Biss zum Ende der Zeit
by Baghira
Summary: Da war es wieder! Er lachte sein schiefes Lächeln was ich so liebte und ließ mich seufzend von ihm an seinen eiskalten Körper ziehen.... mein pers. 4tes Band
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich bin leider erst vor drei Wochen auf die Bis(s) Reihe gestoßen und habe seit Kurzem auch Band drei wortwörtlich verschlungen xD. Ich kann kaum erwarten bis das letzte Buch endlich erscheint! Um mir die Zeit ein wenig zu überbrücken möchte ich nach und nach meine eigene Vorstellung vom Abschluß der Geschichte von Bella und Edward posten und hoffe dass sie euch gefällt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, Orte und einfach alles gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich verdiene hiermit natürlich kein Geld, aber das wisst ihr ja alles!


	2. Anfang der Zeit

Schnurrend räkelte ich mich in meinem warmen Bett und trat die Bettdecke von meinen Beinen

**Anfang der Zeit**

Schnurrend räkelte ich mich in meinem warmen Bett und trat die Bettdecke von meinen Beinen. Fast schon bildete ich mir Sonnenstrahlen ein, die mich durch mein Fenster Wachkitzeln würden, ähnlich wie an jedem Morgen in Phoenix, die ich seit gut drei Jahren nur noch aus Erinnerungen kannte. Schade eigentlich.

Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und setzte mich auf die Bettkante, damit meine Beine wieder durchblutet waren, wenn ich ins Bad schlurfen würde. Wieso in aller Welt hatte ich Mikes Mutter bloß versprochen in aller Frühe im Geschäft auszuhelfen?

Ich zwang mich aufzustehen, zu duschen, meine Zähne zu putzen und all das morgens im Bad zu erledigen, was halt jeder normale Mensch so tat.

Danach fühlte ich mich um einiges frischer und versuchte dem Tag mit ein wenig besseren Laune gegenüber zu treten. Die drei Stunden im Laden würden schnell vorbeigehen und dann konnte ich endlich wieder zu meinem Lieblingsvampir. Bei dem Gedanken an Edward kribbelte es in meiner Magengegend und ich schmierte summend mein Brot zuende. Dass es mir nach der langen Zeit mit ihm jedes Mal wieder so erging konnte ich bis heute nicht verstehen. Er war einfach was Besonderes.

Mit einem panischen Blick zur Uhr stopfte ich mir mein Frühstück in den Mund und schmiss mir meine Tasche über die Schulter. Eilig durchwühlte ich Charlies neu zugelegtes Schlüsselkästchen über dem Flurschrank nach dem Zündschlüssel für meinen Transporter. Es hatte meinen Vater schon immer genervt wenn auf jedem Schrank Schlüssel verstreut herumlagen.

Endlich hatte ich ihn dann doch noch gefunden und stürmte zur Haustür heraus. Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir zu sprang die Stufen hinunter.

Verdutzt blieb ich stehen als ich den Volvo sah der hinter meinem guten alten Transporter geparkt hatte. Im nächsten Moment machte mein Herz Luftsprünge weil mein persönlicher Engel an der Beifahrertür gelehnt auf mich wartete.

Da war es wieder! Er lachte sein schiefes Lächeln was ich so liebte und ließ mich seufzend von ihm an seinen eiskalten Körper ziehen. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.", sagte er sanft und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wieso holst du mich ab?", flüsterte ich und saugte seinen wunderbaren Duft ein, der sofort meine Sinne belebte. So konnte ein Tag wirklich gut beginnen.

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht, Bella."

„Achso. Ich auch."

„Das will ich hoffen!", lachte Edward und drückte mein Kinn hoch um seine Lippen kurz auf meine zu platzieren.

Mein Herz pochte schneller und ich seufzte glücklich.

„Wir müssen los, sonst kommst du zu spät!", ermahnte er mich und hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf, bevor er blitzschnell auf den Fahrersitz rutschte. Ungewohnt leise, nicht so polternd wie mein Transporter, startete der Motor.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, mein Engel?", fragte er.

„Es ging so, hatte einen schlechten Traum!"

„Natürlich, ich war ja auch nicht bei dir!". Grinsend beobachtete er meine Finger die kleine Kreise auf seine Handfläche malten, während seine Hand auf der Gangschaltung ruhte. „Ich hole dich nachher wieder ab, dann fahren wir zu mir nach Hause. Ich hinterlassen Charlie schnell einen Zettel."

Ich hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt dass die Fahrt zu Ende war und wir vor dem Eingang des einzigen Sportgeschäftes standen, was es in Forks gab. Eigentlich kein großes Kunststück, denn in der verregneten Kleinstadt gab es keine langen Einkaufspassagen oder Sonstiges.

„Okay!", trällerte ich fröhlich und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, einen _zu_ langen Kuss. Stöhnend löste er sich von mir, schloss die Augen kurz und öffnete sie wieder. „Es ist früh am Morgen, Bella Schatz. Fordere mich nicht so!", mahnte er mich mit einem Grinsen.

Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine sonst so topasfarbenen Augen tiefschwarz waren. Er hatte Durst und dann viel es ihm viel schwerer seine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten wenn wir uns so nahe waren.

„Du solltest Jagen gehen, Edward."

„Ja, es tut mir Leid.", sagte er betroffen. „Ich habe ja gleich drei Stunden Zeit bis ich dich wieder hier abhole."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Außerdem werden diese Zeiten bald vorbei sein, dann fällt es dir nicht mehr so schwer."

Er sah mich mürrisch an und nickte. Ich wusste wohl, dass er nicht gerne über meine Verwandlung sprach, die früher oder später, eher früher, bevorstand. Dann würde ich endlich fest zu ihm gehören und das eine ganze lange Ewigkeit. Einen kleinen Teil dieser ewigen Bindung würde ich heute in genau einer Woche hinter mich gebracht haben. Unsere Hochzeit, vor der ich mich so fürchtete. Ich atmete tief durch und er strich mir behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er deutete den Seufzer mal wieder völlig falsch und war wieder der Überzeugung es galt meiner Angst davor ein Vampir zu werden.

„Ich muss los!", sagte ich und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange, löste meine Hand von seiner und schlug die Beifahrertür zu. Ohne besonders viel Lust betrat ich den Laden.

Es gab tatsächlich so viel im Laden zu erledigen das die Zeit so schnell verging wie noch nie. Bevor mich Mies Mom um noch mehr Zusatzstunden bitten konnte, schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und machte Feierabend. Ich kniff ein Auge zu und blickte hoch zum Himmel, der, wie üblich, mit dichten Regenwolken behangen war. Aber man gewöhnte sich an alles. Auch an einen Vampir als Verlobten, der in diesem Moment am Fahrbahnrand hielt und mir die Tür öffnete.

Zufrieden stellte ich fest dass seine Augen jetzt wieder den schönen topasfarbenen Ton und einen leichten Goldschimmer hatten.

„Du siehst wieder wesentlich besser aus!", bemerkte ich und spürte seine kalten Lippen auf meinen.

„Ich war ja auch frühstücken!", grinste er und strich mir über den Nasenrücken.

„Dann gehörst du ja jetzt wieder ganz mir."

Wieder einmal fuhr Edward viel zu schnell durch das kleine Forks und der längeren Straße durch den Wald, bis wir an dem Haus seiner Familie angekommen waren. Alices Porsche und Rosalies roter Flitzer standen auf der Einfahrt und Edward parkte seinen Volvo direkt dahinter.

Blitzschnell war Edward an meiner Seite und half mir aus dem Auto, nahm mir meine Tasche ab und bugsierte mich ins Haus, wo Alice mir, wie jeden Tag, zur Begrüßung um den Hals fiel und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Hi Alice.", hustete ich und warf Edward einen vielsagenden Blick zu._Sie erdrückt mich gleich vor Freude!_

„Alice! Noch ist Bella ein Mensch mit gebrechlichen Knochen.", mahnte er sie und legte einen Arm um meine Tallie.

„Sorry Bella! Ich vergesse das immer so leicht.", kicherte sie und zwinkerte ihrem Bruder zu. „Die Anderen sind im Wohnzimmer. Wir haben eine Pizza für dich kommen lassen Bella."

Ich nickte dankbar und folgte dem überdrehten Vampirmädchen in das große gemütliche Wohnzimmer, wo mich Edward neben sich auf das Sofa zog, nachdem mich auch Esme stürmisch umarmt und Carlisle mich grinsend begrüßt hatte.

Während der Fernseher lief und ich mir hungrig von Zeit zu Zeit ein Stück Salamipizza nahm, überflutete mich Alice mit ihren ständig wachsendem Ideenberg zur Hochzeit und ihren Plänen zur Vorbereitung. Ich hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu und grinste über Edward, der gebannt dem Baseballspiel im Fernseher folgte und seine Nase bei dem Geruch der Pizza gerümpft hatte. Ich wusste dass die vielen Gerüche der ganzen Zutaten ihn nervten und eigentlich aß ich auch nur ungern bei den Cullens. Irgendwie kam ich mir dann immer verfressen vor, weil Vampire nun einmal keine feste menschliche Nahrung zu sich nehmen konnten und ich hier ein Stück nach dem anderen verschlang.

Jaspar, Emmet und Rosalie waren auf Jagd und eigentlich war ich recht froh darüber dass das andere bildhübsche Vampirmädchen nicht hier war. Rosalie war nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen und da sich immoment einfach alles um Edwards und meine Hochzeit drehte, war ihre Laune fast auf dem Nullpunkt. Auch wenn ich mich nach dem klärenden Gespräch mit ihr wesentlich besser verstand als zu Anfang. Sie hatte mir schließlich erklärt warum und wie sie über mich dachte.

„Findest du nicht auch das rote und weiße Rosen dem noch den letzten Schliff geben würden? Die Freesien bleiben natürlich, die will Edward ja so gern.", fragte Alice mich und ich zuckte zusammen als ich ihre schöne Stimme ganz nah und leise an meinem Ohr hörte.

„Huh?", machte ich und schob meine Gedanken beiseite.

„Ich mag rote Rosen.", murmelte Edward auf die Frage seiner Schwester, die eigentlich an mich gerichtet war.

„Edward! Ich habe mit Bella geredet, hör auf uns ständig über meine Gedanken zu belauschen!", knurrte sie und schlug ihm aufs Knie.

„Wenn du dir das alles so bildlich vorstellst. Außerdem habe ich Mitspracherecht!"

„Hat er!", stimmte ich meinem Engel zu und legte meine Wange an seine kalte Schulter. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er roch so unwiderstehlich gut.

„Von mir aus.", seufzte Alice ergeben.

„Aber ich mag die Idee auch!", gab ich zu und tippte ihr auf die Nasenspitze.

_Denkt bitte an das Reviewknöpfchen! xD_

_Bis zum nächsten Chap!!_


	3. Bald!

_Danke für die Lieben Reviews, hab mir sehr gefreut. _

_Hier ist schon mal ein kurzes zweites Kapitel. Den Anfang einer Gesichte zu schreiben finde ich immer am schwersten! xD_

_Viel Spaß und vergesst bitte nicht die Reviews!!_

**Bald**

Der Abend ging schnell vorüber und irgendwann war es Zeit mich von Edward nach Hause fahren zu lassen. Charlie hatte zwar versprochen ein wenig höflicher gegenüber ihm zu sein, aber ich wollte mich nicht auf das Versprechen meines Vaters verlassen, wenn ich nicht pünktlich und auf die Minute genau Zuhause war. Es war schwer genug seid ich Charlie von meinen Hochzeitsplänen, die vielmehr Edwards Pläne waren, erzählt hatte.

Dieser Zeitpunkt vor wenigen Wochen war wohl einer der Schwierigsten gewesen, dessen Erfahrung ich in meinem menschlichen Leben noch machen durfte. Erst hatte ich Charlie schwören müssen dass ich nicht einfach durchbrenne und ihm alles erzählen würde, was damit zu tun hatte das ich Forks verließe. Nicht nur das ich mir darüber meinen Kopf zermarterte. Schließlich musste ich meinen Dad irgendwann beibringen dass ich fortziehen würde, um nicht zu sagen mein menschliches Leben über Bord zu werfen.

Edward hatte meine Hand ganz fest gehalten und mir immer wieder beruhigend über den Handrücken gestrichen als wir Charlies und mein Haus betraten.

Wie jedes Mal hatte er vor dem Fernseher gesessen und sich irgendein Baseballspiel angesehen.

„Bella?"

„Ja, Dad, ich bin es.". Ich holte tief Luft und war meinem frisch Verlobten ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt.

„Hallo Charlie.", hatte Edward ihn höflich gegrüßt und seinen Arm, wie sonst auch, um meine Hüfte gelegt. „Bella und ich möchten mit dir über etwas sehr Wichtiges sprechen.". Ein Grinsen hatte seine Lippen umspielt und er warf mir einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Ich war in diesem Moment einfach nur verzweifelt gewesen, ich kannte schließlich meinen Vater!

„Was ist passiert? Bella, bist du schwanger?". Mein Vater war auf dem Sessel herumgeschossen und mit purem Entsetzten starrte er von mir, auf meinen Bauch, wieder zu mir und dann zu Edward. „Du bist achtzehn! Fast neunzehn!"

„Dad, beruhige dich! Ich bin doch nicht schwanger!". Kichernd hatte ich Charlie den Arm getätschelt. Wenn es mal nur eine Schwangerschaft gewesen wäre, ich fand eine Hochzeit im diesem Moment schwieriger!

Charlies Blick war auf den glänzenden Ring an meinem Finger gefallen, an der Hand die immer noch auf seinem Arm ruhte. „Ihr wollt….?"

Ich schluckte erneut und Edward hatte mir aufmunternd meine Hand gedrückt. Sein schönes Gesicht hatte einen belustigten Ausdruck angenommen. Er schien diese Situation genossen zu haben.

„Charlie, ich liebe deine Tochter über alles in der Welt. Ich kann mir wirklich keine Minute mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Besonders in der Zeit wo ich sie… verlassen hatte, war mir erst klar geworden, wie sehr ich Bella brauche, ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Ich will ihr, und sie mir auch, zeigen, wie sehr wir uns lieben, dass wir zueinander gehören. Charlie, wir _werden_ heiraten."

Einerseits war ich in diesem Moment glücklich gewesen das es raus war und das Edward es Charlie gesagt hatte. Er musste gemerkt haben dass ich keinen Ton rausgebracht hätte. Aber das neue Entsetzen und seinen Ärger über das Wörtchen _werden_ anstatt _möchten_ machte mich nun viel nervöser als ich es am Anfang gewesen war.

Alles in allem hatte mein Vater es bisher gut verkraftet und ich glaube er freute sich auch irgendwie auf den Tag wo ich Edward das Jawort geben würde. Insgeheim übte ich sogar manchmal vor dem Spiegel das berühmte „Ja, ich will!", wobei ich mir selber immer ziemlich albern vorkam.

„Bella, alles in Ordnung?", riss mich seine sanfte Stimme aus den Gedanken.

_Zum Glück konnte er nicht meine Gedanken lesen_, Mensch wäre das peinlich gewesen!

„Ja sicher, bin nur müde.", versicherte ich ihm und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die letzten Bäume strichen an uns vorbei und der Volvo hatte den „belebteren" Teil von Forks erreicht. Je nach dem wie man belebt in dieser Kleinstadt definieren wollte.

Edward parkte den Wagen wie heute morgen hinter meinem Transporter und hielt mir wie gewohnt die Beifahrertür auf, bevor er mich aus dem Auto in seine Arme zog. Er gab mir einen besonders sanften Kuss und strich mir die Haare hinter mein Ohr. „Ich warte in deinem Zimmer auf dich, mein Engel."

„Bis gleich.", hauchte ich und zwang mich meinen Blick von seinen leuchtenden Augen zu trennen. Er küsste meine Nasenspitze und wartete bis ich im Haus verschwunden war.

„Bella, bist du´s?"

„Ja Charlie, wie jeden Abend!", erwiderte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie war dein Tag, Liebling?"

Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf die Treppe, auf den Weg nach oben, und drückte meinem Vater einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schön, wir waren bei den Cullens. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Carlisle bestellen.

„Danke, beim nächsten Mal zurück."

„Na klar!", versprach ich und setzte in der Küche rasch einen Topf Wasser auf um zum Abendessen wenigstens ein paar Nudeln mit Tomatensoße zu zaubern. Nach zwanzig Minuten, ich war mir sicher das gerade Werbung im Fernseher lief, hielt mein Vater die Nase in die Küche.

„Mhmm."

„Ist sofort fertig, Dad."

„Du bist ein Schatz, Bella!"

Ich grinste, stellte ihm seinen Teller Nudeln auf den Tisch und schlang selbst ein paar Bissen hinunter. Ich wollte Edward nicht zu lange warten lassen, obwohl ich wusste dass er eine Engelsgeduld hatte. Eine halbe Stunde war für ihn keine Zeit, schließlich hat er eine Ewigkeit vor sich! „Charlie, hast du eigentlich mal wieder etwas von Billy und Jacob gehört?", fragte ich und strich dem kleinen Wolf an meinem Armband über den Rücken.

„Ich habe gestern Abend mit Billy telefoniert. Wir gehen am Wochenende einen Tag angeln, Samstag natürlich. Sonntag ist ja dein großer Tag. Von Jacob hat er allerdings nicht viel erzählt, ist wohl wieder viel mit seinen Freunden unterwegs."

„Achso.", sagte ich nur und spülte meinen und Charlies Teller ab. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Jacob das ich ihn so selten anrief. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sich zwischen ihm und mir eine kleine Barriere aufgebaut seit wir beide erkannt hatten, dass ich ihn auch liebte. Nicht so wie Edward aber ein Teil meines Herzens wusste das Jacob mir sehr wichtig war. Eine Angst hatte sich vor kurzem in meiner Brust breit gemacht, ihn wieder zu sehen, weil ich doch gerade so glücklich war mit Edward. Wieder einmal war ich froh dass mein Vampir meine Gedanken nie lesen konnte.

Ich wünschte Charlie eine gute Nacht und stieg so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer. Und da saß er wie jeden Abend in meinem Schaukelstuhl und wartete auf mich. Der Mond schien durch das offene Fenster und ließ seine weiße Haut noch mehr wie glatten, hellen Marmor aussehen. Er hatte sich ein Buch von meinem Regal geholt und blätterte gelangweilt die Seiten durch.

„Ich husch nur schnell ins Bad.", versprach ich und schnappte mir meinen Schlafanzug vom Stuhl.

Wenig später lag ich in meinem Bett in seinen Armen und spielte mit seiner Hand, deren Arm mich fest umschlungen hielt. Er zog mir die Decke über und strich mir immer wieder durch das noch nasse Haar.

„Edward, weißt du was ich mir wünsche was wir direkt nach unserer Hochzeit machen?", murmelte ich und küsste eine seiner Fingerspitzen.

„Du wünschst dir dass ich dich verwandle?", fragte er und ich spürte seinen kalten Atem in meine Nacken als er genervt seufzte.

„Nein, das mein ich doch jetzt überhaupt nicht! Wieso denkst du das ich jedes Mal mit dir darüber verhandeln möchte?"

„Weil ich weiß das du es leider kaum erwarten kannst, dein Leben zu beenden."

„Nicht direkt nach der Trauung.", flüsterte ich und ich spürte dass mein Herz bei dem Gedanken schneller schlug. „Carlisle will mir sowieso erst noch einiges erklären und mich vorbereiten. Das wäre ja nur noch eine Woche."

„Du könntest so viel Zeit haben wie du willst, Bella."

„Aber wenn ich nicht mehr warten will? Edward, wir haben schon so oft darüber diskutiert und ich dachte wir hätten geklärt dass ich entscheiden darf wann es soweit ist. Auch wenn es nicht mehr so lange dauern sollte und dir das nicht passt!", ermahnte ich ihn wütend und zog eine Schmolllippe. „Finde dich mit dem Gedanken ab!"

Er lachte leise und küsste mir auf mein Ohr. „Das habe ich schon. Schon länger. Aber was wolltest du mir gerade denn eigentlich sagen, was du dir wünschst?"

Behutsam fuhr er mit seinen Fingern meinen Rücken hinab und kicherte als ich mich vor Gänsehaut schüttelte.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir zu unserer Lichtung gehen. Weil das unser persönlicher Platz ist. Wenn ich dich schon heirate dann nur wenn der restliche Tag nach dem ganzen Firlefanz nur uns alleine gehört.", murmelte ich und dreht mich zu ihm um, sodass sich unsere Nasenspitzen berührten. „Das wünsche ich mir."

„Hört sich gut an, Miss Cullen.", sagte er verschmitzt und wartete darauf dass ich meine Augen rollte. Aber den Gefallen tat ich ihm diesesmal nicht. Isabella Swan Cullen. Meiner Meinung nach hörte sich der Name jeden Tag besser an. Bald war es soweit.


	4. Alice,Baseball u andere Schwierigkeiten

_+ Hallihallo!+_

_Erst einmal DANKE für die lieben Reviews. Leider hat dieses Kapitel etwas länger gedauert und leider ist es meiner Meinung nach auch nicht so gut gelungen. Selbst eine gute Überschrift ist mir nicht eingefallen. ;-P Aber jetzt habe ich wieder mehr Zeit und habe schon jede Menge Ideen!_

_Trory: danke für dein Kommentar! xD Ja, über bzw mit Alice schreib ich besonders gerne. Ich mag die Figur im Buch schon total gerne und kann sie mir iwie total gut vorstellen._

_-DEViiL-: Hey, ich bitte aber um Kritik! :-P Nein, du darfst natürlich gerne sagen was nicht so gelungen ist. Kann mir ja nur helfen!_

_Sepsis: Hm das mit den Kosenamen habe ich irgendwie so im Kopf gehabt. Mag natürlich sein das das im Buch nicht so heftig war und es waren in diesem Kapitel wirklich viele. xD Hab drauf geachtet!_

_Ansonsten viel Spaß beim diesem Kapitel und bis zum 4ten!_

**Alice, Baseball und andere Schwierigkeiten**

Die nächsten drei Tage bedeuteten für mich nichts als Stress. Der gute Mike Newton war krank geworden und seine Mutter konnte jede Hilfe im Sportgeschäft gebrauchen. Diese Hilfe war natürlich ich und während der Woche verbesserte sich meine Laune nicht unbedingt. Nachmittags fiel eine Menge Hausarbeit an, die ich morgens nicht erledigen konnte und nur noch am Abend blieb mir Zeit für Edward. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie Charlie alleine mit dem Haushalt klarkommen sollte, wenn ich erstmal ein Vampir geworden war.

Ich holte rasch die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten und legte sie auf den Flurschrank. Ich hatte ganz vergessen sie heute Morgen zu holen. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Schlagzeilen schweifen und ich stellte traurig fest dass es noch mehr Morde rund um Forks gegeben hatte. Es war merkwürdig. Fast automatisch dachte ich an ein Rudel durstiger Vampire.

In Forks blieb es natürlich ruhig.

Gähnend trug ich den Wäschekorb mit meinen Klamotten in mein Zimmer um sie einzusortieren. Erst jetzt verstand ich langsam wie Mum sich gefühlt haben musste wenn sie für sich, Phil und gleichzeitig meine Wäsche erledigen musste.

„Bekommt man dich auch mal wieder zu Gesicht! Gehst du mir aus dem Weg, Bella?", kicherte eine bekannte Stimme und ich ließ vor Schreck fast den Korb fallen.

„Alice!", schimpfte ich und warf dem Vampirmädchen auf meinem Bett einen giftigen Blick zu. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

„Entschuldige. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Stress. Jede Menge zu tun und viel zu wenig Schlaf!", erklärte ich und ließ mich müde neben ihr aufs Bett plumpsen.

„Was ist mit Charlie?", fragte Alice und deutete mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Wäschekorb.

Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er jemals ohne mich ausgekommen ist. Er müsste verhungert sein und das Haus dem Chaos verfallen. Entweder ist er tatsächlich häuslich nicht so begabt oder einfach nur faul!", schmunzelte ich und lehnte mich an Alices eiskalten Arm. „Vielleicht ein bisschen von Beidem."

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir noch einmal über die Hochzeit reden _und_ dich natürlich besuchen kommen! Wir vermissen dich Zuhause schon. Es ist ungerecht wenn nur Edward dich zu Gesicht bekommt.", knurrte sie und knuffte mich in die Seite.

„Wo ist er?"

„Auf der Jagd mit Emmet und Jasper. Ich habe den Zeitpunkt genutzt um dich mal alleine zu erwischen."

„Achso.", sagte ich enttäuscht und seufzte. Ich liebte Alice wie eine Schwester, aber wenn es immoment darum ging mit ihr alleine zu sein, dann drehte sich alles nur um das Thema Hochzeit. „Ich habe heute einen Anruf von meiner Mutter bekommen. Sie kommt morgen Nachmittag mit dem Flugzeug an."

„Dann lern ich Renée also endlich auch kennen. Fein!". Alice klatschte in die Hände. „Die Hochzeit wird traumhaft. Ich verspreche dir das Bella."

„Und peinlich. Oh Alice, ich habe so eine Angst davor. Alle werden mich anschauen und dann stolpere ich wieder und habe die Lacher auf meiner Seite.", ratterte ich schnell hinunter und vergrub meinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Kichernd strich sie mir über den Kopf.

„Mal doch nicht alles so schwarz. Wird schon schief gehen. Ich habe mir überings mit Rose schon ein paar Frisuren für dich und für uns als Brautjungfern ausgedacht.", lenkte sie mich ab und friemelte an meinen Haaren herum. „Kommt dein Wolf eigentlich auch?"

„Er heißt Jacob, aber ich weiß nicht ob er und die anderen kommen. Ich denke eher nicht. Vielleicht auch besser so wenn ich an Rosalies und Jaspers Temperament denke. Ich habe seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Wenn ich anrufe scheint er nie Zuhause zu sein."

„Hm." Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir war klar dass auch sie nicht unbedingt traurig wäre wenn die Quileute nicht erscheinen würden. „Jedenfalls ist alles fix und fertig vorbereitet."

„Danke Alice. Du bist ein Schatz!", grummelte ich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich wusste dass sie es nur gut meinte, aber eine schnelle und vor allem sehr kleine Hochzeit in Las Vegas wäre mir wesentlich lieber gewesen. „Solange es keine sooo große Sache wird wie du anfangs geplant hattest."

„Nein, alles im kleinen Kreis. Genauso wie du und Edward es haben wolltet." Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte sich. „Das unser Edward jetzt also auch noch als Letzter unter die Haube kommt."

Geräuschlos wie eine Katze schwang sich Edward nun auch durch mein Fenster. Ich grinste als ich seinen verdutzten Blick sah, weil Alice neben mir auf meinem Bett hockte. „Von wegen du wartest mit Rosalie Zuhause auf uns!", stellte er knurrend fest und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Habe ich das gesagt?", kicherte sie.

Ich krabbelte auf Edwards Schoß und beobachtete grinsend wie er genervt die Augen verdrehte. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine Schwester und drückte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Jetzt funkelten seine Augen wieder in einem satten Gold, wie immer wenn er besonders froh war mich zu sehen. Beispielsweise wenn ich den ganzen Tag keine Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte, wie heute.

„Wir sehen uns gleich!", flötete Alice, strich mir über die Schulter und kniff Edward in den Arm. Mit einem lautlosen Sprung hüpfte sie aus dem geöffneten Fenster und er knallte es laut hinter ihr zu. „Die sind wir erstmal los. Was wollte Alice nun schon wieder?"

„Das Gleiche wie sonst auch in letzter Zeit.", murmelte ich müde und legte meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. „Renée kommt morgen an."

„Sollen wir sie zusammen abholen? Was meinst du?"

„Ohja.", seufzte ich und grinste glücklich. Ich hatte gehofft dass er das vorschlagen würde.

„Edward?"

„Hm?"

„Was meinte Alice damit, dass wir uns gleich sehen würden?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach Zwanzig Uhr.

„Hab ich dir das gar nicht erzählt?", antwortete er verblüfft und grinste. „Heute ist wieder ein wunderbarer Abend für Baseball!". Vorfreude blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Nein hast du nicht.", stellte ich fest und strich ihm über den Nacken. Es war immer wieder toll wenn die Cullens Baseball spielten. Auch wenn man mit der Geschwindigkeit der Vampire nicht alles mitbekommen konnte, zumindest kein normaler Mensch wie ich. „Aber ich muss auf jeden Fall Charlie vorher Bescheid geben das ich heute Nacht wegbleibe. Der wird sich freuen!", fügte ich hinzu und zog eine Grimasse.

„Gibt es gleich halt eben nur eine Tiefkühlpizza für Charlie!", lachte Edward und tippte mir auf die Nasenspitze.

Als wenn man vom Teufel sprach hörte ich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Charlie hatte heute länger arbeiten müssen, da die Umgebung von Forks in den Mordfällen jede helfende Hand benötigte und er fast nur noch am Telefon hing. Mühsam kletterte ich vom Bett um meinem Vater das Abendessen wenigstens selbst in den Ofen zu schieben. Es drängte sich mir ein schlechtes Gewissen auf, doch das versuchte ich ausnahmsweise einmal weg zu schieben.

Ich zog Edward hinter mir die Treppe hinunter und drückte meinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hey Dad!"

„Guten Abend, Charlie!", begrüßte Edward ihn höflich und legte mir wieder seinem Arm um die Tallie, als befürchtete er, ich könne verloren gehen.

Müde strich Charlie mir über den Kopf. „Hallo Mäuschen. Sei nicht böse aber ich leg mich jetzt auf die Couch. Gegessen habe ich auch schon mit Jack.". Er brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zustande, schmiss seinen Pistolengürtel und seine kleine Aktentasche neben die Garderobe, um dann ins Wohnzimmer zu schlurfen.

_Umso besser_, dachte ich. Gut das Jack Burton, Charlies Arbeitskollege einen sehr gesunden Appetit hatte und ihn bestimmt zum Essen überreden konnte. „Okay Dad. Ich bleibe heute Nacht bei den Cullens. Ähm, Edward, Alice und ich wollen vielleicht noch etwas unternehmen. Kino oder so."

„Mach das Spätzchen, viel Spaß und denk an die Grüße für Carlisle.", gähnte er und wandte sich Edward zu. „Pass mir gut auf Bella auf!", mahnte er noch und lächelte meinen Freund ausnahmsweise einmal an.

„Selbstverständlich!", versprach er und holte meine Jacke vom Hacken um mir hinein zu helfen.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte ich rasch ein paar Klamotten in einen Rucksack geworfen, Zahnbürste und Handtücher eingepackt. Dann saß ich schon in Edwards silbernen Volvo und wir fuhren in seinem gewohnten, schnellen, Fahrstil Richtung Wald. Ich hatte mir abgewöhnt ihn deshalb zu kritisieren.

„Müssen wir die anderen noch abholen?", fragte ich und beobachtete die Bäume die an uns vorbeizischten.

„Sie warten wahrscheinlich schon bei der Wiese auf uns." Edward hielt an dem üblichen Parkplatz und hob mich, wie gewohnt, auf seinen Rücken. Er wartete bis ich meinen Rucksack aufgezogen hatte und rannte los, immer weiter in den Wald hinein bis später kaum noch Wege zu erkennen waren.

Die Wiese lag weit entfernt von den üblichen Wegen von Wanderern, aber ich war mir sicher das sowieso um diese Zeit und dem drohenden Gewitter kein gewöhnlicher Mensch im Wald sein würde, zumindest keiner ohne eine Familie von Vampiren, die auf einen Acht gaben.

Edward hatte Recht behalten. Die Cullens warteten bereits auf der großen Wiese und winkten ihm und mir begeistert zu. Für die Cullens war es ein besonderer Spaß wenn Alice voraussah das ein trockener Abend mit einem saftigen Gewitter bevorstand und ihnen die Möglichkeit bot ihrem „Sport" nachzugehen. Ich jedenfalls sah es weniger als Sport, denn der sollte schließlich dazu beitragen das die Pfunde purzeln oder man fit bleibt. Das traf wohl auf Vampire weniger zu.

Grinsend setzte Edward sich seine Baseballmütze auf und drückte mir einen raschen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann lief er zu Jasper, der die Teamaufteilung übernommen hatte. Ich schmunzelte, aber sogar mit einer von diesen bescheuerten Mützen sah er noch umwerfend aus.

„Was grinst du so, Bella?", fragte Alice, die sich geräuschlos neben mich auf den breiten Felsen gesetzt hatte.

„Ich finde es einfach toll euch zuzuschauen.", erwiderte ich und lehnte mich an ihre Schulter.

„Wenn du eine von uns bist, was meinst du, würdest du mitspielen?"

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Alice, du weißt doch wie ungeschickt ich bin. Sport ist überhaupt nicht mein Ding."

„Das ist vorbei wenn du ein Vampir bist. Jedenfalls habe ich nie von einem ungeschickten und unsportlichem Vampir gehört!"

„Vielleicht wäre ich der Erste! Vermutlich sogar meine persönliche Fähigkeit!"

Jetzt war es an Alice laut zu lachen und sie nahm mich in die Arme. „Du spinnst ja!", jauchzte sie.

„Vielleicht ist es aber so."

„Ach Bella, trau dir doch mal mehr zu!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete Edward der mir im selben Moment einen Blick zuwarf. „Jasper winkt dich rüber, Alice. Du bist gleich dran."

Sie ließ mich los und setzte sich wieder ihre Kappe auf den Kopf. Ihr stand so was wirklich gut.

„Komm ja schon!", rief sie, doch ihre Stimme wurde von einem lauten Grollen am Himmel übertönt.

Gute zwei Stunden später lag ich in dem großen Bett in Edwards Zimmer, welches er extra für mich hergestellt hatte, und zwang mich dazu die Augen offen zu halten. Die letzten Tage hatten mich gerädert und ich wartete nur noch auf Edward, der sich unsere Lieblings- CD von Jasper wiederholen wollte. Es war meist so dass verschwundene Gegenstände, ganz besonders CDs, bei Jasper zu finden waren.

Ohne ihn bemerkt zu haben war Edward ins Bett gekrochen und jetzt schlang er seine kalten Arme um mich. Ich seufzte, drehte mich um und machte es mir mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust gemütlich. „Und, hatte Jasper deine CD?", murmelte ich verschlafen.

„Diesesmal nicht.", sagte er und strich mir durch das Haar. Er zog mir die Ecke über die Schultern und küsste meinen Kopf. Dann begann er mein Schlaflied zu summen und ich wusste dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte bis ich einschlafen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich erst um kurz vor zwölf auf und als ich auf meine Armbanduhr sah war es mir schon fast peinlich. Stöhnend streckte ich mich und schlug die Decke von meinen Beinen. Kein Wunder das ich so lange habe schlafen können, dachte ich, Edward hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und als ich sie öffnete blinzelte ich überrascht der Sonne entgegen.

„Auch schon wach Sonnenschein?" Glitzernde Arme, wie hunderte kleine Diamanten, zogen mich an Edwards Körper und er küsste mich sanft auf die Handfläche. „Ich habe dir Frühstück besorgt."

„Das brauchtest du nicht.", murmelte ich beschämt und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. „Ich weiß dass du menschliche Nahrung nicht ausstehen kannst."

„Ich stell mich halt eben nicht an!", grinste er und bugsierte mich auf das Bett, wo ein Tablett mit Kakao, Brötchen und meiner heiß geliebten Nutella stand.

Viel zu spät bemerkte ich die SMS von meiner Mutter, das ihr Flug eine ganze Stunde früher landen würde und immer noch in Jogginghose und Schlabbershirt kramte ich eilig passende Klamotten aus meiner Tasche, band mit rasch einen Pferdeschwanz und folgte Edward zum silbernen Volvo auf der Einfahrt.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich verblüfft und wunderte mich über die Stille die im Haus herrschte.

„Auf der Jagd.", antwortete er und bemerkte dass ich prüfend seine Augen musterte. „Keine Sorge, ich war heute Nacht schon was trinken."

„Was ist mit der Sonne. Wenn meine Mum die glitzernd sieht fliegt sie wahrscheinlich sofort wieder heim.", fuhr ich fort als würde ich eine imaginäre Checkliste durchgehen. Ich wurde rot als ich bemerkte wie Edward genervt seine Augen verdrehte und meine Hand beruhigend drückte.

„Ich habe an alles gedacht, Bella. Alice hat mir versichert das, wenn wir in Seattle ankommen, es wie aus Eimern schütten wird. Du weißt wie schnell das hier passiert!" Er schaltete, immer noch grinsend, in den fünften Gang des Wagens und folgte mit hundertdreißig Sachen der Landstraße.

„Wenn wir zurückfahren, Edward, dann halt dich aber an die Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkungen!", murmelte ich und sah vor meinen Augen schon Renée, die sich auf dem Rücksitz festklammerte.

_+Denkt an die Reviews bitte! ;-P +_


	5. Freud und Leid

_Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. _

_Ziemlich lang geworden. Es ist schlimm, die ersten Kapitel ziehen sich in meinen Geschichten immer so weil ich es hasse wenn ein Geschehen ganz plötzlich beginnt. Ich übertreibe es manchmal ein bisschen. ___

_Jedenfalls hier das vierte Kapitel und bald wird's auch spannender, versprochen!_

_LG_

**Freud und Leid**

Das Wiedersehen mit Renée hatte mich mehr gefreut als ich gedacht hätte, wenn ich mich an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches erinnerte.

Nervös hatte ich Ausschau nach meiner Mutter gehalten und ärgerte mich nicht weiter über den belustigten Gesichtsausdruck meines Freundes.

Immer wieder hatte ich Edward über die Menge schauen lassen, denn ich hätte mich recken können wie ich wollte, sehen konnte ich trotzdem nichts.

„Siehst du Sie schon?", fragte ich zum bestimmt zehnten Mal, auch wenn Edward behauptet es waren mindestens zwanzig Mal. Ich streckte mich wieder so gut es ging auf den Zehenspitzen.

„Nein.", antwortete er genervt und hatte wieder belustigt den Kopf geschüttelt. Er schien nicht verstanden zu haben warum ich so aufgeregt war. Kein Wunder wenn man seit so vielen Jahrzehnten mit seiner Familie unter einem Dach lebte.

„Wo bleibt Renée denn nur?"

„Sie wird schon gleich auftauchen.", Er hatte mir liebevoll über den Kopf gestrichen. „Da vorne kommt sie glaube ich."

Ich war meiner Mutter in die Arme gefallen und Edward hatte ihr, höflich wie er nun einmal war, den Gepäckwagen abgenommen. Für ihn stellten die zwei Koffer sowieso kein zu erwähnendes Gewicht dar. Als sie mich losgelassen hatte, war Edward an der Reihe gewesen. Und ich hatte grinsen müssen, als ich seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, denn mit einer stürmischen Umarmung meiner Mutter hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Jetzt saßen wir in Edwards Volvo und fuhren zurück Richtung Forks, dem Örtchen das meine Mutter damals Hals über Kopf verlassen hatte. Darüber war sie weniger begeistert, das wusste ich, aber ihr Angebot die Hochzeit in Jacksonville zu veranstalten hatte ich, alleine wegen der kleinen Sonnenallergie meiner zukünftigen Familie, abschlagen müssen. Abgesehen davon war es mir lieb das wir im Garten der Cullens feiern würden. Alice hatte sich tatsächlich an alle Bedingungen gehalten.

Nun versuchte ich den seufzenden Vampir neben mir auf dem Fahrersitz und dessen Blicke, zu ignorieren. Sein Fuß würde wahrscheinlich liebend gerne das Gaspedal noch ein ganzes Stück weiter durchdrücken. Aber er hielt sich an sein Versprechen und fuhr brav die hundert Stundenkilometer auf der Landstraße Richtung Forks.

„Wie geht es euch, seid ihr schon aufgeregt wegen eurem großen Tag?", fragte meine Mum und strich mir liebevoll über die Schulter.

„Und ob!", jammerte ich und versuchte das diesmal verschmitzte Grinsen auf Edwards Gesicht einfach zu ignorieren. Wenn es mal bloß die Vorfreude wäre! Es war ja nicht so als würde ich ein Versprechen auf einen Bund, möglicherweise, für immer eingehen.

„Du tust schon das Richtige, Liebling. Und ich denke ihr habt euch gesucht und gefunden. Dann ist da letztendlich auch nichts einzuwenden.", seufzte sie. „Was ist mit dir Edward?"

„Mir geht's genauso wie Bella. Sie ist etwas Besonderes." Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie kurz. Ich merkte wie ich rot anlief.

„Deine E-Mails wurden in letzter Zeit wesentlich knapper, Bella. Ist hier alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte Renée nun.

„Es war viel zu tun, Mum. Außerdem sind Ferien und wir haben viel unternommen.", verteidigte ich mich und bereute jetzt dass ich in letzter Zeit zu faul gewesen war um ausführlich auf die Mails zu antworten. Sobald wir Zuhause waren würde Renée Charlie ausquetschen ob mir irgendetwas fehlen würde.

Kaum eine Stunde später parkte Edward vor unserem Haus und holte das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Charlie wartete bereits auf uns und begrüßte Renée. Er schien sich wirklich über den Besuch seiner Exfrau zu freuen. Schließlich hatte er sogar sein Zimmer geräumt und wollte für die paar Tage in denen Mum hier wohnte, im Wohnzimmer schlafen. Auch wenn das selbstverständlich war. Edward trug die Koffer nach oben und ich folgte ihm, um meinen Eltern kurz zu entkommen. Es wurden sowieso nur die üblichen Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht. _„Wie geht es dir?", „Wie geht's es Phil?, „Wie gefällt es euch in Jacksonville?". „ Wie macht Bella sich?"._ Das wollte ich mir wirklich nicht antun.

„Danke das tu mitgekommen bist!", sagte ich und ließ mich in Edwards Arme sinken. „Ich glaube Mum hat das auch gefreut."

„Sie ist schließlich demnächst meine Schwiegermutter.". Er lachte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Einen Vampir als Schwiegersohn hatte sie sich bestimmt nicht vorgestellt."

„Sie hat keine Wahl."

„Stimmt, die hattest nur du!"

Ich nickte und gab im einen langen Kuss. Wie immer verfiel ich fast in Trance und konnte mich nur schwer von Edward lösen. Wenn das Jahrhunderte lang, und dann auch noch verheiratet, so weitergehen wird, würde ich irgendwann wahrscheinlich noch umfallen.

„Morgen Mittag reisen Tanya und die anderen des Denali-Clans an.", erzählte Edward. „Deshalb werde ich morgen früh wenn du aufwachst schon fort sein." Er zog eine Grimasse als er meinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Die andere _vegetarische _Familie aus Alaska?", hakte ich sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Ich konnte mich nur zu gut an das Gespräch erinnern, wo Edward mir erzählt hatte, das Tanya sich sehr für ihn interessierte, in der Vergangenheit zwar, aber trotzdem wurde mir sofort mulmig. Schon damals war mir diese Frau sofort unsympathisch, obwohl ich sie gar nicht kannte. Ich hatte sogar einen Namen für das Monster was sich wieder in meiner Brust drohte breit zu machen. Eifersucht! „Wohnen sie bei euch?"

„Ja, aber nur bis zu der Hochzeit, dann reisen sie wieder ab.", sagte er schnell und strich mir zärtlich über den Arm. „Aber das heißt nicht dass du solange nicht kommen kannst, wenn du das jetzt denkst."

„Nein, was ein Unsinn!", murmelte ich und zwang mich zu einem Grinsen. Ich wusste dass mein Ärger albern war. „Komm, lass uns kurz runter gehen. Ich will Charlie nicht am ersten Abend direkt mit Mom alleine lassen."

Edward nickte, befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung und folgte mir das Treppenhaus in die untere Etage. Es roch bereits nach Kaffee und der Kuchen den Charlie aus der Konditorei geholt hatte, stand mitten auf dem Tisch.

„Bella, Edward wollt ihr auch ein Stück Kuchen?", fragte Renée und hob Charlie gerade ein Tortenstück auf seinen Teller. „Ich bin sowieso gerade dabei zu verteilen.". Sie winkte mit dem Tortenheber und wies auf die Bank in der Ecke des Tisches.

„Aber nur ein ganz Kleines.", bat ich und reichte ihr meinen Teller. Ich aß lieber etwas mit, bevor meine Mutter wieder auf irgendwelche Ideen kam, sie kannte eine Menge Krankheiten die sie mir zudichten konnte.

„Du auch Edward?"

„Nein danke, Renée.", lehnte er höflich ab.

„Edward isst nie irgendetwas mit.", lachte Charlie und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ein kleines Stück Torte kann man sich doch mal erlauben, davon wird man auch nicht direkt rund." Fast schon bekam ich die Vermutung das Charlie vor unserer Ankunft ein, oder zwei Gläschen Wein getrunken hatte.

Renée zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich zwang mich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen und wusste, dass Edward vielleicht eher ja gesagt hätte, wenn ein Mensch ihm bereitwillig den Hals hinhalten würde. Er schien an das Selbe zu denken und nur ich bemerkte das Lächeln das seine Lippen sanft umspielte. Unauffällig trat ich ihm unter dem Tisch gegen sein hartes Bein. Er sah mich an und legte grinsend den Kopf schief.

„Ihr könnt eure Blicke wohl gar nicht voneinander lassen!", lachte Renée und erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass sie Edward und mich beobachtete. „Ob das wohl nach Sonntag noch schlimmer wird?"

„Mag sein.", murmelte ich und mein Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken an die Hochzeit abermals schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Wie weit ist deine Schwester eigentlich mit den Vorbereitungen, Edward? Ich würde ihr ja gerne noch ein wenig zur Hand gehen. Die Arme musste alles alleine machen. Das kann ganz schön anstrengend sein."

„Alice macht das nichts aus. Sie war auch schon ziemlich weit, es fehlten glaube ich nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten die zu erledigen waren.". Edward erwähnte lieber nicht dass Alice ja keinen Schlaf benötigte und viel Zeit hatte. Die Vampirgeschichte sollte bis auf Weiteres schließlich geheim bleiben.

„Du lernst sie ja morgen kennen Mum. Dann kannst du sie selbst fragen.", beendete ich das Thema und verdrehte die Augen, denn ich wusste das es Renée überhaupt nicht gefiel jemand anderen die Vorbereitungen alleine in der Hand zu lassen. Ich war schließlich ihre einzigste Tochter und es würde mein besonderer Tag werden.

„Ich muss los!", verabschiedete sich Edward plötzlich und stand auf. Er drückte mir wie gewohnt einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünschte meinen Eltern eine gute Nacht. Ich brachte ihn zur Haustür und zwinkerte meinem Vampir zu. „Bis Morgen!", sagte ich laut, damit Charlie es hören konnte.

„Wir sehen uns nachher in deinem Zimmer.", flüsterte Edward und schlich sich um das Haus herum zu meinem Zimmerfenster. Er brauchte schließlich keine Treppen oder Leitern.

Widerwillig zwang ich mich noch ein wenig bei meinen Eltern zu sitzen und meiner Mom über das Leben hier in Forks zu erzählen. Auch wenn sie das meiste eh aus meinen Mails schon wusste, schien es, als würde ihr Verhör nicht mehr aufhören. Charlie saß gähnend neben mir und nippte ab und zu an seinem Glas Wein, welchen er eben serviert hatte.

Dann endlich schien meiner Mutter der Fragestoff ausgegangen zu sein.

„Ich geh auch schlafen.", verkündete ich rasch, nutzte die Chance zu entkommen und drückte Renée und Charlie einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht!"

Endlich konnte ich die Stufen in mein Zimmer hinauf schlurfen. Ich ging extra langsam um zu betonen wie müde ich war, beziehungsweise sein sollte.

Edward hatte es sich bereits auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht und anscheinend eine Zeitung stibitzt. „Wo hast du die denn her?", ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Von draußen. Scheint so als hätte Charlie sie noch nicht reingeholt. Ich hatte heute Morgen keine Gelegenheit sie zu lesen."

Ich seufzte. Anscheinend schaffte Dad es wirklich nicht ohne mich zu Hause. Selbst die Zeitung, die einem am Eingang zum Grundstück gerade vom Briefkasten aus ins Gesicht sprang, vergaß er mitzunehmen.

„Das sind ganz bestimmt Vampire.", murmelte Edward und tippte mit seinen Fingern unruhig auf meiner Bettdecke.

„Meinst du die Angriffe in den anderen Orten rund um Forks?", fragte ich ihn, lehnte mich an seine Schulter und suchte nach dem Artikel den er gerade las.

**Washingtons Westen wird erschüttert von Morden**

Ein langer Text folgte, doch ich wusste auch ohne zu lesen was dort stehen musste. Es war in letzter Zeit fast schon normal geworden das Angriffe gemeldet wurden. Seit einer Woche hörte man nichts anderes mehr. Edward bestätigte nur meine Vermutung das Vampire am Werk waren.

„Die Menschen sind wirklich naiv. Hier steht etwas von Bisswunden am ganzen Körper und sie suchen nach wilden Tieren. Sie erkennen noch nicht einmal ein _menschliches_ Gebiss wenn sie einen Abdruck davon vor sich haben. Unsere Zähne sind schließlich lediglich schärfer als eure. Unfassbar.", knurrte Edward und ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich hätte damals auch niemals Vampire hinter so was vermutet. Ihr ward damals Fabelwesen für mich, nichts weiter.", verteidigte ich die Polizei.

Edward grummelte nur und faltete kopfschüttelnd die Zeitung zusammen.

Endlich erwiderte er meine Umarmung und sein Gesicht wurde wieder weicher. Er blies mir seinen süßen Atem in mein Gesicht und mir wurde wie gewöhnlich schummerig. Schnell schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und spürte keine Sekunde später seine kalten Lippen, die sich auf meine pressten. Ich schauderte, vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren und zog ihn zu mir hinunter auf das Bett. Er löste seine Lippen von meinen und küsste meinen Hals hinunter bis zu meiner Halsbeuge.

Ich seufzte und kuschelte mich so gut es ging an seine steinerne Haut. Ich hatte mich noch nicht einmal umgezogen aber ich war mir sicher dass ich viel zu müde war um mich aus meinen Sachen zu schälen.

„Morgen!", flüsterte seine sanfte Stimme in mein Ohr und mit einem Blick zur Uhr wusste ich sofort was er meinte.

„Hm.", murmelte ich.

„Freust du dich denn wenigstens ein wenig?", fragte er nun. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Trauriges, was ich nicht ertragen konnte. Ich nickte leicht und schaute ihm tief in die topasfarbenen Augen.

„Natürlich freue ich mich. Du musst einfach verstehen, dass es ein großer Schritt ist. Außerdem, gehört dass doch zu den _menschlichen Erfahrungen _die ich unbedingt vor meiner Verwandlung erleben sollte. Die Aufregung vor der Hochzeit gehört eindeutig dazu.", kicherte ich und Edward zwickte mich sanft in die Seite.

„Schlaf jetzt.", befahl er, doch mit seiner ruhigen Stimme hörte es sich mehr an wie ein Wunsch. Leise begann er mein Schlaflied in mein Ohr zu summen und kurze Zeit später holte mich die Dunkelheit ein.

Edward stand vor dem wunderschön geschmückte Altar auf dem weißen Teppich. Ich schritt denselben Teppich, der den Gang ersetzten sollte, entlang und konzentrierte mich ganz fest darauf, nicht über das Kleid oder meine eigenen Füße zu fallen. Aber Edwards glückliches Gesicht wischte alle Sorgen fort und er hatte eine seiner weißen Hände ausgestreckt um mich so schnell wie möglich ganz fest zu halten. Mir Sicherheit zu geben. Aber es war noch ein weiter Weg, entlang meiner Eltern und Freunden, den Cullens und anderen Gästen die ich weniger wahrnahm.

Außen auf einer Bank saß meine Mutter die mich besorgt ansah und mein Vater daneben, der mir ein schwaches Grinsen schenkte.

Ich hatte Edwards Hand erreicht und unsere Fingerspitzen berührten sich.

Dann änderte sich alles. Kein Blick war mehr nach vorne, auf mich und Edward, gerichtet. Selbst er hatte sich umgedreht. Ich wollte seine Hand greifen doch er zog sie viel zu schnell weg. Verständnislos folgte ich seinem Blick und eine weitere Braut schwebte, es sah tatsächlich so aus, in einer unglaublichen Anmut den Gang entlang. Die Frau war die Einzigste die mich anschaute, aber mit einem finsteren Blick, sodass ich zurückwich. Ihr Kleid glänzte und sie sah einfach umwerfend aus, besser als ich jemals aussehen könnte. Ich blickte an mir herunter. Mein Kleid war plötzlich ausgebleicht und der Blumenstrauß in meiner Hand verwelkt. Ich war unsichtbar für Edward geworden, verbraucht und uninteressant. Tanya sah einfach besser aus, vollkommener.

_Tanya_, flüsterte ich, doch meine Stimme war verschwunden. Es sollte meine Hochzeit gewesen sein. Nicht die ihre. Tränen, so kalt wie Eis, liefen meine Wangen hinunter.

„Sshhh, Bella.". Eine Stimme riss mich aus dem Albtraum und ich merkte erst jetzt, dass ich tatsächlich weinte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hör auf zu weinen.", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme und strich mir behutsam über den Kopf.

Edward war hier bei mir und hielt _mich_ in den Armen. Ich kontrollierte meine Atmung und drückte mein Gesicht fest an seine Brust. „Ich habe schlecht geträumt.", hauchte ich und sog seinen beruhigenden Duft ein.

„Du hast meinen Namen gerufen. Und von Tanya gesprochen."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich im Schlaf so viel ausplauderte. „Sie kam auch in meinen Traum vor."

„Dabei hast du sie noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt!", murmelte er und seufzte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella. Du bist mein Leben und ich will dich niemals verlieren." Er drückte mein Gesicht hoch und gab mir einen sanften Kuss. Manchmal brauchte er meine Gedanken nicht lesen um zu wissen was mich bedrückte. „Du hast kaum geschlafen, mach die Augen wieder zu. Ich bleibe bei dir bis du eingeschlafen bist."

Ich nickte und horchte wieder meinem Lied, solange bis ich wieder in einen tiefen, traumlosen, Schlaf gesunken war.

Am nächsten Morgen war Edward fort. Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, dass er bei mir geblieben war, obwohl er ja gesagt hatte, dass die anderen Vampire anreisen würden. Ich streckte mich und wühlte mich aus meiner Bettdecke. Schon jetzt war mit klar dass meine Laune heute nicht unbedingt die Beste war. Neben dem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, ich wehrte mich dagegen das Wort Eifersucht zu verwenden, machte sich jetzt auch noch die Aufregung breit. Ich konnte nicht verstehen wie sich manche Paare auf ihre Hochzeit freuen konnten, mir jedenfalls fiel das sehr schwer.

Todmüde schlug ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir zu und hüpfte unter die Dusche. Wenn Edward mich nachher abholen würde, und das tat er bestimmt, wollte ich wenigstens frisch und gut aussehen. Zum Glück hatte ich Edwards Lieblingsbluse gestern gewaschen. Er meinte immer sie stände mir besonders gut.

Eigentlich hatte ich meine Mutter unten in der Küche erwartet, aber das ganze Haus war leer. Ich wusste zwar das Charlie mit Billy angeln war, aber ich konnte mir schwer vorstellen das Renée ihn begleiten würde. Vielleicht war Mum in die Stadt gefahren. Im Grunde war ich froh über die Ruhe heute Morgen. Renées gute Laune konnte ich gerade wirklich nicht ertragen.

Ich schmierte mir rasch ein Brötchen und überlegte was ich mit dem Tag anfangen sollte. Heute Abend würde ich bei den Cullens sein, vielleicht kam Edward auch schon heute Mittag um mich abzuholen. Jedenfalls musste ich mich dringend ablenken.

Ich spielte mit dem kleinen Wolf an meinem Armband, während ich überlegte was zu tun war. Dann hielt ich inne und griff nach dem Telefon. Wenn Billy nicht zu Hause war, konnte nur Jake den Anruf beantworten. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen dass er mich nicht sehen wollte oder nie daheim war. Die Nummer kannte ich auswendig und wartete nun darauf, dass jemand abnahm. Ich hatte keineswegs erwartet dass der Hörer abgenommen wurde aber trotzdem war ich enttäuscht und wütend.

Mit einem Blick nach draußen auf meinen Transporter beschloss ich nach La Push zu fahren. Ich wollte endlich wissen was los war und Jacob unbedingt noch einmal sehen, bevor es nach der Hochzeit vielleicht nicht mehr möglich war, ich hatte beschlossen so bald wie möglich mein Leben als Vampir zu beginnen. Wenn Jake nicht zu Hause war, dann sicherlich bei Emily, Sams Verlobten.

Ich stieg in meinen Transporter und ließ den dröhnenden Motor an. Wenn Charlie nicht angeln wäre und noch geschlafen hätte, wäre er spätestens jetzt wach gewesen. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken und verließ wenig später Forks. Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern wo das Haus von Emily war und wenn ich dort niemanden antreffen würde, dann musste ich wohl oder übel warten bis Jake sich bei mir meldete. Wenn er das jemals tun würde.

Tatsächlich fand ich das kleine Haus sofort und parkte direkt vor der Haustür. Ich erkannte Emilys Gesicht, das hinter der Gardine rausschaute und winkte ihr zu. Sie öffnete die Haustüre und empfang mich lachend.

„Sieh mal an, das Vampirmädchen! Hallo Bella.", sie drückte mich und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem vernarbten Gesicht.

„Hey Emily… Ähm, ich suche Jake. Ist er hier?", kam ich auf den Punkt und war verwirrt als sich ihr Gesicht in einen Ausdruck von Verwunderung und Trauer verwandelte.

„Hat es dir niemand gesagt?"

„Was gesagt?", erwiderte ich verdutzt und folgte Emily in die kleine Küche. Wir setzten uns an den Esstisch.

„Er ist fort gegangen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir nicht sagen durfte, aber mich wundert es das du es nicht wusstest."

„Jake…- er ist fort?", flüsterte ich und starrte verblüfft auf die kleine Wolfsfigur an meinem Arm. „Billy hat es mir verheimlicht. Jedes Mal wenn ich anrief hat er mit erzählt Jacob wäre mit den Anderen unterwegs."

Emily strich mir über dich Schulter und seufzte. „Lass ihm Zeit. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht dich dem Vampir zu überlassen. Ich glaube es tut ihm gut eine Weile aus dem Reservat und der Nähe von Forks zu entkommen."

Ich nickte und strich mir durch mein Haar. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Und er war nur wegen mir fort. Weil ich Edward mehr liebte als ihn. Was für ein Idiot!

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella. Es geht ihm gut, er kann sich sehr gut alleine versorgen und verteidigen. Sam ist sich sicher, dass er bald wieder hier auftaucht. Wir sind seine Familie. Ich glaube du weißt was ich meine."

„Ja.", stimmte ich ihr zu und dachte an die Cullens. An Alice und Emmet die wie große Geschwister für mich waren und an Carlisle und Esme, wie meine zweiten Eltern. „Er kommt wieder."

„Bella?". Sam hatte das Zimmer betreten und schaute mich verwirrt an. Hinter ihm waren die restlichen Wölfe und schienen ebenso überrascht darüber, dass ich an dem großen Tisch mit Emily saß. „Was tust du hier?"

„Eigentlich habe ich nach Jacob gesucht.", erwiderte ich und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Doch Sam verzog keine Miene. Er ging zu Emily und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Paul folgte ihm und setzte sich mit den anderen auch an den großen Esstisch, der fast den ganzen Raum ausfüllte.

„Du bist ja immer noch ein Mensch.", stellte er fest und schnupperte in die Luft. „Du solltest doch eine von ihnen werden."

„Bald.", flüsterte ich. „Wir machen es erst nach der Hochzeit. Ich wähle den Zeitpunkt.", erklärte ich und versuchte entschlossen und möglichst gleichgültig zu wirken. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Jake.

„Wie großzügig.", schnaufte und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Jungs!", mahnte Emily sie und brachte sie mit einem Blick zur Ruhe.

„Gebt mir bitte Bescheid wenn er wiederkommt. Und sagt ihm das ich ihn gesucht habe.", bat ich und stand auf. Die jungen Wölfe schienen nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen zu sein und besonders nicht auf Edward und seine Familie. Ich war schließlich auch nur wegen Jake hergekommen.

Ich umarmte Emily und sie drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf Vampirmädchen.", sagte sie lächelnd und winkte, bis ich mit dem Transporter um die Ecke gebogen war.

Ich hatte vermutet dass ich traurig sein würde aber ich war wütend. Einfach nur wütend auf Jacob Black, der ohne etwas zu sagen gegangen war. Und ich wusste nicht einmal für wie lange. Mein Handy klingelte.

„Hallo?", meldete ich mich.

„Wo bist du Bella?", fragte Edward beunruhigt und ein wohleres Gefühl breitete sich wieder in meinem Magen aus.

„Ich war bei…- ich wollte Jake besuchen.", stammelte ich und zwang mich meine Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich bin noch in La Push."

„Ich warte an der Grenze auf dich."

„Nein, ich komme einfach zu dir, okay? Du brauchst nicht extra herkommen.", sagte ich schnell und pustete eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht.

„Na gut.", sagte Edward und seufzte. „Ich warte auf dich. Fahr vorsichtig."

Ich nickte, als könnte er mich sehen und beendete das Gespräch. Ich wünschte mir ich wäre heute nicht nach La Push gefahren.

_Bitte Bitte an die Reviews denken! Vielleicht werdens ja mal ein paar mehr?! ;-)_


	6. Der DenaliClan

**Der Denali- Clan**

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich jemals so schnell gefahren war. Ich kritisierte Edward immer für seinen viel zu schnellen Fahrstil aber jetzt wollte ich nur noch zu ihm. Ich bereute meine Entscheidung nach La Push zu fahren immer mehr und nahm mir fest vor Billy gehörig meine Meinung zu sagen. Wieso nur hatte er mir verheimlicht das Jacob fort gegangen war.

Als ich hinter Edwards Volvo parkte, schloss ich die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er sollte auf keinen Fall merken wie verletzt ich war. Ich hatte mir geschworen ihm nie mehr weh zu tun oder ihm zu zeigen dass ich wegen Jake traurig war.

Plötzlich ging die Fahrertür auf und jemand hob mich behutsam aus dem Wagen in seine Arme. Die wohl bekannte Kälte und sein wunderbarer Duft ließ mich schaudern und ich öffnete die Augen.

„Was ist passiert, Bella?", fragte Edward und strich mit meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.". Ich wusste dass er mich nicht glauben würde, er kannte mich einfach zu gut.

„Ich brauche deine Gedanken nicht zu lesen um zu wissen, dass dich etwas bedrückt."

„Es ist wegen Jacob. Er ist fort aus La Push. Und das wegen mir, Edward. Das wollte ich niemals.". Ich schmiegte mich an seine Schulter. „So etwas passiert nur wegen mir. Ich reiße alles auseinander."

Edwards Druck in seinen Armen verstärkte sich und sein Gesicht wurde steinern. „Hör bitte auf dir immer an allem die Schuld zu geben. Es war Jakes Entscheidung, du hast ihn nie darum gebeten zu gehen, sondern dich bemüht ihn als Freund zu behalten."

„Ich liebe dich Edward.", flüsterte ich und beruhigte mich langsam wieder. Er hatte Recht mit dem was er sagte. Irgendwann würde Jake wiederkommen und dann könnte ich mit ihm reden. Es war nur eine Frage der Geduld und der Zeit.

„Und ich dich erst, Bella!", sagte er und küsste mich sanft. „Aber jetzt möchten wir dir die Vampire aus Alaska vorstellen. Meinst du das geht?"

Ich nickte und bedeutete ihm mich runter zu lassen. „Wenn es sein muss!", seufzte ich und er merkte sofort, dass ich nervös war.

„Ich achte auf dich und gejagt haben sie alle zur Genüge, ich hab es überprüft!", lachte er und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern.

„Davor habe ich keine Angst. Nur das sie mich nicht mögen werden."

„Dich muss man einfach mögen, Bella."

Ich atmete tief durch und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln als wir das Haus betraten. Edward drückte meine Hand und ich ließ mich von ihm in das große Wohnzimmer bugsieren.

„Bella!". Esme kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in die Arme. „Schön dass du gekommen bist. Edward hat mir erzählt dass du dir ein wenig Sorgen machst. Wir sind alle da.", flüsterte sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich warf Edward einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Das ist Edwards Gefährtin und natürlich seine Verlobte.", strahlte Esme und ich fühlte mich wie auf einem Präsentierteller.

Vier hübsche Frauen und ein äußerst attraktiver männlicher Vampir, kamen auf mich zu und mein Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Hallo Bella. Ich bin Tanya. Ich glaube Edward hat dir schon von mir und den anderen erzählt.", sagte sie mit einer schönen melodischen Stimme und zeigte von sich auf die anderen Vampire hinter sich. Ich zwang mich mein Lächeln beizubehalten als ich ihre eiskalte Hand schüttelte. Da war sie wieder, die Eifersucht. „Und das ist meine Familie. Katrina, Irina, Carmen und Eleazar, sozusagen der Hahn im Korb!", lachte sie glockenhell und warf ihr rotblondes Haar zurück.

„Freut mich.", sagte ich äußerst höflich und schenkte jedem von ihnen eines von meinen schönsten Lächeln, zumindest versuchte ich es.

Esme hatte sich nun den Denali´s zugewandt und Edward zog mich rüber zu Alice und Emmet, die in einer der gemütlichen Sitzecken am Fenster hockten. Ich sah mir jeden Einzelnen von ihnen noch einmal genau an und versuchte, nach Edwards Beschreibungen, herauszufinden welche von ihnen Irina war, von der ich wusste das sie eine besondere Beziehung zu Laurent hatte nachdem er sich für kurze Zeit der Familie angeschlossen hatte. Ich erkannte sie an ihren langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren.

„Du hast es überlebt!", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme an meinem Ohr und ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Ich habe dir doch gesagt das sie alle sehr nett sind."

„Du hattest Recht.", gab ich zu und lehnte mich an Edwards Schulter.

„Und ich werde Recht haben das Morgen ein wunderschöner Tag wird, Bella!". Alice klatschte begeistert in die Hände und ignorierte Emmets genervtes Seufzen.

„Wird es bestimmt Alice. Ich vertraue dir. Meine Mom wollte dich überings noch sprechen.", fiel mir ein und fragte mich wo Renée heute morgen gesteckt hatte.

„Alles schon erledigt. Heute Morgen schon. Du hast ja so lange geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Also habe ich einfach unten an eurer Haustür geklopft und mich deiner Mom vorgestellt.", grinste das Vampirmädchen keck und lachte über meinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Dann war Renée also mir dir zusammen unterwegs. Zum Glück war schlechtes Wetter, keine Ahnung wie sie deine funkelnde Haut sonst aufgenommen hätte. Du bist mutig!", schmunzelte ich und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf über meine beste Freundin. Ihr fielen auch immer die verrücktesten Ideen ein und schüchtern war Alice sowieso nicht.

„Alice, schaffst du es eigentlich eine Stunde mal nicht die Hochzeit zu erwähnen. Rosalie und ich haben schon ein paar Mal geheiratet und nie hast du so einen Wind darum gemacht.", lachte Emmet und boxte seine Adoptivschwester in die Seite.

„Lasst mir doch meinen Spaß!", verteidigte sie sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Emmet zwinkerte mir zu und ich grinste ihn an. Emmet war für mich wie ein großer Bruder den ich nie gehabt hatte. Er neckte Alice einfach zu gerne, bis es dann in einer übermütigen kleinen Rauferei endete bei der sich Emmet immer etwas zurückhielt. Anders als bei Edward und Jasper. Emmet sagte oft das er sich darauf freute mit mir zu kämpfen wenn ich einer von ihnen war. Edward knurrte ihn jedes Mal an. Trotzdem war er einer von denjenigen aus der Familie, die es kaum erwarten konnten bis ich verwandelt werden würde.

Dann wurde Edward aufgefordert Klavier zu spielen. Anscheinend war es Gewohnheit das er bei den Familientreffen sein Talent unter Beweis stellte. Kein Wunder, er spielte einfach himmlisch.

„Geht das schon wieder los. Komm Bella, lass und hochgehen, ich zeig dir etwas.", murmelte Alice und nahm meine Hand.

„Wieso darf ich nicht nachkommen Alice?", fragte Edward und runzelte die Stirn.

Belustigt verdrehte ich meine Augen. Alice hasste es wenn Edward ihre Gedanken las und sie nicht damit rechnete.

„Es ist halt geheim. Wage es nicht hochzukommen Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!", fauchte seine Schwester und ich wusste, das sie in diesem Moment versuchte bloß nicht an das zu denken, was sie mir zeigen wollte.

„Schon gut!", lachte er und gab mir schnell noch einen Kuss.

„Edward, was ist denn nun? Spiel uns einfach dein Lieblingslied vor, du brauchst dir nicht erst eines zu überlegen!", rief Esme ungeduldig und seufzend machte mein Vampir sich auf dem Weg zu dem Piano das in der Ecke des Raumes stand.

Als ich Alice die Treppe in den ersten Stock folgte, merkte ich, wie ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht huschte. Edward spielte extra nicht mein Schlaflied, obwohl ich wusste dass es sein Lieblingslied war. Es gehörte einfach uns alleine.

„Bella!", rief Alice und zog mich in ihr Zimmer.

Seid ich zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, hatte sich nichts verändert. Die Töne des Zimmer waren immer noch in gelb gehalten, mal kräftiger, mal blasser und ein großes Sofa nahm den größten Platz im Raum ein. Alice hatte zwar nicht so viele CDs wie Edward, doch mindestens genauso viele Bücher in einem großen Regal neben den riesigen Glasfenstern. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen Blick auf den weitläufigen Garten der Cullens.

„Warte ich hol es kurz!", sagte das Vampirmädchen aufgeregt und verschwand in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer, dort, wo sie ihre Kleidung in einem großen Schrank aufbewahrte.

Als ich den kleinen Raum das erste Mal betreten hatte war mir der Mund offen stehen geblieben, ich hatte niemals so viele verschiedene Klamotten gesehen. Es waren sogar ziemlich alte Stücke dabei gewesen. Alice hatte damals nur trocken erwähnt dass der Schrank von Rosalie mindestens doppelt so groß war. Allerdings hatte ich bisher niemals deren Zimmer betreten.

Alice verschwand also und ich ließ mich seufzend auf das breite Sofa plumpsen. Noch immer konnte ich von unten die Klänge des Pianos hören und wünschte mir in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr als das ich mit Edward gerade alleine dort unten sitzen und ihm zuhören könnte.

„Das ist es!", sagte Alice begeistert und hielt mir mein Brautkleid vor die Nase.

Mir stockte der Atem und mein Blick fiel auf das weiße Kleid in ihren blassen Händen.

„Alice, es ist- einfach nur wunderschön.", hauchte ich und fühlte den weichen Stoff.

Es war genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Nicht zu auffällig. Eigentlich sogar recht schlicht. Das Kleid war schulterlos und ging einfach glatt nach unten durch. Viele hübsche rote Stickereien verzierten die Corsage, den Rocksaum und die kleine Schleppe. Es war perfekt.

„Deine Mum meinte auch es würde dir gefallen. Wo du schon nicht selber mitgehen wolltest!", schmollte sie und tanzte mit den Kleid durch den Raum.

„Mich hättest du nicht gebrauchen können. Meine schlechte Laune hätte dich bloß angesteckt. Eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten ist wohl nicht mein Ding. Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar das du das alles so super hinbekommen hast!", sagte ich und drückte Alice, ohne natürlich das Kleid zu verknittern.

„Du wist so hübsch aussehen!", seufzte Alice und lachte. „Wahrscheinlich besser als Rosalie bei ihren Hochzeiten, aber das sagen wir ihr nicht!"

„Wieso, was hat Rosalie denn so getragen?"

„Ziemlich extravagantes. Klar ist sie so oder so sehr hübsch, aber ihre Kleider hat sie immer selbst ausgesucht und die waren alles andere als schlicht.", flüsterte Alice und erinnerte mich an das gute Gehör von Vampiren. „Ich geh ml kurz Rosalies Kleid holen für morgen."

Sie legte mein Kleid behutsam auf das Sofa und schwebte aus dem Raum. Verträumt strich ich noch einmal über den Stoff und stellte mir vor wir ich morgen aussehen würde. Ob Edward mich hübsch finden wird? Ich musste einfach umwerfend aussehen, ganz alleine für ihn.

„Isabella Swan, also.", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich hatte niemanden kommen hören. „Das Edward sich ausgerechnet für ein Menschenmädchen entscheidet. Ich dachte wir wären die Einzigsten mit einem Drang zu menschlichen Geliebten."

Ich wirbelte herum und mein Herz schlug automatisch schneller. Tanya und Katrina standen im Zimmer und musterten mich. Sie lächelten und ich wusste dass sie ganz genau hören konnten dass ich aufgeregt war, mein Herz pochte bis zum Hals.

„Es ist ihm egal was ich bin.", murmelte ich und ermahnte mich möglichst cool zu bleiben.

„Das wird wohl so sein.". Tanya grinste und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie von mir wollte, aber ich betete dass Alice gleich wiederkommen würde.

„Sie werden dich verwandeln oder? Du wirst eine von uns werden.", flüsterte Tanya fast und ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Du willst dein Leben opfern obwohl es gerade begonnen hat. Das ist selten."

„Ich liebe Edward eben." Mein Blick fiel auf den Verlobungsring und ich strich über den kleinen Stein an meinem Finger.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte Katrina und wartete bis ich genickt hatte. Sie nahm meine in eine von ihren eiskalten Händen und aus irgendeinem Grund machte ich mich darauf gefasst dass sie ihn mir vom Finger ziehen würde. Länger als nötig starrte sie auf den Ring und dann in meine Augen. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen ungläubigen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Das ist ja interessant!", hauchte sie und warf Tanya einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Sie ist immun."

Tanya nickte und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Es stimmt also was erzählt wird. Aber eines will ich dir sagen, Bella. Wenn ich wollte, dann würde ich Edward jederzeit bekommen. Ich habe es damals noch nicht einmal richtig versucht."

„Vielleicht.", antwortete ich selbstsicher. Ich freute mich über die Tatsache dass ich Katrina ein Schippchen geschlagen hatte. Anscheinend konnte sie durch Berühren Gedanken lesen. Genauso wie Aro. „Aber Edward liebt _mich_."

„Ich weiß. Hoffentlich hält es auf Ewig.". Ein Lächeln huschte über Tanyas Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht wie ich das hier alles verstehen sollte. Möglicherweise war es auch einfach ein Glückwunsch zu meiner Hochzeit morgen. Oder eine Warnung. Vampire waren wirklich merkwürdige Wesen. Undurchschaubar, zumindest Tanya war es.

Alice huschte wieder in ihr Zimmer und ward verdutzte Blicke von mir zu Tanya und Katrina. „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten. Unten ist so ein Gewusel.", erwiderte Tanya und warf mir noch einmal ein Lächeln zu. „Wir halten euch nicht weiter auf.". Sie und Katrina schlossen die Tür hinter sich und ließen mich alleine mit Alice zurück.

„Alles okay, Bella?"

„Ja, alles Bestens.", antwortete ich und schob meine Gedanken beiseite. Alice hatte jetzt meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Außerdem hatte es wohl kaum Sinn sich über Tanya und Katrina Gedanken zu machen, auch wenn mich die Fähigkeiten der Letzteren wirklich interessierten.

„Rosalie wird toll aussehen. Das Kleid hast aber du ausgesucht oder?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd und deutete auf das mittellange rote Kleid, mit einem Schlitz am Bein und dünnen Spaghettiträgern.

„Ja, ich habe meine Überredungskünste eingesetzt. Wir sind schließlich auch nur deine Brautjungfern. Aber Rose war einverstanden. Außerdem muss ich ja auch dasselbe tragen."

Ich grinste und konnte mir gut vorstellen wie das Kleid sonst ausgesehen hätte. Jedenfalls wäre es wohl kaum der Stil von Alice gewesen.

„Sag mal Alice. Haben die Vampire aus Denali auch besondere Fähigkeiten wie du und Edward?", änderte ich das Thema und meine Gedanke kehrten zurück zu Katrina.

„Soweit ich weiß nur Katrina. Sie hat eine ähnliche Fähigkeit wie Edward. Sie ist in der Lage die Gedanken von denen zu lesen mir denen sie direkten Kontakt hat. Das Besondere ist aber das sie Gedanken an Andere weiterleiten kann. Wieso fragst du?"

„Nur so. Interessierte mich einfach.", log ich und hatte jetzt wohl eine Antwort darauf, warum Tanya Katrina mitgenommen hatte um mit mir zu sprechen. Ich beschloss, Edward zuliebe, das Gespräch zu vergessen und mir nichts Schlimmes auszumalen. Die Cullens kannten die Vampire aus Alaska schon sehr lange und ich wusste dass sie nicht böse waren.

Nur war mir klar geworden das Tanya meinen persönlichen Engel wohl immer noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. Zwar wusste ich dass die Frauen des Clans eine Vorliebe für menschliche Männer hegten, das hatte mir Edward zumindest erzählt, aber die Liebe war nun mal nicht beeinflussbar. Aber Edward gehörte mir. Niemand konnte und auseinander bringen, das hatte sich in dem letzten Jahr bewiesen. Nicht einmal Jacob, und es war keine einfache Entscheidung gewesen, obwohl mir bewusst war warum ich sie getroffen hatte wenn ich in meine geliebten topasfarbenen Augen schaute, hatte uns trennen können. Tanya würde es also auch nicht schaffen und wenn sie es versuchen würde, dann hätte sie immer noch mich, die sie erst überwinden müsste.

_Bis zum nächsten Chap! Denkt an das Reviewknöpfchen! ;-)_


	7. Bringen wir s hinter uns!

_So,_

_danke erstmal für die Reviews! Habe mich gefreut dass ein paar eingetrudelt sind!_

_Und der Überschrift des Kapitels entsprechend,… bringen wir es hinter uns! xD_

**Bringen wir´s hinter uns!**

Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie ich die Nacht ein Auge zubekommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte mich die Müdigkeit einfach überfallen, selbst Edwards Schlaflied hatte nämlich anfangs keine Wirkung gezeigt. Und sonst war immer Verlass auf seine sanfte Stimme.

Jetzt lag ich reglos in meinem Bett und starrte an meine Zimmerdecke. In der Küche unten hörte ich bereits Töpfe klappern und Charlie hatte gerade das Bad verlassen. Eigentlich hinderte mich nichts mehr daran aufzustehen und unter die Dusche zu gehen. Leichter gesagt als getan. Auch wenn ich wusste dass Alice jeden Moment kommen könnte um mich abzuholen… zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit, ich konnte mich einfach nicht überreden das Bett zu verlassen. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es unangenehm.

Ich gab mir seufzend einen Ruck und kramte meinen Jogginganzug aus dem Kleiderschrank. Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel bemerkte ich die dunklen Ringe unter meinen Augen, die bewiesen, wie wenig ich geschlafen hatte. Ich fragte mich ob es Edward genauso ging. Dunkle Ringe wären zwar bei ihm kein gutes Zeichen, es bedeutete schließlich nicht Schlafmangel, aber wenigstens ein bisschen Nervosität gönnte ich ihm.

Schließlich entspannte ich mich ein wenig unter den warmen Wasserstrahlen und versuchte einfach mal positiv zu denken. „Du fällst weder über deine Füße oder das Kleid, noch bekommst du Panik, Bella!", redete ich mir ein und spülte das letzte bisschen Shampoo aus meinen Haaren. Ich könnte wetten dass Alice schon da war.

Tatsächlich stand das Vampirmädchen schon in meinem Zimmer und strahlte mich an. Sie stürzte mir entgegen und umarmte mich überschwänglich.

„Ich freu mich so, Bella!"

„Guten Morgen, Alice.", murmelte ich und bemühte mich sie anzugrinsen.

„Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Sie hatte bemerkt dass ich ein wenig blass war an diesem Morgen.

„Ich glaub ich muss mich gleich übergeben. Mir ist wirklich schlecht.", stöhnte ich und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Wieso in aller Welt tat ich mir das an? Weil ich Edward liebte, natürlich, aber es war ein so merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Nicht so gut.", murmelte Alice besorgt und seufzte. „Es wird toll werden. Ist doch nur eine Hochzeit. Das überstehst du schon und in ein paar Stunden lachst du über deine Ängste."

„Ich weiß das."

„Na also. Los Bella, verabschiede dich von deinen Eltern noch ein letztes Mal unverheiratet und dann müssen wir uns sputen."

Ich nickte und wartete bis Alice aus dem Fenster verschwand. Ich öffnete ihr die Haustür als sie unten ankam und holte tief Luft. Renée und Charlie warteten bereits in der Küche. Wäre ich nicht so nervös gewesen hätte ich mich über das Bild meiner Mutter mit Lockenwicklern im Haar, totgelacht.

„Ich fahr jetzt mit Alice los. Wir sehen uns dann nachher.", sagte ich tonlos und gab beiden noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Liebes. Es wird ein wunderschöner Tag werden. Als ich deinen Vater geheiratet habe hab ich mir auch Sorgen gemacht. Vielleicht letztendlich sogar berechtigte Sorgen. Aber Edward und du, ihr gehört zusammen."

Ich ignorierte das verärgerte Knurren meines Vaters und Mom strich mir noch einmal über die Wange.

„Bis gleich Spätzchen.", murmelte Charlie.

Alice fuhr besonders vorsichtig, im Grunde ungewohnt, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie Angst hatte, ich würde mich über die Sitze ihres Porsches übergeben. Ich nahm die Gegend überhaupt nicht wahr, sondern konzentrierte mich darauf einfach kontinuierlich weiter zu atmen.

„Dann legen wir mal los!". Alice klatschte in die Hände und war in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an der Beifahrertür um mich aus dem Wagen zu ziehen. Die Einfahrt war geschmückt mit vielen Blumen und über der Haustür hing ein Bogen aus weißen Freesien.

„Es sieht toll aus Alice."

„Das ist erst die Einfahrt!", lachte sie nur und schob mich durch die Eingangstür die Treppe hinauf.

„Wo ist Edward?"

„Heute Morgen war er schon sehr früh mit Jasper jagen, du weißt das Jasper es an solchen besonderen Tagen nötiger hat und immoment macht Edward sich bestimmt fertig."

„Ich geh vorher noch einmal kurz zu ihm."

Alice seufzte und nickte widerwillig. „Fünf Minuten!"

„Ich versprech´s!". Ich küsste Alice auf die Wange und stürzte in Edwards Zimmer. Er schien nicht da zu sein.

Enttäuscht sah ich mich in seinem Zimmer um. Dann schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Bauch und ich schüttelte mich vor Gänsehaut als Edward mir einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte. „Hallo meine Schöne."

„Nicht gerade ein Kompliment wenn man bedenkt, dass ich in Jogginghose hier stehe.", lachte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um. Seine goldenen Augen zogen mich wie gewohnt in seinen Bann.

„Ich heirate dich auch so."

„Wäre aber schade um das Kleid was Alice besorgt hat."

„Stimmt, lassen wir ihr ihren Spaß.". Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste mich verschmitzt an. „Schlägt dein Herz wegen mir so schnell oder bist du wirklich so aufgeregt."

„Ausnahmsweise hat es mal nicht mit deiner Gegenwart zu tun.", gab ich zu und küsste ihn sanft. Er erwiderte den Kuss und hob mein Kinn mit seinen kalten Fingern zu sich hoch. Unser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, doch nach einer Weile löste er seine Lippen von meinen.

„Ich liebe dich Bella."

„Sag mir das gleich noch einmal. Ich muss jetzt zu Alice sonst zerrt sie mich noch rüber.", hauchte ich und schloss die Augen als er mir einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Dann befreite ich mich aus seinen Armen und huschte zur Tür. „Ich liebe dich auch, Edward.", sagte ich noch grinsend und riss mich von seinem strahlenden Gesicht los.

Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Alice stand schon in den Startlöchern und postierte mich, als ich kaum den Raum betreten hatte, schon auf den bequemen Stuhl vor ihrem großen Spiegel. Ein Tischchen mit Make-up und einer Menge Haarklammern stand neben mir. In einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit hatte sie mein Haargummi gelöst und bearbeitete meine Haare mit einer Bürste.

„Eigentlich kann Rosalie so etwas viel besser als ich.", seufzte Alice und begann mit ihrer Steckfrisur.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Sie hilft Esme.", murmelte Alice mit zwei Klammern im Mund und zupfte die unteren Strähnen von meinem Haar aus der Frisur.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das Rosalie aus diesem Grund nicht hier war. Vielmehr hatte ich die Vermutung das sie keine Lust hatte sich mit mir zu Beschäftigen. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft dass sich mit der Zeit die Beziehung zwischen Edwards Schwester und mir bessern würde.

Dann klopfte es an der Zimmertür und Alice knurrte wütend. „Edward, du darfst nicht reinkommen!", rief sie und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Es ist Brauch dass der Bräutigam die Braut nicht vor der Trauung sieht. Das gilt auch für Vampire und Menschen!"

„Keine Sorge, Alice. Macht nur bitte die Tür einen Spalt auf wenn ich unten bin. Sonst hört ihr nichts.", sagte er und seine Stimme löste tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch aus.

„Schon gut.", erwiderte Alice und wartete bis er die Treppe nach unten verlassen hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür einen winzigen Spalt.

Keine Minute später drangen die Klänge des Klaviers nach oben und ich grinste. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch ließ ein wenig nach und ich schloss die Augen um Edwards Musik zu lauschen. Er wusste einfach wie er mich beruhigen konnte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er gespielt hatte, aber als er aufhörte war Alice bereits umgezogen und ich stand in meinem Kleid vor dem großen Spiegel am Kleiderschrank.

„Du siehst toll aus, Bella!", hauchte Alice und klatschte in die Hände.

Ich erkannte mich kaum. Nicht das ich zu viel Make-up trug, es war sogar sehr wenig, aber ich sah anders aus. Im Grunde ein wenig erwachsener. Alice hatte meine Haare schlicht hoch gesteckt und einzelne Strähnen hingen gewellt herunter. Ohne es zugeben zu wollen, ich fand mich in diesem Moment sogar ziemlich hübsch.

„Danke Alice!", flüsterte ich und grinste in den Spiegel.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich.", erwiderte sie und holte eine silberne Schatulle hervor.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Kette. Ich habe sie an meiner Hochzeit mit Jasper getragen. Ich möchte das du sie trägst, mir hat sie schließlich auch Glück gebracht.". Sie legte mir die Kette um und umarmte mich kurz. „Ich muss sie aber nachher wiederhaben!"

„Was denkst du denn?!", lachte ich und drückte ihr noch schnell einen Kuss auf die blassen Wangen. Nervös sah ich auf die Uhr und seufzte als ich sah dass die Trauung jeden Moment beginnen würde.

Es war soweit. Alice begleitete mich hinunter zu der offen stehenden Terassentür, die den Anfang des Ganges bilden sollte, durch den ich jeden Moment gehen würde.

Ich atmete tief durch und drückte noch einmal Alice kalte Hand, bevor sie sich an ihre zugewiesene Stelle als Brautjungfer stellte.

Von hinten legte mir jemand seinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus Spätzchen."

„Danke Dad.", sagte ich und merkte wie ich rot anlief. Er nickte mir zu und ich hakte mich bei ihm ein.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich will nur nicht hinfallen oder so, mich nicht blamieren.", stotterte ich und lehnte mich an Charlies Arm.

„Selbst wenn. Edward bleibt da vorne stehen und wartet auf dich, egal wie du dich anstellen solltest.", versprach er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Bella."

Ich nickte und mit einem Mal verschwand meine Nervosität und ich hätte nicht mehr erklären können wovor ich eigentlich so eine Angst gehabt hatte. Alice, Renée und Charlie hatten Recht, es war der schönste Tag meines Lebens und Edward liebt mich, warum sonst sollte er dort hinten auf mich warten. Etwas anderes war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.

Charlie stupste mich an und mit einem großen Lächeln begleitete er mich bis zu dem improvisierten Altar.

Alice hatte sich, wieder einmal, selbst übertroffen. Der Garten sah herrlich aus. Neben den hübschen Bänken entlang des Ganges standen überall Sträuße mit Rosen und Freesien. Ein großer Baldachin stand am Ende und kleine Lämpchen hingen überall an den Bäumen. Es war im Grunde nichts Besonderes oder Ausgefallenes, aber es sah einfach herrlich aus.

Edward streckte seine Hand aus und strahlte mich an. Charlie drückte noch einmal meine Hand und gab mich in die Hände des gut aussehenden Vampirs neben mir, der wie üblich seinen Arm um meine Tallie schlang und mir tief in meine Augen schaute. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir ein, weil ich selbst so glücklich war, aber möglich war es, dann hatten seine Augen einen noch stärkeren Goldschimmer als jemals zuvor. Die hypnotische Wirkung war jedenfalls die Selbe geblieben.

„Bis hierher hast du es geschafft!", flüsterte er und tippte mir auf die Nasenspitze. „Du siehst wunderschön aus Bella. Heute bringst _du_ mich ganz aus der Fassung."

Ich grinste und bemühte mich nicht meiner Lust nachzugeben, Edward zu küssen und mich fest an ihn zu drücken. „Bringen wir´s hinter uns!", hauchte ich und zwinkerte ihm glücklich zu.

Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, konnte ich mich eigentlich nur noch an meinen so fleißig geübten Satz erinnern. „JA, ich will." Und ich war mir sicher, dass es Edward genauso ging. Wir hatten einfach nicht die Augen voneinander lassen können und ich hatte nur im Hintergrund das Schluchzen meiner Mum wahrgenommen, oder die Rede des Pfarrers. Meine Aufmerksamkeit hatte ihm gegolten. Meinem Ehemann. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dieses Wort auszusprechen.

Edward hatte soeben das Buffet eröffnet und ich bemerkte belustigt dass alle menschlichen Gäste sich mit Heißhunger auf das Essen stürzten. Ich war wirklich gespannt wie die Vampire ihren fehlenden Appetit Erklären wollten. Es war schließlich größtenteils nur Edwards Familie.

Renée stürzte auf uns zu und umarmte mich und Edward bestimmt zum fünften Mal an diesem Nachmittag. Langsam glaubte ich dass das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht festgewachsen war, genauso wie bei Esme, die sich überings wunderbar mit Mum verstand. Aber bei mir war es immoment wohl nicht anders.

„Es ist wirklich eine tolle Feier. Alice hat sich ins Zeug gelegt, eigentlich alle.", schwärmte sie und warf einen Blick über die Runde.

„Das hat sie tatsächlich.", pflichtete Edward ihr bei.

„Nur schade dass das Wetter nicht besser ist. Sonnenschein wäre schöner, aber in Forks wäre das schon viel zu viel Glück auf einmal gewesen.". Ich musste wieder einmal keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, das Renée immer noch beleidigt war, dass wir nicht in Jacksonville feierten.

Edward grinste verschmitzt und nickte. „Dann hätte manch einer etwas zum Staunen gehabt."

„Tja, Sonne ist nun mal selten hier."

Ich verkniff mir mein Lachen und scheuchte meine Mutter in Richtung Buffettisch.

„Warum grinst du so, Edward?", fragte ich und schmiegte mich in seine Arme. Er sah in seinem Anzug einfach umwerfend aus. Ich konnte ihn nicht genug ansehen.

„Deine Mum hat sich gefragt wann wir wohl abhauen werden. Sie dachte daran das sie es damals nie so lange auf ihrer eigenen Feier ausgehalten hätte."

„Du kannst das mit den Gedanken lesen einfach nicht sein lassen.", seufzte ich.

„Wenn du wüsstest wie viele Stimmen gerade auf mich einprasseln. Das reinste Chaos.". Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf und küsste mich sanft.

„Enttäuschen wir Renée denn?"

Er legte den Kopf schief und strich eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr, die sich aus der Frisur gelöst hatte. „Wir doch nicht!". Er schnappte sich meine Hand und warf Esme und Alice im Vorübergehen einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie schienen ihm in Gedanken zu antworten und als wir den Garten verlassen hatten, hob er mich auf seinen Rücken und rannte los in Richtung Wald.

_Um mich direkt einmal zu schützen… vor diesem Kapitel hatte ich mit die meiste Angst._

_Die Hochzeit dicht gefolgt von der Verwandlung, die eventuell (mal schaun wies sich entwickelt) noch kommen mag. _

_Es ist jedenfalls gepostet und meiner Meinung nach auch überhaupt nicht so kitschig geworden, ich hasse Kitsch! xD Lasst es also raus, ich bin für alles offen! ;-)_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen… hört sich nicht schlecht an! …._

_PS: noch eine Frage, ich bin mir nich sicher wie das bei Twilight ist. Bluten Vampire sofern sie schlimm genug verletzt werden? Ich bin überfragt und habe mit meiner Freundin ziemlich lange darüber dieskutiert… wie so oft…_

_??_


	8. Selbstbeherrschung

_Huhu!_

_Bevor das Kapitel auf meinem PC langsam aber sicher vergammelt enthalte ich euch es jetzt nicht länger vor. Ich bin immoment ziemlich schnell und hab schon ein paar Chaps fertig (das heißt noch eines und ein halbes nach diesem hier :-P ), an denen aber noch ein bisschen gefeilt werden muss, hier und da. Ich bin nämlich schnell aber dafür unzufrieden. Aber eure Meinung will ich natürlich uuuunbedingt trotzdem hören!_

_Reviews-reviews-reviews-reviews-reviews-reviews-reviews-reviews-… xD_

_Viel Spaß! LG_

**Selbstbeherrschung**

Ich lächelte und sah mir meinen Ehering (EHEring!) wie so oft in den letzten Stunden noch einmal an. Mehr und mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nun tatsächlich verheiratet war. Aber das war nur ein beängstigend kleiner Teil meines neuen Lebens. Letzte Nacht hatte ich noch einmal über den Zeitpunkt meiner Verwandlung nachgedacht. Ich war mir so sicher dass ich dieses Leben aufgeben wollte, um jeden Preis und hatte vor der Hochzeit schon beschlossen dass ich nicht zu lange warten wollte, wenn Edward und ich erst einmal Mann und Frau waren.

Edward hatte versprochen es selbst zu tun. Ich wollte dass mein Mann auch mein Erzeuger als Vampir sein würde. Der Zweifel darüber war der Angst gewichen die sich immer mehr in meiner Brust breit machte. Diesesmal keiner Angst die mit irgendwelchen Feinden oder Gefahren zu tun hatte, sondern welcher die mich über die Schmerzen nachdenken ließ die eine Verwandlung mit sich trugen.

„War es wirklich so schlimm?", flüsterte ich leise und strich über die Gravur in meinem Ring.

„Was? Unsere Hochzeit?", erwiderte Edward überrascht und küsste mir die Stirn. Er hatte anscheinend bemerkt dass ich meinen Ring betrachtete.

„Doch nicht die Hochzeit. Als du ein Vampir wurdest.", murmelte ich und schloss die Augen um Edwards Duft noch einmal einzusaugen.

„Bella!", stöhnte er und strich mir über das Haar.

„Ich habe gedacht das wir es jetzt, nach der Hochzeit, angehen sollten, vielleicht eine knappe Woche noch. Ich werde mit Carlisle reden."

„Schon so bald, Liebes?", flüsterte Edward und ich beobachtete erstaunt sein zweifelndes Gesicht und wie er sich mit seinen Fingern gedankenverloren über die Lippen strich. „Es werden harte Tage, so wie ich es dir erzählt habe."

„Wie hart?"

Er setzte sich auf und malte die Konturen meines Gesichtes mit den Fingerspitzen nach. „Dein ganzer Körper wird sich verändern. Haut, Muskeln und Knochen. Ich habe dir ja nicht verheimlicht das es schmerzhaft ist. Ein hoher Preis für eine Ewigkeit."

„Wenn du bei mir bleibst schaffe ich das schon. Ich bin bereit dafür." Und ich war es tatsächlich. Ich war mir noch nie so sicher wie jetzt. Ich hatte ein Bild vor Augen wie ich aussehen könnte. Mir fiel auf das es ein Mix aus Alice und Rosalie war, ihre Schönheit in meinem Körper.

Ein durchdringendes Piepen erfüllte die Stille um uns herum und Edward zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche. „Carlisle?", murmelte er und drückte auf den Annahmeknopf.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Edward misstrauisch.

„Alice hat etwas gesehen. Ihr müsst nach Hause kommen."

Edward nickte als könne Carlisle es sehen und ließ sein Handy zuschnappen. „Komm Bella, wir müssen sofort zu Alice."

Bevor ich einen Ton sagen konnte hatte er mich in seine Arme genommen und spurtete los. Ich schloss die Augen und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Irgendetwas Schlimmes musste passiert sein, ich hatte meinen Engel selten so aufgeregt erlebt. Hoffentlich ging es Alice gut. „Edward was ist passiert?", keuchte ich und klammerte mich an seinen Hals.

„Alice hat die Zukunft gesehen. Es muss wichtig sein. Tut mir Leid, Bella. Du hattest dir den Abend auf der Lichtung so gewünscht."

„Für was entschuldigst du dich? Die Familie ist das Wichtigste!"

In Rekordzeit erreichten wir das Haus der Cullens und Edward stürmte, immer noch mit mir im Arm, in das Esszimmer, wo alle auf uns warteten. Im Grunde ein komisches Bild, denn jeder von ihnen trug noch sein Outfit der Hochzeit. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen setzte ich mich neben Edward und drückte seine Hand. Die Gesichter der Anderen gefielen mir überhaupt nicht.

„Was ist denn nun?", drängte Edward und strich mir über meine roten Wangen, die von der kühlen Luft draußen noch immer wie gefroren waren.

„Es geht um Angela.", flüsterte Alice und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Emmet und Eleazar in der Runde fehlten. Katrina, Carmen, Irina und Tanya waren auch nicht da.

„Was ist mit ihr?", keuchte ich und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Als alle langsam gegangen sind habe ich gesehen, dass sie von Vampiren angegriffen wird. Es waren Zwei.", erklärte Alice und Edward strich mir über die Arme.

Angela war vorhin auf der Feier noch gesund und fröhlich gewesen. Ich betete dass ihr nichts passiert war. „Geht es ihr gut?", fragte ich tonlos.

„Wir haben Emmet und Eleazar sofort losgeschickt. Sie haben eben angerufen das sie deine Freundin ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben. Es ist nichts Ernstes. Alice hat den Angriff früh genug gesehen, sonst wäre Angela jetzt wahrscheinlich tot."

Mir stockte der Atem und ich musste an die vielen Morde in den andere Städten denken. Jetzt passierten in Forks also auch so schreckliche Dinge.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, Carlisle. Die Polizei hat doch keine Ahnung mit was sie es zu tun haben.", sagte Jasper und zog ein grimmiges Gesicht.

„Das werden wir auch."

„Wieso haben sie Angela angegriffen?", fragte ich und legte meinen Kopf erschöpft auf Edwards Schulter.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Bella. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie einfach Durst. Es muss nichts mit Angela selbst zu tun haben.". Carlisle legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Ich hatte ihn selten so gesehen. Er schien einfach keine Ahnung zu haben was die Vampire in Forks wollten und das gab ihm keine Ruhe.

„Wir müssen sie jagen. Wir können nicht herumsitzen und warten bis die irgendwann halb Forks getötet haben.", knurrte Jasper und bleckte seine Zähne. Fast schon machte er mir Angst. Er sah mehr denn je aus wie ein Vampir.

„Ganz ruhig, Jasper. Wir können nicht einfach losstürmen.", sagte Edward und strich mir tröstend über den Kopf. „Sie scheinen irgendetwas zu suchen, als ob sie sich langsam zu einem Ziel vorarbeiten wollten. Sie waren ja nicht erst in Forks unterwegs.

„Was ist wenn ein paar von uns heute Nacht einfach mal die Gegend ein wenig absuchen. Quasi Streife gehen.", schlug Alice vor und in ihrem Gesicht konnte ich sehen das sie sich liebend gerne freiwillig melden würde. Manchmal fragte ich mich warum sie so gerne kämpften, Vampire freuten sich regelrecht. Ob ich wohl auch so sein würde?

„Eine gute Idee für den Anfang. Alice du begleitest Jasper heute Nacht und lasst euch nicht aus den Augen!", ermahnte Carlisle sie und warf Alice einen mahnenden Blick zu. Er wollte dass sie besonders auf Jasper Acht gab. „Ich werde nachkommen und mich auch umsehen."

„Ich kann auch helfen.", sagte Edward schnell und ich drückte mich automatisch noch fester an seinen Arm. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft dass er das nicht vorschlagen würde, ich wollte nicht dass er mich heute Abend alleine ließ.

„Nichts da. Du bleibst bei Bella und ihr genießt den Rest des Abends. Wir werden deine Hilfe noch oft genug brauchen, nur nicht heute.", beschloss Esme und strich über meine Hand, die neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Wenigstens heute Abend würde Edward bei mir bleiben. Ich wollte nicht alleine sein.

Die Runde löste sich auf und ich ließ mich von Edward aus dem Raum ziehen. Im Vorbeigehen packte ich Alice Arm. „Sei bitte vorsichtig.", flüsterte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir sehen uns nur um, keine Sorge Miss Swan Cullen.", kicherte Alice und folgte Jasper nach draußen.

Als wir in Edwards Zimmer angekommen waren, schälte ich mich erst einmal aus dem Kleid und schlüpfte in eine bequeme Leggins und in mein Lieblingsshirt.

„So ist es viel besser.", seufzte ich und legte mich zu Edward in das große Bett. Er zog mich zu sich und strich mir gedankenverloren über den Rücken.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Nicht um Alice oder Jasper. Die bekommen schon keine Schwierigkeiten. Ich würde nur gerne wissen was die Vampire plötzlich hier wollen. Du weißt doch, wenn man dich kurz aus den Augen lässt steckst du schon tief drinnen in einem Problem."

Ich boxte ihn unsanft in die Seite und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick wieder. Ich vergaß jedes Mal dass seine Haut steinhart war.

„Wir sind jetzt tatsächlich verheiratet.", stellte ich fest und lehnte mich auf seine Brust, so dass ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Schön, dass dir das aufgefallen ist, Bella!", schmunzelte er und zog mich auf seinen Bauch. Er grinste und rückte seine Lippen sanft auf meine und mit einem genüsslichen Seufzer ließ ich mich in seine arme ziehen. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und ich vergrub meine Hand in seinen Haaren.

Edwards Hand fuhr hinunter zu meiner Hüfte und ich knöpfte ihm langsam das weiße Hemd auf, was ihm so gut gestanden hatte. Mein Herz pochte wie wild und ich hatte das Gefühl in meinen Magen würde es brodeln.

Er ließ nicht von mir ab, was mich wunderte, da er mich sonst schon lange immer entschuldigend angesehen hatte und mich behutsam in dem Arm nahm.

Meine Atmung wurde schneller und er begann meine Halsbeuge zu küssen.

„Du hast dein Versprechen nicht vergessen?", flüsterte ich und mein Blick traf seine topasfarbenen Augen. Eigentlich war es der passendste Augenblick den es gab. Er hatte versprochen mit mir zu schlafen wenn er soweit war. Er wollte es zumindest probieren.

„Ich vergesse nichts.", versprach er und ich küsste ihn erneut. Sanft fuhr ich über seinen Bauch und empfand die Kälte sogar als angenehm auf meiner warmen Haut.

Dann plötzlich, als ich ihm auf seinen Hals küsste, bemerkte ich wie Edward sich verkrampfte. Ich ließ von ihm ab und sah ein kurzes schwarzes Flackern in seinen Augen. Er schob mich beiseite, stand hastig auf und lehnte seinen Kopf und die Arme gegen die Zimmerwand. Ich hatte ihn noch niemals so zittern sehen, er strengte sich furchtbar an seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Edward würde mir nie wirklich nahe kommen können wenn ich ein Mensch war. Ich war egoistisch gewesen als ich ihm dieses Versprechen abgenommen hatte.

„Edward? Geht es wieder?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme und zwang mich meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella. Ich wollte es versuchen. Aber dein Geruch und dein Körper, das rauschende Blut, das ist zu viel.", knurrte er und ich wusste das er sich verantwortlich dafür machte, das er sich nicht beherrschen konnte, zumindest nicht auf Dauer.

„Es ist okay, Edward. Beruhige dich. Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld."

Er nickte und zog mich in seine Arme. Er küsste meine Stirn und ich lehnte mich an ihn. Er entspannte sich wieder und ich schloss erleichtert die Augen.

„Du hast mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt und ich hätte gerne deinen ebenso wahr gemacht.". Bitterkeit lag in seiner Stimme und ich hasste es ihn so reden zu hören.

„Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist okay und ich bin weder böse noch enttäuscht. Und jetzt sag einfach das du mich liebst und halt die Klappe!", grinste ich und hob warnend den Finger.

Er lachte leise und küsste mich sanft. „Ich liebe dich, Bella."

Ich nickte nur und schmiegte mich an seine nackte Brust. Von mir aus konnte jeder Tag genauso anfangen und auch wieder enden, zumindest der Morgen und die Nacht wäre dann ein sehr gelungener Teil des Tages.

„Ist dir nicht kalt bei mir?", fragte er und rieb mir wärmend über den Arm. Als ob das bei seiner eiskalten Haut nutzen würde. Aber die Kälte spürte ich schon lange nicht mehr, ich genoss die Kühle seines Körpers.

„Nein ist es nicht. Es ist schön so."

„Wenn du meinst.", erwiderte ungläubig und zog die Decke trotzdem ein Stück weiter über meine Schultern.

Ich konnte nicht lange geschlafen, haben aber ich wurde jäh aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als ich im Halbschlaf mitbekam, das Edward mit seiner übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Bett sprang und das Zimmer verließ. Ich spürte nur das er meine Arme beiseite legte und sein Gewicht auf der Matratze fehlte. Ich blinzelte und zwang mich meine Augen zu öffnen. Es war sogar noch dunkel draußen. Verwirrt sah ich auf Edwards Armbanduhr, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es war kaum drei Uhr früh. So schnell ich konnte suchte ich meine Pantoffeln und versuchte mir nicht das Schlimmste auszumalen. Hastig torkelte ich in meinem benommenen Zustand die Treppe hinunter und als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat stockte mir augenblicklich der Atem. „Himmel! Was ist passiert?"

_Bald bald geht's weiter!_

_Und denk bitte an die Reviews, war schon enttäuscht das beim letzten Kapitel keine kamen, ich hoffe mal auf die allgemeine Faulheit. Man hat ja nicht immer Lust zu reviewn…. DANKE ;-)_


	9. Kriegserklärung

_Huhu!_

_Danke für die lieben Reviews… habe mich total gefreut. Und deswegen kommt jetzt auch das nächste Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe dass es euch auch gefällt…. Bitte reviewen!! ;-)_

_LG_

**Kriegserklärung**

Ich hatte mir nie ernsthaft darüber Gedanken gemacht ob Vampire bluten können. Edward war noch nie sehr schlimm verletzt worden. Das war auch nicht verwunderlich, sein Körper war hart wie Stein und alles andere als zerbrechlich. Ich hatte mir bisher also niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Ich fing wieder an zu atmen und traf Edwards besorgten Blick. Alice stand neben ihm und ich wusste dass sie geweint hätte, wenn ihr nicht dieser Hauch Menschlichkeit fehlen würde. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Was ist passiert Alice?", fragte Carlisle ruhig und versuchte seine Kinder zu beruhigen.

„Es ging alles so schnell. Wir waren in der Nähe vom Wald bei dem alten Gewächshaus, du weißt schon. Wir dachten dass dort vielleicht ein gutes Versteck wäre. Dann kamen sie aus dem Wald gesprungen und stürzten sich auf ihn. Irgendwann wurden sie von dem Größten zurückgepfiffen, denk ich, und gingen wieder.", schluchzte sie und Emmet strich ihr über den Arm.

Mein Blick fiel auf Jasper der erschöpft auf der Tischkante hockte und sich von Esme weitgehend verarzten ließ. Ich wusste dass Wunden bei Vampiren übernatürlich schnell heilten und man sie kaum verletzten konnte. Trotzdem ahnte ich ganz genau wer Alice und Jasper angegriffen hatte.

„Diese verdammten Wölfe. Bastarde!", knurrte Jasper und vor Wut spannten sich seine beeindruckenden Muskeln an.

Edward kam zu mir und zog mich in seine Arme. Stumm strich er mir über den Kopf und sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske geworden, wütend und ein wenig unheimlich.

„Das hat es noch nicht gegeben, nicht so.", sagte Carlisle und schritt unruhig durch den Raum. „Es gibt immerhin einen Vertrag und absolut keinen Grund ihn zu brechen."

„Sie vermuten wir stecken hinter den Angriffen.", knurrte Edward und ich zuckte zusammen als dieses erschreckend gefährliche Geräusch aus seiner Kehle drang. Wenn ich nicht wüsste dass es mein Edward war, hätte ich Angst gehabt. Ich nahm ihn selten als Vampir war aber in diesen Momenten kam das Wesen in ihm mehr zum Vorschein als sonst.

Carlisle nickte und Emmet schlug wütend auf den Tisch. Die Cullens würden niemals Menschen absichtlich etwas tun und ich hatte erwartet dass Sam und die anderen Quileute das wussten. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht erklären wie sie Jasper angreifen konnten. Zum Glück war Alice nicht auch noch etwas passiert.

„Wir treffen uns mit ihnen.", beschloss Carlisle und strich sich über die weiße Stirn.

„Ich komme mit!", beschloss ich und befreite mich halbwegs aus Edwards Umklammerung. Wenn jemand beide Seiten vielleicht beruhigen konnte, dann war ich das. Es sei denn die Einstellung der Wölfe mir gegenüber hatte sich noch mehr verschlechtert.

„NEIN!", riefen Edward und Carlisle gleichzeitig und Edward hob mein Kinn damit ich ihm in die Augen sah. „Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich weiß nicht ob es zu einem Kampf kommt."

„Aber Edward, deshalb will ich ja mit. Ich halte das sowieso nicht aus alleine hier zu sitzen und auf euch zu warten.", stöhnte ich und versuchte so entschlossen wie möglich zu gucken.

„Er hat Recht, Bella. Du solltest nicht mitgehen.", sagte Carlisle und strich mir über die Schulter.

„Ich dachte ich gehöre zur Familie? Dann geht mich das was an."

„Liebes.", flüsterte Edward und ich verfluchte seine sanfte Stimme. „Du bist so zerbrechlich. Ich will nicht dass dir etwas geschieht. Ich kann vielleicht nicht genug auf dich aufpassen und das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen. Bitte."

Wieso wusste dieser Kerl immer wie er mich zu seinem Gunsten beeinflussen konnte. Der richtige Gesichtsausdruck, die passende Stimmlage und die richtigen Worte. Ich hasste ihn dafür, aber meist nicht sehr lange. „Schon gut. Ich drehe solange Däumchen.", ich konnte nicht fassen dass ich das tatsächlich sagte. Aber noch war der Kampf keineswegs verloren.

Edward nickte und drückte kurz meine Hand. _So leicht gewinnst du nicht Freundchen!_ Wieder einmal ein Zeitpunkt wo ich froh war das meine Gedanken vor ihm verborgen blieben.

„Mach keinen Unsinn. Ich bin bald zurück.", versprach Edward und küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er mich auf die gemütliche Couch drückte.

„Beeil dich bitte.", antwortete ich und ignorierte den forschenden Blick von Alice den ich von der Seite spürte. Ich musste darauf achten das ich nicht vorschnell einen Entschluss traf und Alice etwas merkte, beziehungsweise sah. Schon Pläne zu schmieden würde mich sofort verraten.

Gemeinsam verließen die Cullens, die anderen Cullens, das Haus und ich lehnte mich seufzend gegen die Rückenlehne. Nur gut das Alice nicht immer alles sofort voraussah sonst wäre ich schon lange aufgeflogen. Wenn Edward meinte mich in seine Familie aufnehmen zu müssen und mich dann brav Zuhause da hocken zu lassen, dann täuschte er sich gewaltig.

Ungeduldig verharrte ich im Wohnzimmer und wartete gute fünf Minuten bis ich mich auf den Weg machte. Ich betete dass Alice nichts bemerken würde, wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Aber sobald ich im Wolfsgebiet war, in der Nähe von Sam und den Anderen, versagten ihre Fähigkeiten sowieso.

Rasch zog ich mir eine dicke Jacke über und schnappte mir Edwards Volvo. Mir war zugegebenermaßen unwohl dabei, aber ich wusste wo der Schlüssel war und immerhin hatte ich den Wagen schon ein- zwei Mal gefahren. Außerdem hatte ich keine übernatürliche vampirische Geschwindigkeit oder Ausdauer wie die Anderen, da war es mein gutes Recht Hilfsmittel zu benutzen. Bloß gut das man sich so etwas einreden konnte, dann klang alles nur noch halb so schlimm.

Ich wusste wo sich die Vampire und die Wölfe treffen würden. Sobald Sam und die anderen aus dem Rudel bemerkten, dass die ganze Cullen- Familie im Anmarsch war, trafen sie sich auf der Lichtung, wo Jasper ihnen damals etwas über den Kampf gegen Neugeborene beigebracht hatte. Das war nicht schwer zu finden und auch kein allzu langes Stück was ich zu Fuß gehen musste. Und in meiner Wut, einerseits auf meine Vampir- Familie und andererseits auf die Wölfe, konnte ich bestimmt an Tempo zulegen.

Ich parkte den Volvo am Rande des Waldes und rieb mir zitternd über die Arme. Es war kalt geworden und meine Nasenspitze fühlte sich jetzt schon an als würde sie vor Kälte erfrieren. Keine schöne Nacht um jemandem durch einen düsteren Wald zu folgen. Ich bekam sogar ein wenig Angst als ich durch die Bäume schaute. Es war noch ein kleines Stück bis ich die Grenze zum Gebiet der Wölfe erreicht hatte. Dann konnte Alice mich nicht mehr sehen und ich durfte nur nicht zu laut sein. Die Chance nicht entdeckt zu werden, besonders von Edward, war zwar sehr gering, aber es war mein gutes Recht ihnen zu folgen. Davon war ich überzeugt.

Ich atmete tief durch, steckte eine Hand in die warme Jackentasche und knipste mit der Anderen die Taschenlampe an. Der schwache Lichtkegel ließ mich kaum fünf Meter weit sehen, wieso hatte ich nicht daran gedacht die Batterien auszuwechseln. So etwas fiel einem immer zu spät ein!

Ich schluckte schwer und betrat den Wanderpfad. Es war ziemlich gruselig und mir war überhaupt nicht wohl in meiner Haut. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Edward der mich beschützen könnte. Wie sehr abhängig ich von ihm geworden war, als kleines Mädchen bin ich oft mit meinen Freundinnen im Dunkeln durch Wälder, okay Wäldchen, gelaufen, wenn unsere Eltern abends aus waren. Die Babysitter hatten wir jedes Mal überlistet. Aber damals wusste ich auch noch nichts von Vampiren und Werwölfen.

_Sei kein Angsthase Bella!_

Ich gab meiner inneren Stimme Recht und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Was sollte mir schon passieren? Niemand schlich um diese Zeit draußen herum, außer ich und vielleicht Wesen wie Vampire. Ich schluckte schwer. Mein Mann war einer, okay keiner der Menschenblut trank, trotzdem versuchte ich auf den Teil des Kopfes zu hören der mutig war und mir sagte dass ich keine Angst vor Vampiren hatte. Außerdem war ich viel zu neugierig wie das Treffen verlief.

Plötzlich hielt ich den Atem an und erstarrte. Ich hatte eindeutig ein Knurren gehört, sehr leise aber doch deutlich. Ich ließ das Licht an den Büschen vorbeiwandern und verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen damit ich eine mögliche Gefahr besser erkennen konnte.

Es war wieder totenstill geworden und mein Herz beruhigte sich langsam von dem Schrecken.

Dann schlug mir jemand die Hand vor dem Mund und zog meinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten. Ich keuchte und versuchte zu schreien, doch als ich die Augen öffnete wurde mir klar in wessen Hinterhalt ich geraten war.

Rote Augen schielten mich von oben herab an und ein schwarzhaariger Vampir bleckte seine Zähne. „Ein gefundenes Fressen.", zischte er leise und drehte mich unsanft zu sich um. „So ganz alleine in dem großen, dunklen Wald. Keine gute Zeit um spazieren zu gehen, Schätzchen."

Ich versuchte mich mit den Armen von dem Mann wegzudrücken, obwohl ich wusste dass es aussichtslos war. Seine eiskalten Finger griffen nach meinem Kinn und er zwang mich in sein Gesicht zu sehen. „Keeth, komm mal her.", rief er und ich erkannte einen weiteren Vampir der zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Er grinste und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten.

„Hast du dich überzeugt das es nicht das Mädchen ist was wir suchen, bevor du sie aussaugst?", fragte er und ich zuckte zusammen als ich seine fast schon zarte Stimmte hörte. Sie wollte so ganz und gar nicht zu ihrem Besitzer passen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Aber sie passt nicht in das Schema. Und die Beschreibung kommt auch nicht unbedingt hin.", überlegte er und packte mich so feste an den Handgelenken das es schmerzte.

_Edward! Edward! Edward! _Ich schrie in Gedanken nach Hilfe, aber ich war mir nicht sicher wie weit ich von der Lichtung noch entfernt war und ob er mich hören konnte. Meine Arme taten weh und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mir helfen sollte.

„Wir nehmen sie mit und befragen sie. Dann sind wir uns sicher. Ich riskiere nicht ihnen das falsche Mädchen zu bringen und in Ungnade zu verfallen."

„Das wird das Beste sein.", murrte der erste Vampir enttäuscht und zog mich am Hals auf seine Höhe des Gesichtes. Ich hustete und versuchte seine Hände weg zu ziehen. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft.

„Wenn sie es nicht ist, habe ich immer noch meinen Spaß mit mir.", grinste er und fuhr mir über den Arm bis zu meiner Halsbeuge.

Dann spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht und bereute es einen Moment später als er mich wütend auf den Boden warf und mir in die Seite trat. Ich schrie und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich wollte es nicht, aber Tränen rollten über meine Wangen und das Cocktailkleid, das Alice extra für die Party nach der Trauung gekauft hatte, war an den Beinen zerrissen. Freie Aussicht also auf meine Oberschenkel, was mir immoment aber am wenigsten Sorgen bereitete.

„Sei nicht so grob Freddy, wir brauchen sie vielleicht noch. Sie muss noch sprechen können.", lachte Keeth und zog mich an einem Arm wieder auf die wackligen Beine. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten, doch er war stark genug um mich hoch zu ziehen.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!"

Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als ich Edwards Stimme hörte und sein einzigartiger Duft zu mir herüber wehte. Jetzt wurde alles gut, ich war gerettet. „Edward?", stöhnte ich leise und blinzelte in seine Richtung. Emmet stand neben ihm.

„Wir haben sie zuerst gefunden, Jungchen. Das Menschengör gehört uns, geh dir selbst etwas zu Trinken besorgen."

„Ihr sollt sie loslassen, hört ihr schlecht.", knurrte mein Engel und warf mir einen beruhigenden Blick zu. _Es_ _wird alles gut_, bedeutete der.

„Wenn dir das Mädchen so wichtig ist, dann hol sie dir!"

Mit einer ungeheuren Wucht wurde ich gegen einen Baum geschleudert und ich knallte mit meinem Kopf gegen den harten Stamm. Mir verschwamm alles in meinem Blick und ich sah nur noch dass sich Edward und Emmet auf die fremden Vampire stürzten. Ich bemühte mich wach zu bleiben, doch mit einem Mal holte mich die Dunkelheit gnadenlos ein.

_So, die Tage geht es dann weiter mit dem Chap: Einmal Blutsauger, immer Blutsauger?!_

_-Reviews-_

_Bis dann!_


	10. Einmal Blutsauger immer Blutsauger?

_Huhu,_

_danke für die lieben Reviews, habe mich total gefreut._

_Hier wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel!! Schreibt bitte wieder so fleißig Kommentare, das ist immer schön zu lesen!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_LG_

**Einmal Blutsauger, immer Blutsauger?**

„Schau sie dir noch einmal an, Carlisle. Sie wacht gar nicht auf!"

„Nur mit der Ruhe, Edward. Sie wird gleich wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen."

„Bella?"

Ein genervtes Seufzen.

„Rose hör auf. Und NEIN, ich kann immoment eben nicht den Blick von Bella lassen. Halt dich diesesmal einfach heraus, ja? Ich höre was du denkst!"

Ich hörte die Stimmen noch leise als wären sie tausende von Kilometern entfernt, doch ich spürte bereits Edwards kalten Finger die sanft über meine Stirn strichen. Ich war froh das alles so leise war, ich hatte das Gefühl mein Kopf könnte platzen wenn die Geräusche lauter wurden. Es pochte überall und die kalte Hand in meinem Gesicht tat gut. Ich stöhnte leise weil es so schön kühlte.

„Ssshh Bella. Ich bin da.". Edward schien näher zu kommen und ich spürte meine Augelider flackern. Gleich würde mich das grelle Licht blenden.

„Alles in Ordnung Dummerchen?

„Glaube schon.", flüsterte ich und versuchte mich langsam aufzurichten. „Autsch!" Ich zog eine Grimasse und ließ mich wieder langsam auf das Sofakissen sinken.

„Wohl doch nicht alles in Ordnung.", kicherte Jasper und schüttelte den Kopf. Alice warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Seid ihr böse?", fragte ich und versuchte so unschuldig zu gucken wie ich mit meinen pochenden Kopfschmerzen konnte. Ich wusste dass ich nicht besonders überzeugend wirkte.

„Ein bisschen vielleicht.", sagte Alice streng, deutete auf meine blau angelaufenen Handgelenke und setzte sich zu mir auf die Armlehne. „Das war wirklich mal wieder total leichtsinnig und ich habe es nicht einmal gesehen, erst als es fast zu spät war."

„Danke Alice. Und natürlich Emmet und Edward.", sagte ich und griff nach der kühlen Hand meines Vampirs. Das schlechte Gewissen und sein Gesichtsausdruck gaben mir wirklich noch einmal den Rest,

„Du hättest sterben können.", erwiderte er nur und verzog keine Miene. Ich hasste das.

„Ich war nur so wütend das ich nicht mit durfte."

„Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, oder Bella?"

Mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck setzte ich mich viel zu schnell auf und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Du auch nicht Edward Cullen!"

„Kinder!", rief Esme und brachte uns mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen. Eine Mutter eben. „Es ist passiert. Wir haben Bella wahrscheinlich nicht sehr fair behandelt und sie hätte uns nicht einfach Hals über Kopf folgen dürfen wenn unbekannte Vampire sich herumtreiben. Einigen wir uns darauf. Bella weiß glaub ich auch warum wir so gehandelt haben und ich kann sie auch irgendwie verstehen."

Edward knurrte, nickte aber dann ergeben und hob mich auf seine Arme als würde ich nichts wiegen. Er war genauso sanft wie immer aber seine Laune ließ trotz allem zu Wünschen übrig. „Ich bringe dich erst einmal hoch ins Bett und dann erzähl ich dir alles, du fragst doch sowieso gleich nach den Wölfen, hab ich Recht?"

„Hast du.", sagte ich und lehnte mich an seine Schulter, er entspannte sich langsam wieder.

Oben angekommen verfrachtete er mich auf das große Bett und half mir, mit meinem kaputten Rücken, mein Top anzuziehen. Jede Bewegung tat unheimlich weh. Warum musste immer mir das passieren, das war ungerecht.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte ich leise und sah ihn flehend an. Sein enttäuschter Blick war schlimmer als alles Andere.

„Schon gut, ich hatte nur Angst um dich. Es sind nicht alle Vampire wie wir."

„Ich weiß.". Ich kuschelte mich in meine Bettdecke. „Die waren auch nicht eingeplant."

„Das glaub ich dir sogar ohne wenn und aber.", lachte er und drückte mir den erlösenden Kuss auf die Stirn. Jetzt fühlte ich mich besser. „Dich muss man hüten wie einen Sack Flöhe, weißt du das?"

Ich reckte das Kinn und warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. Ich hatte mich selbst schon genug runtergeputzt. Er brauchte jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit weitermachen. „Schon gut, ja?"

„Jedenfalls eine aufregende Hochzeitsnacht."

Ich kicherte und tippte ihm auf die weiße Nase als er sich neben mich legte. „Was war denn nun mit den Wölfen?"

Edward seufzte und fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch sein Haar. „Sie sind überzeugt davon das Jasper derjenige ist der Angela angegriffen hat. Und in den anderen Angriffen auch verwickelt ist."

„Wie kommen sie darauf?"

„Emily wollte uns wohl noch gratulieren kommen kurz vor Ende der Feier. Sie fand es unhöflich nicht einmal an der Haustüre Glückwünsche zu überbringen. Sie hat Jasper, kurz bevor Angela die Party verlassen hat, draußen herumschleichen gesehen und als der Angriff passierte, Sam davon erzählt. Die Wölfe wissen von Jaspers Temperament und seiner kleinen Schwäche für Menschenblut und haben daraus ihre Schlüsse gezogen."

„Jasper würde nie jemandem absichtlich etwas tun. Das muss Sam doch wissen!", flüsterte ich empört und hatte keine Ahnung warum sie wirklich hinter allem die Cullens vermuteten. Das war Irrsinn.

„Sie sind der festen Überzeugung. Zu allem Überfluss hat Jasper auch noch diesen Rotschimmer in den Augen, noch von früheren Zeiten wegen, du kennst die Geschichten ja. Nur Sam kennt die eben nicht und hat das natürlich als weiteren Beweis für seine Schuld gesehen."

„Aber ihnen muss klar sein das wenn Jasper tatsächlich Angela angegriffen hätte, seine Augen blutrot sein müssten. Sam weiß das."

„Wenn wir Vampire danach genug Tierblut trinken verblasst das Rot ein wenig.". Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jasper hätte es ein wenig vertuschen können."

Ich verstand das alles wirklich nicht. Alles lief aus dem Ruder und ich hatte das Gefühl dass das nicht die einzigsten Probleme waren die uns bevorstanden. Mir fielen wieder die beiden Vampire ein die mich entführen wollten, die von einem Mädchen gesprochen hatten was sie suchen sollten. Irgendetwas von dem wir keine Ahnung haben ging hier vor.

„Was ist mit den beiden Vampiren von heute Nacht?". Ich seufzte und vertrieb die Erinnerungen als ich auf meine blauen Handgelenke blickte.

„Sie sind uns entwischt. Emmet konnte sie nicht mehr einholen und ich war erst einmal um dich besorgt."

Ich nickte. „Sie schienen jemanden gesucht zu haben, ein Mädchen. Das haben sie gesagt."

Edward wurde hellhörig und lief jetzt nervös durch das Zimmer. „Sie suchen jemanden?"

Wieder nickte ich nur und zog die Bettdecke ein Stück höher.

„Das könnte interessant für uns sein. Aber sie meinten nicht-…", murmelte Edward und starrte mich einen Moment beunruhigt an.

„Sie haben gesagt das ich nicht in das Gitter passe von dem was sie wissen über das Mädchen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Das ist leicht gesagt wenn man dich als Frau hat, Bella."

Ich warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf und bereute es im gleichen Moment wieder. Ein schmerzhaftes Stechen fuhr durch meinen Rücken. Er grinste, war aber sofort an meiner Seite und strich mir behutsam über den Rücken. „Das solltest du lassen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte ich sarkastisch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Schlaf jetzt, mein Schatz. Morgen reden wir weiter. Außerdem ist es spät geworden."

Er öffnete auffordernd seine Arme und ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust. Die Kälte ignorierte ich seit einiger Zeit gekonnt und genoss sie sogar, schließlich war sie ein Teil von Edward und gehörte einfach dazu. Sanft küsste er mit seinen kalten Lippen meinen Kopf. „Mehr springt heute nicht für mich raus?", flüsterte ich und schmollte. Er lachte leise und hob mein Kinn um mir einen allerletzten Kuss für diese Nacht zu geben.

„Kannst du jetzt schlafen? Mehr hast du wirklich nicht verdient für heute."

„Ich denke schon.", murmelte ich und merkte wie mich die Müdigkeit überfiel.

Wie erwartet war Edward am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr bei mir. Als ich halb wach auf dem Kissen neben mir nach ihm tastete piekste ich mich an etwas Spitzem und ich riss verblüfft die Augen auf. „Autsch!"

Ich drehte mich um und suchte nach dem Übeltäter, einer schönen roten Rose die auf dem Kopfkissen neben mir lag. Verblüfft griff ich nach einem Taschentuch aus der Nachttischschublade und drückte es mir auf die klitzekleine Wunde aus der ein winziger Tropfen Blut quoll. „Ach Edward."

Rasch zog ich mich an und packte meinen Rucksack in Windeseile. Wenn Edward bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht war, dann bestimmt nicht weil er nicht wusste dass ich aufgestanden war. Er konnte es schließlich hören wenn ich umherlief. Er war wahrscheinlich auf der Jagd, mir fiel wieder ein dass er bereits gestern angedeutete schwarze Schatten unter den Augen hatte. Ich würde die Chance nutzen und Sam einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn und sein Rudel von Jaspers Unschuld überzeugen. Ich wollte Edward zwar nicht schon wieder verärgern, aber er musste es schließlich nicht erfahren. Einen Versuch war es wert.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte ich Esme, die vor dem Toaster stand und mir zwei Scheiben Brot schmierte.

„Gut geschlafen, Bella? Ich hab mir gedacht du hast Hunger.". Sie lächelte liebevoll und stellte den Teller auf den Esstisch, der eigentlich nie wirklich zum Essen genutzt wurde.

„Das hättest du nicht machen brauchen.", murmelte ich gerührt und zog den Teller dankbar heran. Ich konnte meinen Hunger sowieso nicht leugnen, mein Magen rumorte laut genug für Menschenohren. „Ist Edward jagen?"

„Ja er ist heute früh mit Jasper, Alice, Rosalie und Emmet losgefahren. Es könnte eine Weile dauern bis sie wieder da sind. Emmet bestand auf Grizzlys und Edward war es egal. Er hat dir überings deinen Wagen hergeholt falls du weg musst."

„Oh.", erwiderte ich und freute mich insgeheim darüber, das ich den Weg bis La Push nicht laufen musste. Edward war wirklich ein Engel. „Ich muss tatsächlich jetzt los. Aber ich komme nachher wieder, höchstens zwei Stunden."

„In Ordnung, ich sag ihm Bescheid falls sie eher wieder da sind. Bei Edward weiß man nie.". Esme drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und räumte den Teller in die Spülmaschine. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob diese jemals zuvor benutzt worden war. Aber die Cullens hatten einfach alles was den Anschein einer normalen menschlichen Familie erweckte. „Ich sollte die Bedienungsanleitung doch noch einmal hervorkramen wenn du jetzt öfter hier bleibst."

Ich kicherte als meine Vermutungen sich bestätigten. Das Bild der hübschen Vampirfrau vor der neumodischen Spülmaschine war wirklich göttlich. Es passte so gar nicht zusammen. „Lass nur. Wenn ich wiederkomme kümmere ich mich darum.", versprach ich.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir das Prinzip dann mal erklären.", lachte Esme und strich mir liebevoll über die Wange. Manchmal kam sie mir wirklich vor wie meine Mutter.

„Na klar! Ich bin dann erstmal weg. Bis nachher.". Schnell huschte ich aus der Haustür bevor Esme genauer nachfragen konnte wo ich hinfuhr. Sie würden mich aufhalten wollen und das konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. Ich erwartete schon dass Alice mich sah und ich meinen Ausflug dann wohl vergessen könnte. Aber sie sah nur schon beschlossene Dinge und ob ich tatsächlich an meinen Plan hielt und nicht doch vorher abbrach, konnte ich in diesem Moment selbst noch nicht sagen. Mir war keineswegs wohl dabei, zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Der Weg nach La Push zog sich länger als gewohnt, was ausnahmsweise nicht an meinen klapprigen Transporter lag. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich breit und mir fiel auf das ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte, wenn ich den Wölfen gegenüberstand. Natürlich denken sie sich das ich für die Vampire, meine neue Familie, Partei ergreife und werden bestimmt nicht freudig überrascht sein wenn ich vor ihrer Tür stehe, aber aus diesem Grund fuhr ich jetzt nicht nach La Push. Ich wollte diesen dämlichen Streit beenden. Ich betete dass Edward nicht zu früh von der Jagd zurückkam und mich suchen würde. Irgendwann würde er auch hier nach mir suchen und das wäre nicht unbedingt der allerbeste Zeitpunkt.

Ich bremste den Wagen ab und hielt am Wegesrand. Mein Gefühl riet mir nicht unbedingt direkt vor dem Haus zu parken.

„Dann mal los!", seufzte ich und warf mir den Rucksack über die Schulter. Hoffentlich war Emily da. Von ihr erwartete ich mir sogar ein wenig Hilfe. Natürlich würde sie niemals für die Vampire reden aber zumindest war ich mir sicher dass sie keine Fürsprecherin für diesen dämlichen Krieg war.

Emily war da. Sie öffnete mir verblüfft die Tür und diesesmal schenkte sie mir kein fröhliches Lächeln oder begrüßte mich wie üblich. Es wirkte als wolle sie mir am liebsten sagen dass ich verschwinden sollte.

„Hi Emily. Ich weiß dass ich nicht unbedingt willkommen bin aber ich möchte mit Sam reden. Ist er da?"

„Ja, er ist im Wohnzimmer, geh ruhig durch.", seufzte sie und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Zumindest wies sie mich nicht ab, ein mehr oder weniger gutes Zeichen.

Sam saß tatsächlich mit Paul im Wohnraum und hatte eine Karte auf dem Tischchen ausgebreitet. Als ich den Raum betrat setzte er sich mit einem Mal auf und starrte mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist. Mit meinem Besuch hatte er wohl kaum gerechnet.

„Bella? Was willst du noch hier?", knurrte er und stand auf. Jedenfalls bot er mir keinen Sessel an, das Gespräch würde wohl nicht lange dauern.

„Sam.", murmelte Emily beschwichtigend und bei ihrem Blick wurden seine Gesichtszüge sogar ein wenig sanfter.

„Jetzt schicken die Blutsauger also dich, ja?"

„Mich hat niemand geschickt, sie haben keine Ahnung dass ich hergefahren bin."

„Dann mach dich mal auf den Heimweg."

„Ich bin hergekommen um mit dir, oder euch, zu reden.". Aus reinem Protest stemmte ich die Arme in die Hüfte und probierte so entschlossen wie möglich zu wirken. Einfacher gesagt als getan.

„Es gibt nichts worüber wir reden sollten. Ich denke die Fronten wurden geklärt, _Miss Cullen_."

„Jasper hat mit den Angriffen nichts zu tun, Sam! Ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer.". Ich hatte mit seinen abfälligen Kommentaren gerechnet. „Die Cullens würden niemals jemandem etwas antun."

„Bella, ich weiß wie Vampire sind. Unberechenbar und gelenkt werden sie von ihrem Durst. Es ist immer nur eine Frage der Zeit wann sie durchdrehen. Alleine das du noch menschlich bist wundert mich."

„Was beweist das sie sich unter Kontrolle haben."

Sam schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Dabei kannte er Esme, Carlisle und die Anderen nicht, genauso wenig wie sie Edward und mich verstanden.

„Das beweist nichts. Dieser…Jasper…Emily hat ihn herumschleichen gesehen und wir wissen das er Schwierigkeiten hat seinen Durst auf Menschen zu kontrollieren. Das kann allen passieren, auch deinem Herzblatt Edward.". Sam schrie schon fast und hatte seine Fäuste geballt. Paul grinste und gab ihm nach jedem zweiten Wort Recht.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen wie das für euch aussieht. Und ich weiß das Jacob euch von dem Unfall damals erzählt hat, warum Edward mich verlassen hatte. Jake hatte es rausbekommen, das weiß ich. Aber wir hatten schon mal Probleme mit fremden Vampiren und da habt ihr gemeinsam gekämpft. Das macht doch keinen Sinn.". Ich zwang mich in meiner Wut die Tränen zurück zu halten und betete dass Sam es einsehen würde.

„Der Vertrag ist sowieso gebrochen sobald sie dich in eine von ihnen verwandeln."

„Weil ich es so will."

„Nein Bella. Weil es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt."

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", schrie ich und trat wütend gegen das Tischbein, was nicht unbedingt fördernd für meine Gesundheit war. Mein Zeh pochte schmerzhaft, aber das war mir egal. „Edward will mich nie verwandeln, aber ich habe ihm das Versprechen abgerungen. Das wäre freiwillig und nichts Anderes. Wenn ihr bei Gott nicht alle so stur wäret dann bestände zumindest die Möglichkeit das ihr euch noch einmal Gedanken über alles macht."

Paul lachte laut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du machst dir etwas vor, Bella."

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und strich Emily im Vorbeigehen über den Arm.

„Auf Wiedersehen Vampirmädchen.", flüsterte sie leise und versuchte zu grinsen. Aber in ihrem traurigen Gesicht sah es gezwungen aus.

„Mach es gut, Emily."

Wütend stieg ich in meinen Transporter und legte den Kopf auf das Lenkrad um mich erst einmal zu beruhigen. Ich fühlte mein Herz hart gegen die Brust schlagen und spürte wie mein Hals schmerzte, weil ich die Tränen zurückhielt. Einige Zeit saß ich nur so da.

Vor ein paar Stunden war alles noch so schön gewesen. Die Hochzeit, die Party und die Zeit mit Edward auf der Lichtung. Es war perfekt gewesen und eigentlich hätte ich mir denken können dass das nicht lange anhalten würde. Wenn es hart kommt dann meist knüppeldick.

Ich startete den Wagen und fuhr Richtung Edward. Ich brauchte jetzt nur noch seine Nähe um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Es musste eine Lösung geben!

Kurz bevor ich die Haustür öffnete überprüfte ich mein Aussehen noch einmal in der Glasscheibe. Sie sollten schließlich nichts von meinem Ausflug wissen, ich wollte keinen Streit.

„Ich bin wieder da!", rief ich und kaum eine Sekunde später stand er neben mir und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine wieder goldfarbenen Augen taten mir gut.

„Das waren mehr als zwei Stunden!", flüsterte er vorwurfsvoll und hob mich in seinen Arm.

„Ja, knappe fünf Minuten mehr. Entschuldigen Sie Mister Cullen.". Ich zog eine Grimasse und schlüpfte unbeholfen aus meiner Jacke. Edward nahm sie mir ab.

„Moment mal.". Er hielt inne und schnüffelte an dem Stoff und mein Herz blieb stehen. _Oh nein! _„Sie stinkt Bella. Nach Wolf."

Edward setzte mich wieder ab und drückte mir die Jacke in die Hand. Ich verfluchte mich innerlich. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht dass Edward die Wölfe riechen würde, auch wenn ich nur in einem Raum mit ihnen war klebte der Geruch an meiner Kleidung. Das würde Ärger geben.

„Ich erkläre es dir Edward."

„Ich bin gespannt."

Ich folgte ihm in das leere Wohnzimmer.

„Ich wollte und habe mit Sam gesprochen! Mein Gott, es ist meine Entscheidung und ich dachte ich könnte etwas beeinflussen. Ich bin doch nicht deine Gefangene Edward, das du bestimmen kannst wohin ich gehe!"

„Du darfst gehen wohin du möchtest. Ich würde dich niemals mit Gewalt davon abhalten wenn ich nicht wüsste dass es gefährlich ist."

Ein schlechtes Gewissen packte mich. „Das war auch nicht so gemeint. Ich würde nur gern einbezogen werden, verstehst du?"

„Du bist aber ein Mensch. Du bist weder so stark, so schnell und so unverletzbar wie wir! Dir kann in jeder Sekunde irgendetwas geschehen.". Er schrie schon fast und seine Finger bohrten sich in die Tischplatte.

„Nur ein nutzloser Mensch der im Weg steht.", flüsterte ich getroffen und weinte abermals, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Es war genau das was ich immer vermutet hatte, ich war Ballast.

„So meinte ich das nicht Bella."

„Es ist aber so, oder nicht? Ihr geratet in Schwierigkeiten wegen mir und überhaupt hat die Unruhe und alles erst angefangen als du dich in mich verliebt hast, in einen Menschen.", schluchzte ich und konnte einfach nicht mehr an mir halten. „Dann verwandle mich doch endlich, du Feigling, dann steh ich euch nicht mehr im Weg sonder kann helfen so wie jeder andere in dieser Familie, verdammt noch mal!"

„Bella!"

Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt dass ich aufgestanden war. Es schüttelte mich am ganzen Körper und ich schob Edwards Arme weg, die mich trösten wollten, aber dieses eine Mal hatte ich keinen Bedarf daran mich in seine Arme ziehen zu lassen. „Ich weiß dass du nicht über das Thema sprechen willst, aber ich werde es erwähnen. Immer und immer wieder. Es kann so nicht weitergehen."

„Es ist schwierig für mich. Das kannst du nicht nachvollziehen. Oder du willst es nicht."

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er machte sich lächerlich. Nichts war schwer daran, ich wusste wie eine Verwandlung ablief. Aber das Einzigste was ich wollte war jetzt meine Ruhe.

„Wo willst du hin, Bella?"

„Nach Hause, zu Charlie. Er vermisst mich sicher schon.", ich griff nach meiner Jacke und dem Autoschlüssel und vermied es Edward noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen. Man lief immer Gefahr in ihnen zu versinken, aber diesesmal nicht!

„Lass das Fenster zu wenn du mich nicht sehen möchtest. Ansonsten komm ich heute Abend zu dir.". Seine Stimme war tonlos und ich wusste wie verletzt er war.

Er schlug die Fahrertür des Transporters zu und mit einem letzten Blick in den Innenspiegel sah ich wie er wartete, dass ich hinter der Hecke verschwand.

Das schlechte Gewissen versuchte ich mit Erfolg zu unterdrücken. Und als ich die Einfahrt erreichte, war ich soweit, dass ich mir keiner Schuld mehr bewusst war.

_Fortsetzung folgt…. xD ____ Reviews? ___


	11. Charlie und die Liebe

_**Hallo,**_

_**da bin ich wieder und hab auch gleich ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht ;-) !!**_

_**Ich habe lange nicht mehr hochgeladen, aber ich hatte soooo viel zu tun, mit der Uni und dann war da noch am Wochenende ein Reitturnier… also irgendwie kam ich nicht dazu. Aber jetzt!**_

_**Also, ganz viel Spaß und reviewt bitte fleißig, so wie sonst auch, ich bin echt total begeistert von der Anzahl!! Danke :-**_

_**LG**_

**Charlie und die Liebe**

Ich stieg aus meinem Wagen und kontrollierte noch einmal ob ich richtig abgeschlossen hatte. Ich konnte mir zwar nicht vorstellen das irgendjemand Interesse haben könnte meinen Transporter zu stehlen und auch sonst war dort nichts zu holen, aber sicher war sicher. Dann kramte ich in meiner Jackentasche nach meinen Hausschlüssel und bemerkte erst jetzt dass Charlies Streifenwagen nicht am Straßenrand parkte.

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich auf meine Armbanduhr und stellte fest dass er eigentlich schon vor zwei Stunden Feierabend haben musste. Merkwürdig.

Selbst das Wohnzimmer sah nicht so aus als wäre es heute schon genutzt worden. Nur der Aschenbecher vom Vorabend und eine leere Tasse standen auf dem Kaffeetisch. Der Fernseher war um diese Zeit ausnahmsweise einmal aus.

Vielleicht hatte er sich noch mit einen paar Arbeitskollegen getroffen und hatte seinen Spaß. Den würde ich heute Abend bestimmt nicht mehr haben denn ich würde mein Zimmerfenster heute Nacht aus reinem Protest zu lassen. Von seinen Ausreden hatte ich wirklich genug.

Fluchend stampfte ich die Treppenstufen hoch in mein Zimmer und schmiss meinem Rucksack auf das ungemachte Bett.

„Wie war denn dein kleiner Ausflug heute Vormittag?"

Ich schrie auf und wirbelte herum. Mein Herz pochte bis zum Hals und ich warf Alice einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Mensch hast du mich erschreckt!"

„Kaum zu überhören!", kicherte sie und tippte mit den Fingern meine schnellen Herzschläge auf ihrem Knie nach. Ich lief rot an.

„Wie bist du rein gekommen Alice? Mein Fenster war doch zu, zumindest als ich das Letzte mal gegangen bin.". Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Alice zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich habe es herausgehoben und ordnungsgemäß wieder eingesetzt. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Schön dass man seine Privatsphäre immer noch behält, auch mit einer Familie von Vampiren.". Ich verdrehte die Augen und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Alice störte das allerdings nicht im Geringsten.

„Jedenfalls bist du heil von deinem Ausflug zurückgekommen.", stellte das Vampirmädchen fest.

„Das wusstest du doch vorher schon. Wieso hast du Edward eigentlich nichts gesagt damit er mich aufhält. Ich weiß ja dass er dich gebeten hat einen Blick auf mich zu haben. Ich hatte damit gerechnet."

„Ich habe nichts gesehen. Deshalb bin ich hier. Hat dich heute Vormittag ein Wolf abgeholt von Zuhause?"

Ich schaute sie verwirrt an. Alice hatte mein Gehen überhaupt nicht bemerkt und das erklärte warum Edward keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte. Eigentlich hätte Alice sehen müssen das ich nach La Push fuhr, es lagen schließlich mindestens eine viertel Stunde Fahrt zwischen dem Haus der Cullens und der Grenze ins Wolfsgebiet.

„Nein, ich war allein. Du hast mich nicht sehen können, meine Zukunft?"

„Nein. Und dass keiner bei dir war macht mir umso mehr Sorgen. Bella, ich glaube ich verliere meine Fähigkeit. Diese Lücken häufen sich anscheinend. Ich hatte schon öfter Momente wo ich dich aus dem Blick verloren habe."

Alice legte ihren Kopf in die Hände und ich setzte mich zu ihr auf das unbequeme Sofa. Sie schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Ihr besondere Fähigkeit war ein Teil von ihr.

„Ist das möglich, dass Vampire ihre Gabe verlieren?"

„Man hat noch von keinem gehört."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, dahinter kommen wir schon noch."

Ich strich ihr behutsam über die Wange und nahm ihre Hand. „Edward ist ziemlich böse auf mich oder?"

„Du anscheinend mehr auf ihn als er auf dich!", erwiderte sie und deutete auf das geschlossene Fenster. „Du hast es noch gar nicht geöffnet."

„Das habe ich auch nicht mehr vor, vielleicht noch um dich heraus zu lassen."

Alice seufzte. „Willst du mir erzählen worüber ihr euch gestritten habt?"

Einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach. Ich hatte Angst das es sich komisch anhörte wenn ich ihr erzählte, das ich mit ihm über meine Verwandlung, mal wieder, gestritten hatte und über mein Treffen mit den Wölfen. Obwohl beim Letzteren Alice sicher auf Edwards Seite war.

„Naja, erst ging es darum das ich zu Sam gefahren bin, Edward konnte es riechen dass ich dort war und ich bin aufgeflogen."

„Klar!"

„Dann ging es um das übliche Thema. Er meidet es um jeden Preis über meine Verwandlung zu reden und ich habe wirklich das Gefühl das er das überhaupt nicht mehr will. Dabei würde es nur Vorteile bringen und so einige Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg schaffen.". Ich schlug wütend auf das Kissen neben mir ein und ignorierte das Kichern von Alice. Wieso konnte sie nicht einmal ernst bleiben?! Ich denke er glaubt dass er mich als Vampir nicht mehr so lieben kann wie jetzt. Deshalb will er dass ich ein Mensch bleibe."

„Bella! Edward liebt dich in jeder Form. Egal ob Mensch oder Vampir. Aber er mag nun einmal nicht das was er ist und ist unzufrieden damit. Er will dir ersparen das du auf vieles verzichten musst."

„Lieber auf andere Dinge als auf ihn zu verzichten. Und ich kann und will einfach nicht länger warten, ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

„Bewundernswert das du dein menschliches Leben jetzt schon bereitwillig opfern würdest. Was ist mit Charlie und deiner Mum?"

Alice hatte den wundern Punkt getroffen. Charlie und Renée waren die einzigsten Punkte die mir noch Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten. Die Wahrheit konnte ich auf keinen Fall preisgeben und alles andere wäre ein wirklich harter Schlag für sie. So oder so müsste ich sie verletzten.

„Nicht so einfach. Aber für euch und für Edward. Es kann so nicht mehr weitergehen, Alice. Ich will nicht länger das arme hilflose Menschenmädchen sein. Ich steh euch im Weg."

Alice lachte wieder und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. „Du weißt ja dass ich es super fände wenn du bald eine von uns bist, also ein Vampir. Aber Edward hat Recht. Nur wenn du dir hundertprozentig sicher bist, denn einen Ausweg gibt es nicht aus der Unsterblichkeit."

„Hm!"

„Und mit den Schwerigkeiten wie du sie nennst, kommen wir schon klar. Und jetzt lass Edward rein, er steht unten zu warten. Ich kann ihn riechen.", Alice stupste mich an und kicherte über meine Grimasse. „Er leidet wenn ihr gestritten habt. Dann ist er unerträglich, also lass ihn BITTE rein!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!"

Alice drückte mir noch rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprang leichtfüßig wie eine Katze aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte Edward erkennen, neben dem sie landete, der im Schein der Straßenlaterne stand. Er wartete ab ob ich das Fenster wieder schließen würde. Ich gab mir einen Ruck, ließ es weit offen stehen und setzte mich in die Ecke meines Bettes.

„Wo ist Charlie?"

Edward landete sanft auf meinem Bett.

„Noch nicht Zuhause."

„Hey Süße, es tut mir Leid wenn ich dich vorhin verletzt habe aber ich habe dir nur ehrlich gesagt was ich denke.". Fast schon freute ich mich über seine verzweifelte Miene und grinste verschmitzt. Er nahm es offenbar als Geste dass ich ihm verziehen hatte und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich seufzte und ließ mich von seinem betörenden Duft benebeln. Es war schwer ihm auf Dauer böse zu sein.

„Früher oder später ist es soweit."

„Ich weiß Bella. Aber solange es geht will ich dich noch als Mensch genießen. Du musst alles einfach einmal aus meiner Sicht betrachten."

„Das versuche ich und immer wieder glaube ich mehr und mehr dass du denkst dass du mich als Vampir weniger lieben könntest. Ich bin dann anders."

Edward strich mir sanft über den Kopf und ich wusste dass er die Tränen bemerkt hatte, die sich aus meinen Augen stahlen. „Du bist und bleibst Bella."

„Hast du dich mit Alice abgesprochen?", knurrte ich und stemmte die Hände in meine Hüfte.

„Hm, nicht das ich wüsste. Sie ist eben ein kluges Mädchen!", lachte er und strich mir über den Rücken. „Wieso vertraust du mir- uns- nicht einfach? Ich liebe dich und das wird immer so bleiben."

„Okay, okay.". Widerwillig erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Meine Wut war noch immer nicht gänzlich verraucht. Er war nun einmal unwiderstehlich. Nieder mit den Vorsätzen!

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und rutschte auf seinen Schoß. „Du machst mich fertig, Edward Cullen!". Ich küsste seine Nasenspitze. „Ich kann dir nicht böse sein."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann grinste er auf einmal und zog mich an sich. „Das war unsere erste Ehekrise, Bella!"

Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Es hörte sich beinahe so an als ob er stolz darauf wäre. „Du bist unglaublich!", lachte ich und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

Am nächsten Morgen lag Edward immer noch neben mir auf dem Bett. Wie jeden Morgen grinste er mich an und küsste mir auf die Stirn. Seine Augen hatten einen frischen topasfarbenen Ton und glänzten wie sonst auch, wenn er gerade auf der Jagd gewesen war.

„Du hattest heute Nacht Hunger?", murmelte ich und blickte ihm tief in seine Augen.

„Ein wenig."

„Ich liebe deine Augenfarbe wenn du von der Jagd kommst."

Er lachte und strich mir leicht über den Arm. „So viel kann ich gar nicht trinken damit du dann immer zufrieden wärst."

„Ich liebe auch jede andere Farbe bei dir.", versprach ich noch schläfrig und streckte mich.

Edward schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und scheuchte mich aus dem Bett. Es roch bereits von unten ganz so, als würde Charlie versuchen Frühstück zu machen. Es roch nach Spiegeleiern.

Nur ungern verabschiedete ich mich von Edward als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, mich heute Mittag, so schnell es ging, abzuholen. Mit einem kräftigen Satz verschwand er durch das Fenster und war kaum zwei Sekunden später nicht mehr zu sehen. Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche, so wie ich Charlie kannte gab es vielleicht noch eine Möglichkeit das Frühstück zu retten.

„Morgen Dad!", gähnte ich und stellte mich neben ihn um sein Werk zu bewundern. Zumindest sahen die Dinger noch aus wie normale Spiegeleier. „Du machst Fortschritte! Demnächst schaffst du sogar Spaghettis!", kicherte ich und gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke für die Blumen.", lachte er, scheppte mir eines von den Eiern auf den Teller und nahm das Brot aus dem Toaster. „Wie war dein Tag, gestern?"

„Schön.", log ich und setzte eine fröhliche Miene auf. Im Grunde war der letzte Tag und die Nacht davor alles Andere als schön gewesen. Die Probleme mit den Wölfen, die verletzte Angela und die besorgte Alice waren immerhin keine guten Nachrichten gewesen.

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Du hast noch nicht einmal angerufen.". Charlie zog eine Grimasse.

„Bitte Charlie!", erwiderte ich genervt und drohte ihm mit meiner Gabel.

Er lachte und setzte sich zu mir. Sein Spiegelei hatte er anscheinend etwas zu lange braten lassen. Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen, eigentlich war mir danach auch gar nicht zumute. Aber Charlie schaffte es immer wieder.

„Aber um mal auf dich zu kommen, Dad. Wie war dein Tag?"

„Gestern?", fragte er ausweichend und hypnotisierte sein Ei.

„Ja ich werde wohl kaum den heutigen Tag meinen, der hat vor zirka zwei Stunden für dich begonnen."

„Auch ganz gut. Viel Stress auf der Wache."

„Und?"

„Was und, Bella?", sagte er nun etwas lauter und runzelte die Stirn, so wie immer wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war.

„Naja, wie war dein Feierabend?", hakte ich grinsend nach. Ich liebte es ihn auf Hochtouren zu bringen.

„Okay, okay. Ich erzähl ja schon!", gab er sich geschlagen und stocherte hektisch in seinem Frühstück herum. Das Spiegelei war inzwischen fast schon Rührei geworden. „Auf der Wache habe ich jemanden kennen gelernt und wir waren noch etwas trinken."

„Oha!". Ich klatschte in die Hände.

„Hör auf Bella! Ich habe NUR etwas getrunken. Und geredet."

Wieder lachte ich und rutschte auf meinem Stuhl auf und ab. Charlie hatte also eine Frau getroffen und das wieder seit bestimmt 17 Jahren. „Wann siehst du sie wieder?"

„Heute Abend.", murmelte er so leise wie möglich, aber ich verstand ihn trotzdem. Ich konnte sehr aufmerksam sein wenn mich etwas interessierte!

„Das ist toll, Dad! Geht ihr essen?"

„Hmm."

„Wie hat sie dich angesprochen?"

Charlie schlug verärgert auf den Tisch und zog eine Schmolllippe. „Wieso denkst du dass SIE mich angesprochen hat? Warum nicht anders herum?"

„Okay, wie hast DU sie angesprochen?"

„Sie mich.", knurrte er und lief rot an.

„Wusste ich es doch!", kicherte ich und strich Charlie tröstend über den Arm.

„Jemand hat ihren Wagen aufgebrochen und Wertsachen gestohlen und das hat sie gemeldet."

„Wie romantisch!"

Wieder warf er mir einen wütenden Blick zu und räumte die Teller in die Spülmaschine. Diese Frau schien einen guten Einfluss zu haben, Charlie räumte das Geschirr niemals freiwillig in die Maschine und setzte diese auch noch an. Mein Dad schien erwachsen zu werden! Es schüttelte mich vor Lachen.

„Mach du dich ruhig lustig über deinen alten Vater. Ich bekomme auch noch hübsche Frauen ab! Ich muss jetzt aber zur Arbeit. Achso und bevor du dich totlachst, kannst du meine Jacke bitte in die Reinigung bringen? Mary hat gestern ihren Rotwein aus Versehen verschüttet. Sie hängt im Flur über dem Treppengeländer.". Charlie griff sich seine andere Jacke vom Haken, seine Dienstmarke und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mary?", fragte ich und grinste ihn an. „Wie ist ihr Nachname?"

„Sie heißt einfach Mary, okay?", antwortete er schlicht.

„Mary Mary also? Merkwürdiger Name."

„Haha, sehr lustig Bells."

Er tippte mir auf die Nase und schlug die Haustür hinter sich zu. Lachend drückte ich auf _Start _und wartete auf das leise Rauschen der Spülmaschine. Mit einem Blick zu dem Kalender neben der Küchentür bemerkte ich dass er das Date mit dieser unbekannten Mary sogar eingetragen hatte. Üblicherweise trug nur ich dort irgendetwas ein. Charlie dachte sowieso nie daran. Mein Vater war also wirklich verliebt.


	12. Rendevouz mit Hindernissen

_**Hier ein neues Kapitel!**_

_**Schade, es hab beim letzten Chap keine Reviews, hats denn keiner gelesen??**_

_**Also bei diesem BITTE bitte wieder Feedback wie es euch gefallen hat.**_

_**Viel Spaß**_

**Rendezvous mit Hindernissen**

Im Haus gab es eine Menge zu tun. Charlie war noch nie besonders ordentlich gewesen, aber was er in zwei Tagen alles stehen uns liegen lassen konnte, war wirklich bemerkenswert. Im negativen Sinne.

Erst am frühen Abend war ich fertig und hatte alles soweit auf Vordermann gebracht. Vielleicht sogar besser, schließlich bestand die Möglichkeit dass Charlie seine neue Flamme mit nach Hause brachte, natürlich nur auf einen Kaffee. Wie das so üblich ist.

Dann griff ich zum Telefon und wählte Angelas Telefonnummer. Mich plagte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen weil ich mich bisher nur einmal kurz bei meiner Freundin gemeldet hatte. Rasch ließ ich mir von ihrer Mutter die Nummer im Krankenhaus geben und bemerkte dass Edward in wenigen Minuten vor der Tür stehen würde.

„Angela Weber am Apparat.", meldete sich eine müde Stimme.

„Hier ist Bella. Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Nö, ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen.", gähnte sie.

„Wie geht es dir denn?"

„Schon besser, danke. Ich denke ich komme morgen oder übermorgen nach Hause."

„Das ist toll, dann müssen wir unbedingt was unternehmen.". Ich hatte meine Freunde in letzter Zeit wieder ziemlich vernachlässigt. Und besonders Angelas Freundschaft war mir wichtig.

„Auf jeden Fall!", versprach sie.

„Du, Edward kommt sofort um mich abzuholen. Wir telefonieren noch einmal wenn du zu Hause bist. Wenn du reden möchtest, du kannst mich immer anrufen, auch bei den Cullens."

„Klar, mach ich. Wie fühlt man sich eigentlich verheiratet?"

„Hm, es geht so. Ich habe es mir schlimmer vorgestellt.". Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Grunde hatte sich für mich nichts geändert.

„Grüß Edward von mir!"

„Pass auf dich auf, Angela!", seufzte ich und verabschiedete mich von ihr. Draußen konnte ich schon den Motor des Volvos hören.

„Bella?", rief Edward, der gerade durch die Haustür kam und ich wunderte mich über seine nervöse Stimme. Keine Sekunde später stand er vor mir und hatte mich an den Schultern gepackt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Verdutzt forderte ich erst einmal einen Kuss und schmiegte mich an ihn. Selbst dafür dass er nicht atmen brauchte, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als gewohnt.

„Na klar. Mir geht's blendend.", erwiderte ich verwirrt und ließ mich von ihm in den Flur ziehen. Ich wusste nicht wo er hin wollte und bemerkte dass es bereits ziemlich dunkel draußen geworden war. Durfte ich vielleicht wenigstens meine Sachen packen bevor wir los wollten?!

„Was ist los, Edward?"

Er reckte seine Nase und sog die Luft tief ein und aus. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich und er ballte die Fäuste. Er sah wirklich gefährlich aus und ich wich unbewusst einen Schritt vor ihm zurück.

„Die Jacke.", knurrte er und nahm sie vom Treppengeländer in die Hand um sie genauer zu untersuchen. Es war die Jacke von dieser Mary mit dem Rotweinfleck. Ich war so beschäftigt gewesen das ich daran gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte!

„Oh Mann, die hab ich völlig vergessen! Ich sollte sie in die Reinigung bringen!", seufzte ich verärgert und wunderte mich immer noch warum Edward seine Zähne fletschte und ihm immer wieder ein Grollen aus seiner Brust entwich. Ich konnte diese Situationen überhaupt nicht leiden, dann war mir immer wieder klar dass er ein Vampir war, der auf bestimmte Reize reagierte wie Tiere es tun würden. Er war wirklich aufgebracht.

„Bella, die Jacke riecht extrem stark nach Vampir. Nach einem den ich nicht kenne. Woher hast du die?"

„Was?", fragte ich entsetzt und zählte eins und eins zusammen. Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Woher hast du diese Jacke, Bella?". Er fasste mich an die Schultern und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Edward, Dad hat gerade ein Date mit einem Vampir.", keuchte ich und schnappte mir meine eigene Jacke vom Haken. Hastig suchte ich nach dem Autoschlüssel.

„Wir nehmen den Volvo, beeil dich Bella."

So schnell wir konnten, beziehungsweise wie schnell ich konnte, stiegen wir in Edwards Wagen und fuhren zu dem einzigsten Restaurant wo ich mir vorstellen konnte, wo mein Vater eine Frau hin ausführen würde.

Nervös knetete ich die Hände in meinem Schoß und warf nervöse Blicke auf den Tacho des Autos. Edward fuhr viel zu schnell, aber das war mir herzlich egal. Vielleicht wurde Charlie gerade in diesem Moment von seinem Rendezvous ausgesaugt. Ich vertrieb den Gedanken wieder.

„Schneller Edward.", flüsterte ich so leise, das ein menschliches Gehör es niemals hätte wahrnehmen können, Edward aber schon.

„Keine Angst. Wir kommen nicht zu spät.", beruhigte er mich und griff nach meiner schwitzigen Hand.

Im nächsten Moment konnte ich ein weiteres Auto hinter uns hören und Edward sah in den Innenspiegel. Er seufzte und parkte am Straßenrand. Direkt um die Ecke war das Restaurant.

„Das ist Alice.", stellte mein Vampir fest und half mir aus dem Wagen, während ein gelber Porsche hinter uns zum Stehen kam. Das Vampirmädchen sprang aus dem Auto.

„Ich habe gesehen dass Charlie sich mit einem Vampir trifft!", knurrte sie.

Ich achtete aber nicht mehr auf die Zwei und lief mit großen Schritten auf die Eingangstüren zu. Ich musste wissen was mit meinem Dad war.

Im nächsten Augenblick liefen Edward und Alice neben mir. „Lass uns das machen, Bella. Ich gehe rein und locke sie heraus und Alice wartet hier."

„Versteck dich irgendwo.", befahl sie und steuerte mich hinter eine niedrige Mauer.

„Ist ja nicht so als würde sie mich sowieso riechen können.", schimpfte ich und kniete mich widerwillig dort hin.

„Vertrau uns.", flüsterte Alice und lehnte sich vor mich an die Steine, während Edward das Lokal betrat.

„Charlie wird einen Aufstand machen.", protestierte ich und Alice starrte auf die Türen.

„Edward spricht die Beiden nicht an. Dein Geruch klebt an ihm und er ist ein Vampir, das Date deines Dads wird ihm aus reiner Neugier folgen.". Alice drückte meinen Kopf wieder unsanft hinunter und ich seufzte. Wenn es kam dann richtig hart und alles auf einmal.

„Das könnt ihr nicht wissen."

„Wir sind Vampire, Bella. Wir wissen Andere von uns einzuschätzen."

Tatsächlich kam Edward aus dem Lokal und nickte Alice leicht zu. Diese Mary trat nur wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls auf den Hinterhof und ging in eine Kampfstellung über. Alice sprang von der Mauer, ließ mich aber nicht aus den Augen.

Ein musste ich Charlie lassen, diese Frau war wirklich sehr hübsch, selbst für einen Vampir, die sowieso makellos waren.

„Es riecht nach dem Mädchen. Wo habt ihr sie versteckt?", knurrte sie und drehte einen Kreis um Edward. Mary schnupperte in der Luft aber noch war sie abgelenkt von den vielen anderen Gerüchen und meinem der so stark an Edward Kleidung heftete.

„Welches Mädchen. Wir wollen viel lieber wissen was du in der Stadt machst?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was euch das angeht."

„Du scheinst nach jemandem zu suchen.", knurrte Edward und langsam ging mir ein Licht auf.

Der Angriff auf Angela. Die zwei Vampire im Wald die nach einem Mädchen suchten. Die ganzen anderen Vorfälle. Das passte zusammen.

Dann packte mich eine Hand am Oberarm und zog mich hoch. „Sieh mal einer an.", lachte eine kalte Stimme und alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich und den Vampir neben mir.

„Bella!", rief Edward und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Bleib wo du bist oder sie stirbt hier und jetzt."

Alice fauchte und schien Edwards Blick huschte von mir zu dem Angreifer hin und her. Sie schien ihren Bruder in Gedanken nach einem Plan zu fragen. Ihr Blick verriet sie, zumindest gegenüber mir.

Der Vampir der mich fest am Arm hielt, war der Selbe, der mich im Wald angegriffen hatte. Ich hatte ja geahnt dass alles wie in einem Netz ineinander verlief.

„Lass mich gefälligst los.", fauchte ich und versuchte, natürlich vergeblich, meinen Arm los zu reißen. Der Vampir, ich konnte mich erinnern das er Freddy hieß, lachte und packte noch fester zu. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht schreien zu müssen. Was wäre wohl wenn Charlie jetzt hinaus käme?!

Edward kam einen Schritt auf mich zu aber der zweite Vampir neben mir öffnete seinen Mund und seine Zähne näherten sich gefährlich meinem Hals. Edward hielt inne.

„Wenn du weiter gehst, dann stirbt sie.", lachte Mary.

„Warum Sie?", knurrte er und ballte die Fäuste und bedeutete Alice ruhig zu bleiben. Er konnte in ihren Gedanken lesen wie aufgewühlt sie war.

„Das ist uninteressant für euch."

„Das glaube ich eher nicht."

Dann, ganz plötzlich, wurde einer der Vampire neben mir fortgerissen und sein Schrei erstickte mit einem Mal, als er von einem großen Wesen in das kleine Wäldchen gezerrt wurde.

Freddy fauchte wütend und riss mich mit, hinter seinem Gefährten und dem Angreifer her. Mary schrie verzweifelt Anweisungen an ihre Handlanger, aber die waren jetzt völlig aufeinander fixiert.

Ich konnte nur kurz sehen dass Alice hinter uns her rannte und Edward sich auf die verblüffte Mary stürzte. Meine Knie rissen von dem harten Boden auf und ich bemühte mich auf den Beinen bleiben zu können. Aber bei dieser unnormalen Geschwindigkeit war das unmöglich für einen Menschen wie mich.

„Keeth!", rief Freddy und fletschte die Zähne als er sah, dass der große Wolf seinen Gefährten getötet hatte. Der Griff um meinem Arm lockerte sich und er und Quil standen sich in Kampfstellung gegenüber. Alice sprang neben dem Werwolf und schien für diesen Moment ihre Feindseligkeit, die bei ihr eigentlich besonders ausgeprägt war, zu vergessen.

Tatsächlich löste sich die Hand um meinen Arm vollständig und ich kriechte so schnell ich konnte ein Stück von meinem Entführer fort. Meine Beine schmerzten und fühlten sich taub an. Ich betete dass es Edward und Charlie gut ging. Quil hatte seine Sache gut gemacht und den Kampf von dem Hinterhof hierher verlegt.

Alice und der bronzefarbene Wolf stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf Freddy und ich kniff entsetzt die Augen zusammen. Die Geräusche von berstenden Knochen und Fleisch war alleine schon schlimm genug. Es dauerte nicht lange. Es war ein Kampf zwei gegen Einen.

Dann war es plötzlich ruhig und eine kalte Hand legte sich um meine Schultern, die unbewusst zitterten, so wie der Rest meines Körpers auch.

„Bella? Es ist okay, wir haben sie erledigt.", flüsterte Alice und nahm mich in den Arm. Tröstend strich sie mir über den Rücken und ich versuchte mich zu fangen. Meine Nerven waren am Ende.

„Edward.", murmelte ich erstickt und sah mich um.

„Ihm geht es gut, da hinten ist er schon."

Dann, im nächsten Augenblick hatte er mich auf seine Arme gehoben und ich drückte mein Gesicht gegen seine Brust. „Dir geht es gut.", stellte ich erleichtert fest.

„Mir und allen anderen auch. Charlie hat nichts mitbekommen."

„Gott sei Dank."

Der Wolf hinter uns winselte leise und ich lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Danke dir Quil, du hast unser Leben gerettet!"

Alice prustete verhalten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er sagt das es für ihn selbstverständlich war.", übersetzte Edward und ignorierte das verärgerte Schnaufen seiner Schwester. „Er wird sich kurz verwandeln weil er es überhaupt nicht angenehm findet mich als Dolmetscher zu missbrauchen.". Edward lachte und setzte mich auf einen Baumstamm. Ich spürte meine Beine immer noch nicht. Sie waren an vielen Stellen aufgeschürft und meine Jeans war komplett zerrissen.

Quil verschwand und kam wenige Minuten später hinter den Bäumen hervor. Anders als Jacob trug er ein T-Shirt und eine vernünftige Shorts.

Er grinste mich nervös an.

„Es tut mir Leid wie wir dich alle letztens abgewiesen haben, Bella.", entschuldigte er sich und kratzte sich schüchtern am Kopf. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl zwischen mir und den Vampiren neben mir.

„Schon okay. Ich glaube das lag sowieso mehr an Sam und Paul. Außerdem hast du mir eben vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet. Wir zwei sind quitt. Danke."

„Na klar!", grinste er verschmitzt und dann war es als ob jemand einen Schalter in meinem Kopf umlegen würde.

„Moment mal! Hat Jake dich geschickt?", fragte ich tonlos und Wut kochte in mir hoch. Edwards Hand an meiner Schulter verkrampfte sich bei dem Namen meines besten Freundes.

Jacobs Cousin starrte mich überrascht an und senkte den Kopf. Ich war ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. „Er hat mich nur gebeten ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Ich bin ab und zu nach dir schauen gegangen. Aber anscheinend wirst du gut genug beschützt. Jacob hat sich Sorgen gemacht das dir etwas geschieht wenn er fort ist.". Quil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wusste das du das nicht wollen würdest und deshalb habe ich mich nie gezeigt."

Ich warf Alice einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ich glaubte zu merken, wie dem Vampirmädchen ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Du verlierst deine Kräfte gar nicht, Alice. Du konntest mich nur manchmal nicht sehen weil Quil in meiner Nähe war!", kicherte ich und drückte ihr kalte Hand.

„An dem Abend wo unsere Familien sich getroffen haben, warst du da auch bei ihr?", fragte Edward und er versuchte seine Stimme sanfter klingen zu lassen, was ihm nicht unbedingt gelang.

„Nur kurz bis sie im auf dem Parkplatz angekommen war. Danach bin ich schnell zu euch auf die Lichtung, damit die Anderen nicht sauer werden wenn ich zu spät komme. Aber als Bella zu uns gefahren ist um mit Sam zu sprechen, da habe ich sie bewacht, aber auch nur bis sie in La Push war, danach dachte ich mir wäre sie in Sicherheit. Zwischendurch habe immer mal nach dir geschaut, Bella.", erklärte er und zog die Stirn kraus, als Alice fröhlich durch den Wald hüpfte.

„Es lag gar nicht an mir!", jubelte sie und strich sich durch die schwarzen Haare. „Ich konnte dich manchmal nicht sehen weil der Hund bei dir war!"

„Er ist kein Hund, Alice.", seufzte ich und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Zumindest dieses Problem schien geklärt.

„Wie auch immer!", jauchzte sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Alice Laune war jedenfalls um Klassen besser geworden!

„Ich bringe dich jetzt heim, Bella. Carlisle soll sich deine Beine mal ansehen und ich denke es gibt viel zu besprechen.", sagte Edward und half mir auf. „Kannst du laufen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich merke meine Beine nicht."

Edward nickte und hob mich auf seine Arme. „Erzähl deinem Rudel was passiert ist, Quil.", sagte er und nickte dem Werwolf zu.

Er folgte Alice aus dem Wald heraus und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Und Danke für deine Hilfe."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Wolfes und ich winkte ihm noch einmal zu. „Grüß die Anderen von mir, oder lieber doch nicht?!"

„Die reißen sich schon zusammen. Bis demnächst. Bella."

Ich war heilfroh als ich in Edwards Volvo saß und sah, dass Charlie bereits nach Hause gefahren sein musste. Sein Wagen stand nicht mehr auf dem Parkplatz. Ich würde nachher bei ihm anrufen, er wollte jetzt bestimmt keine Gesellschaft haben und ich war vielleicht immoment auch nicht diejenige die zu ihm gehen sollte. Zumindest nicht in dem Zustand wie ich immoment aussah. In blutigen, kaputten Jeans und jeder Menge Dreck im Gesicht.

_**Sooo, das nächste Kapitel liegt bereits fertig in meinem Ordner. Ich hatte einen Schreibwahn. Also denkt an die Reviews!!**_

_**Byebye…**_


	13. Des Rätsels Lösung

_Hallo!_

_Ein Review nur? Besser als keines, danke!!!^^ Aber was is los, zu faul um zu rieviewn oder liest keiner mehr? ___

_Hier ist jedenfalls das nächst Kapitel… langsam wird es ziemlich eng für die Gruppe…_

_Viel Spaß!!!_

**Des Rätsels Lösung**

Edward schritt unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Gesicht verriet die Sorge um mich und ich wusste dass er keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er wusste, warum die Vampire hinter mir her waren.

Jetzt saßen wir alle im Wohnzimmer der Cullens und langsam kehrte das Gefühl in meine Beine zurück. Allerdings waren diese komplett zerkratzt und Carlisle hatte eine Unmenge von Salben auf die Wunden geschmiert und meine Beine, fast schon wie die einer Mumie, verbunden. Selbst in dieser Situation konnte Emmet sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich sah wahrscheinlich richtig bescheuert aus.

„Deine Beine waren taub von dem Gezerre über die Steine, sie sind ziemlich zerkratzt. Es müsste aber schon besser werden."

„Danke Carlisle."

„Der Medikamentenschrank ist jetzt immer voll seid du zu uns gehörst!", lachte Carlisle und strich mir über den Kopf. Ich zog eine Grimasse und ignorierte die belustigten Blicke von Edwards großem Bruder.

„Na toll!"

„Könnten wir jetzt wieder zum Ernst der Lage kommen und darüber sprechen wie wir Bella am Besten schützen können?", knurrte Edward und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Carlisle setzte sich neben Esme und bedeutete ihm sich ebenfalls zu setzten.

Gereizt ließ Edward sich neben mir auf das Sofa fallen und griff nach meiner Hand.

„Ich denke ihr habt die Vampire erwischt die Bella kidnappen oder töten wollten?", seufzte Rosalie und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. Wieder mal ließ sie mich voll und ganz spüren wie sehr sie meine Anwesenheit störte. Als ob ich den Ärger absichtlich anzog!

„Haben wir auch, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie in einem Auftrag gehandelt haben. Das war alles bereits im Vorraus geplant. Ich will nicht riskieren das jemand Bella etwas tut."

Ich strich meinem Engel beruhigend über die Hand und legte meinen Kopf an seine vor Wut zitternde Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.", flüsterte ich.

„Natürlich scheinen sie schon länger hinter dir her zu sein, Bella. Ich denke hiermit erklärt sich auch der Angriff auf Angela.". Carlisle seufzte.

„Sie hat meine Jacke getragen. Mein Geruch klebte an ihr.", sagte ich leise und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Wieso in aller Welt war uns das nicht früher aufgefallen.

„Die Vampire gingen davon aus das Angela das Richtige Mädchen ist, bis sie dann gemerkt haben das nur die Jacke nach dir roch und Angelas eigentlichen Geruch deckte.", ergänzte Alice und wuschelte sich aufgeregt durch die Haare. Das macht sie in letzter Zeit öfter wenn sie nervös war, fast als würde sie die Visionen in ihrem Kopf anregen wollen ihr alles Wichtige mitzuteilen.

„Und die Angriffe rund um Forks waren reines Ablenkungsmanöver damit wir nicht sofort vermuten dass es zwingend etwas mit uns zu tun hat."

„Nicht nur Jasper, obwohl es sicherlich damit zu tun hat. Wir Vampire sind im Eigentlichen keine Wesen die so dermaßen vorsichtig und voraus schauend planen. Hunger spielte auch eine Rolle und ich vermute Seattle und Olympia waren der reinste Spielplatz für Vampire von außerhalb.". Jetzt war es an Carlisle mit großen Schritten durch den Raum zu laufen. Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

„Die Zwei aus dem Wald, die Bella vorher schon einmal aufgeschnappt hatten, waren auch alles andere als hin und her gerissen. Am Liebsten hätten sie Bella sofort getötet aber sie hatten jemanden im Hintergrund der am längeren Hebel saß. Das war das Einzigste was sie daran hinderte."

Ich schauderte und fragte mich zum tausendsten Mal wieso ich immer das Ziel derer war, die Böses im Schilde führten. Egal ob sie mir oder Anderen schaden wollten, ich hatte quasi eine Zielmarkierung auf der Stirn, beziehungsweise auf der Halsschlagader.

Edward nahm mich fester in den Arm.

„Fassen wir also zusammen: Es sind auf jeden Fall Vampire gewesen die von jemandem geschickt wurden. Entweder wegen Interesse an Bella selbst, oder um Edward oder insgesamt unserer Familie zu schaden. Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit auch wenig Freunde gemacht. Fakt ist das diese ominösen Auftraggeber höchst wahrscheinlich noch am Leben sind.". Edward nickte und gab Carlisle eine stumme Bestätigung.

Es war totenstill, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und jeder schien über das eben Gesagte nachzudenken. Nur das Zittern meiner Hände auf Edwards Schoß war sehr leise zu hören, für meine Vampirfamilie wahrscheinlich laut genug.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Keuchen und als ich aufsah, saß Alice stocksteif auf dem Sessel, mit einem starren Blick nach vorne. Jasper kniete sich vor ihr und griff nach ihren Händen. Alice zitterte am ganzen Leib und ich wusste das wenn sie menschlich gewesen wäre und nicht so blass, wäre ihre jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Was siehst du Alice, Schatz?", fragte Jasper mit einer seelenruhigen Stimme und strich ihr über die Wangen. Langsam kam Alice wieder zu sich und legte den Kopf in die bebenden Hände. „Sie kommen hierher.", murmelte sie tonlos und Carlisle wandte seinen Blick von ihr auf mich. Esme schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Edward zog mich stöhnend in seine Arme. „Sie stecken dahinter!", keuchte Edward und starrte Carlisle an, als erwarte er, dass er ihm sagen würde dass er sich täuschte.

„Wer denn?", fragte ich verwirrt und Edward drückte mein Kinn hoch, damit ich ihm in die Augen sah. Sein Blick wurde wieder sanfter als er mir über den Nasenrücken strich.

„Du darfst keine Angst haben Bella. Wir beschützen dich, dir kann nichts passieren.", versprach er mir und ich runzelte die Stirn. War ich tatsächlich so schwer von Verstand?

„Kann mich bitte mal einer aufklären?"

Alice seufzte. „Es sind die Volturi, Bella. Sie werden herkommen, das habe ich sehen können. Wir vermuten das sie sich wegen dir auf dem Weg machen um zu sehen ob wir unser Versprechen gehalten haben und du jetzt Eine von uns bist!"

Edwards Körper neben mir verkrampfte sich und ich griff nach seinen kalten Händen. Das war also der Grund für die ganzen Schwierigkeiten in der letzten Zeit. Die Volturi wollten erst einmal andere die Drecksarbeit machen und nach mir sehen lassen. Es ging immer nur um mich und darum ob ich noch menschlich war. Wahrscheinlich ahnten sie oder hatten Informationen bekommen das ich noch immer kein Vampir war und wollten es endlich selbst in die Hand nehmen.

„Keine Angst, mein Engel!", fragte Edward und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Wann kommen sie Alice?"

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Der Entschluss ist gefasst und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sie sich noch viel Zeit damit lassen her zu kommen. Aber es dauert auf jeden Fall noch drei oder vier Tage, das hat sich aus der Vision zumindest angedeutet. Sie sind seid sie Bella kennen gelernt haben schon interessiert an ihr und ihren Fähigkeiten."

Plötzlich schlug Edward auf den Tisch. „Wir werden Bella verstecken. Es muss einfach genug Zeit sein um fort zu gehen. Carlisle, es muss einen Weg geben sie auszutricksen!", sagte Edward verzweifelt und ich versuchte ihm seine Sorgenfältchen behutsam weg zu streichen.

„Das ist in Ordnung.", flüsterte ich tröstend und fast schon selbst überzeugt.

Ich wollte nicht dass irgendjemandem etwas geschah, nur wegen mir. Zur Not stellte ich mich Aro und den Anderen. Vielleicht war es mein Schicksal und ich konnte nicht darauf warten bis Edward mich verwandelte. Ich musste jetzt stark sein und durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Alleine für Edward, der aussah als stünde der Weltuntergang bevor. Es wäre unfair ihm noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten, auch wenn alles jetzt viel zu plötzlich und alles auf einmal auf mich einstürzte.

„Edward. Du kennst die Mittel der Volturi. Sie haben mehr Macht als wir uns vorstellen können und viel mehr Möglichkeiten. Sie könnten uns ganz einfach Bella wegnehmen und würden sie dann so oder so eigenhändig verwandeln.", versuchte Carlisle ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Das würde ich niemals zulassen."

Die Anderen schüttelten verzweifelt die Köpfe. „Ich hätte mir auch mehr Zeit gewünscht, das weißt du Edward. Für Bella."

„Es gibt keinen Ausweg und ich bin bereit.", sagte ich entschlossen und versuchte meinen Freund zu ignorieren, der neben mir leise fluchte. „Ich will nicht dass ihr Ärger mit den Volturi bekommt. Nicht wegen mir, wenn es sowieso in nächster Zeit passieren wird."

„Das muss es nicht. Wir finden eine Lösung. Du hast noch so viel mehr vor dir Bella. Wie kannst du alles nur so bereitwillig hergeben. Es muss noch eine Möglichkeit geben."

„Oder aber du musst dich vielleicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden. Es geht mehr als nur um mein menschliches Leben, es geht um unsere ganze Familie.", flüsterte ich erstickt und schluckte die Tränen hinunter, als meine Gedanken zu Charlie und Renée wanderten.

„Der Geduldsfaden ist bei ihnen gerissen. Ihre Leute haben es nicht geschafft ihnen Bella zu bringen und deshalb schicken sie Jane und Caius um es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wir haben ihre Geduld anscheinend überstrapaziert.". Alice setzte sich zu Edward und legte ihren Kopf auf seine freie Schulter.

„Das ist nicht fair.", sagte er und blickte mich traurig an. Jetzt liefen die Tränen unaufhaltsam meine Wangen hinunter und er strich sie mir sanft weg. „Das hast du so nicht verdient, meine Bella."

Ich lächelte ihn an und sah ihm dann tief in die topasfarbenen Augen. „Du wirst es tun, oder Edward? Ich will das du es machst und kein Anderer."

„Versprichst du mir dann glücklich zu sein und nichts zu bereuen?". Er schloss die Augen und ich wusste das er sich innerlich dafür hasste was er gerade tat.

„Ich verspreche es dir. Ich habe schon lange über alles nachgedacht und im Grunde ist es nicht mehr als die Wartezeit zu verkürzen. Dein Vorwand in Form eines Damoklesschwert ist schon lange verschwunden!", lachte ich tonlos und zwang mich zu einem Grinsen. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und versuchte so unbeschwert wie möglich zu wirken. Meine Gedanken kreisten um meine Eltern.

„Wenn Alice Recht behält, dann haben wir noch genug Zeit um dir alles zu erklären Bella und dich ein wenig einzuweisen. Wenigstens das kann ich dazu beisteuern das du gut vorbereitet bist.", seufzte Carlisle und schloss mich in die Arme wie er es noch nie vorher getan hatte. Es war tatsächlich als wenn mich ein besorgter Vater umarmen würde und ich war dankbar dafür, dass ich eine solche Familie gefunden hatte.

Aber immer wieder kam mir Charlies Gesicht in den Sinn welches das von Renée ablöste. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer wie ich ihnen das Alles beibringen wollte. Noch nicht sofort, aber in den nächsten zwei Tagen würde ich eine Erklärung geben müssen, warum ich verschwand und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich ihm und meiner Mum verheimlichen sollte, dass ich nie mehr wiederkommen würde.

Fortsetzung folgt…

BITTE BITTE REVIEWS… die motivieren wirklich sehr…


	14. Einweisung

_Huhu!_

_Das war ja komisch. Da dachte ich ich bin bei 15 Reviews seit shcon zwei oder drei Kapiteln hängen geblieben und war schon enttäuscht und dann stehen da auf einmal 40 Stück!!! Da hat mein Computer mich veralbert, also alle Vorwürfe meinerseits zurück!!! ;-)_

_Und weil ich mich soooo gefreut habe und im Schreibefluss bin schick ich direkt das nächste Kapitel nach. Es sind noch sieben Stück fertig im Ordner…_

_Viel Spaß und gaaanz viel reviewen *freu*_

_LG_

**Einweisung**

Fast wie gelähmt lag ich in dem großen Bett in Edwards Zimmer. Ich wusste nicht genau wie lange ich hier schon lag und begann die lauten Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ignorieren. Ich wollte jetzt sowieso meine Ruhe haben, das war alles einfach zu viel für meine Nerven gewesen.

Ich wunderte mich darüber wie schnell sich ein Leben, oder auch die Zukunft, ändern konnte. Von der Einen auf die andere Sekunde. Total gnadenlos.

Meine Augen brannten und ich brauchte nicht in den Spiegel zu schauen um zu wissen wie rot sie sein mussten. Und auch das Zittern meines Körpers blieb einfach nicht aus, im Grunde funktionierte nur noch mein Kopf der absolut keine Ruhe gab. Wie sollte ich bloß in so kurzer Zeit alles in meinem menschlichen Leben soweit klären, das mein Vater und meine Mutter weiterhin glücklich sein würden? Charlie hatte doch nur mich und Renée liebte mich über alles.

Eine Möglichkeit war natürlich einfach zu verschwinden. Ein glatter Bruch, wie Edward es damals gesagt hatte als er mich verließ. Aber das kam mir herzlos vor. Außerdem würde man den Cullens womöglich unterstellen mich entführt zu haben.

Ich könnte auch meinen Tod vorspielen, aber das würde meine Eltern in den Abgrund reißen, wenn sie wüssten dass sie ihre einzigste Tochter beerdigen mussten. Allerdings würde so niemand mehr nach mir suchen.

Oder ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen, was aber ausgeschlossen war. Was sollte ich auch sagen? _„Hey Mum, hey Dad. Macht euch keine Sorgen aber ich werde demnächst in einen Vampir verwandelt und dann können wir uns nicht mehr sehen weil ich euch dann töten würde." _Das war lächerlich und sowieso gegen die Regeln.

Die vierte Möglichkeit war, welche für mich die einfachste wäre, eine Ausrede zu finden. Wie zum Beispiel die Universität in Alaska. Das wäre ein ausreichendes Alibi, zumindest wirkte es noch gut bevor ich wusste dass ich noch zwei Tage als Mensch leben würde. Langsam wusste ich dass dieses Alibi irgendwann in die erste Möglichkeit überlaufen würde. Meine Eltern würden sich nicht ein Leben lang mit Anrufen und Briefen zufrieden stellen lassen.

_Es war zum Verrückt werden!_

Allerdings war ich mir auch bewusst dass dieser Moment sowieso gekommen wäre. Aber es war schrecklich sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber zu machen wenn noch Druck im Rücken dazu kam. Die Tränen die aus meinen Augen liefen brannten auf der gereizten Haut und ich schluchzte so laut, dass die Stimmen unten leiser wurden und wenige Augenblicke später jemand die Treppe hinauf kam. Edward.

„Schsch Bella.". Er kroch neben mich auf das Bett und zog mich in seine Arme. Jetzt schüttelte es mich noch viel mehr und ich merkte dass ich mich nicht beruhigte, sondern meine Nerven komplett versagten. „Hör auf zu weinen.", bat Edward mit sanfter Stimme und küsste mir die Stirn. „Ich weiß dass es fast schon aussichtslos ist, aber wir können versuchen zu flüchten wenn es so schrecklich für dich ist. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg und den finden wir, mein Schatz."

Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Hör auf Edward! Es ist schon entschieden."

„Ich kann nicht zulassen dass du verwandelt wirst wenn es dir so sehr zusetzt. Du würdest verrückt werden."

„Das ist es noch nicht einmal. Es geht um eine Eltern und meine Freunde. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wie soll ich es ihnen erklären oder ihnen etwas vorspielen wenn ich weiß das es kaum etwas zu Sagen gibt was sie nicht tief genug verletzt um ihr Leben zu ruinieren.". Ich krallte mich in sein Hemd.

„Atmen Bella!", befahl Edward und strich mir zärtlich über den Oberarm, damit ich mich beruhigte. Ich nahm einen tiefen Luftzug und konzentrierte mich auf eine vernünftige, kontinuierliche Atmung.

„Das Alibi mit Alaska wird fürs Erste genügen und danach werden wir uns was einfallen lassen. Deinen Eltern wird es damit gut gehen."

„Alaska ist keine Ausrede für immer.", zweifelte ich und beschloss Edward und die Anderen darüber nachdenken zu lassen. Zumindest heute hatte ich dafür keine Kraft mehr.

„Vorläufig schon und das muss erst einmal ausreichen."

„Wieso passiert das Alles jetzt, Edward? Wir waren gerade so glücklich.", flüsterte ich und rutschte höher damit ich in ansehen konnte. Das Gold in seinen Augen war verblichen. „Das ist so unfair."

„Es scheint als würde uns jemand das Glück nicht gönnen.", seufzte Edward und ich wusste dass er sich bemühte seine Sorgen vor mir zu verstecken. Er konnte vielleicht Gedanken lesen aber das brauchte ich nicht um in anderen Menschen Gesichtern zu sehen was sie fühlten.

Jetzt sah er sogar tatsächlich müde aus. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, Bella.", murmelte er auf einmal mit zitternder Stimme und der Druck seiner Hand auf meiner Hüfte verstärkte sich.

„Was denn?". Sanft nahm ich seinen Kopf in meine Hände und strich ihm über den Nacken.

„Dich verwandeln. Ich glaube ich schaff das nicht."

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an und er schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Er zitterte genauso heftig wie vorhin im Wohnzimmer und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. „Ich vertraue dir."

„Ich aber nicht dem Monster in mir. Ich habe Angst nicht von dir ablassen zu können und dich töte.". Wenn es so etwas gab dann weinte mein sonst so starker Vampir ganz ohne Tränen. Ich war völlig perplex und wusste nichts zu tun als ihn weiter zu umarmen und mich darauf zu konzentrieren die wieder gewonnene Fassung beizubehalten.

„Du bist doch nicht alleine, Edward. Keiner wird zulassen das du mir etwas tust."

Er nickte nur. Wie sehr ich es ihm jetzt gönnen würde schlafen zu können!

Ich selbst jedenfalls hatte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu machen können.

Keiner der Anderen war am Abend noch hochgekommen und nach uns zu sehen, wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Edward war die ganze Zeit bei mir liegen geblieben und wir hatten uns getröstet und stumm die gegenseitige Nähe genossen. Wahrscheinlich das beste Mittel um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

Eigentlich hätte ich todmüde sein müssen aber dem war nicht so. Schnell hatte ich mich aus Edwards Armen gepellt und war unter die Dusche gegangen. Mein Engel hatte nichts weiter gemurmelt als das er mir Frühstück machen würde. Er hatte fast wie ein Geist gewirkt.

Jetzt saß ich unten und starrte auf mein Spiegelei und die Scheibe Toast auf meinem Teller. Auch jetzt war Edwards Gesicht ausdruckslos als er bei mir saß und nur zwischendurch fuhr ein schmerzhaftes Zucken durch seine Miene und verriet dass er sich ohne Pausen Gedanken machte.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Wie geht es dir, Bella?"

Ich versuchte Carlisle ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Ganz okay. Ein bisschen viel was da zusammen kommt.". Ich zwang mich die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Das ist es für uns alle.". Er ward einen Blick auf Edward. „Aber es ist nötig dass wir uns gleich zusammensetzten, in aller Ruhe, und alles durchsprechen. Es tut mir Leid, aber es muss sein. Ich will dir helfen so gut ich kann.". Selbst seine Stimme zitterte.

„Okay. Wenn ich fertig bin komm ich ins Büro.", erwiderte ich und war stolz auf mich, wie unbekümmert ich mich anhörte. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte ich niemanden täuschen.

„Lass dir Zeit, ich habe sowieso noch eine Menge zu erledigen."

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", murmelte ich und wandte mich wieder meinem Teller zu.

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Mein größter Wunsch war es doch immer gewesen an Edwards Seite zu sein und ein Vampir zu werden. Wie sehr hatte ich darauf gewartet und ihm immer und immer wieder damit in den Ohren gelegen. Aber jetzt, da es soweit war, empfand ich es wirklich genau so, als ob mir jemand mein Leben stehlen würde. Vielleicht weil es so plötzlich kam und mein Kopf voll war mit Gedanken und Erinnerungen, mit Ängsten und Sorgen.

„Träumst du wieder, Liebste?", fragte Edward und erst jetzt merkte ich das sein Gesicht meinem so nah war. Ich spiegelte mich in seinen Augen.

„Bin nur etwas müde.", log ich und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Wenn ich Zuhause bin dann leg ich mich noch etwas hin."

Edward nickte und räumte den vollen Teller auf die Anrichte. Er wusste dass ich keinen Bissen runterkriegen würde. Eigentlich sollte ich es genießen, vielleicht war es mein vorletztes oder sogar letztes Frühstück.

„Möchtest du dass ich mit hoch gehe zu Carlisle?"

„Wenn du magst.". Ich nickte und ließ mich in seine Arme ziehen. Es war so wunderbar beruhigend seine Kälte zu spüren. Das erinnerte mich daran dass ich noch menschlich war. Wie er sich wohl anfühlen würde wenn ich genauso hart und kalt war?

„Dann lassen wir ihn nicht warten. Ich will das du es besser hast als wir Anderen.", sagte er traurig und zeichnete mit den Fingern meine Lippen nach.

„Wie meinst du das, Edward?"

„Naja wir alle, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper und ich auch, wir hatten keine Ahnung was mit uns passierte. Als wir erwachten waren wir verwirrt, verängstigt aber doch unheimlich außer Kontrolle. Es ist schrecklich zu wissen dass man Tod sein müsste, zu spüren das alles anders ist und nicht zu wissen was man war. Zum Glück hatte ich damals Carlisle der mich im Zaum hielt und mir alles erklärte, aber vielleicht wäre alles einfacher gewesen wenn man als Mensch alles bereits gewusst hätte."

In meinem Kopf spielten sich Bilder ab, von einem schreienden Edward, der nicht wusste was mit ihm los war. Die Angst und die Wut in seinen Augen waren fast unerträglich. Dann tauchte die zierliche Alice auf, vollkommen einsam und verwirrt und ungebändigt. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter als ich ihre blutroten Augen sah.

Ich nickte Edward nur zu und spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, der sich auch durch kräftiges Schlucken nicht löste. Ich hatte Angst davor das ich panisch werden würde wenn Carlisle mir alles erklärte. Ich musste stark sein. _Wie oft ich mir das in den letzten Stunden sage!_

Edward hatte einen Arm um meine Tallie gelegt und zum Büro gebracht. Er öffnete die große Eichentür und erwiderte den besorgten Blick seines Vaters. Sie dachten wohl ich würde nichts bemerken. „Ich habe keine Angst!", sagte ich laut und starrte die Beiden wütend an.

_Nein Bella, du wirkst nicht so als ob du Angst hättest, nur als ob du Geister gesehen hättest! Wieso kann ich mich nicht zusammenreißen?_

„Ich weiß wie stark du bist, Bella!..."

_Wüsste ich das auch mal…_

„Aber es wäre in Ordnung Angst zu haben. Das ist menschlich.". Carlisle nahm meine verkrampfte Hand vom Schreibtisch und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Seine warmen Augen hatten tatsächlich etwas beruhigendes und mir war klar das er nichts sagen könnte was mich in Panik verfallen lassen könnte. Warum auch Angst haben, wenn ich so viele Personen um mich habe die mich lieben und auf mich aufpassen.

„Danke dir.", flüsterte ich und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. Das war mir jetzt egal. „Das ist einfach alles so viel auf einmal. Erst die Geschichte mit den Vampiren die hinter mir her sind. Dazu kamen noch die Wölfe und euer Streit mit ihnen und jetzt, innerhalb von zwei Wochen, kündigen sich die Volturi an und wir müssen schnellstens zusehen dass ich ein Vampir werde. Das hält kein normaler Mensch aus, auch keiner mit einer Familie von Vampiren.". Es sprudelte aus mir heraus und allmählich hatte ich das Gefühl mein Kopf würde sich leeren und es war endlich genug Platz für das was Carlisle mir gleich sagen würde. „Aber dem jetzt genug. Lass uns anfangen!"

Carlisle nickte und ließ meine Hand wieder los. „Fangen wir also an mit Kapitel Eins- Dein zukünftiges Leben als Vampir.", schmunzelte er und Edward schnaufte verärgert. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, nur ab und zu meine Tränen weggewischt und mir einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt.

„Ich denke es ist wichtig dir zu erklären wie du empfinden wirst sobald du aus der Verwandlung aufwachst. Wie eine Verwandlung abläuft weißt du glaube ich schon."

Ich nickte brav.

„Denn wenn du weißt welches Empfinden als Neugeborene normal ist, dann ist es einfacher in diesem Moment deine Gedanken zu sammeln. Es werden tausende neue Eindrücke auf dich einstürmen, angefangen bei dem Sehvermögen bis hin zu den Geräuschen die man als Mensch niemals wahrgenommen hat. Du wirst nach dem Aufwachen jedes kleinste Detail aufnehmen und verwirrt sein. Das ist jedem von uns so gegangen.". Carlisle machte eine Pause als versuchte er seine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen.

„Wie war es bei dir?", hakte ich nach und meine Neugierde stieg. Carlisle hatte damals niemanden gehabt, den er fragen konnte was mit ihm passierte.

„Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich daran nicht mehr sehr deutlich erinnern. Das Gefühl vergisst man weil es nach so langer Zeit normal ist alles zu sehen und zu hören. Man lernt auch vieles zu ignorieren und auszublenden. Edward kann sich wahrscheinlich besser erinnern."

Edward hatte seine Augen geschlossen. „Es ist schwer vorzustellen. Man wacht auf und ist sofort hellwach. Kaum hat man die Augen aufgeschlagen, prasselt alles auf deine Sinne ein. Ich denke das Schlimme ist wenn man alleine ist und keine Ahnung hat was mit einem geschieht. Ich jedenfalls hatte Carlisle der mich in Zaum gehalten und beruhigt hat. Ich weiß noch dass ich, als ich aufgewacht bin und die ganzen Geräusche hörte, als Erstes bemerkte, dass mein Herzschlag fehlte. Vielleicht weil ich vor meinem Tod wusste das ich wegen der Grippe sowieso sterben würde. Jeder empfindet es wahrscheinlich anders, aber wir werden ja bei dir sein und auf dich Acht geben.". Edwards Stimme war rau.

Ich nickte und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich weiß dass du mich niemals alleine lassen würdest."

Carlisle fuhr ungehindert fort und ich schenkte ihm wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. Immoment war ich endlos neugierig darauf, all das zu erfahren, worüber Edward so ungern sprechen wollte. „Weiterhin ist es nur natürlich das dein Hals brennen wird. Als Neugeborene hast du gewaltigen Durst und die ersten Liter Blut bringen dir deine Kraft die du ohne Zweifel haben wirst. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns in dieser Zeit hüten müssen dich zu ärgern.". Er lachte und zwinkerte mir zu. „Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und gleichzeitig unheimlich belebend wenn du das erste Mal das Gift in deinem Mund spürst, wenn du durstig bist, und das wirst du in den ersten Wochen sehr oft sein. Aber dafür sind wir ja da, um dich daran zu hindern den Durst die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen."

„Blut.", sagte ich angeekelt und zog eine Grimasse. Mit diesem Gedanken musste ich mich erst noch anfreunden. „Nicht unbedingt das worauf ich mich freue."

„Das sagst du jetzt noch!", lachte Edward und bleckte die Zähne. Auf einmal war mein Vampir wieder aufmerksam und ich bemerkte die Andeutung von schwarzen Rändern unter seinen Augen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis seine Augen allmählich ins Schwarze übergehen würden.

„Lass das!", murmelte ich und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Aber es ist nun mal unser Lebenselixier. Ohne Blut könnten wir unseren Durst nicht stillen. Es ist unsere Kraft und wir benötigen es um über uns die Kontrolle zu behalten. Du weißt wie schwer es Edwards anfangs gefallen ist in deiner Nähe seine Beherrschung zu behalten und nicht von dir zu trinken. Das ist eigentlich unsere Natur.". Carlisles Stimme war ungewohnt heiser.

Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken meine Zähne in die Haut eines Anderen zu schlagen. Es kam mir so unmöglich vor das jemals als normal anzusehen. Es war einfach darüber zu reden das Edward so was tat, oder Alice, aber es sich vorzustellen war so weit entfernt. Ich war niemals dabei gewesen wenn einer von ihnen jagen war. Edward hatte mir erklärt warum, es war zu gefährlich das sie in ihrem Durst blind ihren Instinkten folgten und mich töten könnten, ohne es zu wollen. Alice hatte es einmal als eine Art Trance beschrieben in der man sich befand, man nahm nur noch den Durst und die Beute war auf die man sich konzentrierte. Es war im Grunde genommen normal für mich das die Cullens so waren, sie waren Vampire und das wusste ich eben, aber ich könnte mir niemals ausmalen selbst so zu sein.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?", fragte Carlisle und drückte mein Kinn sanft nach oben um mich ansehen zu können. „Du bist blass geworden. Ist dir nicht gut?"

„Nein nein, alles in Ordnung. Ist vielleicht alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal.", log ich und warf Edward einen besänftigenden Blick zu.

„Ich denke das war auch das Wichtigste. Ich hätte gerne mehr Zeit gehabt um dir viel mehr und alles viel ausführlicher zu erklären. Dir vielleicht ein paar Dinge zu zeigen. Das tut mir wirklich Leid, ich wünschte ich könnte es ändern.". Carlisles Stimme war plötzlich zerbrechlich und er fuhr sich seufzend durch die feinen blonden Haare.

„Wieso entschuldigt ihr euch alle ständig. Ihr habt keine Schuld und keinen Grund euch Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich danke euch für alles was ihr für mich tut und damit ist Ende. Ich muss euch danken das ihr euch die Schwierigkeiten wegen mir aufladet.", schimpfte ich und ging entschlossen um den Schreibtisch herum um meinen Schwiegervater in den Arm zu nehmen. Bald würde er mein Vater sein. Es war merkwürdig Carlisle so nahe zu sein, aber es fühlte sich nach Familie an.

Carlisle strich mir über den Rücken nahm meine Hand. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Bella."

Ich nickte nur und ließ mich von Edward aus dem Büro ziehen. Er zitterte immer noch und ich schmiegte mich an seine Schulter.

„Carlisle ist sehr stolz auf dich.", sagte Edward und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Ich würde es auch gerne sein aber immoment fällt es mir sehr schwer."

„Hättest du lieber das ich Angst habe?"

„Hast du denn keine?", fragte er verblüfft und presste mich an sich.

„Schon ein wenig. Aber mehr davor wie ich sein werde. Den Rest übersteh ich schon wenn ich weiß das du auf mich achtest.", flüsterte ich und verschwieg die tausend anderen Dinge dir mir Sorgen bereiteten. Angefangen bei Charlie.

Charlie!

„Du Edward, ich muss Dad unbedingt anrufen. Ich hab ihn nach seinem verpatzten Date mit seiner Vampirlady noch nicht gesprochen.", fiel mir ein und ich stellte mir Charlie vor, der am Boden zerstört war und einsam vor dem ausgeschalteten Fernseher hockte. Und wenn der Fernseher nicht lief war das schon ein schlechtes Zeichen!

Rasch lief ich zum Telefon und haute meine Nummer in die Tasten. Es klingelte.

„Swan?", knurrte eine heisere Stimme und mich beruhigte die Tatsache, dass Charlie anscheinend noch nicht zu betrunken war um an das Telefon zu gehen. Ich hatte ihm ja auch jedes Mal gepredigt das Alkohol keine Lösung war! Um Kummer zu vergessen schon mal gar nicht, besonders nicht wenn er einem so schnell zusetzte wie meinem Vater.

„Dad, hier ist Bella. Ich bin noch bei Edward. Eigentlich, ähm, wollte ich nur wissen wie es gestern so war. Ähm, wie war denn dein Date?". Ich hasste mich für diese Frage aber ich konnte ihm schlecht erklären dass wir seine Freundin umgebracht hatten.

Charlie schwieg.

„War also nicht so gut. Dad, tröste dich, es gibt noch andere nette Frauen. Ich mochte sie sowieso nicht.", sagte ich rasch und Edward stupste mich warnend in die Seite. „Au!"

„Woher kennst du Mary?", kam es misstrauisch vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

Ich schlug mir gegen die Stirn. Mist! „Naja alleine der Stil ihrer Jacke gefiel mir nicht. Kleider machen Leute, oder wie heißt es so schön?". Ich zwang mich zu einem unbesorgten Kichern.

„Aha.". Charlie schien mir nicht zu glauben, aber das Thema wollte er anscheinend so schnell wie möglich abhaken.

Ich seufzte, eine Frau an seiner Seite wäre gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Dann wäre er nicht so alleine wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihm sein konnte.

„Achja, wir sind auf den Geburtstag von meinem Arbeitskollegen eingeladen worden, Bella. Samstag. Er würde sich freuen wenn du mitkommst."

Mit stockte der Atem und ich umklammerte den Hörer noch fester. Edward strich mir sanft über den Arm. Die Feier wäre in drei Tagen.

„Ich weiß nicht Dad."

„Überleg es dir, mein Schatz. Es wäre aber eine nette Geste von dir.". Manchmal kam der Vater doch noch in ihm durch und dann war es mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte. „Ich muss jetzt aber los, ich bin mit Bill verabredet. Kommst du heute Abend heim?"

„Ja, ich denke schon.". Ich warf Edward einen fragenden Blick zu und er nickte leicht. Eine Nacht Zuhause würde mir wahrscheinlich gut tun.

„Ich komme heute nicht so spät wieder. Bis nachher, Spatz!". Charlies Stimmung schien wesentlich besser zu sein, bei der Aussicht, gleich mit Bill das eine oder andere Bier zu trinken.

Seufzend stellte ich das Telefon wieder in das Ladegerät und vergrub mein Gesicht in Edwards Brust. Ich atmete seinen Duft ein. Es schüttelte mich und ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Edward sollte mich nicht mehr weinen sehen.

„Ich geh mal kurz spazieren.", flüsterte ich und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. Selbst meine Lippen zitterten.

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Es wäre mir lieber mal eben alleine zu sein. Nicht böse sein!", bat ich ihn und zog mir meine Jacke über. Er nickte und ich verließ hastig das Haus. Ich steuerte Richtung Wald und konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ich rannte eine Weile und ließ mich erschöpft auf einen Baumstamm sinken. Mir wurde langsam klar wie viel sich ändern würde und was es aufzugeben galt. Es gab keine Vorbereitungszeit mehr und nur noch ein schnelles schmerzhaftes Abschiednehmen von meinem Vater. Bei meiner Mutter war ich nicht einmal sicher ob ich sie noch einmal sehen würde. Die Zeit reichte einfach nicht aus um sie zu besuchen oder sie einzuladen.

Es war so unwirklich das ich auf einen Geburtstag eingeladen war, zu dem ich nie gehen können würde, weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mich gerade in einen Vampir verwandelte. Es war als wäre der Samstag noch so weit entfernt, dabei waren es so wenige Tage, beziehungsweise Stunden.

Wahrscheinlich war es am Besten so zu beschreiben das ich nur noch eine Sache klar sehen konnte, meine Verwandlung, und alles andere verschwommen war und nebensächlich. Nebensächlichkeiten die geklärt werden mussten um die ganze Sache gut abzurunden.

Ich war einfach nur noch verwirrt und hoffte fast dass Edward mir folgen würde und mich gleich in den Arm nahm.

„Bella?", fragte eine helle Stimme und ich schrak auf. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben stand ich auf einmal und suchte nach dem Urheber.

„Rosalie, Emmet?", fragte ich heiser und sah die beiden zwischen den Bäumen hervorkommen. Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem satten Gold.

„Weinst du?", fragte das Vampirmädchen überflüssigerweise und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Rose, das sieht man doch! Dummerchen!", kicherte Emmet und schlug seiner Gefährtin sachte gegen die Stirn.

„Lass uns mal alleine du unsensibler Holzklotz!", fauchte sie und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf gegenüber von mir.

Emmet zog eine Grimasse und rannte nach Hause. Sie vermied es mich anzusehen. Es war merkwürdig mit Rosalie hier zu sitzen. Ich kam mir zudem auch noch ziemlich dämlich vor mit ihr hier zu sitzen, wo ich doch wusste dass sie mich nicht leiden mochte. Dann auch noch mit total verheulten Augen!

„Es muss schlimm sein, oder?", fragte Rose leise und spielte mit ihren langen blonden Haaren.

Überrascht starrte ich sie an. Mit einer so sanften Stimme hatte sie noch nie mit mir gesprochen.

„Schon irgendwie. Ich hatte es mir einfacher vorgestellt."

Sie nickte und seufzte schwer. Wieder einmal machte sich die Vermutung breit, dass manche Cullens mich lieber nicht zwischen ihnen in der Familie hätten.

„Du findest es nicht gut dass ich eine von euch werde, so bald. Oder?"

Rosalie zuckte zusammen und schaute mich mit ihren schönen Augen traurig an. Es war kein Hass mehr zu sehen sondern nur noch Mitgefühl.

„Weder du noch wir hatten eine Wahl. Klar war nur, das es passieren wird und ich denke ich komme damit klar. Du kannst dich jetzt nicht mehr für dein sterbliches Leben entscheiden und das war genau das worum ich dich beneidet habe, die Chance auf Menschlichkeit. Du wirst Eine von uns werden, meine Schwester, und damit komme ich jetzt besser zurecht, das wollte ich dir sowieso noch sagen."

„Danke!", flüsterte ich und ein kleiner Knoten von vielen in meinem Magen schien endlich zu platzen. Rosalie wollte mich in der Familie haben. Trotzdem würde sie wahrscheinlich nie so wichtig für mich werden wie Alice als Schwester.

„Ist es denn nur das?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mir durch die braunen Haare. Der größte Knoten war immer noch da und vielleicht würde er niemals platzen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Charlie. Wie soll ich es ihm und meiner Mum erklären, dass ich fort gehe. Er schafft das alles nicht ohne mich und ich bin doch ihr einzigstes Kind!". Rose rückte zögerlich zu mir und legte ihre kalte Hand auf meine.

„Das Problem hatte ich zum Glück nie. Aber ich glaube Charlie wird es schaffen. Und es wird bestimmt Möglichkeiten geben ihn wieder zu sehen wenn du erst einmal deine Instinkte im Griff hast. Lass es auf dich zukommen, denn eine andere Chance gibt es sowieso nicht. Die Volturi kann man halt eben nicht austricksen.". Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Danke dass du so ehrlich bist. Ich fühle mich besser wenn ich weiß das es zwischen uns noch Hoffnung gibt!", lachte ich und trocknete mein Gesicht mit einem Tempo. Ich sah wahrscheinlich schrecklich aus.

„Wehe du umarmst mich jetzt!", warnte Rosalie mich und zwinkerte. Sie klopfte sich den Dreck von der teueren Designerjeans.

„Keine Sorge.", versprach ich ihr und blickte an meiner dreckigen Jeans herunter. Wie musste ich neben Rose aussehen. Es war Zeit sich Zuhause neue Klamotten zu besorgen.

Edward kam uns bereits auf halbem Weg entgegen und blickte verwirrt von mir zu Rosalie. Sofort hatte seine Schwester wieder ihre übliche Haltung angenommen und ich lief meinem Vampir entgegen. Schnell drückte ich mein Gesicht an ihn, damit er nicht sofort sah dass ich geweint hatte.

„Wolltest du nicht nach Hause? Es wird schon spät.", sagte er leise und küsste meine Stirn.

„Ich war kurz spazieren und hab, ähm, Rosalie getroffen."

Edward warf seiner Adoptivschwester einen kurzen Blick zu und sie wuschelte ihm im Vorbeigehen kichernd durch die Haare.

„Jetzt guck nicht so! Wir haben alles miteinander geklärt."

„Dann müssen wir ja jetzt nur noch Charlie alles erklären!", seufzte Edward und strich mir behutsam über den Rücken, als er spürte, dass ich zusammen gezuckt war.

„Jetzt gleich?"

Edward nickte und hob mich auf seinen Rücken. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch runter und dem Abschied von meinem Vater entkommen. Es war ein so merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Keine halbe Minute später waren wir am Haus der Cullens, meinem zukünftigen Zuhause solange bis wir fortziehen würden, angekommen und Edward ließ mit seinem Schlüssel den Volvo aufblinken.

„Deine Sachen sind im Auto, wir können sofort los."

Ich seufzte schwer und hielt mich an seinem Pullover fest. „Ich habe solche Angst.", flüsterte ich benommen und wartete auf neue Tränen. Aber es kamen keine mehr. Ich hatte schließlich auch genug geweint!

„Es muss nicht für immer sein. Irgendwann wirst du Charlie wieder sehen können."

„In ein paar Jahren.", lachte ich bitter und zwang mich tief aus und ein zu atmen.

„Du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich dir dass gerne alles ersparen würde. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so zu sehen. Es ist als würde ich dich verlieren. Und dann am Ende muss ich dich sogar töten.". Er schaute mich nicht mehr an und starrte durch mich hindurch. Seine Gedanken waren woanders.

„Du bringst nur mein Herz zum Stillstehen. Danach gehöre ich ganz dir und das für immer.". Der Gedanke der mich am allermeisten tröstete. Eine Ewigkeit mit Edward.

Ich küsste ihn und stieg in den Wagen. So langsam wie noch nie ging er um das Auto herum zum Fahrersitz. Wie von selbst startete der Motor und wir verließen, für kurze Zeit, das Grundstück der Cullens.

Ich wünschte mir dass Edward etwas sagen würde, doch kein Muskel regte sich in seinem Gesicht. Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, dann hätte ich ihn schon lange zum Atmen zwingen müssen. Wie ein Stein saß er am Steuer.

„Wenn ich Charlie irgendwann wieder sehen kann, meinst du nicht er würde Verdacht schöpfen. Ich werde mich schließlich äußerlich verändern!", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit und war froh das meine Stimme sich endlich wieder normal anhörte, auch wenn mein Magen Saltos schlug und mir mit jedem Meter schlechter wurde.

„In einem Jahr könnte unter Umständen viel passieren."

„Ein Jahr.", murmelte ich und plötzlich kam es mir so unendlich lang vor.

Edward schaltete den Motor aus und nahm meine Hand. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt dass wir in meine Straße eingebogen waren. Er strich mir liebevoll über den Handrücken und drehte mein Gesicht sanft zu sich. „Meinst du, du packst das?"

Ich nickte und war plötzlich viel mutiger als vorher. Ich hatte es mir gewünscht, vielleicht später und mit mehr Zeit um Charlie alles zu erklären, aber ich würde endlich ein Vampir werden, egal aus welchem Anlass. Es war nun mal so, ein Leben ohne Edward war unvorstellbar und ich wollte nur von ihm verwandelt werden. Die Volturi kamen einfach nur zu früh!

„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen, Edward!", seufzte ich. „Alaska, wir kommen?". Murmelte ich benommen.

Seine Gesichtzüge wurden weicher. Er hatte sich anscheinend auf einen weiteren Fluss aus Tränen eingestellt. Aber die Quelle dafür war für heute versiegt.

„Alaska.", erwiderte er, zog eine gefälschte Einladung der Universität aus der Tasche und schlang seinen Arm um meine Tallie.


	15. Abschied für immer?

_**Hallo!**_

_**So ich warte jetzt nicht mehr Reviews sondern poste einfach immer wieder ein neues kapitel… ich seh anscheinend ja nicht wenn ich neue reviews habe, die kommen dann alle auf einen haufen… irgendwann…. :-P **_

_**Also hier das nächste Kapitel… Viel Spaß und bitte reviewen!!!**_

_**LG, **_

_** -DEViiL-: Bis sie verwandelt wird dauert noch ein bisschen… immoment sind es noch sechs fertige Kapitel und bis dahin ist sie immer noch ein Mensch! ;-) Lasst dich/euch überraschen!!!**_

**Abschied für immer?**

„Dad?", rief ich heiser, als Edward und ich das Haus betraten. Ich konnte den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer laufen hören. Charlie schien von dem Besuch bei Bill bereits wieder zurück zu sein.

„Da bist du ja Spätzchen!". Charlie streckte seinen Kopf aus der Küche und mit offenem Mund entdeckte ich die Schürze die er trug. Ich konnte mich nur sehr schwach erinnern, aber ich war mir fast sicher dass es dieselbe Schürze war, die Charlie von meiner Mum vor dreizehn Jahren geschenkt bekommen hatte. An dieses Weihnachtsfest würde ich nie vergessen, weil ich damals so glücklich gewesen war den Feiertag mit meinen beiden Eltern verbringen zu können.

„Du kochst?", fragte ich misstrauisch und Edward und ich folgten meinem Vater in die Gefahrenzone Küche. Man sollte vorsichtig sein wenn Charlie versuchte etwas zu zaubern, was in Kopftöpfe oder Pfannen entstand. „Und du trägst die Schürze!". Ich war immer noch fassungslos und außerdem roch es sogar ziemlich gut.

„Ich dachte mir ich versuche mal dich zu überraschen. Ich will heute mal dich bekochen und nicht anders herum."

„Wieso jetzt?". _Sollte ich mich eigentlich darüber freuen? _Edward kicherte leise und ich stieß ihn unauffällig in die Seite.

„Es ist mir unangenehm, aber ich glaube wenn ich besser kochen könnte wäre es vielleicht einfacher Frauen, na ja, zu beeindrucken.", murmelte Charlie und kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm peinlich so vor Edward zu reden. Auch wenn deren Verhältnis seid der Hochzeit wesentlich besser war.

Jetzt musste ich kichern und umarmte meinen Vater der mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf. Mit einem Blick in die Töpfe entdeckte ich Kartoffeln und eine blubbernde Soße.

„Das sieht gut aus, Dad! Ich finde es super das du kochst!". Ich nickte ernst und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber wir müssen mit dir über etwas Wichtiges sprechen!", fügte ich leise hinzu, als mich Edwards drängender Blick durchlöcherte. Er hatte Recht, es würde nicht leichter werden wenn ich es herauszögerte.

„Jetzt bist du also schwanger?", stöhnte Charlie und starrte mich entsetzt an.

„Nein, ich bin immer noch nicht schwanger. Dad, bitte!". Ich verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Wieso war es immer so etwas woran Eltern sofort dachten, es war zum Verrückt werden. „Lass mich doch einfach ausreden!"

Edward setzte sich an den Küchentisch und Charlie und ich taten es ihm gleich. Er schob den Umschlag zu mir herüber. Sein warmer Blick stärkte mich und ich holte tief Luft um meine Nerven zu behalten. Aber Edward war ja bei mir!

„Daddy, ich werde die Tage schon Forks verlassen. Das hier ist eine Einladung von Alaska. Sie wollen das wir bereits übermorgen anreisen, damit wir alles kennen lernen und so was.". Ich machte eine kurze Pause und studierte Den Blick meines Vaters, der weder entsetzt schien, noch besonders erfreut. Eigentlich so als hätte man ihm gerade eine Neuigkeit erzählt die er schon wusste.

„Jetzt schon? Aber das bedeutet ja das du deine Sachen packen wirst und dann schon abreist.", stellte er fest und griff nach meiner zitternden Hand.

„Tut mir Leid.". Ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht wofür ich mich entschuldigte. Weil es so kurzfristig war, oder weil ich Charlie alleine lassen würde? Wieder einmal.

„Ich hatte damit schon gerechnet. Irgendwie wusste ich dass es bald so weit sein würde. Aber ich will dass du dahinten einen guten Start hast und da wird es wohl das Beste sein diese Einführungswochen mitzumachen. Es wäre sowieso nicht mehr lange gewesen bis die Ferien vorbei sind.". Charlie strich mir tröstend über die Wange und öffnete den Brief um sich das gefälschte Schreiben durch zu lesen. Edward hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Brief sah überzeugend aus.

Plötzlich roch es verbrannt und Edward hielt sich stöhnend die Nase zu. Entsetzt sprang ich von meinen Stuhl und schob den dampfenden Topf mit der Soße und die überkochenden Kartoffeln vom Herd. „Ich schätze es gibt heute nur Kartoffeln!", seufzte ich und grinste über Edwards überempfindliche Nase und seinen verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber bis vorhin war das Essen gelungen!", verteidigte sich Charlie und half mir den Tisch zu decken.

Nachdem Edward sich verabschiedet und Charlie wieder fassungslos den Kopf über seinen fehlenden Appetit geschüttelt hatte (der aber unter anderen Umständen, bei Kartoffeln ohne Soße, trotzdem verständlich wäre), brachten wir schweigend das Abendessen hinter uns. Mein Vater schien zwar unglücklich darüber zu sein, dass er mich morgen schon verabschieden musste, aber er war nicht so getroffen wie ich gedacht hätte. Aber das tröstete mich wenig, schließlich war nur mir bewusst wie lange wir uns nicht sehen könnten und warum es nicht gehen würde.

„Ich geh schon mal anfangen zu packen!", beschloss ich und räumte die Teller in die Spülmaschine, die sogar fertig ausgeräumt war. Mein Vater hatte tatsächlich in der Küche Hand angelegt. Vielleicht musste ich mir am Ende um sein leibliches Wohl doch nicht ganz so viel Sorgen machen.

„Sag Bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst.", murmelte er, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und begab sich, mal wieder, vor den Fernseher.

Und tatsächlich kramte ich meinen Koffer aus dem Flurschrank und schleifte ihn die Treppen hoch. Denn auch neugeborene Vampire würden etwas zum Anziehen brauchen. Ich wollte mich nicht von Alice komplett neu einkleiden lassen. Ich würde mich schließlich endlich dagegen wehren können!

Edward saß bereits auf meinem Bett und wartete auf mich. Er würde mich jetzt keine Minute mehr alleine lassen, denn er wusste dass ich immoment Gesellschaft brauchte, seine Nähe.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hauchte er und zog mich zu sich. Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und sog seinen wunderbaren Duft ein. Mein Körper entspannte sich und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

„Es war nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich gedacht hatte. Aber ich habe ihn belogen und ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Und dafür hasse ich mich."

„Alles braucht seine Zeit und er schafft das schon. Er scheint ja Fortschritte zu machen.". Edward strich mir liebevoll über den Kopf und strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die ich dringend nötig hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht und alles würde seinen Lauf nehmen. Charlie würde sich, wenn ich ab und zu anrief, keine Sorgen machen und es war immer klar gewesen das es die ersten Monate schwer sein würde zu Besuch nach Forks zu kommen. Und Renée sah ich sowieso so selten, das es viel schwerer geworden wäre sie noch aus Alaska zu besuchen. Ich musste einfach positiver an die Dinge herangehen und meine Gedanken ausschalten. Auch wenn die Angst in meinem Bauch immer noch blieb, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo mein Herz aufhören würde zu schlagen.

Schließlich war mein Kleiderschrank um einige Stücke erleichtert. Der Koffer war mit meinem Schmuckkästchen, jede Menge (wichtigem) Kleinzeugs und noch ein paar Wertgegenständen, rappelvoll.

Edward hatte für alles gesorgt und Schildchen für das Gepäck bereit, mit Name und Adresse, ganz so als würden wir tatsächlich nach Alaska fliegen. Selbst Flugtickets hatten wir, falls Charlie danach fragen sollte. Eigentlich konnte nichts schief gehen.

Jetzt lag ich wieder mit Edward auf meinem Bett und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen dass dies die letzte Nacht in meinem Zimmer war. Im Grunde war es absurd das ich in wenigen Stunden gebissen und mich in einen Vampir verwandeln würde. Es klang selbst für mich unglaublich.

„Wie geht's es dir, mein Engel?". Edward hauchte in mein Gesicht und sein Atem ließ mich nicht weiter nachdenken. Er zeichnete sanfte Kreise auf meinen Bauch und ich rückte noch näher an ihn heran.

„Ich glaube ganz okay. Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Jetzt bin ich wirklich bereit.", flüsterte ich und wusste dass es wirklich so war. Ich hatte Renée bereits eine Mail geschrieben und würde sie morgen noch einmal anrufen um ihre Stimme zu hören. Sie war sowieso ziemlich beschäftigt, das hatte sie in ihrer Mail zurück geschrieben. Wenn ich jetzt geradeaus schaute, sah ich nur noch eine Ewigkeit mit Edward.

„Wenn du es bist, dann bin ich es auch. Mir war sehr wichtig das du alles klären kannst bevor es soweit ist.". Edward küsste mich sanft und strich eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. Die Stellen an meiner Haut, wo er die Kreise mit seinem Finger gezeichnet hatte, brannten von seiner Berührung. „Ich habe mit Carlisle gesprochen und ich wir denken auch das wir die Wölfe vor den Volturi warnen sollten."

„Sind sie denn in Gefahr?", fragte ich erschrocken und tastete nach dem kleinen Holzwolf an meinem Armband.

„Eher nicht, aber es wird nicht schaden wenn sie Bescheid wissen. Auch über deine Verwandlung und das wir fortgehen werden. Es wird sowieso einen großen Streit geben weil wir dich zu Einer von uns machen, du kennst ja den Vertrag."

„Der in diesem Fall gar nicht gelten sollte.", stellte ich fest und zwang mich, mich nicht wieder über diese dämliche Tatsache zu ärgern, das ein Krieg zwischen ihnen ausbrechen wird, sobald alles ans Licht kommt.

Seit Mary und ihre beiden Handlanger getötet wurden und Quil seinen Brüdern erzählt hat das die Cullens nichts mit den Angriffen zu tun hatten, war in den letzten Tagen nichts mehr passiert. Die Wölfe hatten sich zwar auch nicht entschuldigt, aber sie hielten sich nun auch gänzlich zurück. Wahrscheinlich solange bis sie von meiner Verwandlung erfahren würden.

„Wir werden Forks verlassen bevor die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät und dann wird es keine Probleme mit den Hunden geben. Aber ich denke es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir sie vor den Kräften der Volturi warnen, sonst überschätzen sie sich am Ende noch.". Es widerstrebte ihm zu den Wölfen gehen zu müssen, das spürte ich sofort. Aber es war richtig so.

„Wann trefft ihr euch?"

„Heute Nacht. Deshalb kommt Alice gleich her, solange ich fort bin. Ich würde lieber hier bleiben aber die Wölfe werden uns nicht als Menschen treffen, da bin ich sicher. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?". Er hob mein Kinn und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

Ich seufzte und nickte dann. Alice Geplapper konnte ich immoment am Allerwenigsten vertragen.

Am Liebsten hätte ich mich an Edward gekrallt und ihn nicht gehen lassen, doch als Alice, mit einer unsicheren Miene die man gar nicht von ihr kannte, durch das Fenster kletterte, befreite er sich aus meiner Umarmung. „Ich beeil mich, Liebste.". Rasch drückte er mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, strich Alice schnell über die Wange und verschwand.

Und sobald Edward wieder da war und ich mich von Alice Schulter an seine lehnte, überkam mich die Erschöpfung und ich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	16. Jacob

_**Huhu,**_

_**hier das nächste Kapitel, was mir persönlich letztendlich nicht so gut gefällt. Aber ich wusste auch nicht was ich ändern sollte und ich denke es ist besser das Erste was steht auch so zu lassen. Aber vielleicht gefällt´s euch ja und ich hoffe –wie immer- ihr lasst mich das wissen.**_

_**In diesem Chap treffen wir Jacob wieder! Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!**_

_**LG**_

_Zeichenerklärung:_

_~°~ bedeutet einfach aus welcher Sicht das Folgende geschrieben ist. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird es manchmal vorkommen dass ich die Sicht ändern muss damit man möglichst viel lesen kann. Wenn __**NICHTS**__ angegeben steht ist alles __**immer aus Bellas Sicht**__ geschrieben!_

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Jacob**

~°~Jacob Black~°~

Schon lange war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Jedenfalls kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Aber die Zeit lief sowieso deutlich langsamer, so schien es, seid ich La Push verlassen hatte. Allerdings hatte ich auch Zeit gehabt nachzudenken. Ständig dachte ich über viele Dinge nach und auch jetzt, während ich den Sonnenaufgang zwischen den Bäumen beobachtete, kreisten meine Gedanken unaufhaltsam umher.

Ich lauschte nach dem Geräusch knackender Äste oder dem Rascheln von Laub was Quil ankündigen würde. Ich freute mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihm. Besonders er hatte mir gefehlt seid ich gegangen war. Neben Bella.

_Bella…_

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen Baumstamm sinken und zerpflückte die Blätter am Waldboden. Es ging nicht, ich wurde ihr Gesicht einfach nicht mehr los, ihren Geruch und ihre wunderschönen Augen die mich in manch einem Traum anstarrten. Sie verfolgte mich.

Dabei war sie der Grund gewesen warum ich meine Familie damals allein gelassen hatte.

Sie mit diesem Blutsauger Edward Cullen Arm in Arm zu sehen, eng miteinander verschmolzen, hätte mich früher oder später sowieso umgebracht. Aber ich würde ihr niemals wehtun wollen und könnte trotzdem für sie da sein. Deshalb hatte ich Quil auch gebeten auf sie Acht zu geben, falls der Vampir einmal nicht aufpassen sollte.

Bei dem Gedanken sie verletzt am Boden liegen zu sehen, lief es mir schon beinahe eiskalt den Rücken herunter, dabei war kalt etwas was überhaupt nicht zu mir passte. Jedenfalls nicht zu meiner Körpertemperatur.

Ich zuckte zusammen als ich plötzlich Schritte hörte und ein bekannter Geruch mir entgegenkam. Es war das Getrampel von großen, lauten Pfoten auf dem nassen Waldboden. Dann verstummte es und es raschelte hinter einem großen Busch.

Ich grinste und wartete das Quil hinter dem Busch hervorkommen würde.

Natürlich war es Quil, groß und kräftig, genauso wie der Rest des Rudels und mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er stürmte in meine Arme und wir klopften uns lachend auf den Rücken.

„Hey! Wie geht's es dir, Alter?", fragte er und musterte mich besorgt.

„Gut soweit, ich bin froh dich zu sehen.", erwiderte ich und deutete ihm sich neben mich zu setzten. Es war schwer zu sagen ob er bemerkte wie mir die Einsamkeit zusetzte, schließlich konnte ich seine Gedanken in Menschengestalt nicht lesen.

Genau das war auch der Grund warum wir beschlossen hatten uns so zu treffen und nicht als Werwölfe. Vor allem wegen Sam und den Anderen.

„Was ist mit den Anderen?"

Quil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles in Ordnung. Aber du fehlst in der Gruppe, Emily weint oft weil du fort bist. Du gehörst zu unserer Familie.". Er sah mich flehend an und zerbröckelte einen kleinen Kieselstein zwischen den Fingern. Etwas bedrückte ihn.

„Du weißt warum ich das getan habe. Alle wissen das, besser als sonst einer. Ich wäre kaputt gegangen wenn ich geblieben wäre. Besonders an der Hochzeit.". Ich zog eine Grimasse. „Seiner Hochzeit."

„Keiner von uns war dort. Nur Emily ging kurz vorbei um den Beiden zu gratulieren. Ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst, Jake, aber so kann es wirklich nicht weitergehen. Das du Zeit benötigt hast um klare Gedanken zu fassen, okay, aber irgendwann musst du dich damit abfinden das Bella den Vampir liebt.".

„Emily.", ich lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war einfach herzensgut und machte keine Unterschiede. Vielleicht war sie die einzige Vernünftige unter uns. Aber es war unsere Natur Vampire zu hassen, Emily war ein Mensch!

„Bella hat nach dir gefragt.", sagte mein Bruder leise und senkte den Blick. Es lag ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges auf der Seele, das spürte ich. Ich wurde unruhig.

„Tatsächlich? War sie sauer?"

Quil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen, aber es ist viel passiert und ich glaube inzwischen hasst sie uns. Du hast da Einiges verpasst. Fast wäre ein richtiger Krieg hier ausgebrochen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und fing seinen gequälten Blick auf. _Was war hier los?_

„Okay, ich will alles wissen! Irgendetwas ist passiert, Quil, mach mir nichts vor!", ich unterdrückte es seinen Arm zu packen und ihn zu schütteln. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Bella.

Quil nickte und seufzte schwer. Automatisch rückte er ein Stück von mir weg und holte tief Luft. Dann erzählte er mir alles. Angefangen bei den Angriffen in der Umgebung, von denen ich aber nur wenig aus den Zeitungen mitbekommen hatte, dem Verdacht auf Jasper Hale und Bellas Besuch im Reservat um ihre Familie zu verteidigen.

Er ließ mir Zeit um die Neuigkeiten zu verdauen.

„Sam und der Rest des Rudels haben sie ziemlich grob abgewiesen und später waren alle nur noch am Schreien. Bella ist dann abgehauen und seitdem ist sie wütend auf uns und war auch nicht mehr in La Push."

Ich nickte weil ich um ihr Temperament wusste. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich den Blutsauger auch verdächtigt und wir hätten uns schlimm gestritten.

Quil fuhr fort und erzählte von den Vampiren die es auf Bella abgesehen hatten. Er hatte regelmäßig, Tag und Nacht, nach ihr gesehen und sich versteckt gehalten. Immer wenn ihr Vampir nicht bei ihr war um auf sie aufzupassen. Wir wussten Beide dass er niemals zulassen würde dass ihr jemand wehtat. Dann beschrieb er den Kampf sehr detailliert, in dem er laut seiner Beschreibung eine ziemlich zu große Rolle gespielt hatte und wie sie die fremden Blutsauger getötet hatten.

Meine Fäuste hatten sich geballt und ich stieß aufgebracht die Luft zischend zwischen meinen Zähnen heraus. Zum Glück war ihr nichts geschehen!

Aber der Junge neben mir stockte plötzlich und knetete nervös seine Finger. Sie waren schon ganz weiß.

„Es gibt das noch Etwas was du wissen solltest."

„Was denn?"

„Versprich dass du versuchst ruhig zu bleiben. Wir haben es auch eben erst erfahren.". Quil schnappte aufgeregt nach Luft.

„Was ist los, jetzt schieß schon los! Geht es um Bella?". Ich war aufgesprungen.

„Setz dich besser wieder."

„Danke ich mag gerade eher zu stehen.", ich versuchte meine Stimme zu beruhigen. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen alle alleine gelassen zu haben.

„Wir hatten diese Nacht ein Treffen mit den Cullens und sie haben erzählt das die Kleine von ihnen,…"

„Alice.", murmelte ich.

„Genau! Also sie hat gesehen das die so genannten Volturi kommen werden. Irgendwelche mächtigen Obervampire und deshalb wollten sie uns vor ihnen warnen. Dabei geht es um Bella und dieser Carlisle meint sie wollen überprüfen ob sie noch ein Mensch ist, da sie ihnen versprochen hat ihr menschliches Leben zu beenden. Damals musste sie ihnen das Versprechen leisten, damit jeder von ihnen heil die Stadt verlassen kann. Es schien eine schwierige Geschichte zu sein."

„Ich bleibe und helfe gegen sie zu kämpfen. Das schaffen wir schon.". Es ging schließlich um Bella!

Quil schüttelte den Kopf und packte mein Handgelenk. Er zitterte. „Jake. Edward wird sie in den nächsten Stunden in einen Vampir verwandeln. Wenn nicht, werden die Volturi sie fort holen und es selbst tun.". Er hatte leise gesprochen aber ich hatte jedes Wort verstanden.

Jedes einzelne Wort was er gesagt hatte sickerte langsam durch meinen Kopf und ich erstarrte als ich ihre Bedeutung erkannte. Alles verschwamm und ich schloss keuchend die Augen.

„Nicht sie.", flüsterte ich, aber dann stieß ich einen lauten, wütenden Schrei aus. Ein paar Vögel flohen aufgeschreckt aus den Kronen der Bäume.

Verwirrt lief ich hin und her und versuchte mich zu fangen.

Ich konnte das nicht zulassen, niemals! Nie!

Ich hatte hingenommen dass ER sie bekam.

Ich hatte wegen ihr meine Familie im Stich gelassen.

Ich wollte sie glücklich sehen!

Ich wollte dass sie ihr Leben ungehindert weiterleben kann.

Ich wollte sie schützen!

Und jetzt sollte sie zu einem Wesen werden, einem meiner natürlichen Feinde, nur weil ein paar Vampire kamen vor denen sich die Cullens fürchteten. Wegen einem Versprechen das erzwungen wurde, bei dem meine Bella keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte?!

„Das darf niemals passieren, Quil. Ich kann das nicht zulassen!", knurrte ich und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Was willst du denn tun, Jake. Vielleicht kann ihr Leben wirklich nur so gerettet werden. Ich denke nicht das Edward Cullen sie sonst verwandeln würde."

„Ich werde sie verstecken und beschützen. Sollen diese Volturi ruhig kommen, ich jedenfalls kann und will Bella nicht aufgeben."

„Heißt dass das du bleiben wirst?", fragte Quil hoffnungsvoll und hielt noch immer meine Hand. Ich nickte zögernd.

„Erst einmal muss ich Bella davor retten eines dieser abscheulichen Kreaturen zu werden. Es gibt immer eine andere Lösung und die werde ich finden. Zunächst hole ich sie von Edward weg.". In Gedanken ging ich meinen Plan bereits Schritt für Schritt durch.

„Er lässt sie nicht aus den Augen."

„Sobald Charlie heute früh aufsteht wird Edward auch nicht dort sein. Die Chance werde ich nutzen.". Bisher war es immer so gewesen das der Blutsauger Bella erst am späten Vormittag oder erst frühen Nachmittag abholte, das war vor wenigen Monaten noch mit Charlie genauso abgesprochen gewesen. Bill war eine gute Informationsquelle, denn er und Bellas Vater sprachen oft genug über unsere Erziehung. „Was haben sie Charlie überhaupt erzählt?"

Quil verdrehte die Augen. „Soweit ich weiß haben sie ihm vorgemacht schon früher nach Alaska aufs College zu müssen, er hat es ihnen auch abgekauft. Heute Abend fliegen sie angeblich los.". Er setzte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft.

„Mir bleibt also noch ein wenig Zeit. Danke dass du auf Bella Acht gegeben hast, Quil. Ich wusste das ich auf dich vertrauen kann!"

„Das solltest du auch am Besten wissen.", lachte er und tippte sich an den Kopf. In unserem Rudel kannte jeder jeden wie sich selbst, das stimmte allerdings. „Ich werde für dich da sein und dir helfen. Aber denk noch einmal darüber nach, bevor du, beziehungsweise wir, uns in Schwierigkeiten begeben obwohl es aussichtslos ist!"

„Es geht um Bellas Leben.", sagte ich leise und griff ihm an die Schultern, „Sie ist meine persönliche Sonne."

Quil lachte leise. „Ich weiß wie wichtig sie für dich ist. Aber tu mir den Gefallen!"

Ich nickte, obwohl mein Entschluss schon gefasst war. Ich durfte nicht zulassen dass Bella verwandelt würde. Wenn sie erst einmal ein Vampir war dann konnten wir uns nicht mehr sehen, dann war sie meine Feindin. Sie gehörte dann endgültig zu diesem Cullen Pack und zwar unwiderruflich. _Niemals! Nicht meine Bella!_

Dann sah ich Quil hinterher, wie er hinter dem Busch verschwand und sich wenige Sekunden später in seine Wolfsgestalt verwandelte. Mit einem letzten leisen Winseln verabschiedete er sich vorerst von mir und ließ mich mit den tausend Gedanken alleine, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten.

Erst als die Geräusche seiner Pfoten verstummten ließ ich mich schluchzend auf den Baumstamm sinken und der Wald verschwamm vor meinen Augen.

_Jetzt sitzt also dieser Bär von Mann, weinend, mitten im Wald und versuchte klare Gedanken zu fassen. Dieses Mädchen macht mich noch irgendwann fertig…_


	17. Wiedersehen alter Freunde

_**Hallo!**_

_**Hier das nächste Kapitel. **_

_**Danke für die lieben Reviews…!!!**_

_**Es geht spannend weiter! ;-) **_

_**Denkt an die Reviews, ihr seid in letzter Zeit so schön fleißig!!!^^**_

_**LG**_

**Wiedersehen alter Freunde**

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich leer.

Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in meinem Bauch und es war keine Aufregung, blieb einfach und wurde immer mehr, anstatt weniger.

Müde packte ich noch ein paar Sachen in einen Rucksack und sah mich noch einmal in meinem Zimmer um. Es war unfassbar das ich niemals mehr wieder so wie jetzt in diesem Zimmer übernachten könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde mir dann bei dem Gedanken an das frische Blut im Schlafzimmer nebenan, das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Ich zog eine Grimasse.

Edward war heute Morgen, nachdem ich aufgewacht war, nach Hause gefahren. Eigentlich hatte ich mich dagegen gewehrt alleine zu bleiben.

„Du hast bestimmt noch etwas zu erledigen und ich denke Charlie ist es wichtig vor deiner Abreise noch ein wenig Zeit mit dir alleine zu verbringen. Ich komme dich heute Mittag so früh wie möglich abholen, Liebes.", hatte er versprochen und jetzt traute ich mich noch nicht einmal runter zu meinem Vater zu gehen.

Und irgendwie machte ich mir Sorgen, dass ich ohne Edward verrückt werden könnte. Ich kam mir plötzlich so hilflos vor. Auch wenn Alice versprochen hatte ein Auge auf mich zu halten. Nicht unbedingt das was ich jetzt wollte. Eigentlich sollte alles nur noch schnell vorübergehen. Der Abschied, der Biss, die Verwandlung.

Andererseits wusste ich das es notwendig war das Edward noch einmal alles mit Carlisle absprechen konnte und bevor er mich verwandeln würde auf jeden Fall jagen ging. Emmet und er waren heute etwas weiter weg gefahren, auch wenn Edward das eigentlich nicht gefallen hatte, um seine Lieblingsbeute zu jagen. Dann würde es Edward leichter fallen mich zu verwandeln. Ich schauderte und legte den Bilderrahmen mit einem alten Foto von Renée, Charlie und mir in die Tasche. Ich musste lachen als mir auffiel, dass so ein Foto jedes Mädchen, in fast jedem Film, hatte, wenn es sein Elternhaus verließ. Dabei war ich jawohl alles andere als gewöhnlich!

Schließlich überwand ich mich doch noch und machte mich mit der letzten Tasche auf den Weg nach unten.

„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Tragen, Bells?", rief Charlie von unten und streckte seinen Kopf aus der Küche.

„Nein das ist nur noch die eine Tasche, danke Dad."

„Ich habe schnell ein paar Sandwichs gemacht, wenn du Hunger hast? Und für die Fahrt und den Flug kannst du dir auch noch welche mitnehmen!".

Ich starrte Charlie überrascht an und entdeckte die Brote auf der Küchentheke. Sie sahen tatsächlich köstlich aus! „Die sehen super aus, danke dir!". Schnell drückte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich habe mir schon ein paar Sachen von dir abgeguckt und glaube ich schaff jetzt deutlich mehr als ein paar Nudeln!", lachte er und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich versteckte meinen Kopf in seinem Hemd, als ich merkte, dass ich tatsächlich rot anlief. Wann hatte Charlie mich zuletzt so spontan in den Arm genommen?

„Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, Mäuschen. Aber mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Wenn du ab und zu mal anrufst dann komm ich sicher gut über die Runden. Vor zwei Jahren bin ich schließlich auch nicht verhungert. Obwohl ich zugeben muss das ich seit dem ordentlich an Pfunden zugelegt habe!"

Wir lachten und ich nahm mir rasch eines seiner Sandwichs, obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Hunger hatte. Trotzdem schmeckten sie wirklich gut und ich genoss es. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Letzten in meinem ganzen menschlichen Leben.

„Hast du deine Mutter schon angerufen? Du kennst Renée, sonst wird sie sauer!"

Ich nickte und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Oh Mann, Charlie du hast daneben gestanden!"

„Man wird jawohl fragen dürfen. Dann ist ja gut!"

Ich räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und schaltete sie ein. Das sanfte Surren des Gerätes entspannte meine Nerven ein wenig. Hoffentlich kam Edward bald!

„Wann kommt Edward eigentlich?", fragte Charlie im selben Moment und ich kicherte leise.

„Sobald er auch fertig gepackt hat. Ich denke so in ein oder zwei Stunden wird er hier sein."

Charlie nickte nur und verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer. Wie immer wenn wir mit Essen fertig waren. Wie locker mein Vater die ganze Situation nahm. Aber er fand es ja von Anfang an super dass ich an eine Universität ging und er war in dem Glauben das ich bald wiederkommen würde. Ich nahm das alles überhaupt nicht so wahr weil ich die Wahrheit kannte. Aber ich spürte das es mir langsam besser ging und ich dabei war mit diesem Leben abzuschließen, überzeugt davon, das es allen Menschen die ich liebte gut gehen würde. Jetzt war fast nur noch die Aufregung übrig und die Sehnsucht nach meinem Engel.

Es klingelte an der Haustür und ich warf neugierig einen Blick durch das Fenster.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa?", flüsterte ich und schaute noch einmal genauer auf den Golf vor der Haustür.

Schnell rannte ich in den Flur und riss die Tür auf.

Tatsächlich stand _er_ vor mir. Groß, breit und stark, mit dem üblichen Pferdeschwanz (die Haare kamen mir deutlich länger vor) und kurzer Hose sowie einem zerfransten Hemd. Jacob eben.

„Jake!", flüsterte ich und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Er war tatsächlich zurückgekommen!

„Hallo Bella! Ich wollte mal vorbeischauen!", grinste er über beide Ohren und zog mich in seine Arme. Er roch stark nach Wald, Blättern und Harz.

„Wieso bist du wieder hier?"

„Soll ich denn wieder fahren?", lachte er und begrüßte Charlie der ihn überrascht anschaute. Damit hatte wohl keiner gerechnet! Gut das Edward nicht hier war.

„Jacob, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Bist du also von deinem Ausflug mit deinen Freunden wieder zurück.", sagte Charlie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Der Werwolf schaute mich fragend an und nickte dann übertrieben. „Ja genau!", murmelte er verwirrt.

„Bill hat mir davon erzählt!", erklärte Charlie und ging weiter in die Küche. „Da hast du ja Glück Bella noch zu erwischen bevor sie nach Alaska los muss.", rief er noch.

Jake runzelte die Stirn und griff nach meiner Hand. „Komm lass und mal ein wenig spazieren gehen."

Ich nickte und griff rasch nach meiner Jacke. „Ich bin mit Jake ein wenig spazieren, Dad. Ich bin rechtzeitig wieder hier, bevor Edward mich abholt!", rief ich und steckte schnell den Hausschlüssel in meine Jackentasche.

„Viel Spaß!", erwiderte er und ich folgte Jake rasch nach draußen durch den leichten Regen. Er hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf und ich rutschte auf den warmen Sitz.

„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte ich und drehte die Musik ein wenig leiser damit wir uns unterhalten konnten.

„Nach La Push. Wir gehen am Strand spazieren. Ich glaube wir haben uns viel zu erzählen."

„Allerdings.", seufzte ich und starrte ihn immer noch überrumpelt an. Ich hatte mich eigentlich damit abgefunden ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen und jetzt stand er wie früher einfach vor unserem Haus um mich abzuholen!

Mir fiel auf das er schneller als gewohnt fuhr und immer wieder nervöse Blicke in den Rückspiegel warf. Sein Fahrstil hatte sich von dem Tempo ein wenig dem von Edward angepasst. Nicht unbedingt eine positive Veränderung. Der kleine Wald zog rasch an uns vorbei.

„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Ich war sogar bei dir Zuhause um dich zu besuchen, aber du warst einfach fort.". Nachdenklich spielte ich mit dem Holzwolf an meinem Armband.

„Du trägst meinen Anhänger ja noch!", stellte er fest und grinste verschmitzt.

„Lenk nicht von meiner Frage ab Jacob Black!"

„Schon gut!", sagte er und seine Miene wurde härter. Er drückte das Gaspedal noch ein Stück weiter durch als wir die Landstraße erreichten. „Ich war hier und da, aber niemals zu weit entfernt um dich in der Not im Stich lassen zu müssen!"

„Wie ritterlich!". Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. „Jedenfalls warst du weit genug weg um Quil den Auftrag geben zu müssen ein Auge auf mich zu haben."

„Stimmt. Ich wollte ja auch nicht von Sam und den Anderen genervt werden. Ich bin schließlich fort um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben und mein Leben wieder recht zu biegen."

Ich merkte wie Wut in mir hochstieg und ich mich an unser letztes Gespräch erinnerte. Er hatte mir weismachen wollen es wäre alles in Ordnung und er käme mit der Situation klar. Anscheinend war genau das nicht der fall gewesen. Er bemerkte dass ich meine Hände in meine Hose krallte.

„Was ist los, Bella?"

Ich lachte schrill und starrte ihn verärgert an. „Du bist abgehauen ohne irgendwas zu sagen. Weißt du was das für ein Schock war als ich alles nach dir abgeklappert habe und von Emily erfahren musste, das du La Push und das Rudel verlassen hast! Hast du dir darüber Gedanken gemacht?"

Jacob seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel. „Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten."

Er griff nach meiner Hand, doch ich zog sie rasch weg. Ich schnaufte und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich dachte unser letztes Gespräch war dazu da gewesen über alles zu reden. Du hast nicht erwähnt das du mich ganz verlässt."

„Es war nicht nur deswegen, wegen uns. Ich habe die Anderen genauso mit runter gerissen. Sie kennen meine Gedanken, jeden Einzelnen und wissen über jeden meiner Träume Bescheid. Sie mussten mitfühlen wie sehr ich es bedauerte das du dich für diesen Stein entschieden hast und nicht für mich. Es war besser so für uns alle. Es geht mir tatsächlich besser, weißt du!"

Ich nickte.

Verwirrt beobachtete ich ihn, aber traute mich nicht ihn zu fragen warum er so nervös war. Jake war immer die Ruhe in Person gewesen, locker und total cool. Jetzt wirkte er wie ein gescheuchtes Huhn.

Mit einem überraschten Blick zur Uhr stellte ich fest das wir eigentlich schon lange hätten da sein müssen. Schnell schaute ich aus dem Seitenfenster und sah weit hinter uns das Wasser glitzern, mit dem anliegenden Strand an dem wir eigentlich spazieren gehen wollten!

„Hey Jake, du bist viel zu weit gefahren. Der Strand ist da vorn.", ich deutete verwirrt auf den immer kleiner werdenden Fleck Strand.

Plötzlich wurde sein Blick hart und er starrte stur geradeaus. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich immer wieder kurz zum Spiegel. Er antwortete nicht.

Dann wurde es mir mit einem Schlag bewusst!

„Wir fahren überhaupt nicht zum Strand! Du wolltest nie dort hin!", keuchte ich und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Wir mussten schon beinahe aus La Push raus sein. „Jake!", keuchte ich und krallte mich an meinen Sitz.

„Vertrau mir!", flüsterte er und legte eine Hand auf mein Knie. Er drückte das Gaspedal durch.

„LASS MICH SOFORT RAUS!", schrie ich und griff nach dem Türgriff, obwohl mir klar war das ich bei diesem Tempo das Auto nie verlassen könnte ohne mich umzubringen!

Jacob war schneller und verriegelte die Türschlösser. Er sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl! Ich will dir nur helfen!", sagte er mit bebender Stimme und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Ich muss zurück, Jake! Fahr bitte sofort zurück oder bleib am Rand stehen, mir egal aber fahr nicht noch weiter fort!". Ich zitterte und rüttelte wütend an der Tür. Sie bewegte sich natürlich keinen Millimeter. Es war Wahnsinn was Jake tat.

„Jake, jetzt hör mir zu. Die Volturi finden mich überall. Sie sind mächtiger als jeder andere Vampir und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie viel Kraft sie haben.". Mir war bewusst das Quil ihm alles erzählt haben musste. Wo war Edward bloß wenn man ihn brauchte!

„Ich lass nicht zu das du einer von ihnen wirst. Nicht aus Zwang!"

„Das ist Unsinn. Ich will es doch auch, nur dass es jetzt notwendig ist um Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Zeitpunkt hat sich nur verschoben, Edward hätte mich sowieso irgendwann verwandelt. Ich will es doch!"

Er lachte laut und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Seine Hand am Lenkrad zitterte und der Druck seiner anderen Hand auf meinem Knie verstärkte sich. Es schmerzte langsam.

„Ich dachte das hättest du eingesehen?", fragte ich leise und schob seine Hand von meinem Bein.

„Das ist jetzt etwas ganz Anderes. Wenn dein toller Vampirgatte dich nicht schützen kann, oder will, dann werde ich das tun."

„Es war schwer genug ihm klar zu machen das wir keine Chance gegen die Volturi und ihre Kräfte haben. Und du alleine hast diese Kraft erst recht nicht! Jake, bitte kehr um, das hat keinen Sinn! Du bringt uns nur in Gefahr!"

„Zu spät!", sagte er und machte eine Vollbremsung. Ich knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe und spürte etwas Warmes meinen Kopf hinunter laufen. Es roch widerlich nach Eisen und eine schwarze Welle schwappte auf mich zu. „Nein!", keuchte ich erschöpft und verlor das Bewusstsein.


	18. Visionen

_**Hallo,**_

_**hier das nächste, etwas kürzere Kapitel.**_

_**Ich bitte um Reviews, auch wenn meine Anzeige mal wieder steckt und ich keine Ahnung habe wie viel ich bereits habe. Ich würde euch eig auch gern hier Antworten geben, aber na ja. Reviewt fleißig, damit ich mich beim nächsten aktualisieren von den Reviews dann freuen kann!!!**_

_**Euch natürlich ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!!!**_

_**Lg**_

**Visionen**

~°~Alice Cullen~°~

Diese bedrückende Stimmung im Haus machte mich noch fertig. Aber wahrscheinlich war ich immoment auch nicht unbedingt jemand der, wie sonst, gute Laune versprühte. Selbst Jasper hatte keine Chance gegen die Trauer die in der Luft lag. Jeder von uns wusste wie schlecht es Bella ging. Und ich litt mit ihr! Sie war schließlich wie meine Schwester.

„Alice Schatz, guck nicht so!", flüsterte Jasper an meinem Ohr und strich sanft über meine Finger. Ein Kribbeln erfüllte meinen Bauch und ich grinste ihn an.

„Das hält nicht für lang. Ich glaube deine Kraft kann sich heute nur schwer gegen die Stimmung hier durchsetzten. Bella tut mir so unendlich leid!". Seufzend ließ ich mich nach hinten auf das weiche Sofa fallen. Wie gern würde ich jetzt schlafen können!

„So kenn ich dich gar nicht. Zuletzt habe ich dich so gesehen als Edward fort war. Aber ich weiß was du fühlst. Ich weiß wie alle sich fühlen und bei Esme ist es am Schlimmsten. In ihrer Nähe zu sein ist immoment wirklich übel.". Er zog mich zu sich hoch und ließ seinen Finger sachte meinen Rücken herunterfahren. „Selbst Rose ist mitfühlend!"

„Sie versteht Bella jetzt besser. Rosalie muss nun einmal erst ihre Rolle spielen bevor sie Anderen das Gefühl gibt von ihr gemocht zu werden. Zum Glück kennen wir sie besser. Ich bewundere Emmet wie gelassen er das alles nimmt!"

Jasper brummte. „Er würde am Liebsten kämpfen. Obwohl er sich auch darüber freut das Bella Eine von uns wird. Darauf hat er ja schon lange gehofft!"

Ich nickte nur um ihm nicht antworten zu müssen. Angestrengt versuchte ich Bella zu sehen. Wieso sah ich nie etwas Brauchbares wenn ich gerade wollte? Eindeutig ein Nachteil meiner Fähigkeit! Immoment konnte ich Bella überhaupt nicht sehen, auch wenn ich mich nur auf sie konzentrierte. Wahrscheinlich war einer der Wölfe wieder in ihrer Nähe um auf sie auszupassen. Wie mich diese Hunde nervten! Aber ich musste alles im Auge behalten, zumindest solange Edward mit Emmet fort war.

„Siehst du etwas?", fragte plötzlich eine helle Stimme und Rosalie kam zu uns auf das Sofa. Sie sah tatsächlich müde aus!

„Das ist es ja gerade. Ich kann sie überhaupt nicht mehr sehen!", knurrte ich und war wütend ein Kissen in die nächste Ecke. „Ich bräuchte jetzt echt einen voll bepackten Shoppingtag, dann ginge es mir eindeutig besser!", witzelte ich und warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Wie war ich froh wenn das alles vorbei war!

„Ich kann mal nach ihr schauen gehen. Bestimmt ist nur einer von den Wölfen bei ihr. Die gehen mir langsam wirklich zu sehr auf den Zeiger.", knurrte mein Mann und in seiner Brust grollte es finster.

Dann geschah es.

Mit einem Mal kniff ich meine Augen schmerzhaft fest zu und die Stimmen rund herum wurden zu hohen unverständlichen Geräuschen. Ich krampfte mich zusammen und ein verzerrtes Bild wurde langsam deutlicher.

Ein Mädchen saß verängstigt in einem runden Raum und wurde von mehreren Personen angestarrt. Es gab keine Chance ihnen zu entkommen und Bella schien nur noch abzuwarten was geschehen würde.

Dann wurde es plötzlich wieder hell und ich merkte dass mein Kopf auf Jaspers Schulter lag. Es war so eine kurze Vision gewesen, allerdings genug um zu wissen was geschehen würde. „Wir können Bella nicht beschützen. Ich habe sie in der Gewalt der Volturi gesehen.", keuchte ich und griff sofort nach meinen Handy auf dem Tisch vor mir. „Ich sag Edward dass er sofort zurückkommen soll. Wir dürfen Bella nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen!"

Ich glaube es hatte keine halbe Stunde gedauert bis Edward und Emmet in das Esszimmer gestürmt kamen. Nicht nur Edward war verwirrt, auch Emmet hatte jeden Muskel angespannt.

Der Blick meines jüngsten Bruders nahm mich gefangen und ich fuhr mir verzweifelt durch das struppige Haar. Er würde ausrasten. Ich selbst war schließlich genauso geschockt und keiner hier in diesem Raum konnte fassen was ich eben gesehen hatte. Da durfte nicht passieren!

„Was ist los Alice? Sag schon!", knurrte Edward und ignorierte Carlisles Aufforderung sich erst einmal zu setzten.

„Es ist schrecklich, Edward! Ich habe gesehen dass Bella von den Volturi gefangen gehalten wird. Ich habe sie in Volterra, in ihrem Sitz, unter Bewachung gesehen.", erklärte ich und strich Edward sanft über den Arm. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er leise.

„Zuhause denke ich. Wir haben auf euch gewartet."

Er schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und jetzt zuckte ich plötzlich zusammen. Carlisle war aufgestanden um Edward zu besänftigen. Aber er wischte die Hände unseres Vaters unwirsch von seinen Schultern.

„Wieso in aller Welt habt ihr sie noch nicht hergeholt? Wir dürfen sie auf keinen Fall alleine lassen.", brüllte er und griff nach dem Autoschlüssel des Volvos. „Ich hole sie jetzt."

Carlisle nickte, aber hielt Edward noch immer am Arm fest. „Sag ihr noch nichts!"

Er nickte nur und fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare. Edward zitterte und der Schlüssel klimperte laut. „Nein, sie erfährt davon nichts."

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Emmet und war bereits aufgestanden.

„Nein ich fahr alleine. Sie wird sowieso merken das etwas nicht stimmt und erst recht wenn du dabei bist. Danke.". Dann eilte er aus dem Haus und wenige Sekunden später hörte ich den Volvo schnell vom Gelände fahren.

„Ich kann sie immer noch nicht sehen! Diese Wölfe müssen ständig bei ihr sein. Das ist wirklich ätzend wenn wegen den Hunden meine Fähigkeit versagt.", jammerte ich und ließ mich von Esme sanft umarmen. Sie strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Alice Schatz, du weit ganz genau das deine Vorhersagungen nicht stimmen müssen. Wir sind im Vorteil weil wir wissen dass unser Plan so nicht ausreichend funktionieren wird. Wir beschützen Bella, macht euch alle mal keine Gedanken.". Rasch drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nach all dem was wir in der kurzen Zeit jetzt erlebt haben werden wir Bella nicht am Ende noch an die Volturi verlieren!". Carlisle drückte kurz die Hand seiner Frau und verließ uns Richtung Büro. Ich wusste wirklich nicht was es jetzt noch nachzulesen galt. Er war unglaublich!

_Wir_ würden jedenfalls mehr brauchen als ein paar Bücher…

*

* *

* * * * * *

* *

* *

* * * *

* * * *

_____________________________________________________________________


	19. Ungeduld

_Hallo,_

_hier das nächste Kapitel!!!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_LG_

_:-))_

**Ungeduld**

Stöhnend spürte ich wie das taube Gefühl in meinen Gliedern nachließ und jetzt bemerkte ich leider auch den pochenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf.

Ich versuchte mich gar nicht erst aufzurichten und ließ die Augen fest zugepresst. Es fühlte sich an als würde mein Körper nicht zu mir gehören. Mir war eiskalt und alles fühlte sich viel zu schwer an.

„Auch schon wach?", kicherte eine bekannte Stimme und der Duft von Kiefer und Baumharz stieg in meine Nase. Wut stieg in mir auf.

„Du!", stöhnte ich und richtete mich langsam auf. Jacobs Hände, die mich stützen wollten, schlug ich barsch fort. Auf seine Hilfe konnte ich wirklich verzichten.

Ich öffnete die Augen und hielt vorsichtshalber eine Hand davor, um durch die Schlitze zwischen meinen Fingern zu linsen. Aber es war nicht wie erwartet hell, sondern recht dunkel, dort, wo auch immer wir uns befanden. „WO sind wir?"

Jetzt erkannte ich, dass wir in einer Holzhütte waren. Nicht sehr groß, aber ausreichend um wenige Nächte zu überstehen. Ich lag auf einem ungemütlichen Bett und Jake saß neben mir auf einem unstabil wirkenden Hocker. Er grinste mich über beide Ohren verschmitzt an.

„Ein ganzes Stück weg von Forks. Im Grunde auch schon fast nicht mehr im Reservat. Ich wollte sichergehen das uns keiner findet.". Er reichte mir ein Glas mit Wasser. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen als mich ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Kopf erwischte.

„Au!"

„Soll ich dir ein kaltes Tuch machen?", fragte der Wolfsjunge besorgt und griff nach meiner Hand.

Ich zog sie ihm weg und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du hast glaube ich genug angerichtet mit dem Blödsinn denn du hier verzapft hast."

„Du bist in Sicherheit."

„Glaubst du, Jake! Und wenn du denkst das du mich hier festhalten kannst, dann kennst du mich sehr schlecht!". Aufgebracht warf ich das volle Glas gegen die Wand. Es zersprang in tausend Teile. Von mir aus demolierte ich hier sämtliche Möbel bis er mich nach Hause fuhr, oder zumindest gehen ließ.

„Und wie willst du mich daran hindern?", fragte er und grinste mich frech an. „Du hast schon einmal versucht mich zu schlagen und das hat nicht funktioniert!"

_Wirklich ein Gesicht zum Reinschlagen!_

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und vermied es ihn anzusehen. Vorsichtig probierte ich aufzustehen und merkte überrascht das langsam wieder Leben in meine Beine kam. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich hier gelegen hatte!

„Du frierst ja, Bella! Da hängt meine Jacke hinter dir. Zieh sie an!", forderte er mich auf und deutete auf einen kleinen Stuhl, der vor einem noch kleineren Tisch stand.

„Nein, ich brauche deine dämliche Jacke nicht.". Natürlich merkte ich dass ich zitterte und mir die Zähne klapperten. Meine eigene Sweatjacke musste noch im Wagen liegen und ich hatte nicht mehr als ein T-Shirt an.

„Sei doch nicht so zickig!"

„Sag mal wie lange hast du denn vor hier zu bleiben? Ein paar Tage? Eine Woche oder doch vielleicht ein paar Monate?", fragte ich sarkastisch und warf rasch einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr.

Jacob wirkte wie die Ruhe selber. Fast schon hatte ich den Eindruck dass er sich sogar amüsierte! Er schien sich seiner Sache besonders sicher zu sein, aber finden würden uns die Volturi trotzdem und dann war es zu spät. Wenn sie schon unterwegs waren, dann konnte Edward nicht früh genug hier sein, Alice konnte mich in Jakes Gegenwart schließlich nicht sehen. „So lange wie nötig.", erwiderte er trocken, griff nach einem Stück Holz und holte ein Messer aus einer Schublade. Er fing an zu schnitzen.

„Dir ist aber klar dass sie uns finden werden. Sie kennen meinen Geruch.". Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen dass er darüber nicht nachgedacht hatte. Dann müsste er schon in blinder Verzweiflung zu mir gefahren sein um mich zu „_retten_".

„Keine Angst. Das Auto habe ich etwas weiter weg geparkt und ich habe dich den ganzen Weg getragen. So wie wir das damals bei dieser Viktoria gemacht haben. Du hast nichts berührt! Man wird dich nicht riechen können und von Forks aus wird es schwer sein deine Spur aus dieser Entfernung zu verfolgen."

„Du bist aber sehr optimistisch. Danke das du mein Todesurteil hiermit dann offiziell unterschrieben hast.". Ich schlug gegen die Tür und trat dem Stuhl die Beine weg.

Edward würde mich nie mehr in einen Vampir verwandeln können und unsere Ewigkeit miteinander würde wohl ein Traum bleiben. Und das alles wegen eines jungen, dummen, überheblichen und arroganten Werwolfs. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

„Bella beruhige dich. Wieso verstehst du denn nicht das ich dir helfen will?". Jetzt trat Verzweiflung in sein Gesicht und der legte sein Schnitzwerkzeug seufzend beiseite.

„Du kapierst es einfach nicht, oder?", zischte ich und rutschte die Wand entlang auf den Boden. Ich würde mich jedenfalls nicht neben ihn setzten. Die Gefahr war zu groß das ich mir wieder meine Hand brechen würde, wenn ich versuchen würde ihn zu schlagen.

„Dann erklär´s mir doch!", sagt er jetzt wütend und lief im Raum auf und ab.

„Wie oft denn noch, Jake?". Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich- möchte- ein – Vampir- werden! Jetzt verstanden? Es ist einzig und allein der Zeitpunkt der ein wenig plötzlich kam, weil wir weniger Zeit hatten meine Verwandlung vorzubereiten. Mich zwingt niemand dazu und die Volturi waren einfach nur ein Grund dafür es jetzt bald zu tun! Ich liebe Edward mehr als mein Leben und will ewig mit ihm zusammen bleiben!"

„Ich weiß das!", rief Jacob schnell und zog eine Grimasse. Natürlich hörte er das nicht gern!

Plötzlich hielt er inne und hielt seine Nase in die Luft. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Hier stinkt es gewaltig!", knurrte er und jeder seiner Muskel spannte sich an.

„Edward!", hauchte ich und sprang hoch. Hoffentlich hatte er mich gefunden!

„Das kann nicht sein! Das ist nicht der Gestank von Cullen.", stellte Jake entsetzt fest und starrte mich an. „Das sind Vampire die ich nicht kenne."

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag, obwohl ich gewusst hatte dass es soweit kommen würde. Jake´s Plan konnte von Anfang nicht klappen! Und jetzt kamen sie und mein Schicksal war besiegelt. Jake hatte keine Chance gegen sie. „Die Volturi!", murmelte ich und sackte zusammen.

„Aber wie haben sie uns gefunden? Ich habe alles richtig gemacht!", murmelte er und fuhr sich immer wieder durch die langen Haare.

„Keine Angst, Bella. Ich beschütze dich!". Feuer trat in seine Augen und er zog sein Hemd aus. „Ich gehe kurz raus um mich zu verwandeln. Bleib hier drinnen, hörst du! Ich lasse nicht zu das dir was passiert!"

Ich lachte leise und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, während Jacob mir kurz über den Kopf strich und die Hütte verließ. Ein lautes Knurren neben der Hütte ertönte und ich wusste dass er sich verwandelt hatte. Als ob das etwas bringen würde!

Dann fasste ich einen Entschluss und rappelte mich auf. Schnell wischte ich die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht und öffnete die Tür. Ich durfte nicht zulassen dass sie meinem Werwolf etwas taten. Er hatte eine Dummheit begangen die mich wahrscheinlich mein Leben kosten würde und ich war wütend! Aber er hatte es nicht verdient dass man ihm wehtat, dafür dass er mir helfen wollte!

Jacob knurrte und stupste mich leicht an, mit der Nase in die Richtung der leeren Hütte. Er tapste auf der Stelle hin und her und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Nein Jake. Ich bleibe bei dir!", flüsterte ich und umschlang meinen Körper mit den Armen.

Dann deutete er energisch in den Wald hinter uns. Ich verstand was er meinte.

„Es ist zu spät um wegzulaufen!", flüsterte ich und ignorierte das Zittern meines Körpers. Es schüttelte mich, aber meine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um meinen Engel, der von alledem nichts wusste. Der nicht bei mir war.

Und dann konnte ich die Umrisse einer kleinen Frau und zwei weitere große, breite Gestalten erkennen. Ich wusste dass die Frau in der Mitte Jane sein musste und neben ihr zwei weitere Volturi. Es schüttelte mich und ich schloss die Augen um mir noch einmal sein Gesicht in Gedanken anzusehen. _Edward!_


	20. Der Geruch von Hunden

_Hallo!_

_Oh mann, gleich so viele Reviews! Danke!_

_Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte in letzter Zeit ein paar Prüfungen und ziemlich viel Unikram zu erledigen! Aber hier das nächste Kapitel und jetzt versuche ich mich auch wieder ein bisschen zu beeilen. ;-))_

_LG, und schön reviewn!!!_

**Der Geruch von Hunden**

~°~Edward Cullen~°~

Ich forderte alles was mein Wagen hergab. Viel zu schnell fuhr ich die Straße runter die in Bellas Wohngegend führte. Würde sie neben mir sitzen, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich kreidebleich an den Sitz geklammert, oder aber, wofür ich eher tendierte, lauthals meinen Fahrstil kritisiert. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht und ich fuhr mir nervös, mit zitternden Händen, durch die Haare.

_Hoffentlich ist alles in Ordnung._, betete ich und überholte den Wagen vor mir, der verärgert über meine Geschwindigkeit wild hupte. Wenn der wüsste worum es in diesem Moment ging. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später konnte ich das Auto in meinem Rückspiegel nicht mehr sehen.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Nicht nur die Tatsache dass ich keine Ahnung hatte ob es Bella gut ging machte mich fertig, auch mein Hals brannte schmerzhaft. Emmet und ich waren gar nicht erst zum Jagen gekommen, denn als Alice anrief waren, wir noch auf dem Weg in das Jagdgebiet. Alleine meine pechschwarzen Augen würden Bella Sorgen bereiten. _Wenn es ihr nur gut geht!_

Mit quietschenden Reifen stoppte ich hinter Charlies Streifenwagen und rannte zu ihrem Zimmerfenster. Alles war dunkel aber trotzdem sprang ich und warf einen Blick hinein.

Es war tatsächlich verlassen, alles lag noch wie heute Morgen an seinem Platz, mit der Ausnahme, dass das Bett leer und gemacht war.

Im nächsten Moment stand ich vor der Haustür und hielt inne.

Misstrauisch zog ich den Geruch um mich herum ein. Es roch verdächtig nach Wolf und wenn ich mich nicht irrte gehörte dieser Geruch eindeutig nicht zu Quil.

„Nein!", flüsterte ich und drückte hastig und viel zu fest auf die Klingel. Der Knopf blieb stecken und der Ton hielt an, auch noch als Charlie die Tür öffnete.

„Eure Klingel hakt!", stellte ich trocken fest und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. Diese blöde Klingel war mir nun wirklich egal.

„Mist verdammter!", fluchte Bellas Vater und schlug hart gegen das Blech. Nicht so hart wie ich es könnte.

„Charlie, kann ich zu Bella? Wir sind spät dran.". Ich versuchte meinen Engel zu riechen oder auf Geräusche zu horchen die sie im Haus bemerkbar machen würden. Aber es blieb still.

„Da sagst du was.", murmelte er und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Der Bursche sollte sie pünktlich zurückbringen. Sie haben sich bestimmt verquatscht."

_//Da wird Bella noch etwas zu hören bekommen. Und vor allem Jacob, er wusste wann sie nach Hause muss. Wann werden die Beiden endlich erwachsen?// _Charlies Gedanken prasselten wie Hagelkörner auf mich ein.

Es fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich hatte den Wolfsgeruch richtig erkannt und es dämmerte mir, wieso Bella noch immer nicht zurück war. Schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen!

„Jacob Black ist sonst sehr zuverlässig, weißt du. Ich bin sicher sie kommen jeden Moment von ihrem Spaziergang zurück. Komm doch rein und warte solange.", bot Charlie an und öffnete die Tür ganz, um mir Platz zu machen.

Rasch schüttelte ich den Kopf und warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu. „Ich kann in der Zeit noch kurz was erledigen!", murmelte ich und erinnerte mich im letzten Moment daran in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zum Auto zu hasten. Es hämmerte in meinem Kopf und ich startete den Motor meines Volvos. Ich bemühte mich das Stück Straße in einem angemessenen Tempo zu fahren, bis Charlie mich nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann überschritt ich allmählich wieder die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung.

Wie konnte dieser Hund es wagen. Er würde Bella niemals vor den Volturi beschützen können, auch nicht mit seinem Rudel. Dieser Quil musste ihm alles erzählt haben und Jake hatte daraus natürlich seine Schlüsse gezogen und wollte Bella um jeden Preis schützen.

„Verdammt!", knurrte ich und griff nach meinen Mobiltelefon. Hastig tippte ich auf Wahlwiederholung weil ich wusste, dass Alice Nummer darunter gespeichert war.

„Edward?", fragte eine zarte Stimme schnell und ich konnte hören wie sie die Luft anhielt.

„Hör zu Alice, ich bin auf den Weg nach La Push. Es sieht ganz so aus als ob Jacob Black wieder da ist und Bella jetzt festhält weil er meint er könne sie besser beschützen als wir.", knurrte ich und drückte das Gaspedal durch, als ich das Wohngebiet verließ.

„Wir kommen."

„Nein bleibt wo ihr seid. Ich finde sie schon."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie nervös und ich hörte wie sie auf der Tischplatte herumtippte.

„Halt du bei ihr Zuhause Ausschau falls ich mir irre und sie doch zurückkommt. Und behalt sie und die Volturi im Auge."

„Alles klar. Pass auf dich auf!", ermahnte sie mich noch rasch, bevor ich das Handy zuklappte.

Wenn es nach Alice Vision ging dann würde ich zu spät kommen. Demnach hätten die Volturi sie bereits geschnappt und es wäre wahrscheinlich zu spät. Aber aufgeben würde ich nicht. Bella war mein Leben und darum würde ich kämpfen. Und auch ein kleiner übermütiger Wolf wird mich davon nicht abhalten können!

Ich zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben und parkte den Volvo an der Grenze des Reservates. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Bellas oder Jacobs Geruch und rannte so schnell ich konnte durch den Wald. Alles was ich wahrnahm war Holz, nasses Laub und Harz. Wo versteckte er sie?

Ich musste tatsächlich einige Zeit rennen, als ich schließlich am Rande des Waldes Jacobs Geruch ausmachen konnte. Von Bella allerdings keine Spur. Eins musste man dem Hund also lassen, er hatte nachgedacht und sie wahrscheinlich bis zu dem Versteck getragen, damit die Volturi ihren Geruch nicht finden konnten. Aber das würde nicht ausreichen, Jane und die Anderen waren schlau genug um Jakes Geruch vom Haus aus zu verfolgen, um dann sicher auf Bella zu treffen. Dann war es zu spät.

Schon von weitem konnte ich eine kleine Hütte erkennen und Bellas Geruch wurde langsam stärker. Dort mussten sie sein.

Ich stoppte kurz vor der Lichtung und schloss die Augen um mich auf meine restlichen Vampirsinne zu konzentrieren. Es schien kein fremder Vampir in der Nähe zu sein, allerdings war es um der Hütte herum ebenfalls viel zu still.

Als ich näher kam konnte ich eine Person erkennen, die verkrümmt auf dem nassen Waldboden lag.

Jacob war komplett nackt, seine Hose hing an seinem Bein in der Schlaufe. Er war übersät mit Wunden und schien bewusstlos zu sein.

Wut und Verzweiflung kochte in mir hoch als ich resignierte, dass Bella nirgendwo in der Nähe war und nach dem verletzten Werwolf zufolge waren Jane, Caius und Felix bereits hier gewesen. Ich kam zu spät.

Unwirsch rüttelte ich Jacob und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Ich spürte seine heiße Haut nachträglich immer noch an meiner Hand und wünschte mir tatsächlich er wäre eiskalt. Es wäre ein Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass er wenigstens nicht überlebt hatte, wenn er Bella schon nicht beschützen konnte.

Er hustete und schlug entsetzt die Augen auf. Er wich ein großes Stück vor mir zurück und ich knurrte ihn wütend an. In mir herrschte das reinste Chaos. Wut, Verzweiflung und der Wunsch diesen Werwolf hier und jetzt zu töten.

„Bella!", keuchte er und hustete wieder. Jacob Black ballte die Fäuste und blinzelte mich überrascht an.

Ich ignorierte ihn und wartete ungeduldig bis sich Alice Stimme am Handy meldete.

„Hast du sie? Sag dass du sie hast! Ich sehe noch nichts Neues!"

„Jacob hat es vermasselt und ich bin zu spät. Sie waren hier, Alice, und sie haben Bella.", flüsterte ich erstickt und jedes einzelne Wort traf mich wie ein Messerstich. Ich hatte zugelassen dass ihr jemand wehtun konnte. Meinem Engel.

„Wir retten sie. Kopf hoch Edward! Wir treffen uns am Flughafen!". Alice legte auf und ich kniete mich neben Jacob.

„Ich bin nackt!", keuchte er und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Das ist mir herzlich egal, stinken tust du immer gleich. Was ist passiert?"

„Eure Vampire aus Italien waren hier. Ich wollte kämpfen aber sie waren zu dritt und gegen ihre Fähigkeiten-… ich konnte Bella einfach nicht beschützen!", schluchzte der Werwolf und vergrub seine Hände in den langen Haaren.

„Das was du getan hast war nicht mehr als sie ihnen auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren.", knurrte ich und drückte ihn hart gegen die Holzwand. „Ich bete für dich dass wir nicht zu spät kommen. Sonst denke ich weiß du was ich mit dir mache."

Ich ließ ihn unsanft ins Gras fallen und machte mich auf den Weg zum Auto. Wir mussten so schnell wie möglich das nächste Flugzeug bekommen um nach Volterra zu fliegen.

Vielleicht gab es noch eine Möglichkeit da zu sein, bevor sie Bella etwas tun würden. Bevor sie das was mir am meisten bedeutete entweder töteten, oder wie ich vermutete, verwandelten um sie dazu zu zwingen Eine von Ihnen zu werden. Ich durfte sie nicht verlieren!

_Bis zum nächsten Chap, ich geb Gas!!!! Reviews Reviews Reviews!!!_


	21. Gegen die Zeit

**Hallo!**

**Danke für die ganzen Reviews, das ist super!**

**Erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch Fee^^, wegen ihr kommt das neue Kapitel jetzt schon ;-)**

**Und natürlich bin ich wegen dem 14.02 schon aufgeregt, bin gespannt auf das Buch, leider ist es das Letzte :-(( **

**So euch viel Spaß!**

**LG**

_Zeichenerklärung:_

_//…………// bedeutet im Grunde das was Edward in den Gedanken anderer liest! ;-)_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Gegen die Zeit**

~°~Edward Cullen~°~

Blind fuhr ich über die Straßen zum nächsten Flughafen in Seattle. Die Anderen mussten schon da sein und auf mich warten.

In meinem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Einerseits war ich mir sicher das wir sie retten konnten, dass durfte nicht ihr Schicksal sein! Nicht von einem so liebenswertem Menschen, meinem Engel. Auf der anderen Seite schmiedete ich bereits Pläne was ich tun würde wenn ich Bella verlieren sollte. Alles andere außer ihr war überflüssig. Ich hatte schon einmal erlebt wie es ist wenn ich mir bewusst war das sie aus meinem Leben verschwunden war und nicht wieder auftauchen könnte. Sie würde mich mitnehmen. Zumindest den Teil von mir der lebt.

Mit einem engen Schlenker stellte ich den Volvo auf zwei Parkplätzen gleichzeitig ab und ignorierte das verärgerte Rufen des Aufsehers. Was sollte es mich jetzt interessieren ob ich jemandem den Parkplatz stahl.

Ich blendete so gut es ging die Gedanken um mich herum aus, ich wollte nichts mehr hören! Im Hintergrund flüsterten die Stimmen und ich schloss die Augen um sie zu ignorieren.

_//Was hat den denn gestochen?//_

_//Die jungen Leute!//_

_//Der rennt einen ja beinahe um!//_

Von weitem konnte ich meine Familie bereits erkennen und Alice hetzte mich in Gedanken noch mehr. _//Los Edward!//_

Schlitternd kam ich zum Stehen und griff nach dem Ticket das Carlisle mir entgegen hielt. „Es ist alles geregelt. Der Flug geht sofort los, wenn wir Glück haben schaffen wir es schnell genug nach Volterra.". Carlisle legte mir die Hände auf die Schulter und hob mein Kinn damit ich ihn anschaute. „Es wird alles gut, Edward. Bisher haben wir noch alles geschafft!"

„Ich hoffe du behältst Recht. Ohne Bella ist mein Leben sinnlos."

Er nickte und Esme schob uns durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Bei niemandem von uns schlug es an, nur bei Alice, die ein Feuerzeug dabei hatte. Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln ließ sie der Beamte ohne weiteres durch und kurze Augenblicke später saßen wir im bereits vollen Flugzeug.

Es kam mir so unwirklich vor das wir, die sonst alles schneller und besser können als normale Menschen, den Flug abwarten mussten und zum Zielort zu kommen. Was in dieser Zeit alles passieren konnte, wichtige Minuten, Sekunden, die vielleicht Bellas Leben bedeuteten. Ich spürte nicht einmal wie ich zitterte.

Alice strich mir sanft über den Handrücken und lehnte sich an meine Schulter.

_//Wir schaffen es!//_

„Könnt ich doch nur so positiv denken wie du, Alice.", flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen.

_//Bisher haben wir sie immer retten können. Carlisle ist sich sicher das sie Bella noch nicht direkt verwandeln. Er meint es ist bei den Volturi üblich dass sie mit Planung vorgehen und bestimmte Rituale haben. Carlisle kennt Aro und die Anderen gut genug und ich habe bisher nichts gesehen was dagegen spricht.//_

„Sie werden ahnen dass wir hinterher kommen."

„Sie glauben auch wir sind harmlos und haben keine Chance gegen sie!", murmelte Alice nun und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Wir ignorierten die Stewardess die mit einem Wagen voll von Sandwichs vorbeigetrippelt kam und Jasper, der am Rand saß, ein entzücktes Lächeln schenkte. „Schinken oder Käse?"

Jasper knurrte und konzentrierte sich darauf die Luft anzuhalten. Für ihn war es besonders schwer zwischen den vielen Passagieren. Insbesondere die Flugangst mancher Menschen in der Maschine weckte seine Instinkte. Angst brachte das Blut der Menschen in Wallungen und dann roch es noch viel verführerischer.

„Wir möchten nichts, Danke Miss.", antwortete Carlisle höflich und die junge Frau schob ihre Unterlippe vor. _//Sehen die Männer dieser Familie umwerfend aus. Leider nur nicht besonders gesprächig, so ein Pech!//_

Ich verdrängte die Vorstellung von Bella neben mir, die bei dem Gesicht der Stewardess wahrscheinlich leise gekichert und provozierend nach meiner Hand gegriffen hätte. Ihr Gesicht ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Wir sind gleich da.", stellte Alice leise fest und ich merkte erst jetzt dass ihr Blick, genau wie meiner an den Bildschirm vor uns geheftet war, in dem die ungefähre Ankunftszeit in Italien eingeblendet wurde. Für mich schien es als würde die Uhr stehen und wir uns Bella kein Stück näherten. Ich fühlte mich einfach hilflos.

Jetzt wandte Carlisle sich an mich und er wirkte ungewohnt angespannt. „Ich möchte dass wir zusammen bleiben Edward, bis wir etwas anderen beschließen. Und es wird nicht gekämpft wenn es nicht nötig ist, ich will die Volturi nicht unnötig auf uns hetzen. Hast du das verstanden?". Es wirkte mehr wie ein Befehl und Wut kochte in mir hoch.

„Ich muss das tun was Bella rettet.", knurrte ich und ich unterdrückte das Grollen in meiner Brust. Die Passagiere vor uns warfen uns sowieso schon misstrauische Blicke zu.

„Wir werden sie zusammen retten. Ich bitte dich, tu diesesmal was wir gesagt haben und ich verspreche dir, dass wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen, alles gut gehen wird.". Selbst in Carlisles Stimme schwang Zweifel mit und ich war kein kleines Kind mehr das man täuschen konnte. Das war ich seit einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr!

„Carlisle, ohne Bella kann ich nicht weiterleben. Und es wäre genauso schlimm sie als Eine von uns in den Händen von Aro und den Anderen zu wissen. Wir müssen wirklich alles versuchen."

„Sie gehört zur Familie und wir tun alles um diese zusammenzuhalten. Bella ist für mich wie eine Tochter, egal ob Mensch oder Vampir.", versprach er mir und ich nickte. Natürlich wusste ich dass Bella allen am Herzen lag. Nur wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnten war mir ein Rätsel.

„Wir sind da!", keuchte Esme und wir drängelten uns zum Ausgang, noch bevor die Maschine endgültig stand. Die Stewardessen hatten es aufgegeben uns zu bitten sich wieder zu setzten.

„Wir danken ihnen mit Top Air geflogen zu sein und wünschen ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt.", flötete eine Blondine in das Mikro und das ganze Flugzeug applaudierte für den Piloten.

„Jaja, jetzt öffne diese verdammten Türen.", knurrte Emmet neben mir und ballte die Fäuste. Ich hätte auch am liebsten die Türen aufgeschoben.

Dann endlich hasteten wir den Gang entlang und rannten durch das Flughafengebäude zum nächst gelegenen Ausgang. Dort warteten wir auf Alice die einen Wagen klauen wollte. Ich betete dass sie diesesmal nicht erst nach dem passenden Modell, das ihr gefiel, gesucht hatte.

Ein großer schwarzer BMW hielt mit quietschenden Reifen und Alice rückte auf den Beifahrersitz um Emmet an das Steuer zu lassen. Er war eindeutig in solchen Situationen der beste Autofahrer.

„Das war der erste der mir in den Blick fiel, ehrlich!", murmelte Alice und zog eine Grimasse als sie unsere Blicke bemerkte.

„Schon gut Schatz, hauptsache wir passen alle rein und er fährt.", sagte Esme und strich meiner Schwester sachte über die Wange. Konnten sie sich solche Diskussionen nicht für später sparen?

Emmet jedenfalls verlangte alles von dem Wagen und wir erreichten in wenigen Minuten Volterra.

Die Sonne hier ging langsam unter, was es uns einfacher machen würde durch die Stadt zu laufen ohne dass wir auffallen würden. Allerdings war es immer noch eine andere Sonne als in Forks, auch bei Sonnenuntergang.

Mehrer Autos rasten an uns vorbei und in den vielen Bistros herrschte noch immer reger Betrieb. Wenn uns die Temperatur draußen etwas ausmachen würde dann wäre mir sicherlich sehr warm in dem Rollkragenpulli den ich trug.

Wir fuhren jetzt viel zu schnell die kleinen Gassen entlang, bis zu dem Punkt wo es einen Eingang zum Sitz der Volturi gab. Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern als wir vor zwei Jahren dort gewesen waren. Ich kannte keinen anderen Weg.

„Würde es nicht schneller gehen wenn wir die Volturi provozieren und sich einer von uns zum Beispiel absichtlich der Sonne nähert? Das was Edward machen wollte als er hier war um sich töten zu lassen. Dann kommen sie sofort und bringen uns zu Aro.", fragte Rosalie und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. Ich ignorierte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Bei Rose war so etwas reine Übungssache!

„Dann wissen sie aber dass wir hier sind und sie werden sich dann umso mehr mit Bella beeilen. Keine besonders gute Idee.", murmelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, so hatten wir zumindest den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite.

„Edward hat Recht, Rose."

Ich hatte bereits die Türklinke in der Hand als wir in der Nähe des Marktplatzes hielten, wo ich mich damals der Menschenmenge in der Sonne zeigen wollte, bevor Bella mich daran hinderte. Wieso konnte sie nicht auch jetzt einfach hinter der nächsten Ecke hervorkommen und mir in die Arme fallen?

Dort wo wir jetzt waren konnte man keine Menschenseele mehr sehen und wir brauchten uns nicht mehr an die Menschengeschwindigkeit halten. Wahrscheinlich traute sich keiner der Italiener in solch unheimliche enge Gassen. Von weiter fern konnte ich ein Stimmengewirr aus einer Kneipe hören.

Rasch rannten wir die Gassen entlang zu der Öffnung im Boden, die nur durch ein Eisengitter verschlossen war. Ich riss es hoch und sprang ohne zu überlegen in das schwarze Nichts.

Leichtfüßig kam ich unten auf und trat einen Schritt beiseite als Esme sprang. Ungeduldig trat ich von einem auf den anderen Fuß bis alle da waren.

Unsere Schritte hallten an den steinernen Wänden leise wieder und ich hielt in der Dunkelheit Ausschau nach der Eisentür die in das innere des Gebäudes führte. Es war stockdunkel, aber zum Glück gehörte es zu unseren Fähigkeiten auch dann noch gut sehen zu können. Mir wurde klar wie schrecklich es für Bella gewesen sein musste durch die Düsternis zu gehen. Dazu war es hier unten alles andere als warm und nicht mehr mit der frischen, warmen Luft an der Oberfläche zu vergleichen. Von Weitem konnte ich einen Lichtschimmer erkennen und ich verstärkte mein Tempo. Alice war neben mir.

Zu meiner Verwunderung stand die Tür auf und ich fuhr mir den Fingern die Eisenstäbe nach. Schon hier roch es nach meinem Engel und ihr Geruch wühlte meine Gefühle noch mehr auf. Ich sog ihren Duft so tief wie möglich ein.

_//Ich riech sie auch!//,_ teilte Alice mir mit und strich mir über den Rücken, bevor sie mich weiter durch das Tor drückte. Ich duckte mich hindurch und jetzt standen wir in dem bereits vertrauten hellen Gang. Hier sah es noch alles andere als königlich aus und auf keinen Fall besonders einladend.

„Los, such wir Bella. Ihr Geruch wird immer stärker.", knurrte Carlisle und wir erreichten den Aufzug der uns hoch in die Empfangshalle bringen würde. Dann war es wahrscheinlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis wir entdeckt werden würden.


	22. In der Falle

_Hallo!!! :-))_

_Ihr seid ja fleißige Review-Schreiber! Danke dafür. Schon über hundert, eine ganze Menge._

_Aber es gefällt vielen nicht wenn so viele Kommentare von einem oder mehreren Usern jeden Tag kommen, weil die Review-Anzahl dann mehr oder weniger ungerecht ist. Ich freue mich total über neue Reviews, aber es sollten welche sein die sich auf die Story beziehen oder so in etwa. Ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine._

_Jedenfalls bin ich total motiviert weiter zu schreiben, nach dem ganzen lieben Feedback!_

_Swemi: Ich konnte den Link leider auch nicht öffnen! :-((_

_Also, viel Spaß und ich hoffe weiterhin auf so viel tolle Rückmeldung. Mal sehn wie lang die Geschichte dann noch wird. ;-))_

**In der Falle**

Ich saß in einem großen runden Raum an einem passenden, ebenfalls kreisrunden, Tisch. Große Fenster deuteten das schöne Wetter draußen an, jedoch waren die schweren, roten Vorhänge halb zugezogen und nur ein paar Wandleuchten, sowie ein riesiger Leuchter über der Mitte des Tisches, erhellten den Raum.

Alles sah edel aus und eigentlich würde man sich wahrscheinlich fühlen wie eine Prinzessin, allerdings fehlten in meinem Fall die Gitterstäbe rund herum. Ich war weder eine Prinzessin noch ein Gast, ich war eine Gefangene die womöglich sogar als Abendmahlzeit dienen würde. Ich schauderte und rieb mir über die Arme. Mir war unheimlich kalt und in meinem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos. Angefangen bei der Angst, bis hin zu aussichtlosen Fluchtplänen und enden taten sie jedes Mal bei der gleichen Person, bei Edward.

Von der Zeit ab der Holzhütte, bis hierher konnte ich mich schwer erinnern.

Nachdem Jane, Caius und Demetri aufgetaucht waren, hatte Jake versucht mich zu beschützen. Er hatte um mich gekämpft, aber ich wusste von Anfang an dass es aussichtslos war und nach kaum ein paar Minuten lag der Werwolf bewusstlos am Boden. Ich war verwundert gewesen das sie ihm am Leben gelassen hatten, aber natürlich dankte ich Gott dafür dass er Jacob beschützt hatte. Klar hatte er Mist gebaut aber er wollte im Endeffekt nur helfen, mein Schicksal war sowieso schon besiegelt gewesen.

Jane hatte mir danach irgendetwas gespritzt, sodass ich unendlich müde wurde, aber trotzdem nicht einschlief. Ich hätte auch niemals schlafen können, vor Angst, aber das Mittelchen hinderte mich daran um Hilfe zu schreien oder mich zu wehren. Irgendwann, hier in Italien, nutzte ich aber die Chance mich mit letzter Kraft loszureißen, allerdings hatte ich als mickriger Mensch keine Chance den drei Vampiren zu entkommen und einer der Drei musste mich von hinten bewusstlos geschlagen haben.

Das Erste woran ich mich danach erinnern konnte war ein Raum mit einem großen Sofa auf dem ich aufwachte, und Felix der mich in eben diesen Raum hier brachte.

Ich schlotterte und zog die Vorhänge auf um ein wenig mehr Sonne hereinzulassen. Vielleicht sah ich sie zum letzten Mal, sie stand schon sehr tief am Himmel.

Rasch wischte ich die Tränen weg und ließ mich schluchzend an der Wand hinunter rutschen.

Es war hoffnungslos! Selbst wenn diese Tür nicht abgeschlossen wäre, würde ich es sowieso niemals aus dem Gebäude schaffen, erst recht nicht aus Volterra. Ich war gefangen und konnte nur noch auf mein Ende warten, ohne Edward, ohne Alice, ohne meine ganze Familie. Ich war allein.

„Edward.", flüsterte ich leise und schloss die Augen.

„Schön dass du bei uns bist, Bella. Ich habe dich bereits erwartet!", schnurrte plötzlich eine samtweiche Stimme, bei der man aber, anders als bei Edward, das Harte deutlich heraushören konnte. Aro, das Oberhaupt der Volturi, hatte, gefolgt von Jane und seinen Brüder Caius und Marcus, den Raum betreten, so leise das ich es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Wir freuen uns dich wieder bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen."

Jane kicherte leise und ließ sich mit einem stummen Blick an Aro auf einen der Stühle sinken. Sie faltete die Hände und beobachtete mich mit unverschämten Vergnügen.

Aro dagegen kam mit seinem langen Mantel auf mich zu und warf das wallende schwarze Haar über seine Schulter. Seine trüben, roten Augen stierten mich mit großem Interesse an und er streckte seine schneeweiße Hand nach mir aus.

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und ignorierte sein Angebot mir aufzuhelfen, stattdessen machte ich zwei große Schritte zurück und schlang die Arme fest um meinen Körper. So wie ich es damals gemacht hatte als ich mich allein gefühlt hatte, ohne Edward.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Du bist natürlich verstimmt darüber das wir dich gegen deinen Willen hergeholt haben. Aber du erinnerst dich doch noch an das Versprechen was ihr uns gegeben habt?", fuhr der Vampir fort und ließ sich jetzt endlich auf einen der Stühle gegenüber von Jane, Caius und Marcus sinken. Seine beiden Brüder wirkten ungeduldig und ich vermied es sie anzusehen.

„Der Termin stand fest. Euch selbst liegt es doch besonders nah das keiner von eurem kleinen Geheimnis erfährt und deshalb hatten wir meine Verwandlung genauestens geplant, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft wenn ich plötzlich verschwinde.", sagte ich heiser und achtete nicht auf mein laut pochendes Herz, über das sich Jane anscheinend so amüsierte.

„Das passt du Carlisle!", knurrte der weißhaarige Vampir und warf Aro einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Ich wusste dass es Caius war, einer von den Vampiren auf dem Gemälde in Carlisles Büro. Neben ihm saß Marcus, der Dritte von ihnen.

„Es ist seid unserem letzten Treffen sehr viel Zeit vergangen, Bella.". Aro bot mir einen Stuhl an, doch ich blieb wo ich war. Ich bewunderte mich gerade selbst wie gut ich mein Zittern im Griff hatte.

„Ihr scheint euch aber auch nicht in Geduld zu üben!"

„Sie ist ja ziemlich frech.", lachte Marcus und Jane nickte zustimmend. Sie erwiderte mit einer fast unerträglichen Mädchenstimme: „Schade das sie immun ist!"

„Wenn sie erst einmal Eine von uns ist dann-…"

„DAS WERDE ICH NIE!", brach es aus mir heraus und jetzt konnte ich meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Caius schien über die Unterbrechung verärgert zu sein aber Aro´s Lippen umspielte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Denke nur was du bei uns für Möglichkeiten hättest, Bella. Ich bin mir sicher deine Fähigkeit wird besonders sein und wir bieten dir die Möglichkeit sie auszubauen.", das Schnurren war verschwunden, seine Stimme klang jetzt eher wie ein Befehl.

„Ich gehöre zu Edward!", polterte ich und meine Angst war plötzlich nur noch Nebensache. Egal wie es kam, ohne ihn würde ich keines der beiden Leben haben wollen. Ich würde mich einfach weigern den Volturi zu dienen und dann den Tod gerne in Kauf nehmen!

„Ich fürchte am Ende wirst du keine große Wahl haben, vor allem da sich dein Freund und seine Geschwister dagegen wehren uns beizutreten, zu unserem Bedauern. Die kleine Alice würde fabelhaft zu uns passen! Auch Edwards Fähigkeit wäre eine große Bereicherung. Allerdings bist du ein Mensch und sie haben kein Recht dich uns vorzuenthalten."

„Hieß es nicht ihr wäret ebenfalls _gute_ Vampire? Solltet ihr die Menschen nicht besser behandeln?"

Aro lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine langen weißen Finger tippten gleichmäßig auf der dunklen Tischplatte und er warf seinen Brüdern einen Blick zu. „Wir unterscheiden uns tatsächlich von gewöhnlichen Vampiren. In vielerlei Hinsicht, wie Carlisle dich richtig gelehrt hat, allerdings bist du eine Ausnahme was ein paar unserer Regeln betrifft. Du kennst unsere Art und es besteht leider die Gefahr dass du uns irgendwann, wenn auch unabsichtlich, verraten könntest. Du trägst ein gefährliches Wissen und es ist ausgemacht das solche Sterblichen entweder zur Ernährung dienen, oder Welche von uns werden. Bella meine Liebe, _du_ bist als Abendessen natürlich zu schade!"

Er nickte Caius und Marcus zu und die Beiden bewegten sich jetzt, fast schon schwebend, auf mich zu. Ich ging rückwärts, bis ich an die harte Marmorwand stieß.

„Wenn du Eine von uns bist wirst du dich richtig entscheiden, glaub mir. Du wirst uns dankbar sein und es wird bestimmt eine Möglichkeit geben Edward wieder zu sehen.", schnurrte Aro nun wieder und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Ich spürte wie zwei starke kalte Hände mich von beiden Seiten packten und mich festhielten. Ich versuchte nicht mehr mich zu befreien, ich zitterte zwar noch, aber jegliches Gefühl war verschwunden. In meinem Kopf tauchten verschiedene Bilder auf. Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit, Edward, Charlie und Renée, Edward, mein erster Besuch bei den Cullens und mein Engel, Edward.

Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und ich spürte den eisigen Atem von Aro an meinem Hals. „Es wird schnell gehen!", versprach er leise und ich verkrampfte mich. Bevor ich die Augen fest zudrückte konnte ich noch Janes feixendes Gesicht sehen, dann versuchte ich alles auszublenden.


	23. Nur Sekunden

_**Hallo!**_

_**Hier also das nächste Kapitel!**_

_**Danke für die lieben Reviews, ich freue mich schon auf die Nächsten! :-D**_

_**Viel Spaß,**_

_**LG**_

**Nur Sekunden**

Aro´s kalter Atem schlug gegen meinen Hals. Ich hörte und sah nichts mehr. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und jeder einzelne Muskel war so angespannt das es bereits schmerzte. Allerdings waren diese Schmerzen kein Vergleich zu denen die noch kommen würden.

Ich schrie laut auf als ich jetzt die gefährlichen scharfen Zähne an meiner Haut spürte und mir wurde schlagartig schwindelig. Starke Arme hielten mich fest und ich konnte mich kein bisschen wehren, nur darauf warten endlich bewusstlos zu werden.

Dann spürte ich den Druck auf meinem Hals nachlassen und Aro´s Hände, die mein Gesicht festgehalten hatten, wurden fortgerissen. Zitternd rutschte ich die Wand hinunter, als auch die Vampire von meinen Armen los ließen. Ich tastete nach meinem Hals und fühlte das klebrige Blut das hinunterlief.

„BELLA!", schrie eine bekannte Stimme und ich zwang mich die Augen zu öffnen. Da stand er. Verschwommen konnte ich Edward erkennen und ich streckte meine Arme weit nach ihm aus. _War das nur ein Traum? War ich vielleicht schon tot?_

Ich hörte viele Stimmen und jemand kam zu mir gehastet.

„Liebes?", flüsterte die sanfte Stimme und zog mich behutsam zu sich. Es schüttelte mich und ich schluchzte als ich an Esme´s Arm lehnte.

„Es tut weh.", murmelte ich und konzentrierte mich darauf durch den Mund zu atmen.

„Schschhh! Alles wird gut, keine Angst."

Esme drückte mir ihren Schal in die Hand und sie bedeutete mir es fest auf die Wunde zu pressen. Ich war mir sicher dass sie nicht besonders tief war, aber trotzdem blutete es ziemlich.

Mein Blickfeld wurde wieder klarer und Aro und seine Familie standen den Cullens gegenüber. Carlisle drückte Edward bestimmt an der Brust hinter sich zurück und knurrte seine alten Freunde wütend an. Alice, Rose, Emmet und Jasper standen dicht dahinter und waren anscheinend darauf gefasst Edward notfalls in Schach zu halten. Sie wollten einen Kampf möglichst vermeiden.

„Es überrascht mich nicht euch zu sehen, allerdings ward ihr ein wenig früh, Carlisle.", knurrte Aro und seine blutroten Augen starrten die Cullens wütend an.

„Früh genug."

„Ihr erinnert euch an unsere Absprache? Die deine Kinder mit uns haben, Carlisle? Das Einlösen des Versprechens ist schon lange überfällig.". Aro´s Blick blieb bei mir hängen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es lag sogar ein wenig Gier mit drinnen. Edward schien das zu bemerken und ein tiefes Grollen entwich seiner Brust.

„Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich wir wären Freunde, Aro. Ich habe immer erzählt ihr wärt auf der richtigen Seite und keine Monster, die sich ihrem Hunger, der Gier, hingeben. Soll ich mich da etwa getäuscht haben?". Carlisle ließ Edward los. Allerdings wandte er seinen Blick keinen Moment von Aro, Caius und Marcus. Die Gruppen waren durch den großen Holztisch getrennt, aber der würde im Falle eines Kampfes schnell zu vielen Stücken Kaminholz verarbeitet werden.

Ich spürte schon gar nicht mehr wie ich am ganzen Leib zitterte. Es kostete mich bereits fast alles an Kraft, die noch übrig war, wach zu bleiben. Mein Herz raste.

Esme strich mir über die Schultern und griff immer wieder nach meinem Handgelenk, wahrscheinlich um zu fühlen wie schnell mein Puls ging. _Vielleicht wartete Sie auch darauf dass er ausblieb?_

„Mir ist so kalt.", keuchte ich erschöpft.

„Das ist die Aufregung. Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz."

Ich traf Edwards Blick und ich wusste dass er mich am liebsten packen und mit mir verschwinden würde. Aro zu töten wahrscheinlich genauso gern, vielleicht sogar noch lieber.

„Wir hatten niemals einen Zeitraum festgelegt.", knurrte Edward und trat einen Schritt neben Carlisle. „Wir halten unsere Versprechen immer."

„Wir gaben euch genügend Zeit alles in dem Umkreis des Mädchens zu regeln.", sagte Caius und bleckte die Zähne.

„Der Termin stand bereits."

„Das tut jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache. Ihr hättet uns Bella nicht einfach wegnehmen dürfen. Sie gehört zur Familie und mit diesem Handeln habt ihr uns alle getroffen. Wir würden Bella jetzt gern wieder mitnehmen und uns selbst darum kümmern.", Carlisle deutete auf mich und ignorierte das verärgerte Schnaufen von Jane.

Auch Aro warf ihr einen Blick zu und das zierliche Vampirmädchen fügte sich ihrem Meister. Ich wusste dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte irgendjemanden von den Cullens foltern zu dürfen.

„Ich denke nicht dass das möglich ist. Wir lassen uns nicht an der Nase herumführen. Wenn sie Eine von uns ist wird sie sich uns anschließen."

„Sollte das nicht Bellas Entscheidung sein?". Alice hatte eine Hand auf Edwards Schulter gelegt, der vor Wut bebte. „Es liegt nicht bei uns für sie Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Jane lachte finster und trat der ebenso kleinen Alice gegenüber. „Sie ist bloß ein Mensch!"

Von einem auf den nächsten Moment hatte sich Edward mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit auf das Vampirmädchen geworfen und lag jetzt selbst zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Ich schrie mit ihm um die Wette und wurde nur von Esme´s Kraft gehindert zu ihm zu gehen.

„Aufhören! Lasst ihn! Bitte!", schrie ich verzweifelt und verfluchte Jane, die einen diebischen Spaß daran hatte, wie sich Edward hin und her wälzte.

„Es ist genug, Jane!". Aro packte ihre Schulter und befreite meinen Engel von seinen Schmerzen.

Edward rappelte sich auf und warf den Beiden hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Carlisle zog ihn zu sich und vergewisserte sich, dass es Edward soweit gut ging. „Beruhig dich bitte, Edward!", murmelte er und packte sein Kinn, damit er ihn ansah. Dann wendete er sich wieder den Anderen zu. „Ich denke wir sollten jetzt auf friedliche Weise eine Lösung finden. Es dürfte klar sein das wir ohne Bella nicht so einfach gehen werden."

„Es ehrt euch Carlisle, allerdings erwarte auch ich eine Gegenleistung.". Aro bot Carlisle einen Stuhl an dem großen Tisch an, doch der ignorierte das Angebot.

„Nein, niemals.", knurrte Edward plötzlich und die Anderen lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Das ist unmöglich. Das darfst du nicht verlangen."

Aro´s Lippen umspielte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln und sein Blick fiel auf Alice.

„Wovon sprichst du Edward?", murmelte Emmet und warf verständnislose Blicke von ihm zu Aro.

„Aro verlangt dass Alice sich ihnen zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt anschließt, damit Bella mit uns gehen kann.", flüsterte Edward und ein ständiges Grollen erfüllte seine Brust. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Nein!", sagte Jasper bestimmt und zog Alice zu sich. „Das könnt ihr nicht verlangen. Mit keinem Recht!"

„Jasper.", hauchte sie und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände.

„Das ist vollkommen indiskutabel, Alice!". Er packte ihre kleinen Hände und hielt sie fest, als würde sie im nächsten Moment verschwinden.

Alice entzog sich schließlich seinem Griff und schwebte an Jasper, Edward und Carlisle vorbei auf Aro zu. Ihr Blick war steinern und geradeaus auf die Volturi gerichtet. Sie ignorierte die vor Wut schäumende Jane und wandte sich, wie in Zeitlupe, den drei alten Vampiren zu. „Ich werde zu euch kommen, zu gegebener Zeit. Im Gegenzug für dieses Versprechen, ist Bella uns überlassen und ihr wird kein Haar mehr gekrümmt, auch keinem Anderen der Familie nicht.". Wie als Besiegelung streckte sie Aro ihre Hand entgegen und wartete darauf dass er sie berührte.

Schnell riss ich mich von Esme los und machte einige hastige Schritte auf meine beste Freundin zu. Das Blut begann wieder lauter in meinen Ohren zu rauschen und ich hasste mich für meine Schwäche. Dann spürte ich meine Knie wegsacken und griff nach Edwards Schulter, als er in Sekundenschnelle bei mir war und mich auffing. „Nein Alice, nicht für mich, bitte nicht.", flüsterte ich tränenerstickt und fegte Edwards Hand unwirsch fort, als er mir meine Tränen wegwischen wollte. „So etwas darfst du nicht versprechen. Das hier ist deine Familie!"

Alice lächelte und ihr sanfter Blick passte so gar nicht zu der jetzigen Situation, es wirkte fast schon ironisch. „Bella, es ist schon entschieden und es wird so passieren, okay? Außerdem gehörst du genauso zur Familie."

Ich wollte gerade protestieren als Edward mir einen Finger fest auf die Lippen drückte und mich an sich zog. „Alice weiß schon was sie tut."

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte und sich bemühte nicht zu atmen. Sein Kiefer war fest aufeinander gepresst und mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass ich völlig mit Blut voll war und die Wunde an meinem Hals für ihn besonders verführerisch riechen musste. Es musste eine unmenschliche Kraft kosten, seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

Aro legte seine Fingerspitzen auf Alice Hand und schloss die Augen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte war es ihm durch Berührungen möglich die Gedanken der jeweiligen Person sehen zu können. Er tauchte in diesem Moment in die Vision, die in Alice Kopf wie ein kurzer Film ablief, ein und ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Dann ist es also beschlossen.", lachte er und nickte Alice zu. „Die Zeit wird kommen."

Sie nickte und trat mehrere Schritte zurück, als Caius, der grauhaarige Vampir neben seinen Bruder trat. „Es dürfte euch bewusst sein dass das Versprechen vom letzten Mal noch immer überfällig ist. Nur unter der Bedingung, dass das Mädchen innerhalb kürzester Zeit verwandelt wird, darf sie diesen Raum lebend verlassen."

„Der Plan lautete nicht anders.", versprach Carlisle und bedeutete seiner Familie den Raum zu verlassen.

Carlisle kam rasch zu Edward und mir half mir halbwegs gerade laufend vom Fleck zu kommen. Bevor ich den ersten Schritt tun konnte, stand Aro abermals vor mir und beugte sich bedrohlich nahe meinem Hals zu. Ich spürte wie Edward sich neben mir verkrampfte. Mein Atem ging doppelt so schnell und ich schloss schnell die Augen.

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns sehr bald wieder, kleine Bella.". Sein kalter Atem schlug wie noch vor einigen Minuten unangenehm gegen meinen Hals und ließ mich zittern. Dann trat er beiseite und ignorierte das drohende Knurren meines Engels.

Edward trug mich den ganzen Weg zurück nach draußen und folgte Carlisle in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen und klammerte mich an meinen Vampir. Ich wünschte mir beinahe er würde langsamer laufen, aber andererseits wollte ich so schnell wie möglich fort.

Kaum hatten wir das Gebäude verlassen und gelangten in eine der vielen düsteren Seitenstraßen von Italien, schob Carlisle mich zu einer der umgekippten Mülltonnen auf dem Boden, um nach meinem Hals zu sehen. Edward kniete neben mir und hatte die Zähne noch immer fest zusammengepresst. Jasper stand mit Alice auf Sicherheitsabstand, obwohl auch Edwards Bruder der Hunger ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Sterbe ich gleich an dem Biss?", keuchte ich und merkte erst nach dem Sprechen wie blöd diese Frage klingen musste. Edwards Druck in meiner Hand verstärkte sich und er hauchte einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.

„Nein, keine Angst Bella. Wir waren rechtzeitig da. Es tut nur weh und hat so schlimm geblutet weil die Wunde am Hals ist. Aber es ist glücklicherweise nicht sehr tief. Es ist alles in Ordnung.". Carlisle wischte vorsichtig, so gut es ging, das Blut von meinem Hals und gab mir seine Jacke. „Zieh die über, denn dein verkrustetes Shirt sollte nicht jeder sehen."

Edward half mir hoch und ich hakte mich ungeschickt bei ihm ein. So langsam wurde mein Kopf wieder klarer und sein Duft belebte mich ein wenig. Ich hatte nicht daran geglaubt noch einmal so in seinen Armen sein zu dürfen.

„Geht es Edward? Ich kann Bella auch helfen.", bot sein Vater an und runzelte die Stirn als Edward energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du musst jetzt nicht den Helden spielen. Quäl dich nicht so."

Er nahm nur mein Gesicht und küsste mich sanft. „Jetzt hör schon auf! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich inzwischen geübt bin? Ich bin immerhin froh, dass du noch so riechst!". Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. _Ich war wirklich egoistisch, aber ich musste ihn jetzt so nah wie nur möglich bei mir haben_!

Rasch drückte er mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Alice beeilte sich ein Auto aufzutreiben (Was allerdings nicht lange dauerte, da sie inzwischen tatsächlich Übung hatte!).

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange wir gebraucht hatten, bis wir endlich im Flugzeug saßen, die Zeit war auch nicht wichtig.

Jetzt befanden wir uns über Italien und flogen in Richtung Zuhause und ich war tatsächlich noch immer menschlich.

Immer wieder warf ich besorgte Blicke auf Alice, die neben mir saß und ab und an über meine Hand strich, die auf ihrem Arm lag. Sie wirkte weder besorgt noch besonders unglücklich und hatte sogar auf ihren geliebten Fensterplatz bestanden.

Mein Kopf lehnte an Edwards Schulter und immer wieder küsste er meine Stirn und streichelte meine Wange, als ob er sich vergewissern musste, dass ich auch wirklich da war. Aber ich konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben!

…_**Reviews :-P …**_


	24. Vertrauen

_**Und weiter geht's :-D**_

_**Danke für die Reviews!!! **_

_**Myralis: Wow, danke das nenn ich mal produktives feedback. ;-) Das mit dem Kleid muss ich auf alle fälle noch mal nachlesen, aber das ist ja zum glück nur eine kleinigkeit! Das mit dem Biss von Aro wird noch erklärt in den folgenden Kapiteln. Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit, sag bitte immer gern wenn dir was auffällt!**_

_**Schwemmi: Das mit dem Biss kommt noch alles ;-) , mit Alice das musste sein, aber es wird (hoffentlich) für jedes Problem eine Lösung geben!**_

_**Steffi: Danke :-D, hier gleich Nachschlag ^^**_

_**Fee: Ich bin eine Sie^^ :-P, danke für deine lieben Reviews, die sind immer schön zu lesen!**_

_**So weiter geht's,…!!! **_

**Vertrauen**

Wie so oft in meinem bisher unfallreichem Leben, spürte ich langsam wie meine Lebensgeister wieder erwachten. Ich blinzelte und öffnete überrascht die Augen als mich keine Sonne oder helles Licht blendete.

Behutsam setzte ich mich auf und realisierte erst jetzt, dass ich in Edwards großem Bett lag, fasste wie automatisch an meinen Hals und fühlte ein großes Pflaster an der Stelle kleben, wo Aro mich gebissen hatte. _Also nicht nur ein böser Traum!_

Panisch fuhr ich meine Zahnreihe unten entlang und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie weder scharf noch irgendwie verändert waren. Stöhnend fuhr ich mir durch das zerzauste Haar.

Edward hatte die schweren Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer zugezogen und mich unter mindestens drei Decken eingegraben. Ein Glas Wasser stand auf dem Nachtschränkchen und plötzlich trug ich meinen Lieblingspyjama.

_Mein Gott, ich muss tatsächlich geschlafen haben wie ein Stein!_

Während der Autofahrt vom Flughafen bis hierher nach Forks war ich tief und fest eingeschlafen und hatte seitdem kein Auge mehr aufgetan. Ich wusste nicht wie spät es war, allerdings wäre es nicht unüblich, wenn ich einen ganzen Tag verschlafen hätte. Für mich die beste Möglichkeit mich zu erholen!

Rasch schlüpfte ich aus dem Deckenhaufen und kramte nach meinem Handy in meiner Jeans, die über einem Stuhl hing. Wahrscheinlich starb Charlie bereits vor Angst, er hatte schließlich seit meinem Spaziergang mit Jacob nichts mehr von mir gehört!

Tatsächlich blinkte eine Nachricht auf dem Display.

_Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?_

_Edward hat dich gesucht, aber du warst_

_mit Jake weg und seitdem hab ich_

_dich/euch nicht mehr gesehen!_

_Meld dich bitte so schnell wie möglich._

_Hab dich lieb, Charlie_

_Dad, es ist alles Bestens, mach dir_

_keine Sorgen!_

_Edward hat mich aufgesammelt und wir_

_haben den Flug beinahe verpasst. Das Gepäck _

_wollte Alice nachschicken?!_

_Ich meld mich sobald ich mehr Zeit hab._

_Ich lieb dich auch Dad! Bella._

Ich tippte die Antwort hastig ein und schickte sie ab. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl seinem Vater zu erzählen man wäre in Alaska, so viele Kilometer fort von Forks, dabei lag zwischen uns nicht mehr als eine viertel Stunde, gerechnet in Edwards Fahrtempo.

Dann zuckte ich zusammen, als mir jemand einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte und sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Bauch legten. „Schon wach?"

„Du kennst mich, Schlafen ist bei mir die beste Medizin.", kicherte ich und drehte mich um, damit ich in sein makelloses Gesicht sehen konnte.

Edward sah nicht so unbesorgt und fröhlich aus wie sonst, aber wenigstens seine Augen hatten wieder den schönen Topas-Ton den ich so liebte. Die schwarzen Ränder unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden.

Er grinste und legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist los mit dir, Bella?"

„Ich bin nur froh dich zu sehen, mehr nicht."

„Wenn man einen ganzen Tag verschläft, selbst Schuld!"

Also hatte ich tatsächlich einen gesamten Tag lang geschlafen, das erklärte immerhin meinen schmerzenden Rücken. Ich kroch rasch wieder ins Bett und legte meinen Kopf auf Edwards Schoß. Schnell schmiss er wieder zwei Decken über mich. „Wie geht es dir, müder Krieger?"

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, gut. Ich glaub zu sportlichen Höchstleistungen wäre ich nicht fähig, aber das war ich ja sowieso noch nie. Du versorgst mich ja auch ganz prima!", grinsend deutete ich auf den Deckenberg. Es überraschte mich, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich so hart wurde.

„Du spürst es nicht?", fragte er leise und runzelte die Stirn. Er nahm meine Hand und legte sie an meine Wange.

„Was denn?"

„Bella, du bist um einige Grad kälter als früher. Anscheinend hat Aro´s Biss dich doch ein wenig beeinflusst. Genau wie deine Hand, in die James dich damals gebissen hat.". Edward presste seine Zähne aufeinander und strich mir sanft über die Stirn.

Jetzt war ich total verwirrt. Ich fühlte mich wie immer und merkte überhaupt nicht, dass ich kälter geworden war. Wie auch, wenn meine ganze Körpertemperatur auf einmal sank. „Ich bin so kalt wie du?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz so schlimm, keine Angst."

Mit einem Mal fror ich und rieb mir über die Arme. Ich fühlte mich wie immer, kein Unterschied zu sonst. Plötzlich kam mir die Sonne draußen, die durch einen kleinen Schlitz schien, viel wärmender vor als sonst.

Edward strich mir sanft über die Stirn und spielte mit meinen zerzausten Haaren, die zurzeit bestimmt nicht besonders schön aussahen.

„Vermisst du die Wärme schon?", murmelte ich und krallte mich in die Bettdecke fest. Er hatte doch immer so betont wie sehr er es liebte sich an meinem Körper zu wärmen. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun das ihm etwas an mir fehlen würde. Edward runzelte die Stirn und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Das ist mir egal, hauptsache du bist gesund hier bei mir. Alles Andere ist zweitrangig!", er zog mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch in seine Arme und drückte mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Bella."

Ich sackte in seiner Umarmung zusammen und genoss die Nähe zwischen uns. Ich seufzte und hielt ihn so fest ich konnte. Auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkte. „Und ich dich erst!"

Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn. Es war der beste Geschmack auf der Welt und ich presste mich so nah es ging an ihn. Er verwuschelte meine Haare mit seiner Hand und drückte mich vorsichtig von sich.

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Du bist unmöglich.", grinste er und sein Kiefer lockerte sich allmählich wieder. „Du wurdest von einem Vampir angegriffen, gerade erst aufgewacht und machst mich jetzt schon wieder komplett wahnsinnig!

„Das werde ich jedenfalls nicht vermissen, dass du uns ständig selbst unterbrichst!", seufzte ich und sah in vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich auch nicht."

Ich hüpfte aus dem Bett, viel zu schnell und wäre fast umgekippt wenn Edward mich nicht im letzten Moment gepackt hätte. Ich schloss die Augen um das Schwindelgefühl los zu werden.

„Alles okay, Liebste?"

„Sollte es wohl langsamer angehen lassen!", stellte ich trocken fest und griff nach meinem Handtuch. Dann entdeckte ich meine Koffer neben dem Bett.

„Alice hat sie hergeholt damit du was zum Anziehen hast. Eigentlich wollte sie mit dir shoppen gehen und dich direkt neu mit Kleidung eindecken, aber ich hab ihr gesagt das du deine eigenen Sachen bestimmt trotzdem gerne behalten willst."

Ich nickte heftig und zog eine Jeans und einen Pulli aus dem Koffer. „Sie findet mich nicht _modisch_ genug!", erwiderte ich genervt und ließ mich in seine Arme ziehen.

„Mir würdest du selbst in einem Kartoffelsack gefallen!", lachte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Schleimer!". Ich befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung und machte mich auf ins Badezimmer. Es wurde Zeit für eine Dusche, ich fühlte mich schrecklich!

Als ich fertig war, meine Haare wieder ordentlich aussahen und ich wahrscheinlich auch besser roch als vorher, stieg ich die Treppe hinunter in das Erdgeschoss und blieb an einem der großen Spiegel in der Eingangshalle stehen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und zog an dem Pflaster an meinem Hals, bis es genug angehoben war, um zu sehen wie die Wunde darunter aussah.

Von der desinfizierten Stelle erkannte man nur noch einen leider viel zu deutlichen Abdruck von Aro´s Zähnen und es schüttelte mich wieder bei dem Gefühl, wie er meinen Hals berührte. Schnell drückte ich das Pflaster wieder fest.

„Wir sind alle im Wohnzimmer!", sagte plötzlich eine helle Stimme neben mir und ich fuhr herum.

„Alice! Schleich dich nicht immer so an!", brummte ich und spürte mein Herz fest gegen die Brust schlagen.

„Entschuldige, ich denk nie daran.". Die Schwarzhaarige nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her in das große, helle Wohnzimmer, in dem auch der Flügel von Edward stand.

Esme und Carlisle saßen zusammen vor irgendeinem Katalog und Emmet, Rose, Jasper und Edward saßen völlig teilnahmslos auf dem Sofa. Edward lächelte mich an und wies auf den rechten Platz neben sich.

„Das du auch noch mal aufstehst!". Emmet knuffte mich in die Seite und grinste mich breit an. „Das war genug Schlaf für eine ganze Woche!"

Ich schmunzelte und Alice und ich ließen uns auf die zwei Plätze neben Edward fallen.

Esme sah auf und strich mir sanft über mein Knie. „Wie geht es dir, Liebling?"

„Ganz gut. Genauso wie immer.". Ich bemerkte Carlisles besorgten Blick und ich grinste ihn aufmuntert an. „Ehrlich!"

Dann klappte der Vampir seufzend den Katalog zu und ich konnte erkennen, dass Carlisle und Esme sich Häuser angesehen hatten. Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken zusammen, Forks zu verlassen.

Edward zog mich näher in seine Arme und strich mir über die Haare. „Du hast Recht.", sagte er plötzlich und nickte seinem Vater zu.

_Wie ich diese Gedankeleserei hasste!_

Stille erfüllte den Raum und ich spürte wie ich von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde. Die sechs Vampire hatten sich wohl auf dieses Gespräch vorbereitet und sahen aus, als ob sie von mir einen Nervenzusammenbruch erwarten würden. Aber den hätte ich dann schon vor knapp drei Jahren bekommen müssen.

„Bella, ich denke wir müssen unbedingt darüber sprechen, wie es weitergeht.", sagte Carlisle plötzlich mit ernster Stimme und ich fühlte mich beinahe wie ein kleines Kind, das gleich eine Standpauke von ihrem Vater erhielt. Charlie war zwar nie besonders streng gewesen, aber ich war mir sicher es wäre derselbe Gesichtsausdruck wie Carlisles, den er dabei an den Tag gelegt hätte.

„Ich werde endlich ein Vampir!", sagte ich schlicht und wieder zog sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Edward verkrampfte sich neben mir. „Dann verschwinden wir aus Forks und suchen uns ein neues Zuhause, wo uns die Volturi nicht so schnell finden können, um Alice zu beschützen.". Ich konnte Jasper knurren hören und ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Freundin, die immer noch total locker neben mir saß.

Alice nahm mich seufzend in die Arme und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie grinste mich an. „Du gehst wirklich davon aus das ich mich einfach so den Volturi anschließe, oder?". Ich starrte sie entsetzt an, als sie plötzlich lachte. „Ich habe lediglich gesagt ich würde wiederkommen, zu gegebener Zeit. Es wurde nie ausgemacht wann, nur das ich sie irgendwann besuchen komme.". Wieder lachte das Vampirmädchen, leider nur als Einzigste im ganzen Raum. Jasper schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Aber du hast Aro die Vision gezeigt, die Zukunft!", erinnerte ich sie fassungslos und knetete nervös Edwards Hand, die in meiner lag.

„Entscheidungen können geändert werden und ich habe ihm nur gezeigt, dass ich vor ihnen stehen werde, irgendwann."

Jasper schnaufte und stand plötzlich auf. Unruhig lief er auf und ab und ignorierte Rosalies Aufforderung sich wieder zu setzten. „Als ob sich die Volturi so einfach austricksen lassen, Alice. Du weißt selbst, dass es so einfach nicht wird. Mach Bella nichts vor und dir selbst auch nicht!"

„Jasper!", sagte Carlisle ruhig.

„Nein! Es hieß immer Bella müsse verwandelt werden, weil man die Volturi nicht austricksen kann. Jeder von euch weiß wie ernst sie Versprechungen nehmen. Jetzt soll es so einfach sein ihnen zu entkommen?"

„Jetzt haben wir erst einmal andere Probleme und ich glaube wir sollten nicht zu Schwarz sehen. Nichts ist verloren!", schlichtete Esme und Jasper verstummte augenblicklich. „Uns ist es alles andere als egal und wir kennen die Gefahr die Volturi gegen uns aufzubringen, aber Alice hat Recht."

„Ja klar!", schnaufte er nur und ließ sich auf den Sessel sinken. Sein Blick war starr und ich bemerkte erst jetzt. dass Jaspers Augen tiefschwarz waren.

Ich konnte Jasper gut nachempfinden. Ich wollte mir gar nicht erst vorstellen wie es wäre, zu wissen, dass der Mann den ich liebte, sich einem anderen Zirkel versprochen hatte und mich verlassen müsste. Ein unerträglicher Gedanke.

Seine Angst Alice an die Volturi zu verlieren hatte Oberhand gewonnen und das war nur verständlich. Ich selbst hatte keine Ahnung wie sie sich es vorstellten, Aro, Caius und Marcus zu hintergehen. Vor allem aber fand ich Alice Gelassenheit unglaublich. Tatsächlich beruhigte es mich ein wenig dass das quirlige Vampirmädchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen schien. Und wenn doch, konnte sie neuerdings erstaunlich gut schauspielern!

Bei dem Wort schauspielern, musste ich plötzlich an Jacob denken und mir fiel auf, dass ich mich, nach seinem Riesen Theater, noch gar nicht nach ihm erkundigt hatte. Natürlich war ich sauer auf ihn, ich hasste ihn für das was er uns eingebrockt hatte, aber er war immer noch Jake und ich glaubte, er könne fast Alles anstellen und ich würde mich immer noch um ihn sorgen.

_Um einen zwei- Meter Mann sorgen…_

„Was denkst du?", fragte eine samtweiche Stimme an mein Ohr und Edwards kalter Atem schlug gegen meinen Hals. Ich spürte die Gänsehaut meinen Nacken hoch kriechen.

Ich antwortete Edward nicht sondern sprach direkt das laut aus, was ich dachte. „Ich würde, bevor ich verwandelt werde, gerne noch einmal mit Jake sprechen. Ich hätte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, unsere Beziehung jetzt so zu lassen wie sie ist."

Ich spürte wie sich Edward neben mir verkrampfte und sah, wie Alice eine Grimasse zog. Mir war klar gewesen das sie meinen Vorschlag nicht nachvollziehen konnten.

„Er hat dich entführt."

„Jake wollte mir helfen, Edward."

„Er wollte dich von uns wegholen."

„Er hatte keine Ahnung wer die Volturi sind!"

„Er hat dich nicht beschützt."

„Hätte er doch, aber er hatte keine reelle Chance gegen drei mächtige Vampire.", verteidigte ich meinen Werwolf und mein Vampir seufzte ergeben.

„Was hältst du von dieser Idee, Carlisle?", beendete Edward die Diskussion und ignorierte Emmet, der mir hinter seinem Rücken leise ein "Eins zu null für dich" zuflüsterte.

„Das ist Bellas Entscheidung, Edward. Wir können ihr nicht verbieten sich mit Jacob Black zu treffen!". Ich schenkte Carlisle ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Na schön, aber ich komme mit dir und wir treffen uns mit ihm an der Grenze! Ich werde nicht zulassen dass er ein weiteres Mal Blödsinn anstellt!", zischte Edward und an seinem Tonfall merkte ich, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hatte zu diskutieren.

„Das ist in Ordnung."

Alice klatschte in die Hände und blickte durch die Runde. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt! Was steht heute Abend an?". Sie erntete verständnislose Blicke.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Bella in der Verfassung und Laune ist, heute Abend noch etwas zu unternehmen, Alice Schätzchen.". Esme strich ihrer Adoptivtochter über die verwuschelten Haare, als diese sich gegen ihre Beine lehnte.

„Nicht?", fragte sie enttäuscht. „Ich hatte an einen DVD- Abend gedacht!". Sie zog ihre berühmte Schmolllippe.

„Also eigentlich hätte ich absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden.", erwiderte ich und grinste. Ich hatte tatsächlich Lust auf einen Filmeabend mit sechs Vampiren. Eine lustige Vorstellung.

„Prima!", jubelte sie und fiel mir um den Hals.

_**An die Reviews muss ich wohl nicht mehr erinnern ;-)**_

_**Bis zum nächsten Chap!**_


	25. Mut

So,

es geht weiter, ganz schnell. Ich sag nicht viel und überlass euch dem Kapitel. :-P

Reviews!!! Das ist so schön dass ihr so viele schreibt, auch so viele neue Leser, das finde ich super! Danke!

LG, viel Spaß

**Mut**

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte ich teilweise in der Küche, zusammen mit einem schlecht gelaunten Vampir, dem es nicht passte, mich heute Abend mit den Anderen teilen zu müssen. Ich machte mir gerade rasch etwas zu essen und hatte Esme bestimmt zehn Mal aus der geräumigen, modernen Küche gescheucht, weil sie darauf bestehen wollte für mich zu kochen. Dabei tat mir Ablenkung ganz gut.

Jetzt stand ich in Edwards Zimmer und suchte nach meiner Lieblingsjogginghose. Edward fand sie grässlich und ich war mir sicher, dass er sie schon lange weggeworfen hätte. Ich betete inständig, dass Alice nicht noch auf die Idee kam, den Abend mit einer Beautysession, inklusive Maniküre und Pediküre, zu beginnen. Bei ihr konnte man nie wissen!

„Suchst du die hier?", fragte sie Samtstimme und hielt mir das gesuchte Stück vor die Nase. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um meine Tallie und drehte mich zu sich um. „Sie lag im Bad."

„Danke, die hab ich gesucht!"

Rasch schlüpfte ich hinein und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich vorher nur in knapper Hose vor ihm gestanden hatte._ Wieso in aller Welt wurde ich rot? _Eigentlich sollte so etwas vor seinem Ehemann normal sein, aber Edward und ich waren schließlich kein durchschnittliches Paar. Das mit der Körpernähe war bei uns _noch_ ein kleines Problem.

Edward lachte leise und küsste meine Nasenspitze. „Wie geht es dir, Liebling?"

„Gut.", log ich und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. Im Grunde ging es mit gut, solange ich nicht an meine Verwandlung, Alice oder Jacob denken musste.

„Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?"

_Wieso kannte er mich bloß so gut?_

„Es sind mehrere Dinge, Alice, Jake und…, meine Verwandlung. Es schwirren so viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum, ich werde glaube ich verrückt!"

Behutsam schob er mich zum Bett und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich lehnte mich an seine Schulter und entspannte mich allmählich. „Mach dir bitte wegen Alice keine Gedanken. Wir wissen was wir tun und du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir es zulassen, dass irgendjemandem aus der Familie etwas passiert?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Siehst du. Und das mit Jake das wird schon wieder. Du kennst zwar meine Meinung, dass seine Aktion unverzeihlich war, aber wenn es dir dann besser geht, dann sprich mit ihm. Ich bin dabei und passe auf dich auf. Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen das du meinesgleichen wirst."

Wie auf Stichwort zog sich mein Magen zusammen und ich stöhnte leise. Ich freute mich auf die Ewigkeit mit Edward, auf die Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit und Stärke. Natürlich war ich auch gespannt auf mein Aussehen und ob ich auch eine besondere Fähigkeit besaß. Und ich war stolz darauf eine so wunderbare Familie haben zu können. Aber bis es soweit war, lagen drei schmerzhafte Tage vor mir, vor denen es mir graute. „Ich habe Angst, Edward. Es ist als ob man ein paar Tage vor einer schlimmen Operation steht und Bammel bekommt.". Er wusste sofort wovon ich sprach.

Er zog mich näher zu sich und ich spürte, wie er ein Zittern unterdrückte. Er hatte genauso Angst vor dem Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung. Er spielte mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, Bella. Zusammen schaffen wir das schon, das verspreche ich dir. Wir haben alles geplant und wissen schon wie wir die Schmerzen so gut es geht dämmen können. Ich befürchte es gibt kein Zurück mehr und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dir das tatsächlich sagen muss. Weißt du noch als ich dir versprochen habe dich zu beschützen und nicht zuzulassen, das du keine Wahl hast?"

Ich nickte und strich ihm über sein Gesicht. Wenn er weinen könnte, dann war ich mir sicher, täte er es jetzt. _Ein weinender Engel._

„Ich glaube, selbst wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich es wollen. Wir haben lange genug gewartet und auf vieles verzichtet."

„Du bist wunderbar, Bella. Total verrückt, aber einfach unglaublich!"

Edwards Lieblingsmusik lief in _unserem_ Zimmer und ich lag zusammengerollt auf dem großen Bett. Mühsam versuchte ich klare Gedanken zu fassen und rang seit einer Stunde mit mir, Jakes Nummer zu wählen.

Edward hatte sich netterweise nach unten verzogen, doch mir war klar dass er nach jedem Wort lauschen würde was ich mit Jake wechselte. Dabei schaffte ich es zurzeit ja noch nicht einmal auf die Anruftaste zu drücken. Aber was sollte ich sagen.

Ich konnte und wollte Jacob nicht das Gefühl geben das ich ihm so leicht verzeihen würde. Allerdings wollte ich diese Sache nun endgültig aus dem Weg räumen.

Ich seufzte und legte das Handy an mein Ohr. Es wählte kurz bis das Gespräch angenommen wurde. Ich spürte Hitze in meinem Kopf aufsteigen.

„Bella? Oh mein Gott, bist du es?", fragte eine heisere Stimme und mein Magen zog sich vor Wut zusammen als ich den besorgten Ton in seiner Stimme bemerkte.

„Ja.". Ich hörte selbst wie kühl meine Stimme klang.

Ich konnte hören wie Jake tief durchatmete. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut. Hör zu Jake, ich muss unbedingt-…!"

„Bella es tut mir so unglaublich Leid. Ich war ein Dummkopf und hätte auf dich hören sollen! Ich kann nicht erwarten das du mir jemals verzeihst aber bitte glaub mir, das ich dich nur schützen wollte. Lebenslange Knechtschaft, weißt du noch?". Jacobs Stimme zitterte und ein lautes Klirren ließ mich zusammenzucken. Er schien eine Vase oder Ähnliches zerbrochen zu haben. Er fluchte.

„Deswegen ruf ich nicht an, ich will keine Entschuldigung hören oder so was. Ich möchte mich mit dir treffen und über alles reden, in Ruhe.", sagte ich ruhig.

„Du willst mich trotzdem noch besuchen kommen? Bella, du willst mich nach alledem noch sehen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Edward wird mitkommen.". Ich hörte wie Jake scharf Luft einsog.

„Er vertraut mir nicht!"

„Wundert dich das, Jake? Du hast mich entführt!"

„Das sollte keine Entführung sein, verdammt! Entführung hört sich kriminell an, es sollte mehr eine Rettungsaktion werden."

„_Werden_ ist da wohl genau das Richtige Wort.", knurrte ich und krallte meine Finger in die Decke. „Ich glaube dir natürlich dass du mir helfen wolltest, aber du denkst einfach nicht über Konsequenzen nach. Dir hätte klar sein müssen das es schief geht."

„Ich war, denke ich, besessen von der Vorstellung dass du eine von diesen Blutsaugern wirst. Das hat mich verrückt gemacht. Und als ich von diesem anderen Vampirzirkel gehört habe, wegen dem so viel Aufregung ist, bin ich halt ausgerastet. Bella, ich bin so froh dass du okay bist. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst dass du wegen mir sterben könntest!

Ich seufzte und strich gedankenverloren ein paar Falten auf der Bettdecke glatt. Es war zum verrückt werden. Jacob hatte Talent dafür mich dazu zu bringen, ihm in kürzester Zeit fast alles zu verzeihen. „Ich lebe dank den Cullens immerhin noch. Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr."

Plötzlich hämmerte jemand gegen die Zimmertür und eine helle Stimme versuchte entgegen der Lautstärke der Musik aus der Anlage mit mir zu sprechen. „Bella, kommst du jetzt oder was? Wir wollen mit dem Film anfangen! Emmet und Edward demolieren unten aus Langeweile schon die Einrichtung!". Ein lautes Krachen bestätigte Alice und keine Sekunde später hörte ich ihre kleinen Füße blitzschnell die Treppe hinunterhasten.

„Was ist da bei dir los?", fragte Jake und ich schmunzelte.

„Emmet und Edward schaffen es nicht auf ihren Hintern sitzen zu bleiben bis der Film anfängt. Wir machen einen DVD Abend.", erklärte ich und ignorierte Esme, die jetzt laut mit ihren beiden "Sprösslingen" schimpfte. Wenn es um ihre geliebten Vasen oder Töpfe ging, dann kam das Monster in ihr zum Vorschein.

„Aha.", antwortete der Werwolf nur und ich wusste dass er daran dachte, dass es mit seinen Wolfbrüdern nicht anders ablaufen würde. „Ich wünsch dir dann mal viel Spaß."

„Treffen wir uns dann also morgen? An der Grenze?"

„Wie du willst. Ich habe nichts vor, ich kann jederzeit.". Jakes Stimme klang bitter, beinahe wie ein Vorwurf.

„Sagen wir einfach um sechzehn Uhr."

„Okay. Schlaf gut, Bella. Bis Morgen!"

„Nacht Jake."

Erleichtert klappte ich das Handy zu und ließ mich in das Kissen fallen. Zumindest das wäre geschafft. Und ich war wirklich stolz auf mich. Ich hatte ihm nicht das Gefühl gegeben, alles wäre wieder okay und war tatsächlich cool geblieben. Ein kleiner Teil von einem großen Problem war jetzt geschafft und ein kleiner Stein auf dem Weg zum Vampir werden war beseitigt.

Für manche wäre ein DVD Abend mit sieben Vampiren jetzt wahrscheinlich eine reine Horrorvorstellung, gerade wenn auch noch ein Film über Vampire und Werwölfe ausgesucht worden war, aber ich freute mich richtig darauf.

Rasch schlüpfte ich in meine Pantoffeln und spurtete die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Fernseher bereits lief und Alice ungeduldig, mit der Dvd in ihrer Hand, auf mich wartete. Edward und Emmet hatten sich jetzt stumm auf die große Ledercouch gesetzt und wichen den verärgerten Blicken von Esme bewusst aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass die große chinesische Vase fehlte, die sonst immer auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben Edwards Flügel gestanden hatte. Rosalie und Jasper saßen in den großen Sesseln neben ihren Eltern.

„Es kann losgehen!", trällerte ich und schmiss mich neben Edward auf die Couch. Eine große Schale Popcorn stand vor mir auf dem Tisch und ich runzelte die Stirn. „Und das alles soll ich alleine verdrücken?", kicherte ich und nahm mir eine Handvoll. Ich liebte Popcorn, aber wenn man diese Schüssel sah und daran dachte, dass nur eine der acht anwesenden Personen menschliches Essen anrührte, war es schon ziemlich verrückt.

„Hau rein!", lachte Carlisle.

An diesem Abend hatte ich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es nicht sehr klug war, mit einem Haufen Vampiren, einen Film über den Krieg zwischen Selbigen und Werwölfen anzuschauen. Besonders wenn man bedachte das der Produzent eines solchen Films keine Ahnung hatte, das diese Wesen tatsächlich existierten und seine eigene Vorstellung von ihnen auf der Leinwand präsentierte.

Jedenfalls war es sehr anstrengend mit den Cullens in Ruhe einen Film anzuschauen. Beim nächsten Mal würde ich überprüfen ob wir es tatsächlich schafften, eine Minute des Filmes zu sehen, in der niemand etwas sagte oder abfällige Geräusche machte.

„Das erklärt sich doch wohl von allein Rosalie.", seufzte Edward plötzlich genervt und ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er strich mir sanft über die Schulter.

„Hör doch einfach nicht hin, Edward! Das geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven.". Die Blondine rollte die Augen.

„Deine Gedanken sind so laut das ich mich nicht auf den Film konzentrieren kann!"

Ich boxte ihm in die Seite und bedeutete ihm den Mund zu halten. Carlisle grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat keinen Sinn, Bella. Um einen Film in Ruhe zu gucken ist diese Familie wahrscheinlich gänzlich ungeeignet."

„Aber mal ehrlich! Guckt euch doch diese Frau da an. Das soll ein Vampir sein? Wenn das die Vorstellung der Menschen ist, dann muss ich mir unbedingt auch so einen flotten roten Lederanzug und Plastik- Eckzähne besorgen!", lachte Alice und sah zweifelnd an sich hinunter. „Aber so etwas würde Rose wahrscheinlich sehr viel besser stehen."

„Glaub ich auch!", murmelte Emmet und duckte sich knapp unter Rosalies Hand weg, die auf seinen Hinterkopf zielte. „Nur die Eckzähne wären vielleicht hinderlich."

„Wieso sind die Werwölfe eigentlich so hübsch? Halten die sich denn kein bisschen an die Realität?", murmelte Rose und ich verkniff mir ein Kommentar lieber. Noch ein Punkt den ich mir unbedingt merken musste, keine Werwolf Filme mehr!

„Es würde niemand mehr den Film sehen wollen wenn die Schauspieler alle hässlich sind!", stellte Jasper trocken fest und wendete den Blick nicht vom Bildschirm.

„Leute!", stöhnte ich und drückte mein Gesicht verzweifelt in die Couch. Wahrscheinlich war Jasper der Einzigste, mit dem man einen Film sehen konnte und dabei mehr als die Hälfte mitbekam. Aber er war ja sowieso nie besonders gesprächig und der Ruhepol der Truppe.

Emmet zerstrubbelte mir die Haare und kniff mich in die Seite. Er wusste das ich dass überhaupt nicht leiden konnte! „Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, Bells. Wir kommentieren jeden Film! Außerdem bin ich ein hervorragender Kritiker!", Wieder kneifte er mich und als Reaktion trat ich leicht nach ihm.

„Warte nur bis ich mich wehren kann, Emmet Cullen!", drohte ich und ignorierte sein gespieltes Schlottern.

„Darauf freu ich mich schon jetzt! Die Anderen sind mir zu langweilig, eine Neugeborene ist wenigstens eine Herausforderung!"

„Zu langweilig, ja?", grinste Edward, sprang auf und zog seinen Bruder von hinten über die Couch auf den Boden. Rasch rutschte ich zu Alice um ein Stück aus der Gefahrenzone zu kommen.

„Jungs, wenn auch nur eine weitere Vase zu Bruch geht, garantiere ich für nichts!", rief Esme und ich grinste Carlisle an, der sich aus dem Streit bewusst zurückhielt. Das war es dann mit dem Videoabend wohl gewesen.


	26. Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht

_Hallo!!!_

_Danke, danke, danke für die ganzen Reviews. Das freut mich total dass meine Version euch gefällt._

_So, ich habe gestern dann auch Biss zum Ende der Nacht aus gelesen und muss sagen das ich sooo enttäuscht gar nicht mal bin. Ich hab von sehr vielen Seiten gehört dass das Buch sehr schlecht sein soll. Meiner Meinung nach kann man es aber ganz gut lesen. Klar, es ist an manchen Stellen alles ein wenig zu perfekt, aber das hatte ich auch erwartet. Dafür finde ich ist der Schreibstil wieder erste Sahne, an manchen Stellen musste ich so lachen!^^ :-D_

_Wo ich also auch das letzte Biss Buch verschlungen habe schreib ich jetzt weiter und setzte meine Ideen um, so wie ich mir den Abschluss wünsche! ;-)_

_Also viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, hab nach dem noch ein paar fertig ___

_LG_

**Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut´ Nacht**

Nach unserem eher misslungenen Filmeabend war ich Alice knapp entkommen, die mich tatsächlich noch als ihre persönliche Barbiepuppe entführen wollte. Es war schrecklich wie aktiv sie um diese späte Zeit noch war, oder gerade dann war, schließlich war sie ein Vampir.

Ich musste ihr mehrfach schwören das ich einfach viel zu müde für eine Beautysession war, unbedingt schlafen müsste, mein Nagellack sowieso noch wunderbar aussah und ich morgen alles ganz bestimmt nachholen würde. Sicher war nur, dass Alice diejenige von uns war, die dabei am Wenigsten lackiert und mit Make-up beschmiert ihr Zimmer verlassen würde.

Edward und ich lagen bereits in unserem Bett und ich hatte es mir auf seiner Brust gemütlich gemacht. Es war still und jeder von uns hing seinen Gedanken nach. Meine drehten sich immoment um Jacob Black und was ich ihm morgen sagen würde, zwischendurch sogar wie ich die beiden davon abhalten könnte sich gegenseitig _an die Gurgel zu gehen_. Obwohl so einen Kampf Edward wahrscheinlich gewinnen würde, klarer Vorteil eines Vampirs.

„Gibt es eigentlich Dinge die du in deinem Leben unbedingt machen wolltest?", fragte er plötzlich und ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Du meinst außer den wichtigen Erfahrungen, wie einem Schulball, zu denen du mich gezwungen hast?", überlegte ich und tippte ihm lachend auf die Nase. „Wenn du Außergewöhnliche Dinge meinst, dann nein. Meine Unfallrate ist auch ohne irgendwelche halsbrecherischen Freizeitaktivitäten schon hoch genug!"

„Ah, du meinst so etwas wie von einer Klippe ins Meer springen?", fragte Edward und ertrug meine bösen Blicke.

„Auch eine Erfahrung die nur Wenige machen.", verteidigte ich mich und versuchte das Thema so schnell wie möglich zu wechseln. „Ich wollte beispielsweise mit Mum ein Musical anschauen, was, ironischerweise, _Tanz der Vampire_ heißt. Ihr scheint mich schon lange fasziniert zu haben!", stellte ich fest.

„Anscheinend."

„Aber wahrscheinlich könnten die mich nicht mehr beeindrucken, jetzt wo ich weiß wie Vampire wirklich sind."

„Und wenn du Eine von uns bist dann regst du dich über solche Vorstellungen sowieso nur auf, weil der Mythos Vampir dabei völlig überholt ist.". Das erinnerte mich an den Film eben und ich verzichtete auf die Vorstellung eines schmollenden Edwards der neben mir im Theaterstück sitzt und die Laune vermiest.

„So würde es bestimmt sein!", seufzte ich.

„Ich könnte ja dann auf die Bühne springen und denen zeigen wie so etwas richtig geht!", sagte Edward und biss beispielhaft mit seinen Zähnen auf seine Unterlippe.

„Ohja, der große böse Edward. Sei mir nicht böse aber du sähest zwischen den Schauspielern ziemlich harmlos aus!"

„Du findest mich also harmlos?", er knurrte leise, grinste und beugte sich über mich. Sein herrlicher Geruch schlug mir entgegen.

„Inzwischen ziemlich harmlos, ja.". Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn ein Stück zu mir hinunter. Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen meinen Hals entlang und beendete es mit einem Kuss.

„Du hast mich ja auch gebändigt!". Er ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen.

Ich grinste und erinnerte mich an die erste Zeit miteinander, an sein erstes wirkliches Liebesgeständnis. „Wer ist jetzt also der Löwe und wer das Lamm?"

Er lachte leise und strich über meinen Nasenrücken. „Das sehen wir noch!"

Eine Weile sagte niemand von uns Beiden etwas und meine Gedanken drehten sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht um Charlie, Renée oder um meine Verwandlung. Oder vielleicht ein bisschen, schließlich ging es mir gerade um die Tatsache dass wir Forks verlassen würden, für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Bisher hatte noch niemand das Thema an sich angesprochen. Natürlich machten Carlisle und Esme sich ihre Gedanken aber ich hatte das Gefühl das jeder hier die kleine Stadt ungern verließ. Auch wenn dieses Haus hier im Besitz der Cullens bleiben würde und wir garantiert irgendwann zurückkehren würden. Dann, wenn alle die uns kennen konnten, tot sein würden. Mein Herz schlug hart gegen meine Brust und ich ignorierte den Schauer der meinen Körper durchfuhr.

„Was ist los? Dein Herz pocht auf einmal so laut.", fragte eine sanfte Stimme an meinem Ohr und griff nach meiner verkrampften Hand.

„Mir ist da gerade nur etwas eingefallen. Sag mal, Edward. Wisst ihr eigentlich schon wo wir hinziehen werden?"

„Vermutlich zurück nach Alaska, aber an ein ganz anderes Ende, im Süd-Westen. Da liegt eine Stadt namens Kodiak, Carlisle will dort ein Haus kaufen."

„Dann lüge ich Charlie im Grunde nicht an, ich bin wirklich in Alaska, nur nicht auf der Uni auf der wir eigentlich sein sollten.", kicherte ich.

„Emmet freut sich schon. Dort gibt es Waldgebiete mit jede Menge Bären.", lachte Edward und zog ein Gesicht. „Ich hätte lieber Puma."

„Eindeutig der falsche Ort!", stellte ich trocken fest und verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, Emmet mit einem riesigen Bären kämpfen zu sehen, an das Schauspiel danach dachte ich lieber nicht. „Wirst du Forks vermissen?"

„Hm, schwere Frage. Wir haben früher oft für einige Zeit hier gelebt, immer wieder. Aber seit ich dich hier gefunden habe ist Forks für mich ein besonderer Ort geworden. Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf wieder hierher zu ziehen, irgendwann-…"

„Wenn alle die wir kennen tot sind.", beendete ich den Satz und schnappte nach Luft. Es auszusprechen war viel schlimmer, als nur darüber nach zu denken.

Edward drückte mich an sich und strich mir sanft über meinen Kopf. Für ihn war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber er verstand wie schwer das für mich war. Es würde eine so lange Zeit vergehen und vielleicht sah ich einige der Menschen die hier lebten nach unserer Abreise nie mehr wieder.

„Schlaf jetzt und denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, das verspreche ich dir. Wir haben gelernt zu Keinem eine besonders enge Beziehung aufzubauen und unter Uns zu bleiben. Dann ist alles viel einfacher."

Ich nickte und versuchte die Gedanken in meinem Kopf für diese Nacht abzuschalten. Wenn erst einmal alles überstanden war, dann würde ich endlich nur nach vorne sehen können, auf eine Ewigkeit mit Edward. Das war mein größter Wunsch und der würde sich erfüllen.

Langsam überkam mich die Welle Schlaf die ich dringend notwendig hatte.

Mir schlug ein süßer Atem entgegen und ich atmete den wunderbaren Duft mit tiefen Zügen ein. Eine kalte Hand strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und der Besitzer küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

„Hey.", hauchte Edward und wartete geduldig, bis ich meine Augen langsam geöffnet hatte.

„Wie spät ist es?", seufzte ich und reckte mich genüsslich.

„Zeit aufzustehen, wenn du dich heute Mittag mit dem Wolf treffen möchtest. Es ist halb eins und du solltest vorher etwas Essen." Vorsichtig zog er mich an den Händen hoch und legte sie auf seine Schultern. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte und begann mich mit einer Reihe von Küssen zu wecken.

„Dann geh ich rasch ins Bad und sehe zu das ich wieder unter Menschen gehen kann.", gähnte ich und versuchte mit der Hand die ersten Knoten aus meinen Haaren zu lösen.

„Unter Menschen?"

„Oder unter Vampire.", verbesserte ich mich und grinste ihn an. Schrecklich wie genau es immer alles nahm, selbst wenn man gerade erst wach war. Aber er schlief ja auch nie.

Ich zwang mich seinen perfekten Körper los zu lassen und mich aus dem Bett zu schälen. Edward machte es sich gemütlich um darauf zu warten, das mein täglicher Bedarf an Hygiene gedeckt und meine Eitelkeit befriedigt war. So wie er da lag machte er es mir doppelt schwer, mich nicht einfach wieder zu ihm zu legen.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet mir, wie nötig ich meine Haarbürste hatte und versuchte meine Locken zu bändigen, die mir, wenn ich sie nicht geföhnt hatte, erbarmungslos über die Schultern fielen. Aber das waren die alltäglichen Probleme einer Frau, während Männer sich nur eine Packung Gel in die Haare klatschen mussten!

Als ich zu meiner Zahnbürste griff, bemerkte ich dass meine Zahncreme leer war und suchte im Schrank über dem Waschbecken vergeblich nach meinem Vorrat. Doch ich fand nur Haarstyling Produkte von Edward und kontrollierte die unteren Schubladen.

Schließlich fand ich eine einsame Tube und sprang wieder auf.

„Ah!", schrie ich auf und knallte gegen die Ecke des offenen stehenden Wandschranks. Ich fluchte. Keine Sekunde später stand Edward neben mir. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen und legte seine kühle Hand auf die Wunde neben meinem Auge.

„Was hast du gesucht?"

Fluchend deutete ich auf die Zahncreme in meiner Hand und bemerkte erst jetzt, mit einem Blick in den Spiegel, dass ich ein wenig blutete. Ich schob seine Hand von meinem Gesicht. „Mist, ich blute. Ich mach das, geh schon Edward."

Er legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. „Unsinn!".", erwiderte er nur und sah sich die Wunde genauer an. „Ich glaube das wird blau!"

Ein kleiner Kratzer lief neben meinem Auge entlang und es sah tatsächlich so aus als ob sich die Stelle gleich in allen möglichen Schattierungen färben würde.

„Na super! Ich schaff es immer wieder."

„Das hätte jedem passieren können!", tröstete er mich und grinste.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich habe ein Abo für so was! Tägliche Verletzungen jeder Art."

Als ich Edward nach unten in die Küche folgte, verdrehte ich bereits die Augen, als ich Emmet am Tisch sitzen sah. Irgendwie war Edwards Bruder immer zur falschen Zeit am richtigen Ort.

„Mit wem hast du dich denn geprügelt Bells? Hat Edward dich geschlagen?", er deutete auf die Stelle und lachte laut.

„Ich habe mich weder geprügelt, noch hat Edward etwas damit zu tun!". Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl sinken, während Edward etwas Eis aus dem Gefrierfach holte.

„Du fängst heute früh damit an deinem täglichen Maß an Unfällen und Verletzungen gerecht zu werden! Bravo!", beglückwünschte er mich und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Emmet!", stöhnte ich und klatschte mir das kühlende Packet, was Edward mir gab, auf die schmerzende Stelle. Am liebsten hätte ich es dem schadenfrohen Vampir gegen den Kopf geworfen. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein, ich kannte schließlich Emmet.

Nachdem ich meine rechte Gesichtshälfte genügend gekühlt hatte und sie fast schon betäubt war vor Kälte, schmierte ich mir rasch ein Brot und verscheuchte Emmet so aus der Küche. Er hasste den Geruch und ich konnte sein Grinsen sowieso nicht mehr sehen. Edward fand das alles natürlich ziemlich amüsant und bemerkte die finsteren Blicke die ich seinem jüngeren Bruder ständig zuwarf, sobald der sich über mich lustig machte. „Sei froh dass du bereits gestorben bist, Emmet, spätestens jetzt würdest du tot umfallen!"

Mir war nicht wohl dabei, als ich später zu Edward in den Volvo stieg.

Angst machte sich in mir breit und ich befürchtete, dass das Gespräch nicht so ablaufen würde, wie ich es mir vorstellte. Irgendwie wusste ich dass Jacob mit Allem noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Dafür war er eben Jake.

Ich hatte Angst vor seinen Reaktionen. Würde er nach den letzten Geschehnissen Einsicht zeigen? Wut, Verzweiflung, Verständnis oder mich vielleicht abweisen?

Die Ungewissheit fraß mich auf. Mein Ziel war es heute unmissverständlich meine Zukunft klar zu machen und einfach zu hoffen, dadurch nicht zu seiner Feindin zu werden. Ich wollte nicht zu diesem Krieg gehören und schon gar kein Grund für einen sein!

„Bella?", fragte die samtweiche stimme und ein Funken Wärme breitete sich in mir aus. Edward sah mich besorgt an. Er sollte besser auf die Straße sehen!

„Mir geht es gut. Bin nur etwas aufgeregt."

„Er wird es so hinnehmen müssen und eine Entscheidung fällen, auf die du keinen Einfluss hast. Ich weiß es geht dir nicht nur um die letzte Woche. Dafür muss ich keine Gedanken lesen!" Er wendete sich wieder der Straße zu und strich mir über die Wange. Ich nickte und lehnte mich mit der Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe. Mir war plötzlich ziemlich warm und die kühle Scheibe tat gut.

Ich wusste natürlich auch wie schlecht es Edward dabei ging her zu fahren. Seiner Meinung nach sollte ich das Thema Jake einfach abhaken. Aber das konnte ich nun einmal nicht. Dafür war unsere Beziehung zu eng und unsere Verbundenheit zu innig. Ich würde auch gerne sagen wollen dass mein Vertrauen zu Jake seit seiner missglückten Rettungsaktion fort ist, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Ich konnte die Kehrseite sehen, nicht nur die Argumente die dafür sprachen ihm den Kopf abzureißen. So hatte Emmet das jedenfalls ausgedrückt. Mir reichte schlimmstenfalls die Option ihn einfach stehen zu lassen. Und für Edward ging es sowieso nach der Devise, "Keine Gnade dem Wolf!".

„Wir sind da Liebes. Ich bleibe vorerst im Wagen. Aber glaube mir, ich hab ihn im Auge." Edward riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich warf einen Blick geradeaus, Richtung Wald.

Jacobs roter Golf stand an der Grenze. Anscheinend wollte er heute den Menschen in sich besonders betonen. Außerdem trug er heute sogar Kleidungsstücke am ganzen Körper. Es war lange her, das er mehr als Shorts trug wenn ich ihn sah.

„Du kannst auch gern mitkommen." Ich küsste meinen Vampir, der so aussah, als wolle er so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hause.

„Vielleicht gleich. Geh schon, der Wolf ist ziemlich nervös."

Ich stieg aus und schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper. Mir war plötzlich so entsetzlich kalt, obwohl die Sonne schien und es für die Verhältnisse um Forks herum, recht warm war.

„Hi Bella!", begrüßte mich Jake, der erst mich und dann Edwards Volvo beobachtete. Er sah ungewohnt angespannt aus. „Vertraut er mir also doch so weit dass wir alleine reden dürfen? Großzügig!"

„Jake, wenn es dir nur darum geht Edward oder jemand Anderen _meiner_ Familie zu beleidigen, dann sind wir nicht aus demselben Grund hier, weißt du."

„Du hast Recht. Macht der Gewohnheit, tut mir Leid." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah schuldbewusst auf seine Finger. Ich wusste dass er sich jetzt zusammenreißen würde.

„Komisch oder? Es kommt mir vor als würden wir uns treffen um uns zu verabschieden.", sagte er nun leise und ich hörte den Schmerz der in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Es kribbelte in meinem Bauch. Er tat mir plötzlich leid. Mir wurde schwindlig und ich wusste nicht ob das an Jake lag oder an meiner Anspannung. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich gegen seinen Golf.

„Niemand hat von Abschied gesprochen, Jake."

„Aber es wird sich Einiges ändern.", vermutete er richtig und griff nach meiner Hand. Plötzlich wirkte er nicht mehr wie ein stämmiger junger Mann, sondern wie ein kleines Kind.

Ich holte tief Luft und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das stimmt. Du weißt dass meine Entscheidung schon lange gefallen ist. Ich möchte so gut es geht zu Edward gehören und so lange wie möglich."

„So lange wie eine Ewigkeit? Bella, ist dir klar was du opferst?". Fassungslos starrte er mich an und wuschelte sich durch die Haare, die sich aus dem Zopf lösten. Seine Miene sprach tausend Worte.

„Jeder Preis den ich bezahlen muss ist das wert. Ich weiß nicht ob du das jemals verstehen wirst. Vielleicht wenn die Richtige für dich kommt. Ich möchte ein Vampir werden, um alles in der Welt, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein!". Es auszusprechen war ein komisches Gefühl und ich wartete auf Jacobs Reaktion.

Zunächst sagte er nichts. Ich wusste nicht ob es die Tatsache war das ich seine größte Angst gerade ausgesprochen hatte, oder ihm in diesem Moment klar wurde das wir uns vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen würden. Wenn er sich gegen mich entschied.

„Du wirst nicht mehr meine Bella sein.", sagte er mit bitterer Stimme.

„Vielleicht doch, ich werde die Selbe Bleiben die ich jetzt auch bin. Am Anfang muss ich mich an alles gewöhnen, aber ich bleibe Bella. Jake, gibt es keine Möglichkeit über diesen ewigen Streit zwischen euch Wölfen und den Vampiren hinweg zu sehen? Ich will nicht zu diesem Krieg gehören und wenn du mich als Vampir nicht riechen kannst, dann bring dir eine Wäscheklammer mit oder lass dir was einfallen. Du bist mir wichtig als Freund!"

„Aber Edward ist dir wichtiger. So wichtig das du dein menschliches Leben an den Nagel hängst. Genau davor wollte ich dich retten.". Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Es tat mir sehr weh ihn so zu sehen.

„Möchtest du wirklich noch einmal über diese dämliche Aktion diskutieren?", ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wenn das den Zeitpunkt hinauszögert in dem du einer von den Blutsaugern wirst!", konterte er und grinste schwach.

„Heißt das im Klartext dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können sobald ich ein Vampir geworden bin?". Ich hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

„Bella, die Cullens brechen mit deiner Verwandlung unseren Vertrag. Ihr werdet nicht zurückkehren können, solange mein Stamm in diesem Reservat lebt."

„Dieser dämliche Vertrag!", knurrte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Abmachung die es noch nicht einmal schriftlich gab, was sollte das für ein Vertrag ein?

Jacob trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und hob mein Kinn, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sah. Er zitterte und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte schimmerten tatsächlich Tränen in seinen Augen. „Tu das nicht, Bella. Bitte!", flüsterte er und strich mir über die Wange. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich setzte mich halb auf die Motorhaube des Wagens. Sachte schob ich seine Hände beiseite, ich wollte nicht dass Edward gleich neben uns stand.

„Es ist beschlossen.", entgegnete ich nur und lächelte ihn an. Ich spürte wie meine Beine zitterten und mein Blickfeld verschwamm. „Jake?", keuchte ich und spürte wie zwei große Hände mich stützten. Mein gesamter Körper kribbelte und ich verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	27. Entscheidung

_**Hallo!**_

_**Danke für die Reviews!**_

_**Bitte ganz viel Neue nach dem Kapitel, ich löse jetzt auf was mit Bella los ist! ;-)**_

_**Viel Spaß!**_

_**LG**_

**Entscheidung**

~°~Edward~°~

Bevor Bella in Jacobs Arme fiel, stand ich bereits neben ihr und fing ich sie auf, als sie zitternd zusammenbrach.

Verwirrt hielt ich sie in meinen Armen und fühlte ihre Stirn, sie war eiskalt, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Trotzdem hatte sie Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stehen und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Sie schien vorhin zwar erschöpft und müde zu sein, aber es ging ihr ansonsten gut.

Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte Jacob und ich hob Bella mühelos in meine Arme.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab ich zu und versuchte Jacobs Gedanken aus meinem Kopf fern zu halten. _//Meine Bella, Bella!//_

Seine Gedanken waren jetzt unwichtig. Bella musste so schnell wie möglich zu Carlisle. „Ich bringe sie jetzt nach Hause zu meinem Vater."

„Ich komme mit!"

„Nein!", sagte ich bestimmt und war im nächsten Augenblick am Auto. Ich legte Bella auf die Rückbank und holte eine Decke aus dem Kofferraum. Ich fühlte ihre Stirn und erschrak, wie warm sie plötzlich war. Was war mit ihr los?

„Edward. Bella ist mir auch sehr wichtig. Ich will wissen was mit ihr ist. Sie bedeutet mir alles!"

„Ich weiß!", sagte ich rasch und rieb nervös meine Schläfe. Ich hatte keine Zeit für Diskussionen mir jungen Wölfen.

„Versprich mir wenigstens, schwöre mir, dass du dich meldest wie es ihr geht!"

Ich nickte und sah kurz in das besorgte Gesicht des Wolfes. Es war ihm wirklich wichtig.

Dann startete ich den Wagen und wendete ihn auf dem Weg nach Hause. Mit kurzen Blicken in den Rückspiegel beobachtete ich meinen Engel, der von Minute zu Minute schwächer wurde. Ihr Atem ging schwer und sie wimmerte leise. Ich fuhr so schnell ich konnte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich Bella aus dem Auto gehoben und zum Haus gerannt. Sie schwitzte und atmete nur kurz und flach. Mit ein wenig zu viel Kraft trat ich die Haustür auf und betrat den großen Flur.

„Carlisle!", rief ich und brachte Bella ins Wohnzimmer zur Couch. „Carlisle, schnell!", polterte ich und bemerkte erst gar nicht, das mein Vater neben mir stand. Vorsichtig legte ich Bella hin und hielt ihren Kopf, damit Esme rasch ein Kissen drunter legen konnte.

„Was genau ist passiert, Edward?", fragte Carlisle und griff nach Bellas Handgelenk, um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Aber wir konnten schon so hören, dass ihr Herzschlag viel zu schnell war. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zwang mich meine Stimme im Zaum zu halten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie wirkte eigentlich in Ordnung und dann brach sie plötzlich zusammen. Ich bin so schnell ich konnte her gefahren.". Ich wich nicht von Bellas Seite und hielt ihre Hand. Ich konnte spüren wie sie das etwas beruhigte.

Esme kam mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Tuch, welches sie auf Bellas Stirn legte und ihr sanft über die Wangen strich. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Bella und wartete genauso ungeduldig darauf, das Carlisle etwas sagte.

„Carlisle?", zischte ich und zuckte zusammen, als ich Bellas kochend heiße Wange berührte.

_//Geh beiseite Edward. Du musst sie kurz loslassen damit ich sie vollständig untersuchen kann!//_

Nur ungern ließ ich meinen Engel los und ließ mich von Esme in ihre Arme ziehen. Sie küsste mich auf die Stirn und strich mir besänftigend über die Arme. „Lass ihn nur kurz allen Vermutungen nachgehen, Schatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella ist stark!"

Ich nickte und konzentrierte mich auf Carlisles Gedanken, um herauszufinden was mit Bella los war. Jedenfalls war der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck meiner Frau schlimmer als Alles andere.

_//Viel zu warm.//_

Carlisle schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

_//Ihr Kreislauf macht das nicht mit. Bella, halt durch!//_

Er bedeutete mir dass er fertig war und warf Esme viel sagende Blicke zu. Anscheinend hatte er eine Vermutung.

„Ich werde ihr etwas spritzen damit sich ihr Körper fürs Erste beruhigen kann. Dann wird es ihr besser gehen. Bring sie hoch in euer Zimmer, Edward.", befahl Carlisle und strich über Bellas schweißnasse Haare. „Ich komme sofort nach."

„Muss sie in kein Krankenhaus?". Mir war es tatsächlich lieber sie in der Nähe von Geräten zu wissen, die ihr zur Not das Leben retten konnten.

„Das Krankenhaus wird ihr in diesem Fall nicht helfen können. Es würde nur Fragen aufwerfen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihn an. „Was?"

„Bring sie jetzt hoch, ich erkläre dir gleich alles, versprochen!", fuhr Carlisle dazwischen und verließ den Raum um die nötigen Utensilien für die Behandlung zusammen zu suchen.

Esme deutete nach oben und wartete darauf, dass ich mit Bella voraus lief. Behutsam hob ich sie wieder in meine Arme und legte sie in das große Bett in unserem Zimmer. Ich zog ihr die Schuhe und die Jacke aus, warf die Decke über ihren zitternden Körper und kniete mich neben sie. Esme wusch Bella den Schweiß von der Stirn und legte ihr ein frisches Tuch auf ihre Schläfe.

„Wo sind Alice, Rose, Jasper und Emmet?", fragte ich benommen.

„Sie sind unterwegs. Sie waren jagen, aber ich hab ihnen schon Bescheid gesagt. Sie machen sich genauso Sorgen wie wir."

Es war schrecklich sie so hilflos zu sehen. Besonders wenn ich nicht wusste was mit ihr passierte. Nach Carlisles Andeutungen unten war mir klar dass es nicht viel gab was wir tun konnten. Es ging vielmehr darum abzuwarten und darauf zu hoffen, dass Bella stark war. Natürlich gab es noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, über die ich aber jetzt nicht nachdenken wollte und erst recht nicht auf diese Weise.

Carlisle kam zu uns und hatte eine Spritze in der Hand. Wäre Bella wach gewesen, hätte sie spätestens beim Anblick der Nadel die Nerven verloren. Sie war mit einem Vampir verheiratet, hatte aber eine Todesangst vor Spritzen.

„Das wird ihr helfen. Halt sie kurz an den Schultern Edward. Ich möchte nicht das sie sich plötzlich bewegt.". Er zog das Mittel in die Spritze und ich fixierte Bella. Er hielt ihren Arm und injizierte gekonnt die Medizin. „Jetzt ist es eine Frage der Zeit bis sie aufwacht. Es dürfte rasch gehen, es ist ein starkes Mittel."

Ich nickte. „Was ist mit Bella los, Carlisle?"

„Ich bin mir im Grunde ziemlich sicher. Es scheint als wäre Bellas Begegnung mit Aro, beziehungsweise seine Begegnung mit Bellas Hals, nicht ohne Folgen geblieben."

„Sie verwandelt sich?", fragte ich ungläubig und verkrampfte mich. Ich wusste wie eine Verwandlung aussah und das war keine, da war ich mir eigentlich sicher.

Mein Vater seufzte und fühlte noch einmal ihren Puls. „Dafür hat das Gift nicht gereicht. Wir waren schnell genug da. Es scheint aber das Aro ihr eine wirklich sehr geringe Menge übertragen hat und es seine Zeit brauchte, bis es wirkte. Du musst es dir so vorstellen, dass es ein Fremdkörper im Blut ist, auf den Bella nicht anders als so reagieren kann. Das Gift bringt ihren Kreislauf und die Abläufe in ihrem Körper komplett durcheinander. Deshalb können wir sie in kein Krankenhaus bringen, die Ärzte würden nicht wissen womit sie es zu tun haben. Ich kann durch die Medikamente,…", er deutete auf die Spritze, „die Wirkung des Gifts dämmen."

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und sah ihn verzweifelt an. Ich betete dass er eine Lösung für Bellas Zustand hatte. „Können wir es ihr nicht aussaugen? Wie damals bei James Biss?"

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Das würde nicht mehr funktionieren und Bella außerdem ungemein schwächen. Wir müssen abwarten ob es ihr mit dem Medikament besser geht."

Und wir warteten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange, ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. In der Zwischenzeit waren Alice und die Anderen nach Hause gekommen und hatten bereits nach mir und Bella gesehen. Sie wirkten sehr gefasst, aber ich wusste wie besorgt sie waren. Ich spürte auch wie Jasper versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber ich war viel zu aufgewühlt um auf seine Fähigkeit anzusprechen.

Es war für uns alle etwas völlig Neues. All die Jahre musste sich niemand Sorgen machen das einem Familienmitglied etwas passierte, beziehungsweise krank wurde. Es war endgültig gewesen, das wir als Vampire nicht krank werden konnten und uns kaum etwas passieren konnte. Seit Bella da war, hatte sich die Lage geändert. Es gab plötzlich jemanden in unserem Leben, der nicht so resistent war und den wir schon gegen Kleinigkeiten schützen mussten. Und wenn es eine solche Situation gab, in der es nichts zu tun gab was Bella helfen würde, war es, als hätte sich ein großes schwarzes Tuch über uns gelegt. Hilflosigkeit war ein uns eher unbekanntes Gefühl.

Ich lag neben Bella in unserem Bett und beobachtete sie ununterbrochen. Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr dass es ihr besser ging. Die Medikamente schienen anzuschlagen, denn sie zitterte nicht mehr heftig wie zuvor. Auch das Fieber war hinunter gegangen.

_//Wie geht es ihr?//_

Ich sah auf und bemerkte Alice, die langsam ins Zimmer schwebte. Ihr sonst so fröhliches Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Angst die sie um Bella hatte. Sie war für Alice wie eine zweite Schwester.

„Besser.", antwortete ich schlicht und wandte den Blick nicht von Bellas Gesicht. Alice setzte sich neben mich und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Sie sagte nichts, aber ich wusste sofort was sie mir mitteilen wollte. _//Es ist soweit, Edward.//_

„Ich weiß." Ich nickte und konnte in ihrem Kopf Bilder der Vision sehen, die sie vor kurzem gehabt haben musste. „Es ist so unwirklich. Ich weiß dass es kommen wird, aber ich habe Angst vor dem was kommt. Ich wollte ihr niemals ihre Zukunft stehlen."

„Du nimmst ihr nichts, du weißt wie Bella das Ganze sieht. Ich habe nie jemandem getroffen dessen Entscheidung so felsenfest ist, wie die von Bella, Eine von uns zu werden. Du bist ihr das Wichtigste, also hör endlich auf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Sie boxte mir in die Seite und krabbelte wieder vom Bett. _//Gib Bescheid wenn sie aufwacht!/ /_

Ich grinste. „Du mit deinen Riesenlauschern bemerkst es doch als Erste wenn sich hier etwas tut.". Ich griff nach Bellas warmer Hand und konzentrierte mich wieder ganz auf sie. Ich ignorierte die unwirsche Geste meiner Schwester.

~°~Bella~°~

Ich blinzelte leicht.

Mir war warm, doch ich spürte wie ich zitterte. Meine Arme und Beine waren wie Blei und es viel mir ungewohnt schwer tief ein und aus zu atmen. Alles in allem fühlte ich mich miserabel. Das Schlimmste war jedoch, das ich nicht wusste was passiert war, nur noch das ich Jacob gegenüber gestanden hatte und ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl mich überkam.

Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf und blickte direkt in das besorgte Gesicht von Edward. Ich ahnte dass er schon Ewigkeiten neben mir liegen musste und mich keine Sekunde alleine gelassen hatte. Seine Augen hatten einen leichten Schwarzstich, wie immer wenn er durstig war und sich, wie jetzt, Sorgen machte.

„Hey.", murmelte ich heiser und strich mit meinen Fingern über sein Gesicht. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und küsste sie.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er und rückte näher zu mir, als er bemerkte, dass ich mich kaum rühren konnte. Mein Rücken schmerzte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, schrecklich. Wie bei einer besonders hartnäckigen Grippe. Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist zusammengebrochen und ich hab dich so schnell es ging her gebracht, zu Carlisle. Er hat dich untersucht und-…". Er brach ab und küsste mich sanft. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Nach seiner Reaktion hatte ich anscheinend keine normale Erkältung.

„Was?", fragte ich vorsichtig und zuckte zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch meine Glieder fuhr.

Misstrauisch fuhr ich die Andeutungen von tiefen Augenrändern bei Edward mit den Fingern nach. „Los, sag schon!"

„Carlisle kann dir das besser erklären. Ich hole ihn rasch." Edward richtete sich auf und ich griff nach seiner Hand. Ich wollte nicht dass er jetzt ging. „Ehe du dich versiehst bin ich wieder hier. Du weißt dass das stimmt."

Natürlich schaffte er das ohne große Anstrengungen und er tauchte in weniger als zwanzig Sekunden wieder neben mir auf. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und strich mir über die Wange. Er zuckte zusammen als er die Hitze spürte die von mir ausging. Ich merkte selbst wie warm ich sein musste.

Edwards Blick war steinern und geradezu verzerrt vor Angst. Ich konnte seine Gefühle sofort an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen und wusste meist was ihn beschäftigte. Zu gern würde ich jetzt seine Gedanken lesen können. Aber das gehörte leider nicht zu meinen außergewöhnlichen Begabungen als Mensch, neben der in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

„Bella, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Carlisle und setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante. Er fühlte mit seiner eiskalten Hand meiner Stirn und ich seufzte leise, weil die Kälte mir gut tat. Ich hatte ihn erst gar nicht kommen gehört.

„Bestens!", erwiderte ich ironisch und zog zur Verdeutlichung eine Grimasse. „Aber ich wüsste gerne was mit mir los ist, Edward rückt nicht mit der Sprache heraus."

Carlisle seufzte und warf Esme, die jetzt zu mir kam und mich sanft umarmte, einen deutlichen Blick zu. „Bekomme keinen Schreck, Bella. Es ist das Gift von Aro das deinem Körper so zusetzt. Er hat deinen Kreislauf und die Regulation deines Körpers völlig durcheinander gebracht."

„Aber ich bin ein Mensch!", sagte ich und fuhr zur Sicherheit noch einmal über meine Zahnreihen. Esme lächelte und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist eine so kleine Menge das sie dich niemals zu einem Vampir machen könnte, scheint als wären wir noch in letzter Sekunde da gewesen um Aro zu stören dir dafür genug Gift zu injizieren. Das Gift allerdings brauchte eine Weile bis es sich mit deinem Blut vermischen konnte um dir so zuzusetzen."

Ich schloss die Augen und ignorierte den Schmerz, der in kurzen Abständen durch meinen Körper schoss. Stöhnend versuchte ich mich ein wenig aufzurichten und lehnte mich gegen Edwards harte Brust. Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Und wie bekommen wir das Gift aus meinem Körper? Das ist nämlich echt alles andere als angenehm.". Ich musste plötzlich so stark husten, dass es in meinem Hals schmerzhaft brannte. Esme reichte mir rasch ein Tuch und als ich es langsam wegnahm, bemerkte ich eine kleine Menge Blut die am Tuch klebte. Ich konnte Edward neben mir hören, wie er rasch die Luft anhielt.

Carlisle sah mich besorgt an, doch ich winkte ab. „Bella, es gibt keine Möglichkeit das Gift aus deinem Blut zu bekommen, ich wüsste nicht wie."

Und dann ahnte ich plötzlich warum Edward so gequält aussah und die ganze Zeit über so still gewesen war. Ihm war klar gewesen das es jetzt keinen Ausweg mehr geben würde. Keine Ausreden und keinen Weg zurück. „Ihr verwandelt mich?", fragte ich ungläubig und mehrere Gefühle machten sich in mir breit. Es war ein wenig Hoffnung, gemischt mit Angst und Anspannung.

Es war still geworden und eine fast schon greifbare Spannung lag in der Luft. Carlisle nickte und griff nach meiner zitternden Hand. Edwards Griff verstärkte sich und er atmete jetzt ungewöhnlich schnell ein und aus. Esme lächelte immer noch und strich mir immer wieder durch das Haar. Ich kam mir tatsächlich vor als würde ich gerade wortwörtlich auf dem Sterbebett liegen. Ich bemerkte kaum dass Alice dazu kam, mir einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und viel aufgekratzter als sonst wirkte.

„Hab bitte keine Angst, mein Schatz. Ich würde dir so gern eine Menge anderer Möglichkeiten bieten, aber es scheint endgültig zu sein." Edwards Stimme bebte und er selbst zitterte nun kaum merklich. Er war derjenige der Angst hatte!

Rasch drehte ich mich zu ihm um und sah im in die Augen. Ich lächelte und strich ihm über das marmorne Gesicht, fuhr ihm über seine blassen Lippen und küsste ihn. „Es ist genau das was ich will!", schwor ich und er wurde ein wenig lockerer. „Ich will es hier und jetzt, weil mich darauf freue, die Ewigkeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Carlisle stand auf und küsste Esme auf die Stirn. Selbst er wirkte angespannt. „Ich bereite alles vor und ich möchte dass du gleich zu mir runter kommst, Edward. Esme wird bei Bella bleiben."

Edward nickte und ich wusste das Carlisle ihm in Gedanken versicherte, das Esme sich um mich kümmern würde. Ich würde ihm am liebsten sagen dass es mir gut ging und ich keine Angst hatte, aber das würde er mir nicht abkaufen und ich wusste nicht ob ich mir das selbst glauben würde.

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich und gab mir Zeit dazwischen tief Luft zu holen, bevor er mir rasch einen letzten kurzen Kuss auf meine Lippen drückte. Dann folgte er seinem Vater und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln füllte meinen Bauch.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich es beschreiben sollte, es war ein komisches Gefühl darauf zu warten, das man gleich sterben würde. Auch wenn danach ein viel längeres Leben wartete. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Gefühl einfach nicht in Worte zu fassen, obwohl ein wenig Angst garantiert ein Bestandteil dessen war.

„Bella?". Esmes sanfte Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und sie setzte sich zu mir auf das Bett. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Unbeschreiblich.", flüsterte ich und ließ zu, das sie mir ein frisches Tuch auf die Stirn legte. Sanft strich sie mir weiterhin über den Arm. Esme war für mich tatsächlich wie eine Mutter geworden.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl nicht, Schatz. Ich gehörte zu denjenigen die nicht wussten was mit ihnen geschah. Du bist eine der seltenen Fälle die vorbereitet sind."

„Ich habe irgendwie doch Angst!", murmelte ich und knetete meine Finger, so wie ich es oft tat wenn ich besonders nervös war. Charlie hatte das nie leiden können. _Charlie._

Esme seufzte und ich wusste, dass sie für mich weinen würde wenn sie könnte. „Ich würde dir so gerne versprechen das du nichts davon spüren wirst, aber du weißt ja wie eine Verwandlung abläuft. Carlisle wird alles tun dir es so leicht wie möglich zu machen."

Alice, die nur stumm neben ihrer Mutter gesessen hatte, rutschte zu mir aufs Bett und schloss mich in ihre dünnen Arme. Ich lehnte mich an sie. „Ich glaube ich könnte Jasper gebrauchen.", lachte ich leise und Alice schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Der würde sich wahrscheinlich von dir anstecken lassen. Allerdings ist er in solchen Sachen,…", ich bemerkte wie sie das Wort Verwandlung extra mied, „er ist in solchen Sachen deutlich abgehärtet."

„Ich habe sowieso keinen der Rasselbande da unten jemals so ruhig erlebt.", stellte Esme fest. „Du bist für uns wirklich etwas Besonderes, Bella Liebes."

 _**Reviews?!?!?!? :-D**_


	28. Letzte Tränen

_**Hallo!**_

_**Da bin ich wieder, mit dem nächsten Kapitel!**_

_**Danke für die Reviews! Besonders fleißig war Sabine, du hast zu fast jedem Chap ein Review hinterlassen, oder?! Toll! ;-)**_

_**An alle anderen fleißigen Review-Schreiber auch ein großes Danke, ich gucke schon immer jeden Tag gespannt nach ob neue Kommentare eingetrudelt sind!**_

_**So jetzt geht's weiter…**_

**Letzte Tränen**

~°~Edward~°~

Carlisle war die Ruhe selbst gewesen. Als er Bellas Nähe hinter sich gelassen hatte, war er wieder der Vampir den ich kannte. Gelassen, konzentriert und organisiert.

„Du bist sicher dass du die Verwandlung durchführen willst?", hatte er mich im Wohnzimmer gefragt und seine Hände auf meine Schultern gelegt. Eindringlich hatte er mich angesehen, weil er eine endgültige Entscheidung wollte.

„Bella wüscht es sich mehr als alles andere.", hatte ich trocken geantwortet und das Zittern meiner Stimme selbst bemerkt.

„Es wird nichts passieren, ich bleibe bei dir und gebe Acht. Du musst auf dich vertrauen, Edward. Du könntest Bella niemals töten, glaub mir. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft aufzuhören."

Das stimmte allerdings. Nach James Biss hatte ich das Gift aus Bellas Körper gesaugt und ihr so das Leben gerettet. Ich hatte es geschafft dem Blutrausch zu widerstehen und von ihrem Blut ab zu lassen.

Ich hatte nur genickt. Zu mehr war ich nicht in der Lage gewesen. Ich spürte wie Jasper versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Die Zeit lief schleppend an mir vorbei und es war mir unmöglich klare Gedanken zu fassen. Und die Gedanken der Anderen halfen auch nicht unbedingt weiter.

Emmet freute sich deutlich darüber, das Bella nun endlich Eine von uns werden würde. Beinahe wie ein kleines Kind, was eine neue Spielgefährtin bekam. Er würde es genießen Bella nicht mehr mit Samthandschuhen anpacken zu müssen.

Jasper sah dem im Grunde emotionslos entgegen. Ich wusste das der Bella mochte und es ihm leichter fallen würde in ihrer Nähe zu sein wenn sie kein Mensch war. Er wirkte weder angespannt noch aufgeregt, er kannte die Prozedur jemandem zu verwandeln aus seiner Vergangenheit zur Genüge.

Rose hatte ich bisher noch nicht wieder gesehen. Vermutlich wollte sie nichts mit der Verwandlung zu tun haben, sie war sowieso immer schon dagegen gewesen Bella zu verwandeln, auch wenn es diesesmal andere Umstände waren. Rosalie war eben wie sie war.

Der Rest der Familie, Alice, Carlisle und Esme waren einfach nur besorgt, während mein Vater daneben einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Wir würden alle froh sein wenn Bella in ein paar Tagen ihre Augen aufschlägt und es ihr gut geht. Alice bedauerte anscheinend, das sie Bella danach nicht mehr so einfach als ihre persönliche Barbiepuppe missbrauchen konnte. Es würde sich ziemlich viel ändern.

Trotzdem blieb mir nicht viel Zeit um nach zu denken. Carlisle wollte alles so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen, um Bella nicht unnötig lange mit der Angst und Aufregung zu konfrontieren. Er dachte einfach nur praktisch, aber für mich hing viel mehr an dieser Situation. Schon einmal hatte ich das Blut meiner Frau gekostet und es viel mir schwer von ihr zu lassen. Es war ein unbeschreiblicher Geschmack und nicht in den Rausch zu fallen forderte alle meine Selbstbeherrschung.

Aber meine Entscheidung stand fest und ich würde alles für Bella tun, egal wie schwer es mir fiel.

Dann hatte Carlisle Jasper, Emmet und mich auf Jagd geschickt. Wir sollten uns beeilen und jeder etwas trinken. Wir hatten bereits schwarze Pupillen und eine Mahlzeit würde uns allen ein wenig mehr Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung geben. Die letzten Stunden hatten an unseren Nerven gezerrt.

Emmet war mit Abstand der Gelassenste von uns, wahrscheinlich hatte Carlisle ihn deshalb auch mitgeschickt. Emmet war erst gestern mit Rose unterwegs gewesen.

Aber keiner von ihnen konnte nachvollziehen was in mir vorging. Neben Carlisle würde ich der Einzigste sein, der jemanden verwandelte, ein Familienmitglied. Selbst Rosalie hatte Emmet damals zu Carlisle gebracht, damit er ihn zu Einem von uns machte.

Ich konnte Bella verstehen warum sie wollte dass ich sie biss. Es wäre etwas vollkommenes, es würde uns so nah aneinander binden wie es nur ging. Ich wäre das Letzte was sie in ihrem menschlichen Leben spürte.

„Edward!", rief Emmet und winkte mich zu sich. „Kommst du oder was? Carlisle wartet."

Ich nickte und stand keine Sekunde später neben meinem jüngeren Bruder.

_//Wird schon klappen!//_

Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und wartete auf Jasper, der sich zurück auf den Weg zu uns machte. Ich konnte ihn bereits hören.

„Hey!", sagte Emmet aufmunternd und klopfte mir kräftig auf die Schulter.

Ich knurrte. „Ich werde gleich Bella verwandeln.", stellte ich dann fest und wunderte mich wie leicht dieser Satz über meine Lippen ging.

„Und Carlisle passt auf. Zieh also nicht so ein Gesicht. Niemand würde dich das machen lassen wenn wir nicht daran glauben würden das du das packst, Edward!"

Carlisle wartete mit Rosalie im Wohnzimmer auf uns lächelte mich an. _//Ich habe Bella Schmerzmittel gegeben damit sie gleich ein wenig betäubt ist.//_

Ich nickte und verwarf die Vorstellung, wie Carlisle Bella die Nadel in die Armbeuge stach. Das hatte ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen. „Das ist gut.", flüsterte ich und lief nervös auf und ab.

Rose saß in dem großen Sessel, grinste als Emmet sie in seine Arme hob und durch die Luft wirbelte. „Konntest du wieder nicht ordentlich essen, Schatz?"

Er setzte sie ab und wischte sich einen Rest Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. „Du kennst mich, ich genieße!". Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus und küsste sie.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte Carlisle und legte einen Arm um mich. Ich begann wieder zu zittern. „Du schaffst es schon."

„Ich bin bereit.". Jede Faser meines Körpers wollte es hinter sich bringen. Umso länger ich zögerte, desto länger musste mein Engel leiden und das war das Letzte was ich wollte. Carlisle versprach sofort nachzukommen.

Blitzschnell war ich oben in meinem Zimmer und schenkte Bella ein sanftes Lächeln. Sie hatte sich an Alice Schulter gelehnt und war noch blasser geworden seit ich sie verlassen hatte. Esme saß immer noch an der selben Stelle und versorgte sie mit Wasser und kalten Tüchern.

Bellas Blick spiegelte Angst wieder und ich zog sie sanft in meine Arme.

„Wo warst du solange?", hauchte sie und schlang ihre zitternden Arme um meinen Bauch.

„Mit Emmet und Jasper im Wald.", das reichte. Sie würde verstehen was wir gemacht hatten.

„Und war´s schön?", grinste sie und zog eine Grimasse. Sie versuchte stark zu sein und ihre Angst mit Witzen zu überspielen. Aber sie ahnte nicht wie gut ich sie kannte. Und eine besonders gute Schauspielerin war sie noch nie gewesen.

„Du musst keine Angst haben. Es wird schnell gehen und ich passe während der drei Tage auf dich auf."

„Ich übersteh das schon wenn du bei mir bleibst. Und wenn es vorbei ist dann ist alles viel besser.". Sie schloss die Augen und ich bemerkte die Tränen die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Rasch wischte ich sie weg und küsste Bella auf die Haare.

Carlisle kam nun ins Zimmer und lächelte seine Frau an. Für die Beiden war es ein glücklicher Moment zu wissen, dass sie bald eine Tochter mehr haben würden. Sie liebten Bella genauso wie Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmet und mich.

„Ich habe die Drei gebeten unten zu bleiben. Die sind sowieso viel zu aufgekratzt. Gehst du auch runter, Alice?", sagte Carlisle und es klang mehr als ein Befehl wie eine Bitte.

~°~Bella~°~

Alice nickte und nahm mich kurz in ihre Arme. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, ich verstand sie auch so. Alice hatte mich bereits als Vampir gesehen und es war mehr ein Neuanfang als ein Abschied. Sie brauchte keine Worte um mir dass mitzuteilen was sie wollte.

Sie huschte aus dem Zimmer und warf Edward einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Sie sagte ihm etwas in Gedanken und er nickte kurz. Dann wartete sie auf Esme.

„Wir sind bei dir!", sagte Esme mit sanfter Stimme und küsste meine Stirn. Sie lächelte und strich Edward kurz über die Wange. Plötzlich wünschte ich mir sie würde bleiben, aber es war besser für Edward, wenn so wenig Personen wie möglich mit im Raum waren, das wusste ich. Ihm würde es schon so schwer genug fallen.

Ich konnte seine Angst deutlich sehen. Jeder seiner Muskeln war angespannt und er zitterte sogar ein wenig. Ich stellte es mir gar nicht so schwer vor jemanden zu beißen, aber ich konnte mir wahrscheinlich niemals vorstellen was für eine es Kraft kostete. Naja, vielleicht wüsste ich es bald, zumindest was für eine Beherrschung es bedarf von fremden Hälsen weg zu bleiben. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr mir den Rücken hinunter.

Dann waren nur noch Carlisle, Edward und ich im Raum.

Edward saß neben mir und hielt meine Hand. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von mir und ich spürte wie ich rot anlief. Ich hasste es beobachtet zu werden!

Er lächelte sanft. „Das werde ich vermissen.", flüsterte er und ich zog eine Grimasse.

Er warf Carlisle einen kurzen Blick zu. Er kam nicht zu mir und blieb auch Edward gegenüber stumm. Er stand neben der Tür und lächelte aufmunternd, was mir mehr als tausend Worte sagte. Es musste ja auch keiner irgendetwas sagen, es war schließlich kein Abschied.

Dann küsste Edward mich wie er es nur selten tat. Seine Küsse wurden drängender und ich seufzte als er mir seinen kalten Atem ins Gesicht blies. Seine goldenen Augen spiegelten plötzlich keine Angst mehr wieder, sondern Freude.

In diesem Augenblick wünschte ich mir meine Tränen würden ausbleiben, damit sich dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht veränderte. Die letzten Tränen die ich jemals weinen würde.

Sanft wischte er die neuen Tränen beiseite und legte seinen Kopf an mein Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella.", hauchte er und mein Körper verkrampfte sich.

„Ich dich auch, Edward.", keuchte ich und hielt die Luft an.

Er küsste meinen Hals hinunter und verharrte so einige Sekunden. Mit einem Mal spürte ich einen heftigen Schmerz und schrie kurz auf. Dann wurde alles schwarz und ich spürte kaum noch, als der Druck an meinen Hals langsam nachließ. Mein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen.


	29. Drei Tage

_So,_

_ohne viel Gerede fangen wir einfach direkt mit dem Kapitel an! :-D_

_Viel Spaß!!!_

**Drei Tage**

~°~Edward~°~

Bellas köstliches Blut rann meine Kehle hinunter und ihr Duft benebelte meine Sinne. Alles um mich herum verschwamm und ich blendete jegliche Geräusche oder Bewegungen aus. Jede Faser meines Körpers wollte mehr und ich zwang mich die Kontrolle über mich zu behalten. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass ich in einen Rausch verfiel.

_//Es ist genug, Edward. Du musst aufhören!//_

Carlisles Stimme wurde eindringlicher und ich spürte seine Hände auf meinen Schultern. Bellas Körper unter mir bebte.

_//Es ist vorbei. Behalte die Kontrolle und lass jetzt von Bella ab.//_

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und stieß mich mit aller Kraft von ihr weg. Ich schlug hart gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und lehnte mich an. Ich versuchte nicht zu atmen und mich zu beruhigen.

„Das hast du gut gemacht. Jetzt ist es eine Frage der Zeit.". Carlisle drückte kurz meine Schulter und hielt mir eine Tasse entgegen. „Trink das, dann bekommst den Geschmack aus deinem Mund."

Ich nahm die Tasse und trank das Tierblut rasch aus, ich spürte wie ich wieder ruhiger wurde und beobachtete meinen Vater, der die Wunde an Bellas Hals säuberte und eine weitere Spritze aufzog.

Mein Engel wimmerte leise und zwischendurch wand sie sich immer wieder vor Schmerzen. Die wirkliche schlimme Phase der Verwandlung hatte noch gar nicht begonnen. Es musste schlimmer werden bis es langsam nachließ. Es war schrecklich sie so zu sehen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte ich und richtete mich langsam auf. Ich war unsicher ob ich in der Lage war wieder zu ihr zu gehen.

„Du kannst ruhig kommen, Edward. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Ihr Herzschlag wird immer langsamer, dann beginnt die Verwandlung. Du hast alles richtig gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich!". Carlisle lächelte, winkte mich heran und warf Bella eine Decke über den Körper. Sie hatte ihre Hände zu festen Fäusten geballt und keuchte immer wieder.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sachte strich ich über ihren Handrücken und wartete, bis Carlisle die Spritze gesetzt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Morphium seine Wirkung tat. Bellas Körper entspannte sich ein wenig.

Dann ließ er uns alleine und ich setzte mich zu ihr auf dass Bett, legte ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß. Ich küsste ihre Stirn und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr: „Ich bin da, mein Engel!"

Wahrscheinlich hörte sie mich gar nicht, aber ich bildete mir ein, ein kurzes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, bevor es wieder zu einer verzerrten Maske wurde.

Inzwischen saß ich bereits einige Stunden hier. Ich wusste nicht genau wie lange. Ich hatte mich jedenfalls nicht von der Stelle gerührt.

Bellas Herzschlag war seit ein paar Stunden nur noch sehr schwach. Ihr menschliches Leben war vorbei. Es war merkwürdig, wenn man das Pochen gewohnt war und es in ihrer Brust jetzt stiller blieb.

Es gab Phasen wo sie minutenlang einfach nur dalag, beinahe als schliefe sie. Im nächsten Moment bäumte sich ihr Körper vor Schmerz und sie schrie, es war schrecklich so hilflos zu sein. Allerdings wusste ich dass es ohne die Schmerzmittel sehr viel schlimmer wäre. Carlisle tat was er konnte und schaute regelmäßig nach Bella und mir und er wusste wie ich litt. Dafür war ich ihm mehr als dankbar.

Es war faszinierend wie sich mit der Zeit Bellas Gesichtzüge veränderten, ihre Haut weiß und glatt wurde. Natürlich geschah das nicht von der einen auf die andere Minute, aber ich konnte es deutlich beobachten. Vielleicht würde es Anderen nicht auffallen wie sich jede Stunde mehr an ihr veränderte. Die wirklich gravierenden Veränderungen würden in den letzten Stunden deutlich werden, bis zu dem Augenblick in dem sie ihre Augen aufschlagen würde.

Auch Alice kam mehrer Male hoch und ich wusste, dass sie sich um mich sorgte. Sie ahnte dass ich Bella keinen Augenblick alleine lassen würde.

_//Komm doch kurz mit raus. Wir könnten jagen gehen. Du kannst sowieso nichts für sie tun und Carlisle und Esme geben auf sie Acht.//_

Ich schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Ich habe ihr versprochen bei ihr zu bleiben."

Alice seufzte und betrachtete Bellas Gesicht, das immoment friedlich wirkte. Eine der heftigen schmerzhaften Phasen war gerade vorbei. _//Du musst langsam durstig sein.//_

„Wenn Bella aufwacht wird sie jagen müssen. Dann kann ich sie begleiten."

„Sturkopf!", schimpfte sie und grinste. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

„Nein, es ist nett dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber ich fühle mich schuldig für die Schmerzen die sie erleiden muss."

„Ohne dich wäre sie irgendwann gestorben. Diese drei Tage musste jeder von uns durchmachen.", erinnerte Alice mich und glitt sanft neben mir auf das Bett. Ich war dankbar über ihre Gesellschaft.

Emmet und die Anderen würden nicht hochkommen. Jasper und Rosalie warteten einfach auf den Moment wenn Bella aufwachen würde. Für sie war es reine Wartezeit. Emmet dagegen lag besonders viel an Bella, aber ich wusste das er es vermied hoch zu kommen, weil er nicht wüsste wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er war nicht der Typ für Mitleid und er freute sich eher über die Tatsache, das Bella bald auch ein Vampir war und er endlich eine neue "Spielgefährtin", wie Alice es nannte, bekam.

„Edward?", hauchte eine schwache Stimme und ich heftete meinen Blick wieder auf Bella. Sie atmete schwer und zitterte. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden oft meinen Namen geflüstert.

„Ich bin da.", versicherte ich ihr und küsste ihre Stirn.

Dann bäumte sie sich auf und keuchte. Rasch griff ich ihre Hand und streichelte sie. Es war einige Zeit her seitdem sie die letzte Spritze gegen die Schmerzen bekommen hatte.

„Ihre Muskeln verändern sich gerade. Sie hat mindestens die Hälfte ihrer Verwandlung hinter sich.", stellte Alice fest und ich konnte spüren wie sehr sie mit Bella litt.

„Kannst du Carlisle holen?"

„Schmerzmittel werden jetzt nicht mehr helfen, außerdem wird es bald unmöglich sein die Nadel in Bellas Haut zu bekommen. Ich glaube den letzten Teil muss sie selbst überstehen.", seufzte Alice und ich ahnte das Carlisle ihr genau das gesagt haben musste. Es schien in der unteren Etage immoment wohl auch nur ein Thema zu geben.

Im Grunde wusste ich das, ich wünschte mir nur etwas tun zu können.

~°~Bella~°~

Es mussten schon einige Stunden vergangen sein, seit Edward mich gebissen hatte. Es waren mit Abstand die schrecklichsten Stunden meines Lebens und anscheinend waren die noch nicht vorbei.

Gerade in den letzten Minuten stand mein Körper buchstäblich in Flammen. Ich konnte spüren wie ich mich veränderte und alles tat mir ungeheuerlich weh. Es waren unbeschreibliche Schmerzen, wie sie wahrscheinlich kein normaler Mensch durchhalten könnte.

Von Weiten konnte ich manchmal Edwards Stimme und seine Bewegungen spüren. Die Gewissheit dass er bei mir war tröstete ein wenig, auch wenn es nicht von den Qualen ablenken konnte, die mich peinigten.

Es war, als wäre ich in einem Kessel aus Flammen eingeschlossen und hätte Feuer gefangen. Jeder Faser meines Körpers schien zu brennen und ich betete dass es aufhören würde.

Ich sehnte mich nach Kälte, nach schönen Erinnerungen oder zumindest der Dunkelheit. Doch nichts davon kam, keine Erlösung. Mein Körper brannte weiterhin und oft blieb nur das Feuer übrig.

Wo vorher noch mein ganzer Körper gebrannt hatte, war es von Mal zu Mal weniger geworden. Das Feuer erlosch in Richtung meines Herzens, bis es schließlich nur noch schmerzhaft in meiner Brust brannte. Ich spürte wie mein Körper sich immer wieder aufbäumte und danach eine erträglichere Pause kam.

Dann, nach einer Weile, hörten die Schmerzen auf und ich spürte wie mein Kopf allmählich klarer wurde, mein Körper sich beruhigte und ein Kribbeln meine Glieder weckte. Es ging langsam aber es war eine wohltuende Kälte die sich nach und nach in mir verteilte. Das Feuer wurde allmählich gelöscht und meine Sinne erwachten wieder zum Leben.

Meine Augen aufzuschlagen war mir noch nicht möglich, etwas sperrte sich in mir. Ich merkte nicht dass ich überhaupt nicht atmete. Mit einem Mal schnappte ich immer wieder nach Luft und es fühlte sich an als ob sie schmerzhaft meinen Hals entlang kratzte.

„Ihr Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen, Carlisle. Vor etwa einer Stunde.", konnte ich eine samtweiche Stimme hören, die mich ein wenig entspannte. Noch klang es so als befände sich der Besitzer der Stimme im Nebenraum.

„Dann hat sie es geschafft. Es ist jetzt eine Frage der Zeit wann sie aufwachen wird.". Eine weitere bekannte Stimme. Sie klang ein wenig näher.

„Wie schön sie ist.", flüsterte die Erste und wie durch mehrere Hautschichten glaubte ich eine Berührung an meiner Wange zu spüren.

Ich hatte genug von der Dunkelheit und zwang mich meine Augen zu öffnen. Mühsam spürte ich neues Leben in meinen Armen und Beinen und helles Licht strömte durch meine Augenlider. Es war so hell, das ich es tatsächlich zweimal überlegte, ob ich meine Augen ganz öffnen sollte.

Ich zuckte zusammen als plötzlich tausend Gerüche auf mich einwirkten. Ich konnte vieles noch nicht zuordnen, aber es roch eindeutig nach Pflanzen, selbst die Luft roch anders als jemals zuvor und ich konnte zweifellos den wunderbaren Duft von Edward herausfiltern. Nicht nur Gerüche, sondern auch Geräusche verwirrten mich und ich befürchtete Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, weil ich bemüht war alles einzuordnen. Meine Sinne spielten verrückt.

„Edward?", flüsterte ich nun heiser und zuckte zusammen, als ich den heftigen Schmerz in meiner Kehle spürte. „Edward.". Ich blinzelte und versuchte mich an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen. Ich konnte hören wie Edward die Vorhänge im Zimmer zuzog, dann wurde es erträglicher und ich schlug die Augen auf.

Es war unglaublich. Unfassbar. Alles schien viel farbintensiver als jemals zuvor. Es blendete fast schon. Ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen und griff mir wieder an den Hals. Bei jedem Atemzug brannte es höllisch. Ein leises Fauchen entwischte mir und ich schreckte vor mir selbst zurück.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, Liebes.", sagte die samtweiche Stimme und ich entspannte mich ein wenig. Meine Muskeln aber waren in Alarmbereitschaft und mein ganzer Körper war darauf vorbereitet bei der kleinsten Gefahr in eine Verteidigungsstellung über zu gehen.

„Edward?", flüsterte ich wieder, spürte wie sich zwei Arme um mich legten und an sich zogen. Ich zog seinen Duft ein und bereute es im selben Moment wieder. Es waren so viele Gerüche die auf mich einprasselten, dass ich eine Grimasse zog. Ich keuchte.

„Du wirst mit der Zeit lernen unwichtige Reize zu ignorieren. Es ist alles ein wenig viel am Anfang.". Sachte strich er mir über die Haare und wartete geduldig bis ich mich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Es ist vorbei.", stellte ich tonlos fest und ließ meinen Kopf auf Edwards Schulter sinken. Ich spürte bereits wie ich mich allmählich an den Geräuschpegel und meine anderen Sinne gewöhnte, wollte aber noch nichts ausprobieren.

Edward nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich sanft. Es war nicht drängend sondern vorsichtig und unsicher. Rasch schmiegte ich mich an ihn und forderte mehr. Grinsend drückte er mir einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du bist wunderschön, Bella."

Ich sah an mir herunter und bemerkte zu allererst, das meine Haut an den Armen tatsächlich sehr viel blasser war, genauso weiß wie die von Edward. Sie sah jetzt ebenfalls aus, als bestände sie aus Marmor. Ich strich über meine Hand und merkte wie glatt sie geworden war. Selbst die kleinen Narben die ich am Arm gehabt hatte, waren verschwunden. Einzig und allein eine große rote Stelle, die deutlicher als jemals zuvor sichtbar war, deutete auf James Biss hin. Bissnarben verheilten niemals.

„Bin ich so viel anders?", fragte ich leise und griff nach Edwards Hand.

„Du bist Bella. Du warst früher schon die Hübscheste, aber jetzt sieht du aus wie ein Engel."

„Schleimer!", stichelte ich und grinste ihn an.

Er legte den Kopf schief und strich mir über den Nasenrücken. „Meinst du wir können Carlisle und Esme reinlassen? Sie warten vor der Tür."

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich plötzlich und wunderte mich selber über diese Antwort. Aber ich konnte die Zwei tatsächlich hinter der Tür hören. Ich nickte. „Sie können gerne rein."

Dann ging die Tür auf und die Beiden kamen in das Zimmer.

Entgegen meiner Erwartungen blieben sie zunächst vor der Tür stehen, die sie, sobald sie eingetreten waren, so rasch wie möglich wieder schlossen. Carlisle stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Esme und musterte mich misstrauisch.

Ich war verwirrt und warf einen Blick zu Edward, der seinem Vater zunickte.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar das Carlisle da gerade seine Frau beschütze, und zwar vor mir. Er hatte auf das Signal von Edward gewartet das ich mich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich knurrte leise und schlug mir überrascht die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldigung.", flüsterte ich leise als hätte ich etwas besonders Unanständiges getan.

Im selben Moment zuckte ich kaum merklich zusammen, als ich meine Stimme zum ersten Mal bewusst hörte, ihren Klang. Glockenhell, ebenso überirdisch schön wie die von Alice, sehr viel sanfter und melodischer als jemals zuvor.

Carlisle lächelte erleichtert und ließ seinen Arm, den er vor Esmes Brustkorb gehalten hatte, sinken. Sie strahlten und Esme nahm mich sofort in ihre Arme. Sie strich mir über den Kopf und warf Edward einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Auch Carlisle umarmte mich kurz und klopfte Edward auf die Schulter.

„Wie geht es dir, Bella?"

„Es ist alles ein wenig verwirrend und mein Hals brennt furchtbar, aber ansonsten fühle ich mich okay. Auch wenn ich irgendwie noch nicht sagen kann was das genau bedeutet.". Ich zog eine Grimasse und ignorierte das schmerzhafte Kratzen in meiner Kehle.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Deine Sinne müssen sich erst an alles gewöhnen, mit der Zeit lernst du damit umzugehen. Und der Schmerz in deinem Hals ist völlig normal, das ist der Hunger."

Ich nickte und versuchte mir noch keine Gedanken über das Jagen zu machen. Dieses Thema schien mir immer noch ein wenig suspekt. Edward ahnte worüber ich nachdachte und grinste mich an. Ich ignorierte ihn.

„Wenn du soweit bist, Bella, dann kommt runter ins Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie lange wir Alice noch im Zaum halten können, die ist nämlich total aus dem Häuschen.". Carlisle runzelte die Stirn und mir graute es jetzt schon vor ihrem Überfall.

Esme kicherte. „Sie ist aber nicht die Einzigste."

Die Beiden ließen mich und Edward wieder alleine und ich kriechte aus dem Bett.

Ich keuchte als ich innerhalb von einer halben Sekunde auf der Bettkante hockte und Edward geschockt anstarrte. Ich war unbewusst so schnell gewesen. Ich schnappte nach Luft und warf Edward einen finsteren Blick zu, als er anfing zu lachen. Höchstwahrscheinlich über meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das mit der Geschwindigkeit lernst du ganz schnell. Du wirst noch Einiges an dir entdecken, aber wenn du jedes Mal so ein Gesicht ziehst, Schatz, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren!", grinste er und küsste meinen Nacken.

„Das würde ich dir nicht empfehlen, ich bin schließlich stärker als du!"

„Das hast du noch nicht ausprobiert.". Er grinste weiter.

„Ich bin eine Neugeborene!"

„Aber du bist immer noch Bella. Wer weiß?"

Ich griff nach dem Kissen und warf es in Edwards Richtung. Er druckte sich und es flog direkt durch den ganzen Raum und traf ausgerechnet einige Gläser, die noch auf dem Cafetisch standen. Laut klirrend zerbrachen sie in tausend Splitter.

„Oh Mann!", stöhnte ich und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Eindeutig Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

_**Denkt ihr an die Reviews? Ich find es immer super wenn ich neues Feedback lesen kann, besonders wenn es so liebes Feedback ist, danke dafür! :-D**_

_**Als kleine Anmerkung an couchkartoffel, ich habe eigentlich noch nicht vor die Geschichte zu Ende gehen zu lassen. Ein paar Ideen habe ich tatsächlich noch und die Cullens werden noch so manches erleben. ^^ Außerdem darf ich von Frangolie anscheinend nicht so schnell aufhören, es gab schon Drohungen! ;-)**_

_**Und auch an Schwemmi, Miley und all den Anderen ein riesen Dankeschön für die lieben Kommentare. Da hat an richtig lust weiter zu schreiben!**_

_**Bis zum nächsten Chap!**_

_**LG**_


	30. Aller Anfang ist schwer

_Hier das neue Kapitel!_

_Danke, danke, danke für die ganzen Reviews, ich bin total baff. Es ist schön dass euch meine Version so gut gefällt. Bitte reviewt auch weiterhin so fleißig, dann bemüh ich mich auch in Zukunft schnell weiter zu schreiben. Drei Kapitel hab ich nach diesem noch in Vorrat._

_Also, danke, und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!_

_LG :-D_

**Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Ich stand vor den großen Spiegel im Badezimmer und starrte eine fremde Person im Spiegel an. Edward stand hinter mir und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

Zunächst erschrak ich, weil mich zwei blutrote Augen im Spiegel genauso verblüfft anstarrten wie ich es tat. Das frühere hübsche braun hatte sich durch blutrot ersetzt und schickte einen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Ich schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

„Das ist nicht für immer, Bella. Das Rot geht weg.", beruhigte Edward mich, der merkte, wie schrecklich ich meine Augen empfand. Es erinnerte mich an die Volturi, an James und Victoria. Und so würde ich niemals sein wollen!

Ich erkannte mich zwar wieder, aber es war trotzdem ein völlig neues Bild. Alles, na ja fast alles, was ich immer an mir bemängelt hatte war fort und hatte sich beispielsweise in feine Gesichtszüge gewandelt. Die tiefen Furchen zwischen meinen Augen waren weniger auffällig und hatten sich den Konturen meines Gesichtes angepasst.

Ich glaube ich könnte es nicht anders ausdrücken, ich war _schön_. Es war komisch sich das selbst ein zu gestehen aber ich empfand mich sogar als ziemlich hübsch!

Meine sonst so langweiligen braunen Haare, die mir immer nur schlaff ums Gesicht gefallen waren, sahen plötzlich viel gesünder aus und glänzten förmlich. Das beste Pflegeshampoo der Welt wäre nichts dagegen!

„Und wie findest du es selber?"

Ich überlegte. „Ungewohnt.". Ich legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Kurven meines Körpers, die vorher eindeutig nicht so vorhanden gewesen waren. Es sah gut aus, eigentlich so wie ich es immer haben wollte. „Aber ich glaube ich kann mich daran gewöhnen."

Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Bauch und sein kalter Atem schlug mir gegen den Nacken. Er war gewohnt sanft und vorsichtig als er mich zu sich umdrehte und seine kalten Lippen auf meine presste. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck dass es ihn wieder lockerte und er viel gelöster wirkte. Nicht nur ich hatte die drei Tage über Qualen empfunden, zwar andere als Edward aber wir beide hatten anscheinend gelitten.

„Mein Hals", keuchte ich leise und griff mir abermals an die Stelle, wo es sich anfühlte als stände es in Flammen. Es brannte furchtbar.

„Wir müssen dringend jagen gehen, besonders jetzt ist das für dich sehr wichtig.". Besorgt musterte er mich und fast schon hatte ich den Anschein er freute sich darauf mit mir in den nahe gelegenen Wald zu gehen. Ich zog eine Grimasse, es graute mir vor dieser neuen Erfahrung. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer wie ich so etwas anstellen sollte, geschweige denn wie ich es über mich brachte.

Edward schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Vampir!", erinnerte er mich und küsste mich kurz. „Es wird wie von alleine passieren, Bella. Das Jagen braucht man nicht zu lernen, es ist unsere Natur."

Ich nickte nur um dem Thema schnellstmöglich, solange es ging, zu entkommen. Bis es soweit war wollte ich lieber nicht genauer darüber nachdenken.

„Lass uns runter gehen, du bist erstaunlich ruhig für eine Neugeborene mit Hunger. Das sollten wir aber nicht länger herausfordern.". Edward griff meine Hand und ich folgte ihm in die untere Etage des Hauses.

Die Reizüberflutung versuchte ich weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Alles im Haus erschien mir anders als vorher, intensiver und detaillierter. Ich konnte nicht nur die Stimmen im Wohnzimmer hören, sondern vernahm auch das Rascheln der Blätter draußen und roch den Wald bis hierher. Auch etwas anderes schlug mir in die Nase, und mein Verstand sagte mir das es Beute war die nichts ahnend im Wald umherlief. Seufzend und ziemlich nervös fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.

Kaum hatten wir das Zimmer betreten, wurde ich von einer Lawine brauner, wuscheliger Haare begraben. Ein glückliches Jauchzen ertönte neben meinem Ohr und Alice küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Endlich!", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände.

Total überrumpelt grinste ich sie an und ließ mich so rasch wie möglich wieder an Edwards Seite ziehen, der schützend seinen Arm um meine Tallie legte.

Ich fühlte mich beinahe wie auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf mich gerichtet und ich war mir sicher dass mein Gesicht knallrot sein würde, wäre ich noch ein Mensch gewesen!

Rose hatte mir wenigstens ein Lächeln geschenkt und sich nach den Anderen dazu überwunden, mich kurz zu umarmen.

Jasper wirkte plötzlich wie ein ganz anderer Mensch, beziehungsweise Vampir. Seine Körperhaltung war nicht mehr steif sondern locker und ungezwungen. Er lächelte sanft und schloss mich in die Arme. „Willkommen zurück!", murmelte er und ich spürte wie er versuchte meine Nerven ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Wie Emmet reagierte, war mir vorher bewusst gewesen. Vielleicht war er derjenige der sich am deutlichsten freute. Er hob mich kurz in die Luft, grinste und setzte mich wieder ab. Dann klopfte er mir die Schulter und betrachtete mich durchgehend und pfiff anerkennend, bis Rosalie sich irgendwann räusperte. „Denk an dein Versprechen Bella! Du hast gesagt wir testen aus wer von uns der oder die Stärkere ist.", erinnerte er mich und grinste.

Edward verdrehte die Augen und schubste seinen jüngeren Bruder leicht. „Sie ist seit noch nicht einmal einer Stunde wach und du willst dich schon mit ihr messen? Sie muss erst einmal etwas trinken.". Emmet zog eine Grimasse und setzte sich wieder zu Rose.

Ich packte rasch nach seiner ebenso kalten Hand und verharkte sie in meiner.

„Au!", keuchte er plötzlich und erschrocken sprang ich ein Stückchen von ihm weg. Edward rieb sich kichernd seine Hand.

„Tut mir so Leid!", murmelte ich und schlich zurück zu ihm, wie ein Welpe der etwas angestellt hatte. Unschuldig sah ich hoch in sein makelloses Gesicht.

„Jetzt bist du wohl diejenige die aufpassen muss _mich_ nicht aus Versehen zu zerquetschen!", lachte er und die Anderen stimmten mit ein.

„Was hat da oben eigentlich eben so laut gepoltert?", fragte Esme und Edward grinste.

„Bella hat entdeckt wie stark sie ist."

Ich schlug ihn gegen die Schulter und warf ihm böse Blicke zu. „Er ist dem Kissen ausgewichen!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Wenn es nur Geschirr war, dann ist das sowieso egal. Jetzt wird die Küche wieder kalt bleiben, es sei denn einer von euch hat zufällig noch einen Menschen als Freund den er gerne einladen möchte!", lachte Esme und zwinkerte. Mir wurde in diesem Moment bewusst das ich niemals mehr menschliche Nahrung essen würde. Ein komischer Gedanke.

„Wo wir das Thema Essen ansprechen, ich glaube es wäre allmählich Zeit das Bella etwas trinkt!", sagte Carlisle und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Obwohl du bemerkenswert ruhig bist für eine Neugeborene in den ersten Stunden!"

„Emmet war stürmischer.", erinnerte sich Alice und grinste ihren Bruder an.

Der deutete auf sich und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich hatte einfach Lust meine Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren, man wird nicht jeden Tag zum neugeborenen Vampir!"

„Lass uns gehen!", flüsterte Edward plötzlich in mein Ohr und deutete in Richtung der Haustür. Er gab Carlisle kurz ein Zeichen und schob mich aus dem Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Sorge die Anderen würden uns begleiten wollen und ich ahnte das er sich darauf freute mir mein neues Ich ein wenig zu zeigen.

Als wir auf dem Hof standen warf ich kurz einen Blick zu Edwards Volvo und folgte Edward, der mich verschmitzt angrinste.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja.", antwortete ich viel zu schnell und griff nach seiner Hand, die er mich entgegen hielt.

„Was ist los, Bella?"

„Du lachst bestimmt, aber irgendwie ist mir das unangenehm, also das Jagen. Ich fühle mich komisch." Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust, lugte zu seinem Gesicht und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er lachte laut und schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid. Mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist etwas völlig Normales und wirklich einfach. Sollen wir?"

Ich nickte und grinste ihn an. „Wir nehmen nicht den Wagen, stimmt´s?"

„Bist du verrückt? Wir laufen natürlich!". Edward nahm meine Hand und zog mich plötzlich hinter sich her.

Wie von selbst rannte ich und spürte kaum wie schnell wir uns bewegten. Ich wusste das Edward noch viel schneller rennen konnte, aber ich war verblüfft darüber wie leichtfüßig ich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und die Bäume und Büsche neben uns nur noch Streifen waren. Es war herrlich so schnell zu laufen und keine Anstrengung zu spüren. Und nicht zu stolpern!

Plötzlich stoppte Edward.

Ich hielt neben ihm an und war immer noch total berauscht von unserem Lauf. Wir mussten bereits mitten im Wald sein. Es war etwas Anderes auf Edwards Rücken getragen zu werden, aber selbst durch den Wald zu fliegen, war ein völlig neues Gefühl.

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete Edward mich und ich schluckte. Ich wich seinem Blick aus und atmete tief durch, ich war sowieso ziemlich verwirrt von dem Chaos an Geräuschen welche gerade aus allen Richtungen kamen. Wie laut der Wald eigentlich war, als Mensch hatte er immer so ruhig und friedlich gewirkt. In jeder Ecke knackte es und überall raschelten das Laub oder die Blätter an den Bäumen. Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte konnte ich weit entfernt auf der Straße ein Auto hupen hören.

„Edward, ich glaube ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie.", murmelte ich plötzlich und ließ die Schultern ein wenig hängen. Ich kam mir wirklich dämlich vor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich zeige dir alles, Bella. Es ist unsere Natur zu jagen, jeder Vampir kann das von dem Zeitpunkt seiner Neugeburt. Vertraust du mir?"

„Natürlich tu ich das!", sagte ich schnell und straffte die Schultern. Zumindest würde nur Edward im schlimmsten Fall meine Niederlage mit anschauen. Und er würde sicher Stillschweigen bewahren. „Dann mal los."

„Konzentriere dich auf die Umgebung, Bella. Versuche Beute zu riechen und dich voll uns ganz auf deine Instinkte zu verlassen. Deine Sinne sind als Neugeborene besonders geschärft. Denke jetzt nicht nach sondern handle einfach. Im Grunde ist es als würdest du in einen Supermarkt gehen um dir etwas zu Essen zu besorgen!", sagte er und reckte die Nase in die Luft.

Ich runzelte die Stirn über diesen Vergleich. „Nur das dieser Supermarkt voller Bäume, lebendiger Lebensmittel ist und es auch keine Kasse gibt.", kicherte ich.

Dann stieg mir plötzlich ein Geruch in die Nase, der alles übertraf was ich sonst roch, es blendete alle anderen Gerüche einfach aus. Es war Blut, ein Tier in der Nähe was meine Beute werden würde. Ein leises Grollen entwich meiner Brust und mein Körper verkrampfte sich.

„Reagiere so, wie dein Verstand es dir sagt.", murmelte Edward. „Du bist schneller und stärker als die Beute, es ist ein Kinderspiel!"

Dann schoss er los und wehte den Duft von Blut noch stärker in meine Richtung. Ich hörte auf ihn und ließ meinen Instinkten freien Lauf. Im nächsten Moment stürzte ich hinter Edward her und ein prickelndes Gefühl hatte meinen Körper ergriffen. Es war tatsächlich wie ein Rausch!

Ich rannte los und wich behände einem Baum nach dem anderen aus.

Ich war überwältigt von der Kraft die mich durchströmte und jauchzte vor Vergnügen als ich mit nur wenig Kraft mich an einem Stein abstieß und auf einem dicken Ast landete.

Ich konnte Edward noch immer sehen, sprang hinunter und landete tatsächlich, beinahe graziös, auf meinen Beinen, fast wie eine Katze.

Ich steigerte mich in dieses Gefühl hinein und vergaß die Umgebung um mich herum, ich ignorierte Edwards Rufen und versuchte den Geruch der Hirschkuh in meiner Nase zu behalten, während ich voran stürmte.

Dann war er neben mir und berührte mich nur kurz am Arm und wies in eine andere Richtung. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst dass der Straßenlärm lauter geworden war und wir uns dem Rand des Waldes näherten.

„Das ist nicht gut!", bemerkte Edward und griff nach meiner Hand. „Wir dürfen der Straße nicht zu Nahe kommen!"

Ich bebte und brachte nicht mehr zu Stande als einfach nur zu nicken.

Er ließ mich wieder los.

„Das Gleiche noch einmal!", sagte Edward grinsend und streckte seine Nase in die Luft. „Ich bin gespannt wer schneller ist, versuche mit mir mitzuhalten!". Dann stürmte er los und ich roch im selben Moment erneut ein Tier und konnte das Blut hören, wie es frisch und warm durch die Adern der Beute gepumpt wurde. Meine Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf und ich stürzte hinter Edward her.

Ich schaffte es bei Weitem nicht ihn einzuholen, aber ich verlor Edward auch nicht aus den Augen. Wahrscheinlich drosselte er sein Tempo ab und zu um mich im Blick zu haben. Mit einem rasanten Tempo kletterte er auf einen Baum und wartete den passenden Zeitpunkt ab, um dann mit einem wilden Fauchen seine Beute, einen Hirsch, zu packen.

Der Geruch von dem warmen Blut stieg unerträglich in meine Nase und brachte meinen Hals förmlich zu kochen. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete schnell und hörte rasch eine weitere Hirschkuh, ich konnte sogar mit Sicherheit sagen das es nicht dieselbe war, die ich eben schon gejagt hatte. Sie unterscheideten sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig vom Geruch, fast wie Menschen oder auch Vampire.

Mit einem weiten Satz jagte ich dem Tier hinterher und probierte Edwards Methode aus. Kaum eine Sekunde später lag das tote Tier vor mir und das Wesen in mir übernahm die Überhand. Das warme Blut löschte das Brennen in meiner Kehle und beruhigte meine Nerven.

Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich mir nichts Besseres vorstellen!

_Das Knöpfchen freut sich ;-) und ich mich erst!!!!!_

_Bis zum nächsten Teil!_


	31. Unter Menschen

_Hallo!_

_Erstmal danke für die ganzen Reviews! Bald sinds schon beinahe 200, das hätte ich nie gedacht! Danke dafür!!!_

_ViSissi: Da hast du Recht, danke für die Anmerkung! ;-) Obwohl ich mir in dem Moment es so vorgestellt habe, das die beiden ja so schnell rennen, das sie ihre Umgebung zwar nicht haarscharf sehen, vielleicht aber intensiver. Aber deine Theorie stimmt wahrscheinlich eher!_

_ Schwemmi: Ja stimmt! Da habe ich mir verschrieben, ich meinte Rosalie an der Stelle! Das ist mir beim drüberlesen aber nicht mehr aufgefallen. Danke!_

_Auch an alle anderen Leser noch mal danke und ich hoffe für dieses Kapitel gibt's euch Rückmeldungen, vielleicht sogar mehr?^^_

_Viel Spaß mit einem recht langen Chap!_

_LG_

**Unter Menschen**

In den nächsten Tagen viel es mir allmählich leichter mit meinem "neuen Ich", klar zu kommen. Edward hatte Recht behalten und es war mit der Zeit kein größeres Problem mehr Geräusche zu unterscheiden und Unwichtiges zu ignorieren.

Selbst das Jagen war jetzt völlig normal geworden und bisher hatte ich es noch immer geschafft ein Tier zu fangen, auch wenn ich noch die Stärkste, aber mit Abstand die Langsamste von uns war. Dafür dankte ich dem Überbleibsel meiner Unsportlichkeit als Mensch. Als Neugeborene musste ich besonders viel jagen und bekam mit der Zeit immer mehr Übung, wurde schneller und geschickter. Auch wenn Emmet gerne seine üblichen Kommentare zu meiner Jagdweise gab, ich hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es deutlich angenehmer war mit Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle oder Rose zu jagen.

Seit den letzten Tagen war mein jüngster Bruder allerdings ein wenig ruhiger geworden, was aller Wahrscheinlichkeit an unserem kleinen Wettstreit lag, der ein oder zwei Tage zurück liegt. Emmet konnte nur schwer mit Niederlagen klar kommen.

Nach vielem Betteln und Emmets Provokationen gab ich nach und hatte mit ihm ein kleines Kräfte messen veranstaltet. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sich seiner Sache noch ziemlich sicher gewesen, Emmet war schließlich der stärkste der Familie und das wusste er, das war seine besondere Fähigkeit.

„Denk dran, du hast mir versprochen es Emmet zu zeigen. Besieg ihn bloß sonst schwillt sein Ego noch mehr an!", hatte Edward in mein Ohr geflüstert und wir folgten ihm ins Esszimmer.

Grinsend hatten Emmet und ich gegenüber Platz genommen und unsere Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestellt. Alice, Rose, Jasper und Edward hatten um den Tisch gestanden und zugesehen.

„Na los, Bells. Zeig mal was du in deinen dünnen Ärmchen versteckst! Sieh zu und lerne!", hatte Emmet gelacht und seine Ärmel hoch gekrempelt.

„Du und deine große Klappe!", hatte ich gemurmelt und eine Grimasse gezogen.

Ich hatte bisher noch nie meine Muskeln so gezielt eingesetzt und wunderte mich über die geringe Kraft die ich brauchte, um Emmets Hand mit einem Schwung auf die Tischplatte zu hauen.

Überings haben wir seitdem einen neuen Esstisch.

Ich hatte mich außerdem bei Charlie gemeldet, nachdem er bestimmt zwei dutzend Mal versucht hatte mich auf meinem Handy zu erreichen.

Erst hatte ich Angst davor gehabt mit ihm zu Sprechen, bis ich mir dann bewusst geworden war, dass ich immer noch Bella war, zwar ein Vampir, aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen.

Ich hatte ihm versichert dass es mir in Alaska gut gefiel und ihm eine weitere Palette an Lügen aufgetischt, bis er sich zufrieden gab und mich daran erinnerte Renée zu schreiben. Natürlich war ihm die Veränderung meiner Stimme aufgefallen und mit Mühe und Not erklärte ich ihm dass es wohl an meinem Handy liegen musste. Ich war das erste Mal froh darüber, dass mein Vater absolut keinen Schimmer von Mobiltelefonen hatte. Schon damit dass er es selbstständig einschalten und aufladen konnte, war ich bisher sehr zufrieden gewesen.

Dieser Teil meines menschlichen Lebens würde mich immer wieder einholen. Es traf mich jedes Mal von Neuem wenn ich daran dachte wie ungewiss es war, ob ich meine Eltern jemals wieder sehen würde. Edward meinte zwar dass wir sie irgendwann besuchen könnten, sobald ich mich voll und ganz unter Menschen im Griff hatte, aber ich wusste nicht einmal ob ich das wollte. Ich hatte Panik dass Charlie sich erklären könnte wieso ich mich so sehr verändert hatte. Er war zwar schusselig und oft ein wenig verplant, aber auf keinen Fall blind und blöd! Allerdings glaubte er auch nicht an irgendwelche Monster aus Gruselgeschichten. Bei meiner Mutter war ich mir da schon nicht mehr so sicher! Uns musste schon ein verdammt guter Grund einfallen wieso ich plötzlich so anders aussah!

„An was denkst du gerade?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme an meinem Ohr und küsste meine Haare. Genüsslich atmete ich Edwards wunderbaren Duft ein.

„An meine Eltern.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und der Druck von Edwards Händen auf meiner Schulter verstärkte sich. Er machte sich Sorgen um mich und es quälte ihn das mich dieses Thema so beschäftigte.

„Oh Bella.", seufzte er leise und drehte mein Gesicht zärtlich zu seinem. Er blickte mir in die Augen, die inzwischen dieselbe hübsche Topasfarbe angenommen hatten, lächelte und küsste mich. „Es ist so schwierig. Ich hätte gerne eine Lösung dafür parat aber so etwas braucht seine Zeit!"

„Weiß ich doch!", sagte ich rasch und setzte eine etwas fröhlichere Miene auf.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich aus deinen Gedanken reißen um dich ab zu holen."

Ich blickte auf und runzelte die Stirn. Edward wirkte plötzlich sehr konzentriert. „Wozu?"

Er zog mich vom Stuhl hoch und drückte meine Hüfte an sich. „Wir machen einen Spaziergang."

„Würdest du zur Sache kommen?", murmelte ich genervt und wurde unruhig. Sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Es ist an der Zeit das du mal wieder unter Leute kommst. Wir müssen üben das du dich unter Menschen aufhalten kannst ohne das sie als Abendessen enden.". Er grinste und strich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Er kicherte als er meinen gequälten Gesichtsausruck sah und küsste meine Schläfe. „Wir fangen ganz klein an. Ich bin ja bei dir."

„Bevor ich nachher als psychopatische Kannibalin in der Klapse lande? Ja, ich denke dass ist besser so. Oh Mann!", stöhnte ich und blickte ihn flehend an. Bisher hatte ich mich nur im Haus und im Garten, sowie im Wald aufgehalten.

„Dich könnte niemand so einfach in die Klapse stecken, Schatz.", tröstete er mich und zog mich langsam hinter sich her zum Auto.

„Wo fahren wir denn hin? In Forks kennt mich schließlich Jeder!". Es gab allerdings ein oder zwei Leute aus der Schule denen ich zu gerne Mal einen Schreck einjagen würde.

„In der Nähe von Olympia ist ein kleines Örtchen, etwa so groß wie Forks, wahrscheinlich sogar ein wenig kleiner. Da kennt uns niemand.". Er hielt mir die Beifahrertür offen und wartete bis ich im Wagen saß.

„Schön. Man nehme eine kleine unbedeutende Stadt als Übungsplatz für einen frischen blutrünstigen Vampir.", grummelte ich und seufzte als Edward den Motor startete und vom Grundstück donnerte. Seinen schnellen Fahrstil empfand ich seid meiner Verwandlung als nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

Edward grinste immer noch und amüsierte sich anscheinend über meine schlechte Laune.

„Früher hätte ich dich für so eine Idee verurteilt, das weißt du sicher."

„Natürlich, aber es ist notwendig.", erinnerte er mich und raste die Landstraße entlang. Jeder Blitzer hätte seine Freude an uns.

Ich schwieg den Rest der Fahrt und betrachtete die Landschaft, die an uns vorbeizog.

Ein wenig später erreichten wir einen kleinen Ort, der tatsächlich nicht weit von Olympia entfernt war. Er war ziemlich winzig und bestand, soweit ich das bisher beurteilen konnte, nur aus dieser Siedlung, einer kleinen Kirche deren Turm knapp die über die Häuserdächer ragte und einem kleinen See. Wir hatten auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe des Wassers gehalten.

Ein Weg führte geradeaus durch einen winzigen Wald zum Dorf.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Edward und ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Ich schluckte schwer und atmete die frische Luft und den Duft der Bäume tief ein.

„Du schaffst das! Du musst versuchen den Geruch zu ignorieren und dich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren!", fuhr er fort und strich mir sanft über den Handrücken. Allerdings gab mir das immoment nicht sehr viel Mut.

„Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

„Ich bin direkt neben dir, Liebes. Wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst kehren wir sofort um, dafür sorge ich. Es wird niemand zu Schaden kommen, aber irgendwann müssen wir mal anfangen dich an Menschen zu gewöhnen!". Er stand an meiner Tür und öffnete sie mir, damit ich zittrig aus dem Wagen steigen konnte. Edward nahm meine Hand und ich hielt bereits jetzt die Luft an, als wir den kurzen Waldweg erreichten. Ich konnte Stimmen hören. Meine Muskeln spannten sich an.

Wir kamen an einen kleinen Spielplatz, am Rande des Dorfes. Nur zwei Kinder spielten übermütig an einem Klettergerüst und ihre Mütter saßen in der Nähe auf einer Bank und unterhielten sich. Ein typisches Bild. Eine der Frauen sah nach oben zum Himmel als ein paar kleine Regentropfen hinab fielen.

Edward stoppte vor dem Spielplatz und legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte. Er beobachtete mich und ich versuchte zu grinsen. Ich atmete nicht und versuchte mich mit anderen Dingen abzulenken.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte und bedeutete ihm dass wir weitergehen konnten. Edwards Griff um meine Hüfte war noch immer fest und er strich mir sachte über den Rücken. „Entspann dich, Bella."

Mit einem Windzug wehte der Geruch der Kinder, gemischt mit dem des Regens, zu mir herüber, die fröhlich kreischend eine Rutsche zusammen hinab schlitterten. Es war ein süßlicher Geruch, anders als jedes Waldtier das ich bisher gejagt hatte. Es übertraf jeden anderen Duft.

Meine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich spürte den giftigen Speichel der sich in meinem Mund sammelte und meinen Hals unerträglich brennen ließ. Jede Faser meines Körpers verlangte nach dem Blut der jungen Menschen, sie zu packen und zu töten.

Ich hörte wie ein Grollen meiner Brust entwich und spürte wie Edward mein Gesicht an seine Brust drückte. Bei Edwards Duft entspannte ich mich ein wenig und versuchte mich wieder gänzlich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich hatte meine Finger in seine Jacke gekrallt.

„Das war schon ganz gut. Schhh, beruhige dich, Bella. Konzentriere dich auf einen anderen Geruch, auf Geräusche im Wald oder Ähnliches.". Er strich mir über den Kopf und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig. Er spürte dass ich entspannter wurde.

Ich nickte und versuchte das Brennen meiner Kehle zu ignorieren. Die Kinderstimmen wurden allmählich vom sanften Tropfen des Regens übertönt und die Bäume rochen intensiver. Ich hatte mich wieder unter Kontrolle und blickte hoch ins Edward Gesicht. Er lächelte sanft und küsste meine Stirn.

„Sehr gut. Wir versuchen jetzt am Spielplatz vorbei zu laufen, in einem durch, ohne Stehen zu bleiben. Versuche das Gleiche wie jetzt, den Geruch der Menschen zu ignorieren, beziehungsweise mit etwas Anderem zu überdecken."

„Ja.", hauchte ich und legte schnell Edwards Arm wieder um meine Hüfte. Er lachte leise und verstärkte den Druck wieder.

Langsam liefen wir vorbei und ich blickte starr geradeaus. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es so schwer war, Menschen zu ignorieren, ihren Geruch auszublenden. Erst jetzt ahnte ich wie schlimm es anfangs für Edward gewesen sein musste, in meiner Nähe zu sein.

Ein kleines Mädchen lief plötzlich schnell los und rannte zu ihrer Mutter. Ihre langen Haare schwenkten hin und her und zerstreuten den Duft des Kindes in alle Richtungen. Ihr kleines Herz pochte schnell und sie lachte mit ihrer hellen Stimme.

Ich knurrte leise und nahm Edward nur im Hintergrund wahr, wie er mir sachte über den Rücken strich. Der Geruch vernebelte meinen Kopf und meine scharfen Augen waren einzig und allein auf das Kind gerichtet. Unbewusst duckte ich mich leicht und machte einen großen Schritt nach vorn. Meine Nasenflügel bebten.

Zwei starke Hände hielten meine Handgelenke und zogen mich unsanft zurück. Edward nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Ich wusste dass ich mich sofort losreißen konnte wenn ich wollte.

Stattdessen schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf und bemühte mich um einen klaren Verstand. Ich tat das was Edward mir gesagt hatte und wusste dass ich mich wenige Sekunden später wieder im Griff hatte.

„Puh!", machte ich und griff rasch nach Edwards Hand.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte er und starrte mich an. Ungeduldig zog ich ihn weiter, weg von dem Spielplatz und runzelte die Stirn während er mich noch immer musterte.

„Ich habe das gemacht was du gesagt hast!"

„Das war erstaunlich gut. Ich hatte eben richtig Angst, du warst nur noch auf die Menschen konzentriert und hast gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen das ich mit dir gesprochen habe!"

Schließlich hatten wir unseren Ausgangspunkt wieder erreicht und Edward beeilte sich, zum Wagen zu kommen. Rasch, in menschlichem Tempo, erreichten wir den See und Edward öffnete mir die Wagentür. „Das war ein guter Anfang!", lobte er und strich mir über die Wange. Ich grinste und wartete bis er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Mein Hals tut weh, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung. Es war nicht leicht, ich weiß wie Jasper sich fühlen muss.".

Jasper, der auch noch damit zu kämpfen hatte mit vielen Menschen engen Kontakt zu haben, war allerdings schon viel älter als ich. Ich ahnte dass es noch lange dauern würde bis ich so immun war wie Edward oder Alice.

„Du warst wirklich gut, besser als ich gedacht hatte. Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet dich mindestens einmal wegzerren muss oder so was Ähnliches. Und doch habe ich die Wette gewonnen!", schmunzelte er.

„Du hast gewettet?", fragte ich vorwurfsvoll und ahnte wer seine Wettpartner sein mussten.

„Jasper und Emmet waren überzeugt das du den Kinder zumindest einen riesen Schreck einjagen wirst. Ich habe gesagt du schaffst es ohne grobe Zwischenfälle. Ich hatte Recht!"

Ich funkelte ihn böse an.

„Jedenfalls brauche ich noch viel Übung."

„Das geht alles nicht so schnell, Bella. Selbst Jasper ist dabei noch unheimlich auf seine Konzentration und Beherrschung angewiesen.". Edward startete den Wagen und warf mir einen glücklichen Blick zu. Er war tatsächlich stolz auf mich. „Zuhause wartet überings noch eine Überraschung auf dich! Aber erst möchte ich noch mit dir jagen damit es dir besser geht.", sagte er und grinste schelmisch.

Ich runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. „Was hast du vor, Edward?"

„Nichts habe ich vor. Du wirst dich freuen!", versprach er nur und ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm das sofort glauben konnte. Ich ärgerte mich über seine geheimnisvolle Miene und knetete unruhig die Finger. Ich hasste Überraschungen!

Nachdem wird noch kurz etwas getrunken und der Schmerz in meinen Hals ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, machten wir uns auf den Rückweg und mein Mann war ungewöhnlich zappelig. Das war überhaupt nicht seine Art!

Edward parkte seinen Wagen wie üblich hinter Rosalies BMW und wartete bis ich ausgestiegen war. Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinter sich her zur großen Garage des Hauses. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das der Mercedes von Carlisle vor dem Tor stand, anstatt wie sonst immer drinnen. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Ich konnte Rosalie und Emmet hören, die in der Garage waren.

„Sagst du mir jetzt was du für eine Überraschung hast?", fragte ich genervt.

Edward grinste. „Das siehst du gleich.". Er öffnete das Tor und schob mich sanft hindurch.

Mir stockte der Atem und ich keuchte verblüfft.

Vor mir stand mein Transporter, jedenfalls glaubte ich dass er es war. Wenn, dann hatte ihn jemand komplett neu lackiert und die zerbeulten Teile durch neue Bleche ersetzt. Es war mein Transporter, jedoch sah er aus wie neu, als wäre er nie gefahren worden.

Emmet winkte mir durch die Windschutzscheibe zu und grinste breit. Rose saß neben ihm und lächelte sogar ein wenig.

„Du hast doch gesagt du willst kein neues Auto haben und das ist es bestimmt nicht! Ich hätte dir ja lieber einen Neuwagen gekauft.", er seufzte. „Ist uns die Überraschung gelungen?"

„Und ob!", lachte ich und strich über die Motorhaube, die so glänzte wie nie zuvor. „Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich Angst dass du mit einem Ferrari oder so was ankommst!"

„Rose hat den Motor ein wenig aufgepeppt und Emmet hat dir ein neues Radio eingebaut. Du kannst dich nicht beschweren, ich hab mich an alle Bedingungen gehalten!"

Ich schlang meine Arme um Edwards Bauch und grinste. „Danke! Euch allen!", jauchzte ich und bewunderte den ausgebesserten Innenraum des Wagens. Neue Sitze und funktionierende Boxen an den Seitentüren!

Emmet wuschelte mir durch die Haare. „Es wäre kriminell gewesen dich mit der alten Schrottmühle weiterfahren zu lassen!"

„Was habt ihr Charlie erzählt?"

„Die Wahrheit!", lachte Emmet. „Das wir dir eine Freude machen wollen und die Zeit nutzen den Transporter auf Vordermann zu bringen!"

„Er fährt jetzt schneller als vorher und ruckelt nicht mehr so heftig. Es wird ein völlig anderes Fahrgefühl sein, das verspreche ich dir. Kein Vergleich!". Rosalie blickte meinen Transporter abwertend an und lehnte sich an Emmets Schulter. „Vorher brauchte der Wagen ja Ewigkeiten zum beschleunigen."

„Nicht jeder hat einen BMW.", antwortete ich trocken und warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu. Ich war immer zufrieden gewesen, egal wie rostig und alt der Transporter war. Irgendwie verletzte es mich wenn sie so abfällig über ihn redete. Er war ein Stück meines alten Lebens und es war schön dass er mir erhalten blieb.

„Nein, nur Alice einen Porsche, Emmet seinen Jeep und Edward seinen Volvo!", lachte Rosalie und strich mir entschuldigend über die Schulter. „Er ist schon okay."

„Schön das er akzeptiert wird.", murmelte ich, tätschelte meinen Wagen und grinste.

„Lasst uns rein gehen.", schlug Edward vor und plötzlich grinsten wir uns an. Wie auf Kommando schossen wir los in Richtung Haus und standen wenige Sekunden später im Wohnzimmer. Ich war, wie immer, die Letzte.

„Da seid ihr ja wieder!", begrüßte uns Esme und strich mir über die Schulter. „Wie gefiel dir deine Überraschung, Liebling?"

„Super! Es ist schön den Transporter zu behalten."

Esme lachte und küsste meine Stirn. „Und wie lief euer Ausflug?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen. Edward lachte leise und legte seinen Arm um mich. „Sie war schon sehr gut. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit die Kontrolle über sich."

Esme lächelte stolz und nickte anerkennend. „Darauf kannst du stolz sein. Emmet zum Beispiel hat es beim ersten Mal nicht geschafft. Wir mussten ihn mit allen zurückhalten damit er sich nicht auf einen Wanderer stürzte!"

Emmet schnaufte verärgert. „Wieso muss ich eigentlich immer herhalten?"

Rosalie lachte und kniff ihn in die Schulter. „Denk mal drüber nach, vielleicht weil du auch gerne austeilst?"

Alle lachten und Emmet zog eine Grimasse. Er war nicht wirklich beleidigt, da war ich mir sicher, aber dennoch war es wahr, Emmet war der erste der sich auf Kosten anderer gerne amüsierte! Ich selbst war schon oft genug sein Opfer gewesen, ich war immer mal wieder sein Lieblingsziel.

„Aber Jungs, ihr denkt doch wohl an euren Wetteinsatz, oder?", erinnerte Edward mahnend und Jasper und Emmet zogen Grimassen.

„Worum habt ihr gewettet?", fragte ich neugierig und freute mich ein wenig über die flehenden Blicke meiner Brüder.

„Jasper und Emmet bringen alle unsere Wagen auf Hochglanz!"

Ich kicherte und sah sie mitleidig an, obwohl es weder eine besonders anstrengende noch widerliche Aufgabe war.

Plötzlich waren wir alle still und horchten. Das Knirschen der Steine draußen in der Einfahrt kündigte Besuch an. Die Reifen stoppten und eine Autotür wurde zugeschlagen.

Dann stürzte Alice die Treppe hinunter und winkte uns hoch.

„Bella! Charlie kommt her!", rief sie und packte rasch meinen Arm.

„Ein bisschen spät, du solltest deine Kristallkugel mal wieder putzen, Schwesterchen!", kommentierte Emmet und fing sich einen verärgerten Blick ein. Alice knuffte ihn und zog mich zur Treppe. Edward folgte uns rasch. Schließlich sollten wir beide eigentlich in Alaska sein!

„Ich konnte ihn vorher nicht sehen! Wahrscheinlich war einer der Wölfe in seiner Nähe. Sie passen oft auf ihn auf!"

„Jake!", murmelte ich und wurde von Edward weiter nach oben geschoben, als die Klingel läutete. Esme wartete bis wir in Edwards Zimmer verschwunden waren und lief zur Haustür.

„Charlie! Eine schöne Überraschung!", rief sie und umarmte ihn gerade wahrscheinlich sehr herzlich. Ich wusste dass Charlie so etwas unangenehm war, er war nicht der Typ für so etwas.

Ein neuer Geruch mischte sich jetzt mit all den anderen die in meiner Umgebung, ich wusste dass es Charlies Duft sein musste. Verblüffenderweise empfand ich ihn sehr viel weniger appetitanregend als die Kinder auf dem Spielplatz. Es erleichterte mich gleichzeitig.

Edward hatte vorsichtshalber seinen Arm um meine Tallie gelegt und war bereit mich im Notfall zurück zu halten. Alice und Jasper waren ebenfalls in Reichweite.

Auch wenn Charlie nicht so intensiv roch, hielt ich trotzdem die Luft an und bemühte mich alle Gerüche zu ignorieren.

„Esme!", grüßte Dad die hübsche Frau und räusperte sich. „Komme ich ungelegen?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", erwiderte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme und ich konnte hören dass sie das Wohnzimmer betraten.

Edward hatte seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und ich spürte von der Seite dass er mich beobachtete. Vielleicht rechnete er damit das ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam oder so. Dabei beruhigte mich gerade die Tatsache dass es meinem Vater anscheinend gut ging ohne mich. Ich widerstand dem Drang die Treppe hinunter zu rasen und ihn zu umarmen. Es tat weh ihn so nah zu wissen aber sich ihm nicht zeigen zu können.

„Angela Weber hat Alice wohl ein Buch von Bella wieder gegeben was sie sich geliehen hat und eure Tochter hat ihr erzählt, dass sie Bella und Edward in nächster Zeit auf dem College besucht.", begann Charlie und nun, wo sie zusammen auf der Couch saßen, schlich ich den Flur entlang und versteckte mich hinter der Wand neben der Treppe. Jetzt konnte ich Charlie sehen. Soweit ich das beurteilen konnte hatte er sogar frisch gewaschene Hemden an. Es roch zumindest nach unserem Waschmittel Zuhause.

„Ja, Alice Studium hat noch nicht begonnen und sie freut sich schon die Beiden wieder zu sehen. Sie will die freie Zeit noch nutzen um die Bella und Edward zu überraschen, es ist aber nicht sicher dass es klappt.", improvisierte Esme durchaus überzeugend und ich warf Alice einen finsteren Blick zu, als sie aus der Tür gegenüber lugte.

„Wie war das mit dem Buch?", fragte ich sie so leise, das Charlie uns unten nicht hören konnte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das habe ich total vergessen, tut mir echt Leid!". Es fehlte nur noch der Heiligenschein zu ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich grinste.

„Jedenfalls habe ich noch ein paar Sachen die Alice ihr mitbringen könnte. Ich dachte mir ich packe mal einige Dinge zusammen die sie gebrauchen könnte.", stammelte Charlie weiter und deutete auf meinen alten Schulrucksack, auf dem immer noch ein verblichenes Mickey- Mouse Näh-Motiv prangte. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wieso kramte er gerade diesen alten Rucksack hervor? Ich musste ihn so schnell wie möglich verstecken bevor Emmet ihn entdeckte und seine Kommentare dazu geben konnte. Edward kicherte leise.

„Ich werde die Sachen Alice geben und sie freut sich bestimmt Bella etwas von Zuhause mitzubringen. Möchtest du eigentlich etwas trinken, Charlie? Ich glaube mit Kaffee kann ich nicht dienen, immoment höchstens mit Mineralwasser.". Esme gluckste und bereute wahrscheinlich gerade das sie nicht ein paar mehr menschliche Lebensmittel im Haus hatte.

Ich wusste dass im Küchenschrank eine Packung Kaffee stand, aber der war schon seit Ewigkeiten abgelaufen, er war schließlich nur als Alibi gekauft worden. Und vor mir war selten menschlicher Besuch hier gewesen.

„Nein, danke. Packt ihr etwa schon zusammen? Angela hat nämlich erzählt das ihr vorhabt weg zu ziehen."

Edward und ich warfen Alice einen überraschten Blick zu und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir waren so im Gespräch, vielleicht hab ich da etwas erwähnt. Aber wir ziehen ja auch wirklich um!", zischte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach hat sie das erzählt?", sagte Esme nun absichtlich etwas lauter und Alice zog eine Grimasse. „Allerdings, wir haben das in Betracht gezogen. Carlisle hat eine bessere Arbeitstelle angeboten bekommen. Aber das ist nicht der Grund wieso kein Kaffee im Haus ist!", lachte Esme gekünstelt und strich sich durch die langen braunen Haare.

„Carlisle würde im Krankenhaus aber eine große Lücke hinterlassen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Ja wahrscheinlich."

Charlie nickte nur und stand plötzlich auf. Lange Gespräche waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen und seine Neugier war wahrscheinlich erstmal gestillt. In Forks gingen so schnell Gerüchte um und mein Dad war meist der Erste der sie zu hören bekam. Allerdings war er sonst nie so eine Tratschtante.

„Ich muss jetzt aber zurück zur Wache. Richte Alice meinen Dank aus und sie soll die Beiden schön grüßen.", verabschiedete er sich und kramte in der Hosentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel für den Streifenwagen.

„Mach ich! Schönen Tag noch, Charlie!"

Esme schloss die Tür und seufzte laut. „Alice!"

Alice huschte an uns vorbei und grinste unschuldig.

„Du hast also ganz schön in der Gerüchteküche gewütet, Schatz!". Esme lachte und tippte der Schwarzhaarigen auf die Nase.

„Emmet oder ich hätten garantiert mehr Ärger bekommen!", murmelte Edward in mein Ohr und ich kicherte.

Emmet polterte die Treppe hoch und hielt meinen alten Rucksack grinsend in der Hand.

Er hielt ihn mir entgegen und kniff mich wie ein kleines Kind in die Wange. „Süß, Bells!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Kinder lieben Walt Disney! Früher war das modern, ja?"

„Wann, in der Steinzeit?", lachte er und ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Genau das hatte ich vermeiden wollen!

„Das müsstest du dann wohl am besten wissen, alter Mann!", konterte ich und zerrte Edward und den Rucksack rasch hinter mir her in unser Zimmer.


	32. Meine Seele deine Seele

_Ihr lieben Leser,_

_es geht weiter! :-D_

_Danke für die lieben Reviews, vielleicht schaffen wir ja mit diesem Kapitel die 200 – Reviews Marke! Ich bin gespannt!!!_

_Es geht los……………………………………………….!_

**Meine Seele- deine Seele**

Edward und ich waren aus dem Haus geflüchtet.

Nicht nur vor Emmet, der es jetzt liebte mich zu provozieren, solange bis ich mich wahrscheinlich mit ihm prügelte, sondern auch vor Alice, die bei Edward Anspruch auf mich verlangt hatte. Und weil es sich dabei wohl noch nicht um eine Shoppingtour handelte, konnte sie nur einen weiteren langweiligen Beautyabend planen. Viel mehr konnte man mit mir bisher leider nicht risikolos anfangen.

Jetzt lagen wir auf dem feuchten Gras unserer Lichtung und ließen die Sonne auf uns hinab scheinen. Fasziniert beobachtete ich meine Haut, die jetzt genauso glitzerte wie die von Edward. Die Sonne fühlte sich viel wärmer an als früher, fast schon heiß.

Wir schwiegen beide und ich beobachtete genüsslich meinen Engel, dessen Gesicht funkelte wie tausend Diamanten.

„Weißt du noch was ich dir früher über Seelen, im Zusammenhang mit Vampiren gesagt habe?", fragte er plötzlich leise und ich nickte stumm. Ich beobachtete sein Gesicht weiter, Edward lächelte sanft.

„Du glaubtest nicht dass du noch eine Seele besitzt, dass du sie verloren hättest."

„Meine Meinung hat sich geändert, ich denke das es nicht grundsätzlich unmöglich ist als ein Wesen unserer Art eine Seele zu haben.". Er drehte sich langsam zu mir und strich eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht. „Ich konnte mir niemals vorstellen dass es so etwas wie Gott gibt und wenn, dann war ich mir sicher, würde er mich und meine Familie, für unsere Existenz verdammen. Dafür das wir seine Grenzen überwunden haben, seine Pläne was das Leben betrifft. Ich war mir sicher dass er uns strafte, unserer Seele stahl und uns unserem Wesen als tödliches Geschöpf überließ, das wegen seiner Instinkte tötete um sich in seiner verdammten Ewigkeit am Leben zu erhalten. Ich war immer der Meinung gewesen, da wir alle Gesetze brechen, sind wir dazu bestimmt letztendlich in der Hölle zu landen. Aber vielleicht ist das nicht so, das wir unsere Seele verlieren, meine ich."

Ich strich ihm über seine kalte Haut und es fiel mir wieder auf, dass es ein anderes Gefühl war, als noch zu meiner menschlichen Zeit. Nicht schlechter, aber anders, so verbunden.

„Wieso bist du jetzt der Meinung dass du eine Seele hast?"

„Es liegt an dir, Bella. Seit der Minute wo du wach geworden bist, als Vampir, hatte ich jemand Anderen erwartet. Keine Bella die sich erst mir hingibt, beteuert das sie mich liebt, Sorge hat wie ich sie empfinde und versucht ihre neuen Sinne zu ordnen.". Er grinste und erinnerte sich wahrscheinlich an meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hatte einen durstigen jungen Vampir erwartet den ich in seinen Kräften und Instinkten bändigen muss, der zunächst das Wesen in sich die Überhand gewinnen lässt, verstehst du? Das wäre im Grunde nur normal gewesen. Du warst immer noch dieselbe Bella, mit festem Willen. Dann gerade, auf dem Spielplatz, war ich so stolz auf dich! Du konntest deine Beherrschung behalten obwohl du das erste Mal richtig unter Menschen warst. Ich weiß dass der Durst überwältigend gewesen sein muss, selbst ich, der so viele Jahre älter ist, musste mich zwingen an etwas Anderes zu denken. Aber der Kern, die Bella die einem Menschen niemals etwas tun würde weil sie es nicht ertragen könnte, der existiert nach wie vor in dir und gibt dir Kraft deine Instinkte zu kontrollieren, soweit es dir in so kurzer Zeit bereits möglich ist. Das hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht und ich denke das Gott es gut mit dir meinte.". Er lachte leise und zog mich näher an sich.

Ich hatte die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten. Es war unbeschreiblich schön gewesen zu hören, was Edward eben gesagt hatte. Vielleicht das schönste Kompliment was er mir immoment machen konnte. Es war tatsächlich schwer gewesen meinen Willen unter Kontrolle zu behalten als mir vorhin der Geruch der Kinder entgegen geweht war. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle hatte ich danach noch lange ertragen müssen.

„Was ist mit dir, deiner Seele?"

Edward überlegte kurz. Er strich sich durch die Haare und seufzte. „Wenn du mich so wie ich bin lieben konntest, als Mensch und jetzt auch liebst, dann muss da noch etwas von meiner Seele übrig sein.". Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich denke es ist möglich sich durch den Versuch seine Natur in Zaum zu halten, seine Seele womöglich zurück zu verdienen. Oder zumindest, wie Carlisle behauptet, sich so vor einem schlimmeren Ende bewahren zu können.". Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde jedenfalls kein anderes Leben als dieses führen wollen. Unser Leben und unser Lebensstil ist richtig und schonend für jeden Menschen!". Er grinste.

„Bei Nebenwirkungen fragen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker.", erwiderte ich trocken und kicherte. „Aber ich glaube du hast Recht! Wird mein Pessimist womöglich noch ein Optimist?", stichelte ich weiter und drehte mich rasch weg, als Edward sich auf mich stürzen wollte.

„Sei froh dass du jetzt so schnell bist!", lachte er und zog mich wieder in seine Arme. Seufzend genoss ich seinen Duft und schmiegte mich an ihn. Überschwänglich, im Vergleich zu früher, legte er seinen Arm um meine Tallie und drehte mich um, sodass er sich jetzt über mich beugen konnte. Seine kalten Marmorlippen trafen meinte und ein herrliches Gefühl krabbelte meinen Nacken und meinen Rücken hinunter.

Nach Edwards und meinem Ausflug, der meiner Meinung nach noch viel länger hätte dauern dürfen, hatten wir uns auf dem Heimweg gemacht und wurden Zuhause schon erwartet.

Jetzt saßen wir alle gemeinsam im großen Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Carlisle, der jeden Moment nach Hause kommen müsste. Ich lehnte mich gemütlich an Alice Knie, die sich eine Bürste geschnappt hatte, und meine Haare Strähne für Strähne ungnädig bearbeitete. Rose saß neben ihr auf der Armlehne des Sessels und beobachtete Emmet, Edward und Jasper, die in ein Kartenspiel vertieft waren. Allerdings lief es nicht besonders harmonisch ab und ich wartete jeden Moment darauf, dass entweder Jasper oder Emmet wütend den Couchtisch durch den Raum warfen.

„Edward! Bleib aus meinem Kopf! So kann jeder gewinnen!", fauchte Emmet, der, was ich von meinem Platz aus sehen konnte, in dieser Runde ein besonders gutes Blatt hatte. Allerdings war ein noch so gutes Blatt im Spiel gegen Edward komplett überflüssig.

„Denk doch nicht an deine Karten! Ich kann das nicht so einfach abstellen!", grinste mein Engel und zwinkerte mir verschmitzt zu, ich kicherte. Als ob er sich Mühe gab den anderen eine faire Chance zu geben. Die Einzigste bei der es Sinn machte wenn sie gegen Edward spielte, war immer noch Alice. Ich liebte es den Beiden beim Schach zu zuschauen!

„Bells! Sag ihm das es unfair ist.", schnaufte mein Bruder und rümpfte die Nase, wie ein kleines Kind das seinen Willen nicht bekam. Rosalie betonte oft genug das sie ein halbes Kind hatte mit Emmet als Mann. Das konnten Alice und ich nur bestätigen!

„Bärchen.", neckte ich ihn und ignorierte seinen bösen Blick, „Jasper ist bereits so schlau in Edwards Gegenwart einfach an etwas Anderes zu denken, nach so vielen Jahren solltest du ihn doch kennen!", mahnte ich ihn mütterlich und lachte.

„Jasper gewinnt sowieso, Emmet! Du hast keine Chance.", murmelte Alice ohne auf zu sehen. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf nach hinten und kicherte wieder.

„Mit euch machen Gesellschaftsspiele wirklich Spaß!", motzte Emmet und warf seine Karten wütend auf den Tisch. Rose hüpfte zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Mit sanften Küssen tröstete sie ihn.

„Was machst du wenn ich dir sage, dass ich gelogen habe und du mit deinem Blatt hättest gewinnen können?". Alice gluckste und grinste Emmet unschuldig an.

Plötzlich stürzte er sich knurrend auf seine Schwester, die schnell genug war und rasch durch das geöffnete Fenster flüchtete. Mit einem Satz sprang er hinterher und ich konnte hören wie sie den Fluss entlang und sich auf den Bäumen jagten.

Ich prustete und stimmte in das Lachen von den Anderen mit ein. „Auf den Trick fällt er jedes Mal rein!", brüllte Jasper und griff nach Emmets Blatt. „Seine Karten waren tatsächlich gut!"

„Ich weiß.", sagte Edward und grinste. Ich krabbelte zu ihm und kletterte auf seinen Schoß.

Carlisle kam ins Zimmer und runzelte die Stirn. „Was machen Alice und Emmet denn da draußen?"

Wir lachten wieder und deuteten auf den Kartenstapel. Carlisle nickte und seufzte. „Er ist wieder auf Alice Trick reingefallen oder? Sie ist ein kleines Monster." Und doch amüsierte er sich und küsste Rose rasch auf die Stirn, als er sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte.

„Wie lief es heute?", fragte Edward und strich mir sanft mit den Fingerspitzen die Wirbelsäule entlang. Ich seufzte genüsslich und wünschte mir er würde stundenlang so weitermachen.

„Tja, ich habe heute meine Kündigung eingereicht. Jetzt wird bald ganz Forks wissen das wir von hier fort ziehen."

Ich nickte und ignorierte den Schwall Trauer bei dem Gedanken Forks und dieses Haus zu verlassen, vielleicht nicht auf ewig, aber für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an Edwards Schulter und er küsste meine Haare, als vermutete er woran ich gerade dachte.

Allerdings hatte ich mich im Großen und Ganzen damit abgefunden und freute mich auf Alaska und ein wenig mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, schließlich glaubte ganz Forks Edward und ich wären dort auf der Universität.

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und versuchte mir eine Reihe von Bergen hinter dem kleinen Fluss der am Haus verlief vorzustellen. Bären die mit ihren riesigen Pranken große Fische aus dem Wasser holten. Aber wir würden ja nicht inmitten eines Waldes wohnen.

Alice und Emmet kletterten wieder durch das Fenster, beide mit zerzausten Haaren und grinsten Carlisle an. „Hi Carlisle!", sagten beide im Chor.

„Wir haben sogar Türen!", erinnerte Esme die Beiden seufzend als sie aus der Küche kam und küsste ihren Mann zur Begrüßung, ehe sie sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen ließ. „Wann ihr wohl erwachsen werdet?"

„Niemals, das ist ja gerade das Problem!", lachte Carlisle laut.

Emmet und Alice zogen eine Grimasse.

„Und habt ihr das Haus bekommen?", fragte Rosalie plötzlich und macht es sich auf Emmets Schoß gemütlich.

Verdutzt blickte ich zu Carlisle. Mir hatte bisher keiner etwas von irgendwelchen Bemühungen um ein Haus erzählt. Edward strich sachte über meine Hand. Er hatte es also gewusst.

Carlisle antwortete sofort und grinste. „Natürlich! Es brauchte ein wenig an Überredungskünsten aber schließlich hat er uns das Haus verkauft und nicht diesem Naturliebhaber."

Ich ahnte das Carlisle "Überredungskünste" sich bei Nachforschungen als eine ganze Stange Geld herausstellen würden. Aber daran gewöhnte man sich mit der Zeit.

„Haus?", fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wollte nicht dass du die ganze Zeit so traurig bist, weil du wüsstest, dass wir sehr bald Forks verlassen. Carlisle und Esme haben bereits ein Haus gefunden, in Kenai.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Edward, mir war doch bewusst dass wir aus Forks verschwinden müssen! Aber Kenai? Ich dachte Kodiak?". Mir war es zwar egal wo in Alaska wir ziehen würden, aber mich ärgerte es gewaltig dass ich von nichts erfuhr. Ich war schließlich jetzt, das meinte ich zumindest, eine Cullen, genauso wie jeder Andere hier im Raum.

„Den Kampf habe ich verloren, Bells!", grummelte Emmet und reckte das Kinn nach oben. Er hatte sich so sehr auf die Kodiakbären in den vielen Wäldern der Insel gefreut. Obwohl es die wohl auch auf dem Festland geben wird, schätze ich mal. Und wenn keine Kodiakbären dann halt Andere!

„Alice und Rosalie haben sich durchgesetzt.", erklärte Jasper und kicherte. „Sie wollten nicht erst zum Festland schippern müssen um ordentlich einkaufen zu gehen. Sie haben dabei auch an dich gedacht!"

„Ohja, weil ich shoppen mit Alice ja so liebe.", murmelte ich und zog eine Grimasse. Alice knuffte mich in die Schulter.

„Hey!"

„Jedenfalls haben am Ende Esme und ich beschlossen das Kenai die beste Lösung ist.", schlussfolgerte Carlisle und ignorierte Emmets Schnaufen.

„Es ist ein hübsches Häuschen (Ich runzelte die Stirn bei dem Wort Häuschen, was sich für mich nicht mit den Cullens in Verbindung setzen ließ). Es liegt direkt am Wald etwas abseits der Stadt, ähnlich wie hier. Emmet kann also nach Herzenslust Bären jagen, ihr Mädchen habt Möglichkeiten zum Ausgehen in der Nähe und wir können ungestört leben.". Esme strahlte und küsste ihren Mann glücklich.

Edward hatte mir erzählt dass sie es liebte neue Häuser einzurichten, mithilfe von Alice und Rose natürlich. Anscheinend stach ich aus der Partei der weiblichen Vampire dieser Familie ein wenig heraus.

„Wann geht es los?", fragte ich rasch und mischte meinen Missmut mit der euphorischen Stimmung der anderen Vampire.

„In ein- oder zwei Wochen. Sobald alles geregelt ist. Wir wollen möglichst unauffällig sein und deshalb müssen noch einige Formalitäten geklärt werden.". Carlisle lächelte mich aufmunternd an und stand mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Sessel auf.

Er strich mir im Vorbeigehen über die Schulter und stieg die Treppe hoch, wahrscheinlich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Wenige Sekunden später bestätigte sich mein Verdacht als die Tür von Carlisles Büro geöffnet und geschlossen wurde.

Edward beobachtete mich und zog mich fester in seine Arme. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er dass es mir besonders zu schaffen machte, Forks zu verlassen. Dabei überraschte es mich selbst wie gelassen ich der Situation gegenüber stand. Die einzigsten Wehmutstropfen waren immer noch Charlie und Jacob, von Letzterem ich allerdings nicht einmal wusste ob er mich jemals wieder sehen wollte. Jetzt wo ich ein Vampir war.

_Und wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende. Ich denke nächste Woche poste ich wieder ein Neues. Ich verrate besser nicht das ich jetzt eig noch drei Kapitel in Reserve hätte.^^ :-P_

_Jetzt noch zu euren Kommentaren…._

_Frangolie: Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit und die Tipps! Das find ich einfach super! Den Satz habe ich bei mit verbessert, das /die/ hat sich reingeschlichen! Weiter so, danke!_

_Schwemmi: Wenn du das mit der Mickey Mouse lustig fandest, kamen in diesen Chap vllt auch ein zwei Stellen zum Lachen?! :-D Danke auch für deine Aufmerksamkeit! Also soviel kann ich verraten, Charlie sieht Bella im Verlauf der Geschichte auf jeden Fall, aber soweit bin ich noch nicht! Und Renée, das stellt sich heraus!^^_

_Bloomwood&Xandra: Danke für das nette Lob! Das freut mich!!! :-D_

_Pichen: Als Bellas Fähigkeit habe ich mir bereits schon bevor ich das vierte Band gelesen habe, etwas ausgedacht. Lass dich überraschen! Und der Mercedes hat sich ja erledigt, Bella hatte im vorigen Kapitel schließlich ihren Transporter bekommen! ;-)_

_Bis zum nächsten Chap!!!!_


	33. Vampire und Wölfe

_Ihr ahnt worum es in dem Kapitel geht, nicht wahr? Die Überschrift ist diesmal sehr aussagekräftig!^^_

_Viel Spaß!_

**Vampire und Wölfe**

Die Vorbereitungen unserer Abreise liefen eher unauffällig. Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte das ein Umzug von Washington nach Alaska bevorstand, wäre man nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen das dieses Haus bald auf lange Zeit leer stehen könnte.

Nachdem ich gefragt hatte wann die Möbel denn abgeholt werden würden und ich die Lacher auf meiner Seite hatte, war ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dieses Thema erst einmal bleiben zu lassen.

Wie konnte ich denn nur vergessen das sämtliche Möbel auf Jahrzehnte in einem verlassenen Haus stehen bleiben würden und in Alaska das neue Haus einfach komplett neu möbliert wurde. Welch abwegiger Gedanke! Aber ich wunderte mich über nichts mehr.

So würden also nur sämtliche persönliche Gegenstände die Reise nach Kenai antreten, was sich in Alice, Rosalies und inzwischen auch meinem Fall, schon als mehr wie genug herausstellte. Alice verzichtete zwar darauf ihren gesamten Kleiderschrank mitnehmen zu wollen, aber sie würde es mit Sicherheit trotzdem schaffen vier Koffer voll zu bekommen. Manchmal machte sie mich wahnsinnig!

Nach einer Diskussion zwischen Alice und Carlisle, der schon in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Sachen nach Alaska schicken wollte, waren wir jetzt endlich jagen. Während Alice jammerte dass sie in den nächsten Tagen dann unbedingt noch einkaufen müsste, wenn ein Großteil ihrer Klamotten doch weg war, hatte mein Hals bereits fürchterlich gebrannt und ich war selig gewesen als das Vampirmädchen endlich nachgegeben hatte.

Edward, Alice, Jasper und ich waren danach rasch losgezogen um unseren Durst zu stillen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich zehn Minuten später auch meine Zähne ins nächste Sofakissen geschlagen, aber das hatte die Schwarzhaarige weniger gekümmert, umso mehr dafür Carlisle. Es war immer noch zu gefährlich mich zu lange durstig sein zu lassen, es macht mich noch immer wahnsinnig und forderte meine komplette Beherrschung nicht in der Stadt den nächst besten Menschen zu töten!

Ich hockte vor dem toten Reh das vor mir lag und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Es war mir ein Rätsel wie die Anderen es schafften so gesittet ihre Beute aus zu saugen ohne sich dabei zu bekleckern. Allerdings war ich schon als Mensch bei Reneé dafür bekannt gewesen, ständig beim Essen meine Shirts zu versauen. Manches änderte sich wohl nie!

Plötzlich vermischte sich ein ätzender Geruch mit dem verlockenden Duft des Blutes was an dem Körper des Tieres klebte. Ich verzog das Gesicht und hielt nach Edward Ausschau, der immer in meiner Nähe blieb, aus Angst es würde ein Mensch über in meine Nähe kommen.

Ich roch den verführerischen Duft meines Mannes sofort und lief schnell zu ihm.

Der beißende Geruch stieg immer noch in meine Nase.

Edward kam mir bereits entgegen und Alice und Jasper folgten ihm. Alice wischte mir rasch etwas Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, während Edward und Jasper die Nase in die Luft hielten und die Urheber des Geruches ausmachten.

Dann wurde mir plötzlich klar von wem dieser abscheuliche Geruch stammen könnte und ich schämte mich fast ein wenig darüber, dass ich mich so ekelte.

„Ist dass das Rudel?", fragte ich tonlos und rümpfte die Nase.

Edward grinste. „Sie stinken wirklich, stimmt´s?", kicherte er und amüsierte sich anscheinend über meine Abneigung.

„Das freut dich, nicht wahr?". Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Zumindest riechen sie nicht unbedingt blumig frisch oder so."

„Die Wölfe kommen hierher, sie haben uns auch gerochen.", stellte Jasper fest und tauschte einen Blick mit Edward. „Hauen wir ab?"

„Lass sie ruhig, es wird zu keinem Kampf kommen. Ich kann ihre Gedanken hören, sie sind bloß neugierig."

Und ich ahnte woher diese Neugier kam. Ich seufzte. „Sollte ich mich vielleicht in einem Glaskasten ausstellen lassen?", fragte ich sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. Diese ganze Gafferei nervte wirklich.

„Bloß nicht! Es könnten Andere eifersüchtig auf mich werden.", hauchte Edward und drückte mich an sich. „Ich will dich nicht teilen!"

„Ist Jake dabei?". Aber ich glaubte die Antwort schon zu wissen. Früher hatte ich seinen Geruch so beschrieben, dass er nach allen möglichen Blumen roch, nach Harz und Wald. Ein bisschen konnte ich diesen Geruch auch wieder finden, allerdings roch es jetzt weniger gut sondern stank furchtbar. Tatsächlich roch es auch ein wenig nach nassem Hund, Edward hatte also nicht gescherzt.

„Ist er. Er weiß auch das du dabei bist, beziehungsweise haben sie den neuen Geruch bemerkt und denken sich ihren Teil. Jacob ist ziemlich nervös.", übersetzte Edward laut die Gedanken der Wölfe und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Mir ging es gerade nicht viel besser.

„Hey, Jacob wird sich schon benehmen, keine Sorge.", murmelte er und küsste meine Stirn.

Nur das mir bewusst war, das der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, bei dem sich entscheiden würde ob wir tatsächlich, wie Jake mir immer prophezeit hatte, Todfeinde werden würden, oder unsere Freundschaft doch eine Chance hatte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich es ertragen könnte Jacob zu verlieren, Hass oder Abscheu in seinen Augen sehen zu können, wenn er mich ansah.

Unnötigerweise atmete ich tief durch, als das Stampfen der Tatzen lauter wurde.

Als Erster kam Sam zwischen den Bäumen hervor, gefolgt von Paul der leise knurrte. Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth und Jared folgten den Beiden. Zuletzt trat Jacob aus den Bäumen heraus und ich spürte seinen Blick auf mich. Hartnäckig starrte auch ich ihm in die großen dunkelbraunen Wolfsaugen. Er winselte leise.

„Wir grüßen dich auch, Sam!", sprach Edward plötzlich und nickte dem Anführer des Rudels zu. Jeder konnte die Anspannung zwischen den beiden Gruppen spüren. Niemand hatte den Vertrag vergessen, den die Cullens mit meiner Verwandlung gebrochen haben. Der zwischenzeitliche Waffenstillstand war endgültig vorbei!

Alice schwebte zu mir und griff nach meiner Hand. Ihre Miene war steinern und ich wusste dass sie auf einen Hinweis in ihren Visionen wartete, sobald die Wölfe sich entschließen würden, uns anzugreifen. Jasper dagegen war konzentriert und beobachtete jeden der Werwölfe genau.

Edward trat einen Schritt zurück und legte seinen Arm enger um meine Tallie. „Wir sind auch auf keinen Kampf aus. Wir möchten keinen Krieg.", beantwortete er Sams Gedanken und beobachtete ihn, wie er leicht den Kopf neigte.

„Wahrscheinlich.", antwortete Edward auf Sams nächsten Gedanken.

Jasper blickte seinen Bruder fragend an und Edward beobachtete Sam, wie er hinter einem Busch verschwand. Die anderen Wölfe blieben wachsam, nur Jake war völlig auf mich fixiert. „Sam verwandelt sich damit er auch zu euch sprechen kann."

„Es scheint sich also in eurer Familie etwas getan zu haben, Blutsauger.", sagte Sam mit seiner lauten, kräftigen Stimme, als er in zerissener Jeans aus dem Wald kam. „Ich hätte dich lieber in anderer Verfassung wieder getroffen, Bella."

„Mir geht es wunderbar, danke Sam. Es ist genau das was ich immer wollte.", erwiderte ich kühl und ignorierte das leise Winseln von Jake. Ein kleinerer Wolf mit langem, glattem Fell schmiegte seinen Kopf leicht an die große Schulter von meinem besten Freund. Das musste Seth sein.

„Du hast dich verändert.", stellte Sam weiter fest und ließ seinen Blick über meinen perfekten Körper gleiten.

„Das bringt es mit sich. Aber hätte ich mich nicht verändert, wäre ich bereits tot.". Ich wusste zwar nicht ob es stimmte, aber es schadete bestimmt nicht die Dramatik ein wenig hervor zu heben.

Jacob bewegte sich nun zum ersten Mal während dieser _netten Gesprächsrunde _und trottete zu Sam und dann langsam auf mich zu, nachdem er sich die Erlaubnis geholt hatte.

Jake, der Wolf, ließ sich vor mir auf die Hinterbeine sinken und rümpfte die Nase, soweit man das bei einem Wolf erkennen konnte.

„Du riechst auch nicht besser!", verteidigte ich mich und streckte langsam und vorsichtig, als würde er mir sie im nächsten Moment abbeißen, ihm meine Hand entgegen. Ich berührte sein nasses, verklebtes Fell. Trotzdem war es so weich wie früher.

„Er meint er könnte dich auch nicht besonders gut riechen.", übersetze Edward und Jake knurrte ihn wütend an. „Denk so etwas gar nicht erst, wenn du nicht willst dass Bella es erfährt."

Jacob verdrehte seine großen braunen Augen und wandte sich Sam zu.

Der nickte kurz und deutete auf denselben Busch, hinter dem er sich eben verwandelt hatte. Ich atmete schneller und packte Alice Hand ein wenig fester.

„Autsch!", knurrte sie und ich verringerte den Druck wieder. „Entschuldige!", murmelte ich.

Dann stand er vor mir. Die Haare so lang wie eh und je und in derselben kurzen Shorts wie sonst auch. Wenn ich nicht wüsste das er seltener als Mensch, sondern eher als Wolf, durch die Gegend lief, fände ich das noch viel widerlicher. Dicke Augenringe lagen in seinem Gesicht und deuteten ungnädig auf viel Schlafmangel hin. Ob er wegen mir schlecht schlief? Jedenfalls traf es mich, das bei ihm im Gesicht noch nicht mal der Anflug eines Lächelns zu sehen war. Er wirkte irgendwie ausdruckslos.

„Hey Jake.", sagte ich mit meiner Glockenstimme und er zuckte bei dem Klang kurz zusammen.

„Du bist wun- du siehst gut aus.", stammelte er, streckte seine Hand aus und berührte kurz meine Wange. Ich wusste wie es sich für ihn anfühlen musste, kalt und hart. Seine Haut dagegen war besonders weich und warm. Das genaue Gegenteil von meiner.

„Du sprichst mit mir.", stellte ich fest und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was bringt Schweigen? Wieso sollte ich so tun als hättest du dich in Luft aufgelöst wenn du direkt vor mir stehst. Obwohl es das Richtige wäre genau das zu tun!"

Edward knurrte und drückte mich ein wenig hinter sich. Selbst der sonst so ruhige Jasper fletschte die Zähne. „Pass auf was du sagst, Hund! Wir können nichts für eure Einstellung gegenüber unserer Art. Tu das was du für richtig hältst aber tu Bella dabei nicht weh!"

„Die Abneigung ist wohl auf beiden Seiten, oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Nein, Jacob, das stimmt wohl, aber Bella war immerhin mal deine beste Freundin! Du hast sie geliebt und bist der Meinung sie anders behandeln zu müssen nur weil sie jetzt unsterblich ist!". Edward schrie beinahe und ich stellte mich leicht vor ihm. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und strich über seine Wangen. Er bebte vor Wut. Jasper machte anscheinend keine Anstalten ihn zu beruhigen. Er war genauso erbost.

„Schon gut, Edward.", besänftige ich ihn.

„Wo wir dann auch beim Thema wären, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht nur die Neugierde die euch in unsere Richtung geführt hat, sondern es geht immer noch um den Vertrag.", sagte Alice nun kühl und mit einer eisigen Miene, dass jeder hier normal zu einem Eisblock gefrieren müsste.

Es war uns im Grunde klar gewesen dass das Abkommen noch nicht vom Tisch war.

„Wir möchten uns wirklich mit eurem Anführer treffen und über den Vertrag unserer Vorfahren sprechen, da ihr ihn jawohl ganz klar gebrochen habt. Ohne die besonderen Umstände dabei zu betrachten.", bestätige Sam und nickte.

„Carlisle ist unser Vater, wir sind eine Familie. Wir entscheiden gemeinsam, es gibt keinen Anführer. Aber wir können ihm euer Angebot gerne ausrichten, er wird es mit Sicherheit in Anspruch nehmen, verlasst euch drauf!". Edward und Sam starrten sich wütend an.

„Du sagst das als wären wir im Unrecht, Cullen!". Sam zischte und die anderen Wölfe knurrten leise. Der plötzliche Stimmungswandel war deutlich zu spüren. Ich hatte Sam eigentlich immer für recht vernünftig gehalten!

„Das werden wir dann ja sehen, nicht war Wolf. Ich glaube das unsere Meinung euch in diesem Fall bekannt ist!"

„Bella ist in dem Vertrag ebenfalls eingeschlossen gewesen, egal wie der Mensch zu euch in Beziehung stand. Wir haben alle gesehen wie gefährlich Neugeborene euresgleichen sind!"

In mir kochte die Wut. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers hielt ich mich zurück Sam eine kräftige Ohrfeige zu geben, die ihn garantiert umgehauen hätte! Es war unfassbar. Ich war immer gut im Sam ausgekommen und war der Meinung er wäre vernünftig und weise. Aber er bewies das Gegenteil. Für ihn war ich nur noch ein blutrünstiges Monster was die Menschen im Reservat und in Forks gefährdete. Dass ich hier stand, vorher noch ruhig und keineswegs wild und ungebändigt, interessiert ihn nicht!

Ich machte mir nicht weiter die Mühe Edward zu beruhigen. Es war mir nur Recht wenn er Sam gehörig die Meinung sagte, ich war nämlich nur noch fassungslos!

„Es ist besser wir gehen. Edward, Bella, kommt. Wir richten Carlisle euren Vorschlag aus, Uley!". Sachte zog Jasper uns fort und ich wechselte noch rasch einen kurzen Blick mit Jacob, der sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er war im Zwiespalt, das konnte man ihm ansehen.

Selbst Alice sagte auf dem Rückweg nach Hause nichts mehr und strich mir nur stumm über die Schulter, bis wir am Waldrand ankamen und losrannten. Mit einer solchen Wut, dass ich sicher war, das ich so schnell noch nie vorher gerannt war.

Kaum zwei Minuten später kamen wir an dem großen weißen Haus an und stürzten ins Wohnzimmer, wo Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie und Emmet gemeinsam saßen. Sie sahen sich irgendeine von Emmets total bescheuerten Sitcoms an, über die nur er lachen konnte. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt die anderen zu nötigen es trotzdem mit ihm anzuschauen!

„Vielleicht gibt es Probleme!", keuchte Edward und stemmte seine Arme gegen die Sofalehne.

Carlisle starrte ihn erschrocken an und schien sofort zu verstehen. Er seufzte und warf Esme kurz einen gequälten Blick zu. „Ich hatte gehofft einer Auseinandersetzung entgehen zu können!"

„Ich versteh es nicht!", knurrte ich und ließ mich auf die Armlehne von Emmets Sessel plumpsen. „So schlecht war das Verhältnis in letzter Zeit doch gar nicht, nach dem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Victoria. Wie kann man so etwas einfach vergessen?"

„Ihre Gesetze und Richtlinien stellen sie vor jede Beziehung die sie aufgebaut haben. Ehrlich gesagt haben wir damit gerechnet, ich hoffte nur wir wären bereits in Alaska wenn das Rudel auf die Idee kommt, den Vertrag mit uns auszufechten."

Emmet prustete. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen den Hunden ordentlich eins aufs Maul zu geben.". Er rieb sich begierig die Hände und grinste.

„Emmet!", warnte ihn Esme.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Rosalie genervt und spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Locken. Sie schien ein wenig unbekümmerter als der Rest der Familie. Allerdings konnte sie so etwas gut überspielen.

„Wir treffen uns mit dem Rudel und versuchen eine friedliche Lösung zu finden."

Alle schwiegen. Emmet zog eine Grimasse und suchte Jaspers Blick, von dem er erwartete, dass der genauso gerne kämpfen würde wie er selbst. Also ich konnte das beim besten Willen nicht verstehen!

Jasper jedoch stand ziemlich abseits und sah nachdenklich aus. Er starrte auf seine Finger und hatte seine eher früher übliche, steinerne Miene aufgesetzt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Edward plötzlich leise und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er sich zu seinem Bruder wandte. Er runzelte die Stirn als er dessen Gedanken weiter las.

Jasper erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und strich sich durch die blonden Haare. „Ich weiß nicht was eben passiert ist.", erwiderte er zögernd und seufzte. Alice legte ihre dünnen Arme um seinen Bauch und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen wenn Jasper verwirrt war oder sich quälte.

„Was meinst du Schatz?", hakte sie mit ihrer Sopranstimme nach.

„Vorhin im Wald, haben meine Fähigkeiten von einer auf die andere Sekunde nicht mehr richtig funktioniert."

„Erzähl uns was passiert ist.", verlangte Carlisle, griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Ton aus. Emmet wollte protestieren, als Rose ihm ihre Hand rasch vor den Mund klatschte.

„Ich hatte beide Hände voll zutun die Lage ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu halten. Edward und die Mädchen zu beruhigen, als der Streit zwischen den Wölfen und uns begann. Das hat auch geklappt, bis zu einem bestimmten Moment wo meine Fähigkeit bei Bella und Edward aussetzte. Es war komisch, denn jetzt funktioniert es wieder einwandfrei." Jasper zuckte mit den Schultern und strich mit seiner Hand über Alice Wange. Wie eine Katze schmiegte sie sich in seine Handfläche.

„Soweit ich weiß können Fähigkeiten im Normalfall nicht einfach ausfallen oder stören, jedenfalls ist mir nichts dergleichen bekannt. Weder aus Bekanntenkreisen, noch aus Büchern. Etwas anderes steckt dahinter, da bin ich mir sicher!". Plötzlich blieb Carlisles Blick einen kleinen Augenblick bei mir hängen und auch Edwards Blick spürte ich auf mir. Dann sprach er weiter. „Wir behalten es im Auge. Aber zunächst sollten wir uns um die Wölfe kümmern!"

_Allgemein noch einmal DANKE für die Reviews, hier meine Antworten!_

_Ruinen: Also in nächster Zeit kann ich das gerne machen. Nur in den letzten Wochen hatte ich viele Prüfungen von meinem Studium, da war die Zeit immer ziemlich eng. Aber ich versuche öfter zu posten, ich verstehe was du meinst!_

_Schwemmi. Ja, Emmet muss oft hinhalten. Er ist das perfekte Opfer :-D !!!_

_Cat und Frangolie: Danke für das Lob! ___

_bloomwood: Mal sehn wen oder was ich noch einbaue. Muss ja auch alles passen und ich möchte mich eigentlich nicht zu sehr an Band vier lehnen. Wie ich auf Kenai kam? Das war komisch, ich wollte erst Kodiak nehmen, wegen den Kodiak-Bären, ich wollte Emmet einen Gefallen tun ;-). Kodiak ist aber eine Insel und im Grunde ein wenig weit ab und das war dann unpraktisch wenn die Cullens ständig übers Meer schippern müssten um von A nach B zu kommen. Dann hab ich bei Google Earth einfach mal die Orte in der Nähe nachgeschlagen und Kenai passte gut, es ist viel Wald in der Nähe, ähnlich wie Forks ein kleinerer Ort und größere Städte sind auch besser erreichbar. Dann hab ich noch die Temperaturen und das Wetter dort nachgeschaut und hat alles gepasst! Ich habs in dem Fall vllt übertrieben mit der Genauigkeit, aber bei manch aufmerksamen Lesern weiß man nie^^. Außerdem ist es nur sehr wenige Stunden entfernt von dem Denali- Nationalpark, praktischerweise. ;-)_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, ich werde es ein wenig rascher posten!_

_Uuuuund an die Reviews denken!^^_


	34. Abschied

_Hallo!_

_Entschuldigt, das mit dem schneller posten hat diese Woche noch nicht ganz geklappt. Hatte keine Zeit diese Woche. Aber ich bemühe mich weiterhin._

_Erstmal um einige zu beruhigen, wir sehen Jacob im Laufe der Geschichte noch wieder. Mehr sag ich nicht!_

_Und zu Bellas Fähigkeit, bei mir ist sie der des Buches ähnlich, aber nicht gleich. Ein paar Unterschiede gibt es._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

_Reviews :-D?!_

**Abschied**

Es war als kämen sich zwei Armeen auf der Lichtung entgegen.

Die eine Seite bestand aus großen pelzigen Wölfen, dessen Anführer in Menschengestalt voran ging.

Die andere Seite aus schönen, marmorweißen, scheinbaren Menschen, die mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf die Wölfe zu liefen.

Das Rudel knurrte als wir uns gegenüberstanden und auch unserer Kehle entwich ein tiefes Grollen. Carlisle hob besänftigend die Hände und wir beruhigten uns ein wenig.

„Sam.", begrüßte Carlisle ihn und nickte kurz.

„Carlisle.", erwiderte er.

In einem guten Westernfilm hätten die beiden jetzt wohl ihre Revolver gezogen. Wäre es nicht eine so ernste Situation hätte ich wahrscheinlich gelacht! Aber es war alles andere als zum Lachen!

„Du wolltest uns treffen. Wir sind hier und bereit mit euch über die jetzige Lage zu sprechen. Aber um eines klar zu stellen, wir sind nicht auf einen Kampf aus.". Carlisle wirkte ruhig und gelassen. Seine altertümliche, diplomatische Art würde bei Sam und den anderen Quileute allerdings auf Granit stoßen.

„Wir sind auch nicht darauf aus mit euch zu kämpfen. Aber es gibt Dinge zu klären, Gesetze die ihr gebrochen habt! Von denen ihr euch auch noch bewusst ward, dass ihr sie mit Bellas Verwandlung in einen Blutsauger, brechen werdet."

„Man kann es von zwei Seiten sehen. Wir sprechen natürlich für uns und jedem von euch dürften die besonderen Umstände, unter denen Bella ein Vampir wurde, bekannt sein. Ich halte euch bis dato klug genug um diese nicht außer Acht zu lassen bevor ihr folgenschwer urteilt.", Carlisle sprach mit beherrschter Stimme weiter und ließ sich nicht von Sams aufbrausender Art und den grollenden Wölfen im Hintergrund irritieren.

Edward und Emmet fiel das nicht so leicht, sie waren jederzeit in Angriffstellung. Alice, Rose und ich standen bei Esme und beobachteten aufmerksam das Geschehen. Jede von uns hatte die restlichen Wölfe im Auge, auch wenn ich zugeben musste das ich wahrscheinlich mehr auf Jacob achtete als auf Embry, Quil, Seth oder einen der Anderen. Jasper war erstaunlich ruhig im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern. Er war bereit zu kämpfen aber eindeutig Carlisles Meinung, das Forks nicht zum Schauplatz eines Krieges zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren werden sollte.

„Und wenn noch mehr Menschen mehr mit euch zu tun haben. Wenn sie in Gefahr sind, ist es dann auch eine Notlösung sie in welche wie euch zu verwandeln? Bis Forks und seine Umgebung von neugeborenen Vampiren nur so wimmelt, die ihr dann nicht unter Kontrolle habt. Nicht bändigen könnt?!", sagte Sam nun etwas lauter und trat einen Schritt auf Carlisle zu. Emmet und Edward machten einen kleinen Satz nach vorn und knurrten warnend.

„Beruhigt euch!", zischte Esme.

„Sieht es so aus als hätten wäre Bella unkontrolliert? Ihr habt seit Victorias Armee ein falsches Bild von jungen Vampiren. Sie sind nicht automatisch uneinsichtig und ungebändigt. Des Weiteren haben wir niemals vorgehabt noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen, Bella war für Edward bestimmt, das Schicksal wollte es so.". Carlisle strich mir kurz über die Schulter und ignorierte das wütende Schnaufen des Rudels.

„Wir stehen doch nicht vor Gericht, Vater! Wieso müssen wir uns vor den Hunden für unsere Entscheidung dermaßen verteidigen? Sie kennen die Hintergründe!", knurrte Rosalie und trat neben Carlisle. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt und sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Wenn es ihnen um den Vertrag geht, der eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr gelten sollte und nur einen Schuldigen suchen um jemanden zu verurteilen, dann sollten sie sich dafür jemand Anderen suchen!"

„Hör mal zu Blondie. Der Vertrag wurde von unseren Vätern mit euch aufgestellt um die Menschen zu schützen. Es gab klare Vereinbarungen und meine Aufgabe als Stammesführer ist es darauf zu achten das diese eingehalten werden. Ich erledige nur meine Pflicht!"

„Oha, Hört, hört!", prustete Emmet und lachte tonlos. Ich stieß ihm mahnend in die Seite. Er fauchte leise und warf mir einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Bei ihnen hört es sich an als hätten wir vor eine Fabrik von Neugeborenen zu eröffnen!"

Ich trat jetzt einen Schritt vor, bis ich neben Carlisle stand, der mit behutsam einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Ich konnte Edwards Atem hinter mir spüren und wusste das er genau hinter mit stand um mich notfalls zu beschützen.

„Sam, ich bitte dich. Ich bitte euch alle endlich vernünftig zu sein! Ihr seid nicht eure Väter und könnt doch nicht alles was passiert ist einfach zur Seite schieben und so tun als stände nur noch der Vertrag zwischen unseren beiden Gruppen.", ich seufzte und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sams Gesichtszüge wurden ein wenig härter. „Ich kann nur immer wiederholen, ich weiß nicht wie oft ich das schon geschworen habe, das es genau das ist was ich immer wollte."

„Darum geht es uns nicht Bella. Nicht nur."

„Ich weiß dass ihr die Menschen hier beschützen wollt. Aber glaubt ihr dass die Cullens mir so viel Freiraum geben würden wenn sie mir nicht vertrauen, dass ich mich unter Kontrolle habe. Carlisle rettet jeden Tag Menschenleben im Krankenhaus. Da riskiert er doch nicht einfach so Dutzende um mein Wesen nicht einschränken zu müssen!"

„Wir tun schon lange nicht mehr das was unsere Väter damals getan hätten. Dann wären wir niemals so nah in Verbindung gekommen, hätten niemals Beziehungen zu euch aufgebaut, geschweige denn Seite an Seite mit euch gekämpft! Wir müssen euch auffordern Forks zu verlassen, für immer. Ohne Kämpfe, ohne größeren Streit. Wir verlangen nur die Einhaltung der Regeln und das ihr die Konsequenzen daraus zieht, denen ihr selbst damals zugestimmt habt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Wir werden Forks verlassen, auf lange Zeit. Das hatten wir vor.", erklärte Carlisle. Jake winselte leise. Er tat mir Leid als die Anderen ihn leise anknurrten. Es bestand immer noch ein Band zwischen uns und es tat weh es zerreißen zu müssen. „Ich glaube wir haben alles geklärt, wir überlassen die Stadt und die Menschen eurer Obhut. Passt gut auf sie auf."

Carlisle nickte Sam abschließend zu und bedeutete uns den Heimweg anzutreten. Schwermütig drehte ich mich um und ließ mich von Edward in seine Arme ziehen, als plötzlich etwas an meinen Arm stupste und einige Wölfe lauter knurrten als zuvor.

Ich wirbelte herum und stieß leicht gegen Jacobs Schnauze die direkt vor mir war und starrte meinen besten Freund, der irgendwo unter dem ganzen Fell sein musste, überrascht an. Er deutete etwas abseits zum Rand der Lichtung.

„Ich weiß nicht Jake, ich glaube wir belassen es so wie es ist. Du warst ein guter Freund und ich werde dich vermissen. Ich finde es schade das es so ausgegangen ist."

Er winselte wieder.

„Versprich mir bitte dass du auf Charlie Acht gibst.". Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand seinem Kopf entgegen, zuckte kurz zurück und strich ihm dann entschlossen über das weiche Fell.

Ich schluchzte und wusste jetzt wie es sich für Vampire anfühlte zu weinen, tränenlos. Eine Trauer die schwer drückte und der man sich nicht einfach durch Tränen entledigen konnte. Niemals mehr.

Kurzerhand drehten wir um und rannten durch den Wald zurück nach Hause. Das schmerzerfüllte Jaulen eines Wolfes, das sich innerhalb von Sekunden in ein menschliches Schluchzen änderte erfüllte meinen Kopf und ließ mich noch schneller rennen. Um mein altes Leben zu vergessen und einen Neubeginn starten zu können, in Alaska, ohne alte Trauer.


	35. Eifersucht

_**Ich komme mit einem neuen Kapitel!^^**_

_**Erstmal danke für die Reviews- obwohl, das eine bis zur 200 war nicht mehr drinnen ;-) ?- hab mich trotzdem gefreut!!!**_

_**Und sofort als Entschuldigung- Das Chap ist diesesmal auch nicht besonders lang. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber es ist ein Teil der Geschichte der ein extra Kapitel verdient, bzw passt es sonst nicht so richtig. Versprechen kann ich soviel, es ist mal etwas ganz anderes als sonst!**_

_**Also ich hoffe auf gaaaanz viele Reviews und Meinung, besonders zu diesem Kapitel und meine Charakterisierung der Figuren.**_

_**Ganz liebe Grüße!!!**_

**Eifersucht **

~*~Alec, Volterra- Sitz der Volturi~*~

Meine Zwillingsschwester und ich saßen hoch oben auf der Galerie, über dem Versammlungsraum unseres Zirkels. Im Körper eines Kindes war es ein Einfaches unbemerkt an der Wand zu kauern und dem Treffen der Ältesten, unserer Meister, zuzuhören.

Es war ungewohnt Aro, Caius und Marcus heimlich zu belauschen. Es war selten dass wir nicht an Treffen teilnahmen, sonst war der gesamte innere Zirkel versammelt. Gerade dann, wenn wir ausgeschlossen wurden, war es natürlich besonders verlockend sich zu verstecken und trotzdem, wenn auch inoffiziell, teilzunehmen.

Jane hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hörte gebannt zu. Sie war sichtlich sauer das sie ausgeschlossen wurde, schließlich war sie Aro´s Liebling. Gerade deshalb hatte sie sofort zugestimmt als ich vorschlug, sich vor dem Antreffen der drei Vampire hier zu verstecken. Und darin waren wir recht gut!

„Sie wäre wahrhaft ein Diamant in unserer Sammlung!", sprach Aro, als würde er von einer Briefmarkensammlung sprechen, aber wir wussten wovon er redete. Über diese Neugeborene im Zirkel der Cullens. Schon als sie ein Mensch war hatte sie besondere Fähigkeiten gezeigt. Seitdem war sie Aro nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.

„Du kennst ihre Begabung noch nicht einmal, mein Bruder. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sich freiwillig niemals uns anschließen würde. Genauso wenig wie Edward oder Alice Cullen.". Caius lief im Raum auf und ab. Er war skeptisch.

„Die reizende Alice hat uns bereits ihr Versprechen gegeben und wir werden einen Weg finden Bella und damit gleichzeitig Edward, zu überzeugen, dass ihre Zukunft bei uns unter einem weitaus besseren Stern steht!"

„Aro hat Recht, Caius. Stell dir nur vor, wenn wir mit unseren Vermutungen richtig liegen, was die Fähigkeiten von Edwards Freundin betrifft, wie weitaus mächtiger wir werden könnten. Sie hat schon als Mensch Angriffe abwehren können und als Vampir muss diese Kraft noch ausgereifter sein!"

Jane knurrte leise neben mir, doch ich ignorierte sie. Sie hasste die Cullens und diese Bella erst recht! Im Grunde hatte sie gegen alle diejenigen etwas, die Aro, Caius und Marcus begehrten. Wie die kleine Alice oder Edward.

Ich lauschte angestrengt ob die Drei unten im Saal Janes Grollen gehört hatten. Doch es schien als wären wir unbemerkt geblieben. Janes kleine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Ich tippte sie an und bedeutete ihr, langsam durch die offene Tür hinaus zu kriechen.

Geduckt verließen wir die Galerie und liefen rasch den prächtigen Flur hinunter zu unseren Zimmern. Der lange kaminrote Teppich der sich den Flur entlang zog, federte unsere Schritte ab, die auch so leicht und elegant waren. Allerdings hätte man auf dem dunkelbraunen Parkett garantiert das wütende Aufstampfen meiner Schwester gehört!

„Beruhige dich Jane!", murmelte ich und legte ihre eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Unwirsch fegte sie die herunter und warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Den Teufel tu ich!". Sonnenlicht fiel durch das große Fenster auf ihre Haut und das überirdisch schöne Glitzern passte nicht so recht zu ihrer Miene. Jane war nun einmal eine komplizierte Persönlichkeit!

„Was genau macht dich so wütend, Schwester?". Das Mädchen, das genau wie ich äußerlich nicht älter als zehn wirkte, blieb vor mir stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Dieses Cullen- Pack!", schimpfte sie und zog eine Grimasse. „Sie stellen alles hier auf den Kopf. Kaum ist dieses lästige Menschenweib verwandelt worden dreht sich alles um sie!"

Ich seufzte und zog sie weiter. Wieder entriss sie sich meinem Griff und versprühte ihr Gift in alle Richtungen. Keine Ahnung wie ich es seit Jahrhunderten mit ihr aushielt!

„Aro, Marcus und Caius stellen doch nur Überlegungen auf! Außerdem, wenn diese Bella spezielle Fähigkeiten hat dann wäre sie für uns eine Bereicherung! Du musst das von der Seite betrachten."

„Alec, dir muss klar sein das wir ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr dieselbe Rolle spielen werden wie jetzt noch. Aro und die Anderen werden-…"

„Sie würden uns niemals vernichten!", unterbrach ich sie und starrte sie entsetzt an.

Jane schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie werden uns nicht mehr so hohes Ansehen schenken! Wir werde die hinteren Reihen bilden, Angreifer die geopfert werden könnten!". Sie atmete unnötig schnell ein und aus. „Ich war bisher immer Aro´s Liebling, immer schon, seit Beginn!", zischte sie mit zitternder Stimme und packte mich fest am Arm.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und warf Gianna einen kurzen Blick zu, die ehrerbietig an uns vorbei hastete. Sie schien bei dem Anblick von Jane ein wenig aus der Fassung zu geraten und ihr Puls wurde rasch höher. Hastig stürmte das Menschenweib in einen der Räume auf dem Gang.

Jane packte mich wieder und sah mich eindringlich an. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was das bedeuten wird, Alec. Die Meister suchen sich ihren engeren Zirkel aus und ich will nicht daraus vertrieben werden, nicht von einer unwürdigen Neugeborenen!"

Ich schwieg weiter. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit Jane zu diskutieren. Am Besten war es einfach nichts zu sagen, das sie sich entweder bestätigt fühlte, oder wutentbrannt das Weite suchte. Ihr zu sagen dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch jetzt wieder maßlos übertrieb, würde nur zu Streit führen.

Ich ahnte welches Bild sie vor Augen hatte, das eine welches die Gegenwart widerspiegelte. Wir beide direkt an Aro´s Seite, abgesondert von denjenigen die ausgebildet waren um in erster Linie Aro, Caius und Marcus zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich sah sie uns genau da, im Hintergrund und die Cullen- Kinder neben unseren Meistern im Scheinwerferlicht.

Ich sagte ja, man hakte bei Jane besser nicht nach und überließ sie ihrer Gedankenwelt.

„Ich jedenfalls werde etwas tun! Du kannst mir nicht weismachen dass es dir egal ist, Alec. Dafür brauche ich nicht deine Fähigkeit, die Wahrheit steht dir schon ins Gesicht geschrieben!"

„Tu nichts Unüberlegtes, Jane!", mahnte ich sie und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn es um Aro ging, war Jane komplett außer Kontrolle.

_**REVIEWS… danke sehr…. Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!**_


	36. Kenai

_**Hallo ihr Lieben,**_

_**hier wieder ein neues Kapitel!**_

_**Erstmal ein ganz großes Danke für das ganze Feedback! Über zweihundert Reviews, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet dass es tatsächlich mal so viele sein könnten. Da macht es wirklich Spaß weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn man das ja hauptsächlich macht weil man Spaß daran hat! Aber Rückmeldungen helfen wirklich seinen Schreibstil zu verbessern und neue Ideen zu bekommen!**_

_**So genug gequatscht, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**_

_**LG**_

**Kenai**

~*~Bella~*~

Es war also soweit. Wir würden Forks verlassen und es gab jetzt auch keinen Grund mehr länger hier zu bleiben. Es war schwerer als gedacht sich genau das einzugestehen!

Esme war bereits einen Tag nach dem Treffen mit dem Rudel der Quileute nach Alaska aufgebrochen. Mir war ein wenig mulmig dabei, unsere Mutter (daran hatte ich mich jetzt tatsächlich auch langsam gewöhnt!) alleine fliegen zu lassen. Edward meinte, dass es bei jedem Umzug so wäre. Esme bräuchte ihre „Kinderfreie" Zeit um sich in Ruhe um das neue Haus zu kümmern. Alice war Widererwarten locker geblieben und hat nicht widersprochen. Selbst Rosalie hatte nicht mitkommen dürfen, was sie zunächst schwer gekränkt hatte.

Jedenfalls war sie die Erste von uns die ihre Koffer komplett fertig gepackt hatte, um so schnell wie möglich nachreisen zu können. Ihre freie Zeit vertrieb sie jetzt damit, sich mit Emmet zu streiten, der jede Möglichkeit nutzte um ein wenig herum zu trödeln. Ich stellte fest das er wohl nicht derjenige war der besonders gerne umzog.

„Emmet!", kreischte oben eine wohl bekannte Stimme. Füße stampften in der Etage über uns wütend auf den Boden. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Edward und ich saßen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und hatten bis eben noch die Ruhe im Haus genossen, soweit man das mit Vampirgehör "Ruhe" nennen konnte. Es war selten dass man im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer einmal zu zweit zusammen sitzen konnte ohne gestört zu werden.

Edward stöhnte und warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„DAS nimmst du nicht mit!", brüllte Rosalie oben weiter.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsshirt, Schatz! Bisher habe ich es immer mitgenommen!"

„Es hat aber eindeutig seine besten Tage gesehen. Das kann in den Müll! Frag Alice oder Bella, die werden dir Dasselbe sagen!"

Rosalie stampfte die Treppen hinunter und hielt ein verwaschenes grünes T-Shirt vor unsere Nase. Sie warf ihre langen blonden Haare zurück und sah Edward und mich auffordernd an. „Sag ihm das dieser Staublappen in die Tonne gehört und nicht in den Koffer nach Alaska!"

Wir starrten sie an und seufzend griff ich nach dem Kleidungsstück, das tatsächlich seine besten Zeiten hinter sich hatte. Es war ein Baseballshirt mit einer kaum noch erkennbaren Unterschrift auf dem Rücken. Der Schriftzug war ziemlich verblichen.

„Naja.", begann ich vorsichtig, als Emmet sich wütend hinter mich und Edward stellte. „Es ist schon - sehr - alt."

Edward grinste und ich reichte Emmet das Shirt.

„Auf diesem T-Shirt ist die original Unterschrift von John Joseph McGraw. HALLO? So etwas ist wertvoll, ein Stück Baseballgeschichte!", erwiderte er empört und hielt mir den Fetzen nun auch wieder unter die Nase.

„Naja um ehrlich zu sein hätte auch Jasper da unterschrieben haben können, zumindest ein J ist noch zu erkennen, mehr jawohl nicht. Aber ich kann verstehen wenn du es behalten willst!"

Emmet zog eine Grimasse und klopfte Edward dankbar die Schulter. „Siehst du Rose!"

„Männer!" zischte sie und jagte die Treppe wieder nach oben. Triumphierend folgte Emmet seiner wütenden Frau und grinste uns an.

„Es wird Zeit das es losgeht, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte!", stöhnte ich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Edward strich mir über die Haare.

„Dann rechne dir mal aus wie lange ich das Theater schon mitmachen muss, Liebling!", lachte er und küsste mich sanft.

Ich war froh dass wir unsere Koffer bereits fertig hatten, viel hatte ich sowieso nicht mitnehmen dürfen. Alice hatte meinen Kleiderschrank gründlich ausgemistet und darauf bestanden mich in Alaska neu einzudecken. Die Cullens waren es anscheinend gewohnt viele Kleidungsstücke einfach in ihrem alten Zuhause zu lassen, sie kamen ja sowieso irgendwann wieder! Und Alice war der Meinung, dass man niemals genug Klamotten haben könnte! Carlisles Kreditkarten sei Dank!

Alice hatte vor ein paar Stunden sogar schon in Alaska angerufen und sich über die kleinen Kleiderschränke beklagt. Carlisle hätte ihr nicht so viel erzählen dürfen.

Allmählich war das schon ziemlich krankhaft, ich meine, wer braucht so viele Klamotten das selbst ein begehbarer Schrank kaum ausreicht? Alice und Rose jedenfalls kannten die Antwort und hatten mir geschworen, ich käme auch bald dahinter. Ich war jedenfalls froh erstmal nicht ein Einkaufscenter begehen zu können, ohne dass das Risiko zu groß war ein Blutbad anzurichten! Wahrscheinlich würde mein Schrank aber auch so rasch voll werden, dafür musste ich die Läden nicht selbst betreten.

Und kaum waren Rosalie und Emmet wieder nach oben verschwunden, hüpfte Alice ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Carlisle und Jasper.

„Ich glaube du wirst da oben gebraucht, Jasper!", lachte Edward und deutet nach oben. Ich konnte Rosalie immer noch hören, wie sie, jetzt in gedämpfteren Ton, mit Emmet über den Inhalt seines Koffers diskutierte.

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft ich würde mich jetzt in die Höhle des Löwen begeben?", grinste Jasper und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Rose Laune kann selbst ich nicht verbessern. Jedes Mal dasselbe Theater! Das soll Emmet mal schön selber klären. Außerdem mag ich es irgendwie wenn er Rose unterlegen ist!"

„Stichwort Koffer, Schatz, deinen hab ich noch gar nicht gesehen.", trällerte Alice und kuschelte sich neben mich auf das Sofa.

„Esme hat, bevor sie gefahren ist, schon mit mir gepackt!", log Jasper und stieß Edward an, der sich gerade noch ein Kommentar verkniff.

„Lüg mich nicht an Jasper Whitlock Hale!", tadelte sie ihn und zog eine herrliche Grimasse. Manchmal sah es zu komisch aus wenn sie versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Bin ich froh dass Bella halbwegs normal ist!", murmelte Edward und drückte mir rasch einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er grinste und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen meinen Arm entlang.

„Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden, mein Lieber!", grinste ich.

Aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher dass dieser Klamotten- Wahn niemals auf mich abfärben würde. In dieser Hinsicht waren Rose und Alice mir ein wenig zu überdreht. Aber eigentlich fand ich Edwards Geschmack was seine Kleidung anging sowieso gut so wie er ist, er sah nun mal in allem toll aus. Ich seufzte leise.

„Es wäre jedenfalls gut wenn ihr morgen früh soweit alles fertig habt.", warf Carlisle ein und fuhr sich genervt durch das blonde Haar. Manchmal könnte man glauben er war froh darüber, dass er keine leiblichen Kinder hatte. Wir reichten ihm wahrscheinlich zur Genüge. „Es ist besser wenn wir Forks so rasch wie möglich den Rücken kehren."

„Und du Esme wiederhast.", fügte Alice hinzu und kicherte. „Gib es zu, Carlisle, du bist mit uns überfordert!"

„Ich gehe jetzt den Bürokram zusammenpacken.", wich Carlisle aus und glitt elegant aus dem Sessel. „Und wehe es geht etwas in die Brüche während ich oben bin, eure Mutter tötet mich sonst eigenhändig!". Carlisle grinste und strich Alice und mir im Vorbeigehen über die Haare, als er sich auf den Weg nach oben machte. Wahrscheinlich spielte er auf die gute chinesische Porzellanvase an, die Emmet und Edward kurzerhand erledigt hatten.

„Wann geht noch mal der Flieger?", fragte Jasper und setzte sich auf Carlisles Platz.

Mir stockte plötzlich der Atem und mir fiel etwas ein, worüber ich vorher noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. „Flugzeug?", krächzte ich und schluckte.

„Natürlich, Bella. Wir laufen nicht nach Kenai!", lachte Alice und klopfte mir aufs Knie, als hätte ich einen besonders guten Witz gerissen. Aber nach Lachen war mir gerade nicht zumute.

„Das schaff ich niemals!", murmelte ich und drückte mein Gesicht an Edwards Brust. Er strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge. Es wird nichts passieren."

Das sagte er so leicht. Es fiel mir immer noch schwer unter Menschen zu sein. Mein Hals brannte dann wie Feuer. Erst in den letzten Tagen waren wir im Wald einer Gruppe Wanderern begegnet. Ich hatte mich zwar unter Kontrolle aber es was die reinste Hölle. Meine Instinkte befahlen mir anzugreifen und zu töten.

Auch hatten Edward und ich bereits geübt in größeren Menschenmengen zu laufen, allerdings auf relativ kurze Zeit. Ich war immerhin noch ein junger Vampir und es war schwierig für mich.

„Habt ihr nicht eine Leine oder so was damit ich nichts anstellen kann?", fragte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe. Jetzt wo ich erstmal darüber nachdachte hatte ich fast schon Panik vor dem Flug.

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn, Liebste."

„Also ich würde das mit der Leine gerne übernehmen!", rief Emmet von oben und brüllte vor Lachen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", erwiderte Edward und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, anscheinend las er Emmets Gedanken und der stellte sich gerade ein besonders komisches Bild vor. Ich konnte mir denken was für Eines. „Bella ist doch kein bissiger Hund!"

„Hund nicht, aber bissig!". Emmet kam die Treppe herunter und warf sich auf den freien Sessel neben Jasper. Vergnügt grinste er mich an.

„Das gefällt dir oder?", zischte ich und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja, schon ein wenig.", gab Emmet zu und zog eine Grimasse.

„Das wird schon Bella. Wir sind alle da und Carlisle hat extra dafür gesorgt das es ein kleiner Flieger ist. Das zu arrangieren war zwar nicht ganz einfach, aber er hat es geschafft." Edward küsste mich sanft.

Ich wollte nicht wissen welche Summen geflossen waren um so kurzfristig Plätze in einem speziell gewünschten Flieger bekommen zu können.

„Du wirst also mit wenig Menschen zusammen sein und wir passen auf dich auf! Du weißt selbst dass du das schaffst!"

„Wieso fahren wir nicht einfach mit dem Auto.", seufzte ich und ignorierte Jaspers Kichern.

„Klar, wenn du ganze drei Tage im Auto verbringen willst!"

„In Edwards Tempo brauchen wir bestimmt nur zwei Tage.", grinste ich und ignorierte sein Augenrollen.

„Oder mit meinem Porsche!", trällerte Alice und strich gedankenverloren über die Haube eines imaginären Autos. „Bella, zerbreche dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf!"

„Schon gut.", murmelte ich und kuschelte mich enger an Edward. Ich war heilfroh wenn ich den Flug hinter mir haben würde.

„Und dann gibt's erstmal Bär!", seufzte Emmet und fuhr sich genüsslich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. „Mal etwas Richtiges und nicht nur dieses Zeug was hier so herumläuft. Dann weißt du mal was wirklich lecker ist, Bells!"

Alle seufzten und zogen Grimassen. Emmet ließ keine Chance aus um sein Lieblingsgericht zu erwähnen. Für ihn war Kenai der Himmel auf Erden! Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Respekt davor, mich mit solch riesigen, starken Tieren anzulegen, auch wenn ich wusste dass ich spielend mit Bären klarkommen würde!

Dann war es soweit. Die letzten Koffer waren in den Autos verstaut, die auf dem Seeweg nach Alaska gebracht werden würden. Im Grunde wunderte ich mich darüber, dass sie sich nicht dort einfach neue Wagen kauften, allmählich schockierte mich nichts mehr was Wertgegenstände in dieser Familie betraf.

Nachdem jeder in sein Auto gestiegen war und ich Jasper überredet hatte Edwards Volvo zu fahren, damit er mit mir in meinem Transporter zum Flughafen fuhr, warf ich einen letzten Blick auf das große Haus, das eigentlich nicht so aussah, als würde es verlassen werden.

Ich wusste wie sehr ich Forks und besonders die Umgebung vermissen würde, hier wo alles angefangen hatte. Wo mein Leben eine komplette Wendung genommen hatte. Das alles würde ich hinter mir lassen und erst nach sehr langer Zeit wieder sehen.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Edward, als er den Motor meines Wagens anließ, der im Vergleich zu früher geradezu schnurrte.

„Erinnerungen.", murmelte ich nur und lächelte sanft. Sachte strich er mir über den Handrücken.

„Es ist nicht für immer, Bella."

„Ich weiß das. Aber wirst du Forks nicht vermissen? Das Haus, den Wald und unsere Lichtung. Das alles!"

„Hier hat sich tatsächlich viel verändert, aber Liebes, ich weiß das die Zeit kommen wird, das wir zurückkehren. Vielleicht dauert das auch gar nicht so lange. Wir können Charlie immer noch besuchen kommen und dann hier vorbeifahren. Für ein Wochenende, oder länger.", ermutigte er mich und reihte sich hinter Emmets großem Jeep ein, auf dem Weg nach Portland zum Flughafen.

Ich konnte in seinem Rückspiegel erkennen wir er mich und Edward grinsend beobachtete. Wie ich eine Ewigkeit mit meinem "neuen" großen Bruder aushalten sollte, war mir noch ein Rätsel. Aber die Anderen hatten es bisher auch überstanden, ich hatte den Trick wahrscheinlich nur noch nicht herausgefunden. Ignorieren klappte bei Emmet nämlich nicht.

„Ich bin froh dass es Charlie gut geht. Er ist jetzt viel bei Billy und Sue Clearwater kocht für die Beiden fast jeden Mittag. Er ist nicht alleine und das beruhigt mich.". Sue deren Mann gestorben war, kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um Billy, der, laut Charlie, jetzt auch viel alleine war, da Jacob mit dem Rudel oft umherstreifte. Und Charlie hatte an der Gesellschaft einer Frau, die dazu noch wunderbar kochen konnte, nichts auszusetzen.

„Du siehst ihn wieder, Bella. Genau wie deine Mutter. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ist nichts daran auszusetzen das du sie triffst. Solange bis es allmählich auffällig wird, das du dich von Jahr zu Jahr kein bisschen veränderst!"

„Renée.", flüsterte ich und kicherte. „Ich wette sie könnte sich sogar bestimmte Dinge zusammenreimen, bei den Horrorromanen die sie verschlingt. Mum hat eine blühende Fantasie!"

„So grausig sind wir nun auch nicht!", widersprach mein Vampir und rümpfte die Nase. Er hasste es sich mit irgendwelchen Mythen zu vergleichen. Ich wusste auch dass er solche Bücher niemals lesen würde, anders wie Carlisle, den so etwas in letzter Zeit zu interessieren schien. Nachdem ich meine Buchsammlung aus meinem Zimmer mitgebracht hatte.

Endlich erreichten wir Portland und parkten die Autos auf dem großen Parkplatz des Airports. Wir zogen eine Menge Blicke auf uns, nicht nur wegen unserem auffallenden Äußeren, sondern ich vermutete dass auch die Autos ein Blickfang waren. Also darin waren die Cullens wirklich grandios!

Schon beim Aussteigen versteifte sich mein Körper und Edward beeilte sich einen Arm um meine Tallie zu schlingen. Beruhigend strich er mir immer wieder über den Rücken. Ich dachte an alles, was Edward und Carlisle mir gesagt hatten, konzentrierte mich auf andere Dinge als die Menschen um uns herum und atmete durch den Mund.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Edward und ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Ohr. Er küsste meine Haare.

Ich nickte nur und lief hastig hinter unserer Familie her. Auch Jasper, der inzwischen eigentlich sehr viel gefasster war, hatte das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Maske verzogen und wirkte lange nicht mehr so locker wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Die Menschen drängten sich eng an uns vorbei.

„Und jetzt in Portland shoppen!", seufzte Alice und streckte ihren freien Arm ohne Koffer in die Luft, als wollte sie jemanden umarmen.

„ALICE!", knurrten wir auf Kommando und rollten die Augen. Auf irgend so eine Bemerkung hatte ich bereits gewartet!

„Ich habe gesagt das es schön wäre, nicht das ich es machen möchte. Beruhigt euch!", zischte sie und reckte ihre zierliche Nase in die Luft. Ihr Blick schweifte über die verschiedenen Schaufenster der Läden, die hier in der Flughafenhalle ihre Ware anboten.

„Gleich hast du das Schlimmste überstanden.", sagte Edward und legte meine Koffer auf das Fließband auf dem Weg zur Maschine. Carlisle klärte gerade mit der Dame am Schalter den Transport der Autos und ließ sich noch einmal versichern, dass es eine der kleinsten Flugzeuge war, die sie zur Verfügung hatten.

„Natürlich Dr. Cullen, Sir. Es ist alles wie gewünscht. Einen guten Flug wünsche ich ihnen!", versicherte die hübsche Blondine zuckersüß und klimperte überschwänglich mit ihren falschen, aufgeklebten Wimpern. Beinahe schon sabbernd stierte sie Carlisle an.

„Wenn Carlisle wüsste für wie alt sie ihn schätzt, würde er vor Stolz platzen. Sie macht sich Hoffnungen dass er noch zu haben ist.", flüsterte Edward und warf der Dame ein freundliches Lächeln zu, das sie förmlich schmelzen ließ. Er grinste selbstzufrieden und ich stach im unwirsch in die Seite.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Ich tu gar nichts!", wehrte er sich und schürzte die Lippen.

Fast schon unfreundlich empfing die Dame die nächsten Fluggäste und ließ ihren Blick nur ungern von unserer Familie schweifen, um ihre Arbeit zu machen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich was für einen Einfluss Vampire auf Menschen hatten und ich wohl jetzt genauso! Kaum zu glauben!

Als wir in der Maschine saßen, beruhigte mich die Tatsache dass tatsächlich wenige Leute mit uns fliegen würden, kaum. Edwards Hand war jederzeit griffbereit an meinem Arm als er mich zu unseren Sitzen führte. Carlisle und Edward nahmen mich zwischen sich und mein Vampir drückte leicht meine Hand. Er versuchte Ruhe auszustrahlen, aber ich wusste dass er auf jedes Zucken meines Körpers achtete, um notfalls einzugreifen, wenn mich der kleine Hunger packen sollte.

Bisher hatte ich mich gut unter Kontrolle. Ich war inzwischen geübt Geräusche und besonders Gerüche auszuschalten und blickte den Flug über starr auf den Boden. Gefährlich wurde es nur, wenn die Stewardess auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhen an uns vorbei trippelte und den Männern unserer Familie sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarf. Ihr Duft war atemberaubend und ich zwang mich dazu, die verschiedenen Gerüche der Sandwiches, die an die menschlichen Fluggäste unter uns verteilt wurde, zu sortieren. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer wie die Anderen es schafften locker hier zu sitzen, während eine Gruppe von Menschen um uns herum saß. Leidenschaftlich küssend, schwitzend vor Flugangst mit einem irren Herzrasen oder die kleinen Kinder, die quietschend vor Lachen immer wieder ihre kleinen Füße in Emmets und Rosalies Rückenlehne stießen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Emmets Blick dabei urkomisch gefunden, würde ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren vor Aller Augen kein Blutbad anzurichten.

„Käse oder Schinken?", fragte die hübsche Brünette die jetzt vor unserer Reihe stehen blieb und uns auffordernd die Schachteln unter die Nase hielt.

Sie trug ein besonders starkes Parfüm, Vanille, das sich verführerisch mit dem Duft ihres Blutes vermischte. Ich konnte hören wie es in ihren Adern pulsierte. Mein Blick heftete sich an ihr Handgelenk, das sie uns entgegen streckte.

_Geh weg! Geh bloß!,_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich konnte ein leises Knurren aus meiner Kehle nicht verhindern. Ich biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und versuchte meine Gedanken bei mir zu behalten.

Die Dame starrte uns verblüfft an und ihr Mund klappte regelrecht auf.

„Danke wir möchten nichts!", erwiderte Edward rasch und griff nach meinem Gesicht. Er hielt es fest in seinen Händen und strich mir über die Wangen. „Beruhige dich!", flüsterte er so leise, das die Stewardess es nicht hören könnte.

Carlisle schenkte der Flugbegleiterin noch ein dankbares Lächeln und strich mir sanft über das Haar. Meine Nerven legten sich tatsächlich wieder und ich hatte mich wieder besser unter Kontrolle.

„Alles okay!", keuchte ich und pustete die angehaltene Luft zischend aus. Ich zitterte.

„Nicht mehr lange, Bella. Ich schätze wir sind in einer halben Stunde da! Das schaffst du noch.", versicherte Carlisle und warf einen Blick auf die Bildschirme über den Sitzen. Wir waren tatsächlich nicht mehr weit von Alaska entfernt. Es war ja auch recht kurzer Flug. Glücklicherweise.

Tatsächlich schien es nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde zu sein, als wir den Flughafen in Anchorage erreichten und das schlechte Wetter draußen uns sogleich in Alaska begrüßte. Der Regen prasselte wie gewöhnlich auf uns nieder und ich fühlte mich schon ein wenig mehr Zuhause.

„Ich besorg uns Autos!", trällerte Alice gut gelaunt und schwebte zum Schalter, während wir auf unsere Koffer warteten. Bis unsere eigenen Autos nachkommen würden, vergingen noch ein paar Tage.

Wie ich es erwartet hatte, kam Alice nicht mit Schlüsseln von irgendwelchen beliebigen Wagen wieder, sondern es waren standesgemäß BMW und Mercedes-Modelle, was auch sonst? Wenn Alice einen Porsche wie ihren eigenen hätte bekommen können, wäre sie wahrscheinlich mit einem solchen Zweisitzer für sich und Jasper angetanzt gekommen. Original Alice eben!

Jetzt standen uns nur noch ungefähr vier Stunden Autofahrt bevor, bis wir Kenai erreichten. Ich war aufgeregt und Edward amüsierte sich sichtlich darüber, dass ich nervös meine Hände knetete. Jedenfalls war das hier besser als der Horrortrip im Flugzeug. Auch Jaspers Miene war wieder die Gewohnte.

Die Fahrt verlief hauptsächlich am Wasser vorbei, das mit dem prasselnden Regen bisher kein positives Gefühl vermittelte. Trüb und kalt wirkte Alaska bis jetzt, was es natürlich auch hauptsächlich war. Ich wusste dass es für uns Vampire die perfekten Verhältnisse waren aber ich würde die nächsten Sonnenstrahlen dafür doppelt genießen. Das Mädchen aus Arizona steckte halt noch immer irgendwo in mir!

„Wir sind da!", verkündete Carlisle plötzlich und deutete auf ein schönes, großes Haus am Rande von einem der vielen Wälder.

_**So, die Tage mehr! Ich versuche diesmal schneller zu posten!**_

_**Regina: Danke für das Lob! Ich fühle mich geehrt ;-)**_

_**Du hast mich über meien Homepage angeschrieben? Oh man die ist aber sehr sehr veraltet :-D,… und eigentlich gelöscht. Naja. ^^**_

_**TSophia: Danke dir!**_

_**Cat: Ja es wird noch spannend werden. Aber ich verrate vorher nichts! ;-) Wir treffen Jane jedenfalls wieder, wie und ob sie die Cullens trifft zeigt sich im Laufe der Geschichte!!!**_

_**Frangolie: Ja die gute Jane ist nicht besonders begeistert. Aber es war wirklich wichtig dieses Kapitel, damit wisst ihr schon mehr als die Cullens, aber immer noch nicht genug! ;-) Es wird in den nächsten Kapiteln spannend werden, aber so wie ihr meinen Schreibstil kennen gelernt habt, bin ich vorher und nachher noch sehr ausführlich…^^**_

_**couchkartoffel: Jane und Engel?! Das werden wir ja sehen :-D**_

_**aanki: auch dir Danke!**_

_**Schwemmi: Ja die Stelle mit Gianna gefällt mir iwie. Ich hab mir in dem Moment vorstellen können wir Jane und Alec da stehen und er seine wütende Schwester versucht zu beruhigen und diese arme Frau dann an denen vorbei muss! Mal sehn wie lange sie noch lebt!**_

_**bloomwood: Genau darum gings! ;-)**_

_**ViSissi: Hm verknallt. Ich weiß nicht ob das der richtige Ausdruck ist, vielleicht schon. Jedenfalls ist sie ziemlich um ihre Stellung innerhalb des Zirkels der Volturi besorgt. Ihr funkt keiner so schnell dazwischen!!!**_

_**Fortsetzung folgt………^^**_


	37. Neuanfang

_**Hallo!**_

_**Das mit dem schneller Posten hat nicht ganz geklappt!!! Aber ich hatte so viel Uni-Stress, es hat nicht geklappt!**_

_**So, jetzt aber viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!!!**_

…_**.Reviews???….wie immer^^**_

**Neuanfang**

Wie zu erwarten war das Haus, vor dem wir jetzt standen, groß genug, um noch eine Familie unserer Größe unter zu bringen. Obwohl ich zugeben musste das es mir gefiel, im Grunde genau die Art von Haus, die ich mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Zumindest falls ich irgendwann einen reichen Anwalt geheiratet hätte. Aber ewig jung und recht wohlhabend war auch durchaus zu akzeptieren.

Das Anwesen bestand augenscheinlich aus drei Stockwerken, die mit großen Fenstern ausgestattet waren, ähnlich wie in Forks. Ein Balkon zog sich um den kompletten zweiten Stock herum und wirkte ziemlich modern. Außerdem gefielen mir die hellen Klinker besonders gut.

Selbstverständlich gehörte auch eine große Garage zum Haus, in der schätzungsweise zwei der Autos Platz hatten.

„Und gefällt es dir?", flüsterte Edward, der seine Arme um mich schlang und mir in den Nacken hauchte.

„Ich glaube ich kann mich hier einleben!", grinste ich und küsste ihn sanft. Unser Kuss wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Emmet aus dem Auto sprang und Edward unsanft auf die Schulter schlug. Rose kicherte und warf uns einen nüchternden Blick zu.

Emmet streckte die Nase in die Luft und breitete die Arme weit aus. „Bären so weit das Auge reicht!", sagte er genüsslich und zog Rosalie in seine Arme.

„Bisher sehe ich keinen einzigen Bären.", warf ich ein und schmunzelte.

„Ach Bella, man braucht sein Essen nicht zu sehen um sich darauf zu freuen. Aber das kann eine Neugeborene ohne besondere Vorlieben was Essen angeht natürlich noch nicht verstehen.". Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und kniff mich in die Seite, so wie er das früher schon immer getan hatte wenn er mich ärgern wollte.

Ich grinste und kniff zurück. Emmet keuchte und sah mich verdutzt an. „Ich vergesse jedes Mal dass du jetzt kein Mensch mehr bist. Das tat weh!"

„Selbst schuld, Großer!", lachte ich und ging zurück zu Edward der mich mit offenen Armen erwartete. Ich ließ mich fallen und kuschelte mich an seine Brust.

„Das ihr euch immer ärgern müsst.", sagte er tadelnd und grinste mich unschuldig an.

„Das sagt der Richtige! Außerdem muss ich mir doch genügend Respekt verschaffen solange ich noch ein bisschen stärker bin als Emmet!"

Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste mit dem umwerfenden Lächeln, das mich immer noch dahin schmelzen ließ. Daran würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern. „Wo du Recht hast!"

Ich nickte selbstzufrieden und beobachtete Alice, die Jasper hinter sich her zog und ununterbrochen quasselte. Jaspers Miene zeigte keine Regung und er ließ alles widerstandlos über sich ergehen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich den Balkon noch ziemlich kahl, denkst du nicht auch, Schatz?", Alice legte den Kopf schief und stupste Jasper auffordernd in die Seite.

„Wenn du meinst."

„Das du immer so lustlos, emotionslos bist und dir alles gleichgültig erscheint!", brummte das Vampirmädchen weiter und schwebte zur Haustür, aus der Esme nun mit ausgebreiteten Armen heraus kam.

„Emotionslos?", prustete Jasper und runzelte die Stirn. Er tippte sich an die Schläfe und sagte leise zu uns: „Ich bin gerade der reinste Gefühlscocktail!"

Edward und ich kicherten und ließen uns nacheinander von Esme in die Arme ziehen. Jetzt waren wir wieder komplett und ich merkte doch dass etwas gefehlt hatte. Carlisle konnte Esmes Rolle einfach nicht übernehmen, jedenfalls wäre Emmet mit den zwei Vasen und drei Stühlen, die in der letzten Woche kaputt gegangen waren, bei Esme niemals einfach davon gekommen.

„Und wie findet ihr es?", fragte Esme und schmiegte sich zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, an Carlisles Brust. Mit einer sanften Handbewegung deutete sie auf das Haus. „Es ist soweit alles fertig eingerichtet, jetzt fehlen nur noch eure persönlichen Sachen die eingeräumt werden müssen. Womit ihr auch sofort anfangen könnt, auch du Emmet Cullen!"

„Komisch, kaum sehen wir uns fünf Minuten, hört sich mein Name bei dir schon wieder auffallend nach Ärger an.", grummelte er und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Dabei hatte ich noch nicht einmal die Chance irgendetwas anzustellen. Deine Erwartungen wachsen über meine Fähigkeiten hinaus!"

„Weniger reden, mehr ausräumen!", seufzte Rose und zog ihren Mann in Richtung Wagen. Hastig stapelte sie mehrere Kisten in Emmets Arme aufeinander. Bald schon war sein Kopf hinter dem dritten Karton verschwunden.

„Esme, hast du mit dem Garten schon angefangen? Er sieht noch leer aus, ich hätte da ein paar superschöne Ideen.", trällerte Alice und alle seufzten laut.

„Du hast auch immer etwas zu meckern, Liebling. Natürlich habe ich mit der Gestaltung des Gartens auf euch gewartet, bin ich lebensmüde?", lachte Esme und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Alice Augen funkelten freudig und ich ahnte dass die bereits jetzt in Gedanken den Garten komplett auf den Kopf stellte.

Edward und ich betraten das Haus und waren schon im Eingangsbereich davon überzeugt, das Esme sich selbst übertroffen hatte. Alles war äußerst modern und sehr hell gehalten. Große Lampen tauchten das Zimmer in ein warmes Licht und ein großer roter, weicher Teppich füllte den Raum. Uns gegenüber hing ein großer Spiegel unter dem eine Glasvitrine mit Einigen der Erinnerungsstücke von Carlisle und Esme aus vergangenen Reisen. Die ältesten Kostbarkeiten, bei denen es manch einem ahnungslosen Menschen merkwürdig vorkommen könnte, dass die Cullens so etwas besaßen, waren im Büro untergebracht.

Auch die Küche war groß und hell, aus weißem Holz mit Marmorplatten als Arbeitsbereich. Zumindest sah es ziemlich teuer aus, was im Grunde ziemlich sinnlos war, da diese Küche niemals genutzt werden würde. Im Normalfall jedenfalls nicht. Ein Essbereich war ebenfalls neu gekauft worden, als Carlisle Esme von dem zerstörten Esstisch und den Stühlen erzählte, die Emmett zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Der Wohnbereich wirkte sehr offen, da eine große Fensterfront eine der Wände bildete. Alles in Allem bisher also ein Haus das sich sehen lassen konnte.

Aber noch gespannter war ich auf Edwards und mein Zimmer. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen stürzte er mit mir die Treppe hoch in den dritten Stock und hielt mir eine Hand vor die Augen.

„Hey!", beschwerte ich mich und tastete nach der Türklinke.

„Bereit?", kicherte Edward und legte seine Hand auf meine, um die Klinke hinunter zu drücken. Rasch schob ich seine Hand von meinen Augen und mir klappte die Kinnlade ein ganzes Stück herunter.

Es war wirklich traumhaft schön. Viel größer als Edwards Zimmer in Forks, aber ein gemütliches Bett fehlte trotz allem nicht. Ein Bett hatte schließlich verschiedene Zwecke, wie Edward inzwischen eingesehen hatte. Ein breites Regal zog sich an einer der Seitenwände entlang und bot Platz für Edwards riesige Musiksammlung und meine Bücher.

Verschlungene Ranken- und Blumenmotive zierten die Decke und ein genauso kuscheliger Teppich wie unten, nur in einem kräftigen gelb, verdeckte einen Teil des Parkettbodens.

„Es ist ein Traum, Edward! Der Wahnsinn!", jauchzte ich und schubste ihn auf das große Bett.

Kichernd zog er mich in seine Arme und küsste mich sanft. „Mir gefällt es genauso gut."

Sanft strich er durch meine Haare und hauchte mir seinen süßen Atem ins Gesicht. „Ich glaube hier lässt es sich leben."

Ich konnte hören wie Alice den Flur entlangging und Jasper ihr gefügig an den Fersen klebte. Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn Alice und Rosalie einen Großteil der Einrichtung mit Esme diskutierten, Alice jedenfalls betrachtete schon jetzt jeden Winkel des Hauses kritisch.

„Gut das ich Mum gesagt habe das ich die Einrichtung unseres Zimmers selber zusammenstelle, sonst hätten wir nachher genauso eine Tapete wie hier oben!", murmelte sie ihm zu und hüpfte den Gang entlang zu unserem Zimmer. „Schön habt ihrs!", bewunderte sie den Raum und pfiff anerkennend.

Ich grinste über beide Ohren und beobachtete den Blick unserer Schwester, die jedes Möbelstück musterte.

Plötzlich wurde Alice beiseite geschubst und Emmet stürzte ins Zimmer, warf sich zwischen Edward und mir auf das Bett und ignorierte das leise Knacksen unter der Matratze.

Edward knurrte genervt und boxte ihm in die Seite.

„Keine fünf Minuten und du demolierst schon wieder sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände!"

„Hatte ich nicht vor! Eigentlich wollte ich fragen ob ihr genug besichtigt habt und wir los können den Wald erkunden!", begierig leckte er sich über die Lippen. „Ich sterbe vor Durst!", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu und grinste unschuldig.

Genervt tastete ich seinen Kopf ab und drückte ihm meine Finger unsanft in den Nacken. Ich griff nach seinen Händen und drehte sie.

„Was soll das Bells?", fragte er verwundert und kniff die Augen zusammen als ich ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

Ich kicherte und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich suche bei dir die Schlummertaste!"

„Sehr witzig! Aber was ist nun?"

„Schon gut! Lasst uns schnell etwas jagen damit Emmet aufhört rumzunerven!", beschloss Edward und schob seinen Bruder durch die Tür zur Treppe. Was eigentlich nicht nötig war, den wie ein kleines Kind das zu McDonalds gehen darf, wartete er ungeduldig vor der Haustür. Also zogen wir rasch mit allen los und machten Emmet damit glücklich.

Edward und ich blieben im vorderen Teil des Waldes und trafen glücklicherweise auf keine riesigen Bären. Während ich mich mit einem Rentier zufrieden gab, hatte Edward sichtlich Freude daran, einen ziemlich großen Wolf zu jagen. Ich ahnte warum er sich für den Wolf, anstatt dem zweiten Rentier in der Nähe entschieden hatte.

Mit den Bären in der Gegend wollte ich mich immoment noch nicht anlegen, auch wenn ich wusste dass das Unsinn war. In der Beziehung wurde ich von den Anderen immer belächelt, aber in mir steckte einfach noch zuviel alte Bella, zumindest meine frühere Unsicherheit war übrig geblieben.

So waren wir, Esme und Carlisle allerdings früher Zuhause als Emmet und die Anderen. Unser Großer spielte in dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich mit einem doppelt so großen Bären! Ich musste zugeben dass ich dabei nicht ungern zugeschaut hätte.

Am Abend schaffte ich es endlich Charlie am Telefon zu erreichen. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und irgendwie hatte ich gerade im Augenblick das Bedürfnis seine Stimme zu hören. Vielleicht auch weil das ein Stück Zuhause für mich war.

Erst dachte ich es wäre niemand Zuhause, vielleicht verbrachte mein Vater den Abend bei Billy. Ich ließ es lange läuten, bis sich endlich die wohl bekannte Stimme den Anruf beantwortete

„Hey Dad!", meldete ich mich, setzte mich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und zog die Beine dicht ein meinen Körper. Ich konnte Emmet, Edward und Jasper beobachten, die sich draußen einen kleinen Kampf lieferten. Sie jagten sich so schnell, das ein Mensch sie niemals hätte sehen können.

„Spätzchen! Erzähl wie geht es dir?". Ich konnte hören dass Charlie den Fernseher leiser stellte und irgendetwas hastig herunterschluckte.

„Läuft Baseball und hast du wieder etwas zu Essen kommen lassen, Dad?", murmelte ich vorwurfsvoll und konnte mir bildlich vorstellen wie er gerade schuldbewusst den Pizzadeckel zuklappte, als wenn ich durchs Telefon sehen könnte. Tatsächlich meinte ich keine Sekunde später einen Karton gehört zu haben. „Ich dachte Sue Clearwater kümmert sich um dich?"

„Sie ist nicht jeden Abend hier, Bella. Ich komme schon klar, mach dir keine Gedanken! Wie läuft das College? Wie ist Alaska?"

Ich seufzte kurz und grinste. „Das Wetter ist mies. Ich fühle mich wie Zuhause!"

„Wir hatten heute Sonnenschein in Forks."

„Danke Dad!", lachte ich und schaute in den düsteren Himmel. Es sah nach Regen aus, es roch bereits durch das offene Fenster nach einem Schauer. „Aber Alaska ist wirklich okay. Und das College ist auch toll."

Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken das ich das College eigentlich noch niemals von Nahem gesehen hatte, geschweige denn von innen!

„War Alice schon bei euch? Sie wollte euch ein paar Sachen vorbeibringen, ich hab dir etwas zusammengepackt."

„Ja danke, sie hat uns schon- ähm- besucht.". Es wurde dringend Zeit das Thema zu wechseln bevor ich mich verplapperte. Außerdem war ich drauf und dran Charlie wegen des Micky Mouse Rucksackes zur Rede zu stellen!

Im Eifer des Gefechts krachte Edward, den Emmet erwischt hatte, gegen einen Baum und ein großer Ast krachte auf den Waldboden. Emmet brüllte laut vor Vergnügen und flüchtete vor der Rache meines Engels.

„Was hat da bei dir so laut gekracht?", fragte Charlie misstrauisch.

Schnell ließ ich mir etwas einfallen und grinste Alice an, die mich durchs Fenster amüsiert anblickte. Ich verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, im Bezug auf die ungestümen Vampire draußen. „Oh, das kam von draußen. Es wird eine Feier vorbereitet und einem der Studenten ist eine Musikbox heruntergefallen. Das war so laut.", log ich.

Es herrschte kurz Stille an beiden Enden des Telefons. Die üblichen Fragen waren abgearbeitet und Charlie war noch nie ein guter Gesprächspartner gewesen. Wahrscheinlich verfolgte er jetzt gerade nebenbei das Baseballspiel. Eine Frage beschäftigte mich aber noch, allerdings wusste ich nicht so recht ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.

„Wie geht's Billy und- Jake?". Ich schluckte schwer und strich mir durch das Haar. Seit unserem Abschied ging Jacob mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Der Abschied hatte weh getan, auch wenn er unvermeidlich gewesen war. Die Dinge die zwischen uns geschehen waren hatten überwogen.

„Billy geht es gut. Ich sollte dir Grüße bestellen. Ich war heute bei ihm, Sue hat für uns Mittag gekocht. Jake habe ich allerdings nicht gesehen. Billy sagt er wäre immer seltener Zuhause."

„Oh okay. Grüß Billy bitte auch von mir.", erwiderte ich trocken und entschied mich dafür, das es ein gutes Zeichen war das Jake nicht Zuhause Trübsal blas. Vielleicht bildete ich mir auch zuviel auf uns ein, als das er unserer Freundschaft nachtrauerte. „Okay Dad. Ähm, ich meld mich die Tage noch mal. Ich muss mich umziehen und so was."

„Du gehst heute auf diese Party, oder was? Dir geht's wirklich gut Bella?"

„Ja richtig. Ich geh aus. Und mir geht es hervorragend. Edward hat mich dazu überredet, weißt du!" Wenn Charlie unbedingt hören wollte dass ich abends ausging, dann tat ich ihm den Gefallen. Dabei war er selbst der größte Stubenhocker.

„Wenn du weg gehst, hast du auch etwas von dem Pfefferspray dabei das ich dir mitgegeben habe? Ich glaube kaum das Edward dich vor irgendjemandem beschützen könnte, so schmächtig wie der Junge ist!", knurrte er am anderen Ende der Leitung und ignorierte mein genervtes Seufzen.

Wenn Charlie wüsste wie gut Edward mich beschützen könnte, egal gegen wen. Und wenn er dann noch wüsste das ich mich inzwischen selbst ausreichend wehren kann! Aber ich blieb dabei dass er mein kleines Geheimnis bis auf Weiteres nicht erfahren sollte.

„Dad!", stöhnte ich mahnend.

„Schon gut. Nichts gegen Edward, hab ich verstanden. Ich mein es nur gut! Viel Spaß heute Abend, Spätzchen.". Mein Vater mochte Edward inzwischen ziemlich gut leiden, aber manchmal musste er immer noch auf ihm rumhacken.

„Bye Dad!"

Edward kam zu mir und ich kuschelte mich in seinen Arm. Ich hatte ihn kommen hören. Seine Haare waren vom Wind draußen zerzaust und er grinste mich schief an. Sanft strich er mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie geht's Charlie?"

„Gut, solange er glaubt ich bin eine glücklich verheiratete, fleißige Studentin, die das Leben in vollen Zügen genießt!", murmelte ich und grinste ihn an.

„Weißt du eigentlich dass deine Augen inzwischen ziemlich braun geworden sind? Zwar immer noch ziemlich dunkel aber das Rot ist fast weg. Nur noch am Rand.". Mit seiner Fingerspitze umkreiste er meine Augen und fuhr meinen Nasenrücken entlang. Ich seufzte genüsslich.

„Willst du mir damit irgendetwas sagen?", fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn. Seine Miene verriet alles.

„Erwischt.", bekannte er und griff nach meiner Hand. „Carlisle hat uns schon an einer neuen High School angemeldet. Am Montag geht es los.". Gespannt wartete er auf meine Reaktion.

Ich stöhnte. „Die erste High School von noch sehr, sehr vielen. Das wird die Hölle!". Und nicht nur der langweilige Stoff, der sich wie ein Gummi ziehen würde, machte mir Sorgen. Dazu kam noch meine Vorliebe für Menschen. Es würde eine harte Zeit werden, auch wenn ich mich inzwischen erstaunlich gut im Griff hatte.

„Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen die wievielte High das bereits ist. So schlimm ist es gar nicht, glaub mir!", kicherte Edward und beobachtete Emmet, der gerade von Jasper überfallen wurde. Jasper hatte unheimlich schnelle Reflexe und war ziemlich flink. Auch wenn Edward schneller war. Emmet wuchtete ihn über seine Schulter und verfolgte seinen Bruder, der wie eine Katze, sanft aufgekommen war. Rose und Alice waren auf der Terasse in Kataloge vertieft und warfen den Jungs genervte Blicke zu.

„Sag mal, was hatte Jasper eigentlich vorhin? Er wirkte zwischendurch irgendwie durcheinander.". Ich beobachtete meinen Bruder, der sich jetzt zu Alice setzte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Ja stimmt. Er macht sich Gedanken weil seine Fähigkeit in der letzten Zeit ein paar Mal versagt hat. Es ist tatsächlich merkwürdig."

„Achso.", murmelte ich leise und ließ zu, das Edward meinen Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

„Hey, wieso guckst du plötzlich so grimmig? Stimmt etwas nicht, Liebes?"

Ich seufzte und sprang blitzschnell vom Sofa auf. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr mir durch die Haare. „Es ist nichts, nur, na ja ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht."

„Würdest du mir bitte sagen was los ist? Ich kann deine Gedanken immer noch nicht lesen und das macht mich gerade wahnsinnig!". Edward nahm meine Hand und zog mich zurück auf die Coach. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich kurz.

„Ach, es beschäftigt mich halt. Die Volturi hatten ein so großes Interesse an mir, schon als ich noch menschlich war. Man hatte mir besondere Fähigkeiten und so was angedichtet und ich war darauf vorbereitet irgendetwas, na ja, Cooles zu können. Aber bisher kann ich nichts Besonderes."

Edwards Miene wurde nachdenklich und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht dass du keine besondere Fähigkeit hast. Fast schon glaube ich wir kommen ihr langsam auf die Spur, weißt du?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich mürrisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Carlisle und ich hatten die Vermutung das Jaspers Aussetzer mit dir zutun haben könnten."

„Ich habe aber nichts getan!", erklärte ich rasch und sah meinen Mann ungläubig an. Wenn ich Jasper seine Fähigkeiten blocken könnte dann wüsste ich das jawohl. Und vor allem wie sollte ich das machen ohne davon zu wissen?

„Pass auf Bella. Was ist wenn deine Gabe in dir schlummert und du sie nur noch nicht kontrollieren kannst? Du selbst bist schon als Mensch gegen Angriffe die deine Psyche betreffen immun gewesen. Wir wussten immer dass sich diese besondere Fähigkeit als Vampir verstärken würde. Wie wäre es also, wenn es zu deiner Gabe gehört, dass du eben solche Fähigkeiten von Anderen blocken kannst? Carlisle vermutet das du sie unbewusst durch starke Gefühle und Stimmungen bereits eingesetzt hast und Jasper musste halt dran glauben."

Triumphierend starrte Edward mich an, als würde er erwarten dass ich Luftsprünge mache und ihm für diese Neuigkeiten in die Arme fallen würde. Dabei wusste ich gerade nicht so recht was ich davon halten sollte. Nach der Theorie von Edward und Carlisle schien ich schließlich keine Kontrolle über meine eventuelle Fähigkeit zu haben. Na wunderbar!

„Und das glaubst du wirklich, ja?"

„Wieso nicht, Bella? Das ist gut möglich. Und wenn es so ist, dann bekommen wir das unter Kontrolle.", versprach er, als hätte er gerade tatsächlich meine Gedanken gelesen.

„Das will ich ausprobieren!", forderte ich und deutete nach draußen zu den Anderen.

Ich nahm Edwards Hand und zog ihn mit. Alice, Rose, Jasper und Emmet saßen auf der neuen Gartengarnitur und hatten jetzt ein altes Brettspiel herausgekramt. Emmets Miene nach zu urteilen war er am Verlieren. Bisher war das Wetter mild genug um noch Zeit draußen zu verbringen. Es war nicht besonders warm, aber es regnete wenigstens nicht. Für uns macht Kälte sowieso keinen Unterschied. Carlisle und Esme waren in der Stadt Besorgungen machen, falls wir menschliche Überraschungsgäste bekommen würden. Gratulanten zum Einzug oder Andere. Esme war immer gerne auf alles vorbereitet.

„Ooooh nein Edward! Du kannst nicht mehr mitspielen, die Runde hat begonnen. So habe ich wenigstens auch mal eine Chance zu gewinnen!", knurrte Emmet wie auf Kommando und klopfte wütend mit seiner Spielfigur viel zu feste auf den Tisch.

Edward zog eine Grimasse und sah seinem Bruder über die Schulter. „Es sieht auch ohne mich nicht so aus als würdest du gewinnen, Emmet."

Der grollte nur und schob Edward von sich weg.

„Emmet du musst Versuchskaninchen spielen.", befahl ich und zog ihn am Arm hoch, sodass er neben Edward stand. Verwirrt sah er mich an und tippte sich an die Schläfe.

„Was wird das Bells?"

„Sie will ihre Fähigkeit ausprobieren. Sie versucht Fähigkeiten auszuschalten um zu testen ob sie für Jaspers Blockaden verantwortlich ist, stimmt´s Bella?", riet Alice richtig und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Wie spannend!"

„Stimmt genau. Ich möchte dass Edward gleich versucht deine Gedanken zu lesen Emmet und ich probiere ihn zu stoppen. Okay?" Ohne Emmets Antwort abzuwarten versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren und atmete tief ein. Ich lenkte meine Konzentration auf Edward und dachte angestrengt daran, dass er Emmets Gedanken nicht lesen können sollte. Aus Emmets Gesichtsausdruck entnahm ich, das ich gerade eine ziemlich alberne Grimasse ziehen musste.

„Du bist ein Schwein, Emmet!", sagte Edward plötzlich und unterbrach die Stille, die vor Aufregung fast schon geknistert hätte.

Emmet grinste unschuldig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe damit gerechnet dass es funktioniert!"

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf den Gartenstuhl fallen. „Es hat nicht geklappt."

„Worauf hast du dich konzentriert?", fragte Edward und warf Emmet immer noch einen angewiderten Blick zu.

„Darauf das du seine Gedanken nicht lesen kannst. Ich habe mich nur noch darauf konzentriert!", antwortete ich und hatte keine Ahnung worauf Edward hinaus wollte. Es ging schließlich darum seine Fähigkeit zu stoppen.

„Versuch es einmal andersherum.", überlegte er und strich mir ermutigend über den Handrücken. „Anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren mich zu stoppen, versuch deine Aufmerksamkeit auf Emmet zu lenken, quasi auf denjenigen den du schützen willst. Verstehst du?"

Ich nickte und richtete mich erneut auf. „Dann mal los.".

Emmet grinste mich an, doch ich achtete nicht darauf sondern nahm mir vor, nicht zuzulassen, dass jemand Emmets Gedanken lesen konnte.

_Niemand kommt in seinen Kopf. Er soll ruhig denken was er will, ohne dass es jemand erfährt!_

„Es funktioniert noch nicht Bella. Konzentrier dich!", mahnte Edward im Hintergrund.

Weiterhin verstärkte ich meinen Wunsch das Emmets Gedanken vor Edward geschützt waren. Stellte mir eine große Mauer vor, die dessen Gedanken abschirmten. Ich ballte meine Fäuste und wartete auf irgendein Zeichen das es vielleicht funktionierte.

„Es sind nur noch die von Rose, Jasper und Alice übrig. Du hast es geschafft Bella!", stellte Edward fest und zog mich in seine Arme. Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare und grinste mich an. „Damals im Wald, da wolltest du nicht das ich meine Wut gegenüber den Wölfen bändigte, weil du genauso erbost warst oder? Damit hast du aus deinen Gefühlen heraus unbewusst Jasper gegen mich abgeblockt!"

Ich nickte und kicherte, als ich Jaspers wenig begeisterte Miene sah. Allerdings war er wahrscheinlich froh dass sich seine Aussetzer so erklären ließen. „Ich glaube das gefällt mir!", lachte ich und grinste.

„Das ist tatsächlich ziemlich cool.", gab Emmet neidlos zu und versuchte seine Spielfigur unbemerkt ein paar Felder weiter zu schieben, während die Anderen nicht auf das Brett achteten.

Rose schlug ihm auf die Finger. „Lass das ja sein Emmet Cullen!"

_**Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!**_

_**Danke für die Reviews!!!**_


	38. Highschool Klappe die Zweite

_Hallo!_

_Nach einer langen, langen Pause nun endlich das 37. Kapitel!!!_

_Ich habe es einfach nicht eher geschafft! Entschuldigt._

_Dafür aber ein recht langes Chap!_

_Ich will euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, los geht's!!! ;-)_

_LG und denkt an die Reviews, die ihr jedes Mal so fleißig gebt, auch weiterhin…._

**Highschool- Klappe die Zweite**

Mein Albtraum würde also wahr werden. Eine niemals endende High- School, Jahr für Jahr immer dasselbe. Eine ganze Ewigkeit lang.

Manchmal verfluchte ich Edward, dass er damals schon mit siebzehn an dieser bescheuerten Grippe erkrankte, auch wenn er sich das natürlich nicht ausgesucht hatte. Wenn er nur ein paar Jahre älter gewesen wäre, als Carlisle ihn verwandelte, hätten wir uns wenigstens für einen Beruf entscheiden können, den wir dann eine Ewigkeit ausführen müssten. Vielleicht wäre ich dann auch in dem Alter gestorben, bei dem keine Schulpflicht mehr geherrscht hätte, um als Edwards Partnerin äußerlich möglichst in seinem Alter zu sein.

Aber es half nichts. Carlisle und besonders Esme bestanden darauf das wir brav zur Schule gingen und sie ignorierten meine schlechte Laune gekonnt. Darin waren sie geübt, den Emmet würde, hätte er die Wahl frei zu entscheiden, wahrscheinlich ein halbes Schuljahr nur schwänzen. Edwards Predigten von neuen Erfahrungen und immer mehr Wissen hingegen ignorierte ich geflissentlich.

So kam es also das ich Montag Früh weniger liebevoll einen Schreibblock und mein altes Schmeißmäppchen in die große Ledertasche warf, welche Edward mir zum Schulbeginn geschenkt hatte. Ich hatte mich zwingen müssen, wenigstens so zu tun als würde ich mich über sein Geschenk freuen. Die Tasche selbst war wirklich hübsch, eine von diesen teuren Taschen, die man sonst nur durch das Schaufenster bewunderte und enttäuscht feststelle, dass das Portemonnaie nicht genug hergab.

„Na, bereit für ein weiteres Jahr High-School?", fragte eine samtweiche Stimme hinter mir und schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte. Er küsste meine Halsbeuge und knabberte provozierend an meinem Hals.

Ich drehte mich in seiner Umarmung um, sodass ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Hör auf, ich bin nervös genug!", schimpfte ich und zog eine Grimasse als er verhalten kicherte.

„Komm schon! Und falls du dir wegen deiner Beherrschung Sorgen machst, du weißt selbst das du das packst. Es klappt doch schon ganz gut. Es wird nicht ganz einfach aber wir sind ja alle bei dir.", ermutigte mich mein Engel und nahm mich mit seinen karamellfarbenen Augen in seinen Bann. „Willst du vorher noch mal jagen gehen? Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Ich nickte und von einer auf die andere Sekunde lag ich in seinen Armen und ließ es zu, dass er mich bis zum Waldrand trug. Es war fast so wie früher, nur das ich jetzt mühelos mit ihm Tempo halten konnte, auch wenn es sich bei diesem Stückchen wohl kaum gelohnt hätte.

Um zu jagen mussten wir nun etwas tiefer in den Wald. Carlisle hatte uns ermahnt nicht immer an denselben Stellen zu jagen und uns möglichst weit vom Haus zu entfernen, damit die Überreste der toten Tiere kein so großes Aufsehen erregten. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war das nicht viele Menschen in diesem Teil des Waldes wandern gingen, wenn überhaupt. Die Chance auf einen Bären zu treffen war ziemlich groß.

Emmet und Rosalie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen Edward und mich zu begleiten und nachdem ich meinen Durst gestillt hatte, wartete ich mit Rose auf unsere beiden Begleiter. Ich hatte diesen Morgen extra viel mehr getrunken als üblich, um meinen Verstand so gut wie möglich unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

Ich beobachtete jetzt Emmet, wie er sich an einen Bären heranpirschte. Er war bestimmt einen halben Meter größer als der Vampir selbst. Ich konnte die Vorfreude in Emmets Blick sehen. Wir Mädchen verharrten auf einem Baum und verfolgten das Schauspiel. Bisher hatte ich Emmets Jagdkünste noch gar nicht wirklich bewundern können. Was ich aber mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass er bei Weitem nicht so elegant wie Edward wirkte, eher gröber und gewaltiger. Ähnlich wie seine Beute die ihn jetzt bemerkt hatte.

Geschickt wich Emmet den Pranken des Tieres aus und verwirrte es absichtlich. Der Bär wurde zunehmend aggressiver, drehte sich im Kreis, suchte nach Emmet und schlug mit einem tiefen Knurren um sich. Der lachte lärmend, quälte den Bär aber nicht unnötig. Ich wusste dass er ihn, sobald er mit seinen Spielchen fertig war, mit einem Schlag töten konnte.

„Braucht er jedes Mal so lange bis er fertig ist?", fragte ich Rose genervt und strahlte, als Edward hinter uns katzenhaft auf einem Ast landete. Kichernd fuhr er sich über den Mundwinkel, als er seinen Bruder unten erspähte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.", antwortete die Blonde gereizt und pfiff einmal laut, um Emmet zu verstehen zu geben, das alle nur noch auf ihn warteten.

Mit einem einzigen Treffer, erlegte er den Bären kurz und schmerzlos.

Nachdem er getrunken hatte sprang er zu uns auf den Baum und leckte sich noch einmal über die scharfen Zähne. Der Ast wackelte gefährlich als er landete und automatisch griff ich nach Edwards Pulli.

„Das ihr mir immer den Spaß nehmen müsst!", grummelte Emmet und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. In seinen Augen blitzte immer noch die Lust auf einen Kampf.

„Hat Esme dir nicht beigebracht das man mit Essen nicht spielen darf, Großer?", scherzte ich und wich Emmets Pranke mühelos aus.

„Warte nur bis ich dich in die Finger kriege!", knurrte er und grinste verschmitzt.

Edward seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen allmählich los, sonst kommen wir zur spät zum Unterricht. Und da es Bellas erster Tag ist wäre es mir recht wenn wir ein wenig früher da sind, damit ich notfalls wieder mit ihr fahren kann.". Edward vertraute mir zwar, aber nicht dem Wesen das in mir schlummerte. Das was das Blut in den Adern der anderen, menschlichen, Schüler besonders gerne roch und nach es verlangte. Er würde mir heute keinen Moment von der Seite weichen.

„Bekomme ich eigentlich eine Schultüte?", lachte ich und zwinkerte. „Es ist schließlich meine Einschulung als Vampir!"

Emmet gab mir einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und preschte los, Richtung zu Hause. Mit einem geschickten Sprung folgten wir ihm und Edward und ich hatten wenig Mühe Emmet einzuholen. Edward war sowieso der Schnellste und ich als Neugeborene holte ihn bisher noch mühelos ein. Rosalie bildete das Schlusslicht. Ihre Bewegungen waren geschmeidiger als Jede von uns.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice und Jasper warteten bereits vor dem Haus.

Vor der Garage standen Rosalies BMW und Edwards Volvo bereit, an dem Jasper mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene lehnte. Ich wusste wie sehr er es hasste unter große Menschenmengen zu gehen. Seine Vergangenheit drohte ihn immer wieder neu einzuholen. Edward hatte mir einmal erklärt, dass es sehr viel schwieriger war menschlichem Blut zu widerstehen, wenn man viele Jahre nur davon gelebt hatte. Und genauso erging es Jasper. Würden wir beide heute wohl einen weniger lockeren ersten Eindruck auf unsere Mitschüler machen.

Alice hielt Jaspers Hand, machte aber auch ein wesentlich düstereres Gesicht, als ich es erwartet hatte. Ihre Laune ließ also zu wünschen übrig, was bei ihr recht selten war. Fast schon ahnte ich worüber sie mit Carlisle verhandelt hatte, dem sie nämlich keines Blickes würdigte.

Genervt blickte sie an mir herunter, als wir vor unserer Familie stehen blieben. Alice Blick heftete sich an das neue Oberteil, was sie mir heute Morgen rasch in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Entschuldigend zuckte ich mit den Schultern und ignorierte ihr Seufzen. Es wäre ihr wahrscheinlich lieber gewesen wenn ich mich erst nach dem Jagen umgezogen hätte.

„War das nicht vorher klar, Alice?", kicherte Edward und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den gelben Porsche, der in der offenen Garage stand. Die Autos waren gestern Abend noch angekommen. Schneller als wir vermutet hatten, Carlisle hatte seine Kontakte und Esme ihren Charme spielen lassen.

„Ich habe ihr verboten den Porsche für die Schule zu nehmen.", erklärte Carlisle uns allen und grinste als Alice leise knurrte. „Ich empfand ihn doch als ein wenig zu auffällig für euren ersten Tag."

„Das erklärt ihre Laune!", lachte Emmet und sprang zu Rosalie in ihren BMW. Liebevoll tätschelte diese das rote Blech ihres Flitzers.

„Aber Rosalies Cabriolet ist nicht protzig oder wie?", beschwerte sich die kleine Schwarzhaarige und stieg elegant hinter Rose ein, Jasper folgte ihr. Edward und ich würden sowieso seinen Volvo nehmen.

Als ich zu Edward ins Auto stieg sah ich ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Mein Transporter ist beim nächsten Mal dran, verstanden?", zischte ich und schmiss meine nagelneue Tasche auf den Rücksitz.

Edward nickte gequält.

„Was hast du gegen ihn?"

„Nichts Liebste, ich ziehe den Volvo einfach vor.", erwiderte er schnell und startete den schnurrenden Motor des Wagens.

„Angeber!", murmelte ich leise, aber laut genug, das Edward es hören konnte. Er kicherte verhalten.

Ich musste allerdings zugeben dass mein Transporter, Rosalies BMW nicht so leicht hätte folgen können. Aber trotzdem!

Alaskas Landschaft zog an uns vorbei und ich musste zugeben dass der Ort im Grunde recht schön war. Wie schön er bei gutem Wetter sein musste. Die Seen und die Berge die dann weniger düster wirken würden. Auch heute sah es stark nach Regen aus, wie auch in den letzten Tagen die wir hier bereits wohnten. Nicht unbedingt viel versprechend, aber für unsere Art umso besser.

Ich musste unbedingt daran denken für Renée ein Foto zu schießen, sobald sich Alaska in einem etwas besseren Licht zeigte. Die Mails die ich meiner Mutter regelmäßig schreiben sollte, waren in letzter Zeit ein wenig spärlicher geworden. Eigentlich hatte ich schon lange einen Kontrollanruf erwartet.

Ich betrachtete meine Hand, als sich ein einsamer Sonnenstrahl tatsächlich durch die dicke Wolkendecke bahnte. Tausende kleine Diamanten schimmerten auf meinem Handrücken und verrieten mein wahres Ich.

Besorgt fiel Edwards Blick ebenfalls auf meine Hand. „Alice hatte gesagt es würde heute schlechtes Wetter werden. Sonne können wir nicht gebrauchen."

„Sie ist schon wieder fort, schau!". Tatsächlich verschwand das strahlende Licht wieder hinter dunklen, feuchten Wolken. Ich seufzte leise. Während der Autofahrt hätte ich nichts gegen ein wenig Sonne gehabt!

„Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Edward plötzlich und griff nach meiner Hand. Sanft strich er mit seinen kühlen Fingern über die glatte Oberfläche meines Handrückens.

„Ich glaube du mehr als ich!", lachte ich und küsste ihn rasch auf die Wange. „Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Edward seufzte schwer und sah mich teilnahmsvoll an. „Bella.", seufzte er wieder und küsste nun meine Hand. „Es geht nicht um Vertrauen. Ich weiß nur wie unheimlich schwierig es ist zu widerstehen. Mir erging es nicht anders. Du bist noch sehr jung und hast dich erstaunlich gut im Griff, aber der falsche Moment, der falsche Ort und die falschen Faktoren können dich völlig aus deiner Fassung reißen. Schau dir Jasper an, wie schwer er es noch hat und er ist bedeutend älter als ich es bin."

„Bravo du Held! Raub mir auch noch den letzten Rest meines Selbstvertrauens!", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Er wusste dass ich es nicht ernst meinte. Aber ein schlechtes Gewissen sollte er ruhig kriegen. Renée hatte mir immer gesagt das man Männern ab und zu auch mal darüber zu denken geben sollte, ob sie auch wirklich das Richtige getan, oder in diesem Fall gesagt, hatten. „Zappeln lassen", das waren ihre Worte gewesen. _Warum auch nicht?_

Rosalie bog vor uns rechts ab und dann erspähte auch ich das große Schild, was uns an der "_Kenai Central High School"_ Willkommen hieß. _Welch eine Freude!_

Meine gute Laune flog nur so dahin.

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, als Edward den Volvo neben Rosalies BMW parkte. Schon jetzt zogen die Autos neugierige Blicke auf sich. Soviel zu einem unauffälligen Auftreten.

~°~Edward~°~

Ohne die Beifahrertür zu öffnen, schwang Emmet sich aus dem Auto und grinste Bella und mich vergnügt an. Die Blicke von zwei älteren Schülerinnen blieben an seinen muskulösen Armen hängen, welche er jetzt genüsslich streckte.

_/Endlich Frischfleisch! Nicht schlecht!/_ Das Blonde Mädchen löste ihren Blick von meinem Bruder und wurde von ihrer kichernden Freundin weiter gezogen. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen.

Und dabei blieb es natürlich nicht. Eine kleinere Gruppe von Jungen betrachteten sabbernd Rosalies BMW, dem deutlich mehr Blicke geschenkt wurden, als meinem Volvo.

_/Was für ein Schlitten!/_

_/Das Auto würde ich auch mit der süßen Blonden zusammen nehmen./_

Rosalie würde aufgehen vor Stolz, könnte sie die Gedanken dieser pubertierenden Teenies hören. Kaum auszuhalten.

„Protzig!", murmelte ich und verriegelte meinen Wagen.

„Die Typen dort?", schmunzelte mein Engel, der jetzt an meine Seite schwebte und sich an meinen Arm klammerte. Ich brauchte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen, um zu wissen, das sie damit ihr "Revier markieren" wollte. Ich nickte nur und grinste Bella an.

„Das ist die Kenai High?", fragte Alice ein wenig enttäuscht und warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. Ihr gefiel dieses kastenförmige Gebäude überhaupt nicht. Es erinnerte sie an ein Gefängnis. „Da war die Schule in Forks ja einladender.", kicherte sie und griff nach Jaspers Hand.

Die Forks High war zwar weder besonders modern gewesen, allerdings ein schöneres Bauwerk als das, vor dem wir jetzt standen.

„Vielleicht ist es drinnen schöner."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet uns, dass wir bereits ziemlich spät dran waren. Die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen waren bereits im Gebäude.

Als Emmet und Rose sich vor uns in Bewegung setzten, spannte Bella sich merklich an. Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um die meine.

Auch Jaspers Gedanken wurden eingängiger, sie lösten sich in einfache Formen mit denen nur er etwas anfangen konnte. Das war seine Art sich zu beschäftigen um die Gerüche der Menschen besser in den Hintergrund schieben zu können. Es war skurril wie schwer es ihm noch immer fiel, seinen Durst zu kontrollieren. Wahrscheinlich würde es für Jasper niemals so "einfach" werden, wie für uns. Obwohl _einfach_ das falsche Wort war. Es würde immer schmerzhaft bleiben, dem Drang zu widerstehen.

Sachte strich ich über Bellas Handrücken und sie schenkte mir ein kurzes Lächeln. Früher wäre sie jetzt vielleicht rot geworden. Ich war diesesmal froh ihre Gedanken nicht hören zu können. In ihr musste das reinste Chaos herrschen, Angst und der Wille durch zu halten. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr helfen und ihr etwas von meiner Stärke und Willenskraft abgeben. Es würde ein harter Tag für sie werden!

Elegant stieß Emmet die Eingangstür auf und hielt sie höflicherweise für Rosalie und Alice auf. Kurz bevor Jasper durchtreten konnte, ließ unser Bruder die Tür zufallen. Geschickt stemmte Jasper seinen Fuß dagegen und warf dem Übeltäter einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der seinen Arm jetzt grinsend um Rosalies Schultern legte.

„Danke vielmals!", grummelte Jasper und ignorierte Emmets Grimassen.

„Alles gut?", fragte ich Bella leise und zog sie in meinen Arm. Ich küsste ihre Haare und dankte Gott dafür, das der Flur wie leergefegt war. Unsere Mitschüler waren bereits alle in den Klassenräumen. Allerdings war ich mir bewusst, dass sie sowieso gleich unter die Menschen kommen würde.

_/Edward./,_ rief Emmet meinen Namen in Gedanken, doch hörte es sich für mich an als würde es laut an den kahlen weißen Wänden schallen. _/Sie schafft das schon. Cool bleiben!/_

Emmets gute Laune nervte mich. Wenn ich an die ganzen Stunden dachte die ich hier verbringen werden würde, verfiel ich fast automatisch in Tagträumereien. Immer wieder derselbe Stoff. Nur Bella hatte die Chance etwas Neues zu lernen, auch wenn sie sich in der nächsten Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren würde. Ich kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

Am Ende des Ganges erreichten wir das Büro der Schulleitung und Rosalie klopfte höflich an die große weiße Tür vor uns.

„Die Cullens, stimmt´s?", fragte sie Sekretärin freundlich und drückte jedem von uns kurz die Hand. Mit großem Abstand und angehaltenem Atem reichte auch Bella ihr rasch die Hand, ohne sich weit von mir zu entfernen. Bewundert blickte die Dame an ihr herunter.

_/Was für eine Familie! Aber wie ich gehört habe alle adoptiert. Da haben sich die Adoptiveltern aber auch nur die Sahneschnittchen rausgesucht! Wäre ich nur zehn Jahre jünger, oder auch fünfzehn!/_

Ich lächelte und fing Alice amüsierten Blick auf, die sich genau denken konnte, was sich in dem Kopf der engagierten Fachkraft abspielte. Alice und ich verstanden uns auch ohne Worte.

„So dann habe ich hier die Stundenpläne für Sie Miss Hale, Mister Cullen und für Sie natürlich auch Mister Hale. Ich habe ihnen einen Plan der Schule beigelegt, ich bin aber sicher Sie werden alles finden! Die zuständigen Lehrer sind informiert und erwarten sie bereits.". Brittany Cooper, wie ihr Namensschildchen verriet, reichte Rosalie, Emmet und Jasper ihre Pläne und schenkte ihnen ihr wahrscheinlich schönstes Lächeln.

Die Drei spielten in den Schulen die wir besuchten, immer einen höheren Jahrgang als Alice und ich. Und jetzt auch Bella.

„So und dann haben wir noch dreimal Cullen. Sie zwei-…", sie deutete auf Bella und mich, „- haben alle Kurse zusammen belegt, nicht wahr? Dann wären das ihre Kurspläne."

Alice hatte, wie immer, andere Kurse gewählt. Die üblichen Biologie und Mathekurse interessierten sie nicht, vielmehr außergewöhnliche Fächer wie Psychologie, was sie jetzt schon zum tausendsten Mal belegt hatte. Es faszinierte sie immer wieder.

Mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln strahlte die Sekretärin uns an und fingerte an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen herum ohne den Blick einmal von uns zu nehmen.

Grinsend bedankten wir uns bei der Dame und verließen das Büro rasch, damit sie wieder zu Verstand kommen konnte. Manchmal taten die Menschen mir leid, wie wir auf sie wirkten und auch diese Dame war verwirrt darüber, was sie dazu leiten lassen konnte, über eine Nacht mit Schülern, die so viel jünger schienen, nachzudenken. Ich sagte ja, die armen Menschen.

„Auf ein Neues!", stöhnte Emmet und zog eine Grimasse als er, Jasper und Rose die Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer erreichten und Alice die Treppe eine Etage höher nehmen musste. Meine beiden Schwestern kicherten und tätschelten Emmet tröstend die Schulter.

Ein weiteres Mal hatte Carlisle dagegen gesprochen das unser Bruder anstatt der High School, eine Ausbildung machen durfte. Emmet wäre ein wenig Abwechslung in unserem Leben nur lieb gewesen. Das Problem blieb aber das es viel einfacher war ein paar Tage von einer Schule fernzubleiben, als einem Chef erklären zu müssen wieso man denn bei Sonnenschein nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen könnte. Es blieb also bei der Wiederholung der ewig verhassten High School.

„In der Mittagspause vor der Cafeteria?", trällerte Alice vergnügt und hauchte Jasper rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schwebte sie die Treppen hoch in den nächsten Stock.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer folgte Emmet Jasper und Rosalie in den Klassenraum. Ich könnte hören wie Rose sich dem Lehrer höflich vorstellte. Manchmal konnte sie tatsächlich außerordentlich charmant sein. Nicht die Zicke die ich von Zuhause kannte.

„Wollen wir?", fragte ich Bella, die kontinuierlich ihre schönen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hielt und jetzt noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug tat, bevor sie sich darauf konzentrierte für eine Weile alle Gerüche auszuschalten.

Sie nickte kläglich und schmiegte sich an meinen Arm. „Stopp mich wenn du merkst dass ich meinen Sitznachbarn besonders anziehend finde, ja?"

„Ich werde die Raubkatze im Zaum halten, ich verspreche es. Du wirst niemandem wehtun, Schatz.". Ich strich ihr über das braune Haar, sog ihren wunderbaren Duft ein und legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Gemächlich liefen wir zu dem angegebenen Raum auf unserem Plan und mit einem letzten zustimmenden Blick von Bella, klopfte ich und öffnete die Klassenzimmertür. Der Geruch der Menschen schlug uns entgegen und ich spürte Bella zusammenzucken. Für mich bedeutete es nicht mehr als Vorsicht und Konzentration, von Bella dagegen wurde ihre gesamte Beherrschung gefordert. Es würde bei Weitem der schrecklichste erste Schultag ihres Daseins werden.

„Ah Isabella Swan und Edward Cullen, stimmt´s? Kommen Sie doch herein.". Ein pummeliger Mann mit Halbglatze kam uns freundlich entgegen und reichte jedem von uns kurz seine Hand. Er wirkte ziemlich locker, was den Unterricht sicherlich angenehmer gestalten würde. „Ich begrüße Sie Beide. Dort hinten ist noch ein Tisch frei, nehmen sie direkt Platz und versuchen Sie dem Unterricht zu folgen.". Er deutete auf die letzte Reihe in der ein einzelner freier Tisch stand. Das würde es zumindest für Bella einfacher machen wenn sie nicht direkt neben einem Menschen sitzen musste.

_/Das Mädchen sieht aus als müsste sie sich gleich übergeben. Die sind beide so blass, die bringen bestimmt irgendeine Krankheit in Umlauf!/_ Die zierliche Blondine vor meinem Platz wandte ihren Blick rasch wieder nach vorne, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte das ich sie beobachtete. Ich schmunzelte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen dass sie eine von diesen hypersterilen Mädchen war, die jede nur erdenkliche Allergie hatte. So wie sie ihren Sitznachbarn ansah der sich jetzt neben ihr geräuschvoll die Nase putzte.

_/Ob die wohl ein Paar sind?/_

Diese Frage beantwortete ich der nächsten Schülerin sofort, indem ich rasch nach Bellas Hand griff und spürte wie sie zitterte. Sie sah tatsächlich kränklich aus, für einen Vampir. Erst jetzt ahnte ich langsam wie ich für Bella ausgesehen haben musste, als sie damals den Platz neben mir im Biologie Unterricht einnahm.

_/So ein Mist! Endlich mal wieder ein ordentlicher Typ an der Schule und der reist mit seiner Freundin an!/_

Nachdem ich den einen oder anderen Gedanken unserer Mitschüler gehört hatte, versuchte ich die Köpfe der Menschen um mich herum auf stumm zu schalten und den Rest der Stunde über mich ergehen zu lassen. Allerdings konzentrierte ich mich mehr auf Bella als auf das was Mr. Terence uns über die Geschichte Amerikas erzählte. Sie warf mir einen gequälten Blick zu, ich war unsicher ob wegen des Stoffes den wir durchnahmen, oder dem Menschengeruch in der Luft. Glücklicherweise hatten wir nach der Mittagspause nur noch eine weitere Stunde und konnten uns dann auf den Heimweg machen. Der tag würde für Bella lang genug werden.

_In dem nächsten Kapitel geht es aus Bellas Sicht weiter mit einer eventuell bekannten Szene^^_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


End file.
